Danza de Amor
by DizzyMissLizzy5
Summary: Cómo era posible que aquella mujer pudiera hacerme sentir todo esto? Quisiera tomarla y llevármela donde pudiera arrancarle la ropa... Acaso te estoy olvidando Candy? CAPITULO TRECE... Gracias por sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Danza de Amor

Capitulo 1

_¡MUY BUENAS NOCHES, AMABLE PÚBLICO – habló con voz fuerte el presentador – ES PARA NOSOTROS UN GRAN PLACER PRESENTAR A UNA MUJER QUE HA VENIDO A DELEITARNOS CON SUS DANZAS TRAÍDAS DESDE MEDIO ORIENTE, ÉSTA SALA DE BAILE AGRADECE SU PRESENCIA! ¡CON USTEDES, LA SENSUAL TAYYIBAH!_

Las luces se apagaron y una sensual melodía de cuerdas se escuchó por toda la sala. Un foco de luz se encendió iluminando una figura en cuclillas situada en el centro mismo del escenario. Las notas de una cítara* comenzaron a sonar, la bailarina se fue levantando con un ritmo lento y cadencioso, sus brazos parecía moverse en armonía con un suave viento e iban al mismo compás de su cuerpo.

Se dejó escuchar el sonido de una pandereta, el recinto se encontraba en completo silencio, ninguno de los presentes podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer que comenzaba a moverse de una manera cada vez más y mas sensual. Pronto el sonido de un derbake* se escuchó y sus movimientos de cadera parecían llevar el mismo ritmo con cada golpe al cuero del instrumento, en sus brazos colgaban unas pulseras de distintos colores y dibujos, mientras que en sus pequeñas manos se escuchaban unos zaggats*.

Su cabello oscuro, largo y rizado flotaba cada vez que daba una vuelta, su atuendo estaba formado únicamente por un corpiño del cual caían con gracia pequeñas cadenas en forma de "V", tapando un poco su cintura y vientre descubiertos, demasiado atrevida para la época. De una faja ajustada a su cadera, colgaban unas faldas confeccionadas con telas traslúcidas, las cuales mostraban unas bonitas y torneadas piernas. Adornaba su faja con unos caderines hechos de monedas y lentejuelas en colores dorados y lilas; sus descalzos pies llevaban en sus tobillos unas cadenillas que brillaban con sus movimientos.

Conforme la música avanzaba y se hacía más y más candente, la bailarina se movía más y más, logrando que todo aquel que la mirara contuviera el aliento. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su cadera se movía en forma de ocho con rapidez al compás y ritmo de la percusión, sus manos y brazos parecían acariciar la piel del ser amado... era una danza capaz de lograr que en algunos la respiración se acelerara y se volviera agitada; aquella mujer de figura bellamente moldeada estaba logrando su objetivo, conquistar al público.

Un hombre muy guapo y varonil, esbelto y de porte distinguido se encontraba sentado en una mesa cercana a la pista, acompañado de una bella dama unos años mayor que él. En el rostro de aquel hombre se pintaba una careta de fastidio y malhumor; los que lo conocían sabían que ese era el estado que siempre mantenía con su persona, pero ahora… esa careta había cambiado drásticamente, dando paso a un rostro que parecía tratar de estar haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su respiración y sus sentidos en completa normalidad.

Su acompañante lo volteó a mirar y sonrió sutilmente al ver en su cuello cómo latía una vena, señal de lo que aquel estoico rostro estaba sintiendo por dentro.

Y así era, aquel hombre de bellos ojos color zafiro, los cuales se habían oscurecido ahora, estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no levantarse e ir hacia aquella mujer que parecía estar llamándolo con aquella danza.

De repente…

La bailarina de cabellos oscuros se acercó con sus movimientos circulares hasta la mesa donde se encontraba ese hombre de ojos de color del zafiro y se paró ante él, moviendo cadenciosamente su cuerpo de una manera muy sensual. Sus manos se movían por encima de su cabeza de manera muy rítmica. Se la notaba totalmente entregada a la danza y al ritmo de la música que sonaba por todo el lugar. Toda ella exudaba erotismo de principio a fin.

Él detuvo su respiración al tener frente a sí a aquella diosa y al mirar al fin de cerca sus ojos, se dio cuenta que aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros cuyos rizos caían en su cara y respiraba con agitación por el baile que parecía estar brindándole a él en especial, parecía un ser mágico salido de un bosque encantado, una hechicera. El hombre de ojos de color zafiro, se dio cuenta que aquella mujer tenía los ojos verdes, pero no un verde cualquiera, era un verde comparable al color de las esmeraldas, un verde que aún en aquellos momentos lo llenó de nostalgia. Tragó saliva al fin, aquellos ojos lo miraron un segundo, pero suficiente para despertar en él demasiadas sensaciones.

Abrió sus delineados labios para poder emitir una especie de gemido sordo que había estado reprimiendo cuando aquella mujer se volteó sin dejar de mover sus caderas, él pudo observar más de cerca su cuerpo, su espalda; un calor comenzó a subir de su bajo vientre hasta su garganta, comenzó a sudar.

No apartó los ojos de la figura de aquella chica, quien regresó al centro de la pista y en un cambio de ritmo demasiado rápido, se movió de manera más agitada, llevando sus movimientos como si su cuerpo quisiera mostrar su éxtasis en aquel baile. El hombre de ojos de color zafiro parecía como si estuviera bailando con ella, estaba sintiendo una sensación salvaje despertar dentro de él, como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar… tuvo las ansias locas de tomar a aquella mujer en sus brazos, llevársela y arrancarle aquellas pocas ropas y bailar con ella ese mismo ritmo… ella continuaba su baile, los verdes ojos de aquella hermosa criatura se clavaban en los ojos color zafiro de él… parecía como si juntos bailaran, como si ella y él se sincronizaran en el ritmo… el ritmo era trepidante, demasiado pasional… elevó su temperatura… sintió un dolor en su entrepierna...

Hijo… - escuchó una voz y una mano que le tocaba el hombro - ¿Estás bien?

Él la miró como despertando de un largo letargo. Sin contestarle a su acompañante, volvió instantáneamente la vista hacia la pista, la chica había desaparecido ya y las luces iluminaban el lugar de nuevo.

Terry respiraba agitado, sus ojos aún no recuperaban su normalidad, estaban oscurecidos y brillantes.

Perdón madre… - tomó su copa y de un solo golpe la tomó - ¡mesero, otra! – pidió.

¿Te sientes bien, Terry? – preguntó nuevamente la dama.

Sí madre, estoy bien – su voz sonaba ronca.

¡Uf! Si que fue algo distinto ese baile – comentó ella mientras agitaba su abanico.

Hmm… - contestó solamente Terry.

Me habían hablado sobre estas danzas, pero nunca me imaginé algo así, es… ¿cómo decirlo, cómo llamarlo?...

"Excitante…" – se contestó Terry a si mismo.

Esas danzas orientales… - continuó hablando Eleanor – he leído sobre ellas, pero jamás había visto una… ¿Te diste cuenta con que maestría, con que ritmo ha bailado esa chica?

Hmm… - dijo asintiendo.

El mesero le trajo la siguiente copa a Terry, tomándola de un trago sin siquiera saborearla, parecía que quería apaciguar el calor que estaba sintiendo dentro de su cuerpo, sobre todo en cierto lugar en su entrepierna.

Deberíamos mandar un mensaje a tan bella chica. ¿No lo crees hijo? – comentó Eleanor.

¡Qué dices! – contestó sorprendido.

Es una manera de reconocer y agradecer su talento… - dijo Eleanor con naturalidad.

Mmm, no lo sé… podría haber un mal entendido… - comentó el actor.

¡Por favor hijo! ¿Acaso crees que será mal visto? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de cuántos arreglos florales llegan día a día a mi casa?

Sí… lo sé madre… pero…

Nada… anda, ve a la floristería y escoge algún arreglo para esa chica – lo apuró.

¡Madre!

Vamos Terry – lo animó – te aseguro que en estos momentos habrá más hombres que estén haciendo lo mismo… quizás tus rosas gusten más que una orquídea…

¿Rosas?

¡Es un decir, hijo! ¡Anda!

Terry se levantó y se dirigió a la floristería que estaba en otra sección de aquel exclusivo club nocturno, "Le Moulin Rouge", uno de los mejores en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde podían darse cita tanto la farándula como la alta sociedad, ya que aquel lugar ofrecía lo mejor de lo mejor.

Al entrar, notó con sorpresa que su madre había tenido razón al comentarle que no sería el único; había varios tipos ahí comprando flores. Él con paciencia miraba los arreglos; mientras los demás hombres estaban acaparando exactamente las orquídeas más vistosas y más caras, dejando de lado otras flores también bellas, sus ojos se fijaron en un arreglo exquisitamente elaborado con rosas, unas delicadas rosas blancas cuyos botones empezaban ya a abrirse; en las líneas de los pétalos se pintaba un leve color rosado. Sin saber por qué, las tomó y pagó a la dependienta, quien le entregó también una tarjetita para escribir una dedicatoria.

En un principio no quiso escribir nada, pero se animó al final y con fina caligrafía, escribió un mensaje.

Le pidió a uno de los meseros que le llevaran ese arreglo a la chica que había bailado aquella danza, le dio su propina y regresó a la mesa con su madre. Al llegar reconoció a un productor de espectáculos que platicaba con ella.

¡Oh hijo! Mira, te presento a monsieur Leblanc… - Roul Leblanc era un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, cabello cano, robusto, con un rostro amable y atractivo. Se hablaba muy bien de él en el mundo del espectáculo, siempre buscaba artistas noveles y obras innovadoras que presentar – es el causante de que la bella Tayyibah se haya presentado esta noche cosechando un gran triunfo.

Tanto gusto – dijo Terry, dándole la mano al hombre.

El gusto es mío, señor Grandchester. Lo admiro mucho, me ha encantado su manera de actuar en el escenario… esa pasión y energía que transmite a todos sus personajes - le hizo una reverencia.

Gracias… - dijo respondiendo de igual manera.

Monsieur Leblanc nos invita a una recepción en su casa…

Madre – dijo Terry – sabes bien que no me gusta asistir a reuniones… además…

Lo sé hijo – lo interrumpió - pero creo que podrías hacer una excepción hoy… - le dijo mirándolo con complicidad – esta recepción será en honor a Tayyibah – finalizó sonriendo.

Pues…

Sería un honor contar con usted, señor Grandchester… - dijo sonriendo monsieur Leblanc.

De acuerdo madre… te acompañaré…

Bien… los espero entonces – dijo monsieur Leblanc y se alejó con paso decidido.

Mientras tanto, en el camerino de la bailarina, continuaban llegando los arreglos florales de distintos colores y tamaños. La muchacha se encontraba en otra habitación quitándose el traje que había lucido esa noche.

¡Estuviste maravillosa, querida! – le decía con alegría una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años: un poco robusta, su cabello oscuro con algunas líneas plateadas peinado en alto, sus oscuros ojos estaban delineados con kohl, un maquillaje que se usaba en Oriente para darles mayor profundidad. Sus finos labios pintados de un color rojo, de sus orejas pendían unos aretes de oro en forma de rombo enlazados con piedrecitas rojas, sus ropas consistían en unas túnicas árabes en color verde - ¡Sabía que lograrías conquistar a este público! ¡Sabía que lo llevabas en la sangre!

Gracias Fátima… pero realmente todo fue gracias a ti – dijo la chica detrás de un biombo, mientras ponía encima de éste prenda por prenda y salía después envuelta en una bata – por tu enseñanza en todo esto…

No te veo muy contenta, querida… - le dijo suavemente acercándose a ella.

Sí lo estoy – dijo sonriente la chica de ojos esmeralda delineados igualmente con kohl, se sentó y comenzó a desmaquillarse – sólo que estoy cansada…

Mmmm, no me engañas… - se acercó a ella y comenzó a cepillar su oscuro cabello - ¿Lo viste, verdad?

Sabíamos que vendría – contestó ella a través del espejo.

Pero aún así, te ha desconcertado…

Lo siento…

No te sientas mal, es lógico ¿cuántos años hace que no lo veías?

Seis…

¿Ves? Es normal… pronto te acostumbrarás… debemos apurarnos…

¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándola.

Recuerda que iremos a una recepción en tu honor, por el éxito que sabíamos tendrías hoy…

No tengo ganas de ir… - dijo haciendo un mohín.

No puedes faltar, es tu fiesta… además… quizás… - se acercó para hablarle al oído – él estará ahí…

Por ese motivo aún menos quisiera ir… - en sus verdes ojos se pintaba un deje de tristeza – quizás está enamorado de su prometida…

Recuerda que lo que te comentaron es que no era así…

No podemos estar seguras…

¿Acaso a estas alturas vas a acobardarte? Entonces todo este tiempo que has estado aprendiendo tantas cosas, no ha servido para nada – le regañó – no creí que fueras una miedosa.

No lo soy… - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces… ¿No venías dispuesta a todo?

Sí… pero…

Nada – la interrumpió - ahora terminemos de arreglarte, porque debes verte aún más bella que hace unos momentos… recuerda, has venido a luchar, no permitiré que te des por vencida…

Gracias Fátima, gracias por todo…

No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, mi niña… sabes que te quiero mucho – la abrazó.

Yo también – correspondió con cariño al abrazo.

Ahora démonos prisa, no tardará en venir por ti mounsier Leblanc.

Un rato después apareció Tayyibah en la salita anexa a su camerino, vestida con una elegante túnica en color blanco con accesorios en tonos dorados, aretes y prendedores en su cabellera oscura; llevaba pulseras en ambos brazos, incluso en uno de sus tobillos llevaba una cadenita, mientras sus pequeños pies lucían unas sandalias. Abrió sus verdes ojos con enorme sorpresa, ya que ésta estaba abarrotada de arreglos florales, los cuales comenzó a observar de cerca. De todos aquellos ramos demasiado impresionantes para su gusto, hubo uno que le llamó la atención: era más pequeño, pero lo que le atrajo de él fue precisamente el tipo de flor, eran rosas blancas, y las líneas de sus pétalos tenían un toque rosado.

Tayyibah las tomó y las olió… sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa al encontrar una tarjeta y leerla…

**Ha sido el momento más excitante que he experimentado… espero tener la oportunidad de conocerla…**

**Terrence G. Grandchester.**

¡Oh, Rosas! – dijo Fátima – ¡Tus preferidas!

Sí… - contestó ella – son de él… - dijo después de leer la tarjeta…

¿De él? ¡Oh, no puedo creerlo! – dijo Fátima contenta.

Tíralas… - dijo muy seria Tayyibah, entregándole el ramo a Fátima.

¿Tirarlas? – preguntó con extrañeza – pero, ¿por qué?

¡No las quiero! ¡No puedo creer que un hombre sea capaz de fijarse en otra mujer cuando mantiene un compromiso con otra!

No te entiendo – le contestó Fátima - ¿A qué te refieres?

El hombre que acaba de mandar estas rosas, es el hombre que dijo un día estar enamorado de una mujer, además, ahora está comprometido con otra… otra que le salvó la vida y que lo ama… y viene a regalarle rosas a una completa desconocida… ¿Crees que un hombre así pueda ser digno de confianza? – dijo Tayyibah enojada.

Quizás… - dijo con tranquilidad Fátima – pero hay algo que no te has parado a pensar – Tayyibah la miró con atención – este hombre que está mandando estas rosas… está, es verdad, comprometido con una mujer que le salvó la vida… pero, aquí está lo importante – decía Fátima levantando un dedo - no la ama… - Tayyibah abrió la boca para hablar, pero de nuevo Fátima con una mano levantada la calló – ahora, la otra mujer que mencionas, la cual dices tú que él dijo amar… lo abandonó.

¡No lo hizo!

Sí, sí lo hizo… lo abandonó sin darle oportunidad a decidir si eso era lo que él quería.

¡Él tenía que estar con ella, le salvó la vida!

¿Y qué? ¿Con qué derecho decidió la otra el rumbo de la vida de él? – Tayyibah sintió el escozor de las lágrimas asomar a su bello rostro... – no debes juzgarlo, tu no sabes si és feliz o no…

Pero si amaba a la otra, ¿por qué no la buscó?

Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar… a eso has venido… - le dijo abrazándola; sentía el cuerpo de aquella chica temblar por el llanto – a enmendar esos errores…

Más tarde, en el salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la recepción, Terry se encontraba sentado en una mesa acompañado por su madre. Tenía una copa en sus manos y su rostro denotaba el aburrimiento que sentía. Muchas personas pasaban y saludaban a su madre y a él, quien sólo contestaba a los saludos con un movimiento de cabeza; parecía no dignarse a hacer nada más.

Hijo… deberías sonreír un poco – le habló Eleanor.

Madre, no me pidas más, te dije que no me gusta asistir a este tipo de eventos.

Pero me parece que no tuve que rogarte mucho a asistir a ésta… - contestó sonriendo su madre.

Ya es tarde… – cambió la plática que sostenía con ella.

Lo sé… - contestó su madre sin darle importancia. Notó con una sonrisa muy sutil, que Terry estaba impaciente.

Entonces lo vio enderezarse en la silla y fijar sus ojos hacia un extremo del salón, siguió la mirada de su hijo hasta topar con su objetivo; sus delicados labios mostraron una sonrisa más abierta, había llegado Tayyibah.

Tayyibah entró al salón acompañada de Fátima, su arreglo se había completado con una preciosa chalina que hacía conjunto con su vestido. Varios ojos se posaron en ella, hasta que monsieur Leblanc se le acercó y la saludó tomando su mano y besándola.

Ella se sentía extraña, notaba un calor recorrer su cuerpo, no entendía el por qué, ya que la elegante túnica que traía era de una delgada tela, además con tanta gente… quizás era eso, se dijo.

Pero no, no era eso, ya que al voltear a un extremo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada y fijó sus verdes ojos hacia dónde provenía la mirada, topándose con otros ojos que la miraban con demasiada profundidad. Eran unos ojos colores del zafiro, brillantes e intensos, unos que ya había visto con anterioridad y que por poco ocasionaron que perdiera el ritmo al bailar en la pista.

Tayyibah lo miró también, sintiendo acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Los dos quedaron atrapados en un sólo lugar, parecía que las demás personas se habían esfumado quedando solamente ellos, parecía haber transcurrido siglos pero solo fueron unos fugaces segundos, ya que monsieur Leblanc hizo que desviara la mirada al hablarle.

Emprendió entonces un camino lleno de rostros y nombres que no recordó, ya que monsieur Leblanc le presentó a muchas personas. La llevaba del brazo mientras iba caminando con ella hasta que…

Y bueno, ma petite… - dijo el hombre – quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí… Madame Eleanor Baker…

Es un enorme placer conocerla… Madame Baker… - dijo Tayyibah juntando sus manos y haciendo una reverencia.

Yo soy la que debería decir eso… - dijo Eleanor – realmente me cautivó con su baile.

Gracias…

¡Oh por favor, señorita Tayyibah! Quiero presentarle a mi hijo… - dijo la famosa actriz.

Terrence Grandchester… - habló él con voz profunda.

Tayyibah extendió su mano sin quitar la vista de los verdiazules ojos de él, quien a su vez tampoco apartó la mirada de los de ella. Tomó su pequeña mano y se la llevó a sus labios; una electricidad los invadió a los dos, sorprendiendo sobremanera a Terry quien la miró confundido, pero experimentó sorpresa al mirar a aquella mujer tan distinta mirarlo de una manera extraña… quizás con… ¿reproche?

_Continuará…_

NOTAS:

**DERBAKE: También conocido como **darbouka** o **derbake**, es probablemente el instrumento de percusión más importante de la música árabe. Mientras otros instrumentos marcan el ritmo base, el derbabkista puede rellenar improvisando libremente. El derbabke puede ser de madera y parches de cuero como de otros materiales modernos (fibra de vidrio y parches de plástico). Los últimos son más utilizados a nivel profesional, debido a que los parches de cuero suelen romperse más seguido, aparte de que deben calentarse para estirar el parche antes de su ejecución.

**CITARA: La **cítara** es un instrumento de cuerda pulsada.

**ZAGGATS: o chinchines que son platillos de metal que en su origen eran de madera y son como las castañuelas.

Agradezco de forma especial Ana María Pruneda Lladó, quien me hecho el gran honor de corregir mis fallas de ortografía y redacción que he tenido, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y la molestia de ayudarme, espero les guste este nuevo fic que hoy comienzo a publicarlo, este fic hace muchos, muchos anos que lo escribí, así que solo pido paciencia para la publicación de los capítulos ya que como dije líneas arriba, me lo están corrigiendo, gracias… espero sus comentarios

Saludos.

Lizette

24-nov-06


	2. Chapter 2

**Danza de Amor**

Capítulo 2

* * *

_"¿Acaso estoy viviendo un sueño? No… no es un sueño… aunque una vez hace mucho tiempo conocí a otra mujer con los ojos más bellos y dulces que jamás pensé encontrar a otra igual… con esta chica sentí una electricidad recorrer mi brazo cuando la toqué… una poderosa energía inundó mi corazón y mi alma... sentí una imperiosa necesidad de permanecer a su lado y jamás separarme de ella… igual como lo sentí con… ella… por un momento me pareció que estaba mirándola a ella… pero… no… sus ojos son diferentes… no me miraron como me miraba ella… no me miraron con dulzura… con calidez… sino con reproche… con rencor… y al mismo tiempo expresaban… ¿pasión…?"_

- Es un placer conocerle, señor Grandchester – dijo ella. La voz de aquella mujer resultaba bastante impersonal.

- El placer es mío…

- ¡Oh, querida Eleanor! – dijo el señor Leblanc - ¿puedo confiarte a Tayyibah un momento? Voy a darle la bienvenida a unos conocidos que acaban de entrar.

- Claro que sí… no te preocupes – contestó Eleanor – toma asiento querida, ¿deseas beber algo?

- Un poco de agua… - contestó Tayyibah.

- Oh entiendo, no acostumbras a tomar vino…

- No… - contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes disculparme un momento, mi niña? – dijo Fátima – iré al tocador

- ¡Oh, la acompaño! – dijo Eleanor.

- No tardaremos – dijo Fátima. Tayyibah solo abrió enormemente los ojos a ésta, quien le guiñó un ojo.

Terry y Tayyibah se quedaron solos en la mesa, ella miraba sus manos en su regazo, él pasaba con sus dedos el borde de la copa que estaba tomando, no hablaban, sólo les rodeaba el silencio.

¿Qué eran aquellas vibraciones que parecían estar sintiéndose alrededor de ellos?

- Ha bailado usted muy bien… - la profunda voz de él la sobresaltó.

- Gracias…

- ¿Hace poco que ha llegado a Nueva York?

- Hace tres semanas…

- Ya veo…

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a envolverlos, otorgándoles una sensación de comodidad. Pareciera que las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

- ¿Y cómo va la preparación de su nueva obra? – preguntó de repente Tayyibah, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio.

- Muy bien… pero, ¿cómo sabe que soy actor? – preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

- Mi lord… ¿quién no conoce a Terrence Grandchester, uno de los mejores actores de Broadway, sino el mejor?

- Me halaga, madame… - en su bien formada boca apareció una sonrisa y la miró.

Y sin saber cómo, quedaron los dos atrapados en esa mirada, estableciendo una especie de unión que no era fácil de explicar, como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

Tayyibah no podía comprender qué era lo que estaba sintiendo al estar tan cerca de aquel hombre, aún no podía reponerse de aquel desconcierto que tuvo cuando bailaba en la pista; pensar que este demonio de ojos del color de los zafiros la había hecho trastabillar y casi estuvo a punto de perder el paso por no poder despegar los ojos de él.

- ¡Oh, aquí estás! – la voz del señor Leblanc interrumpió aquel momento – mira ma petite, te presento al Conde de Ravensham…

- A sus pies, mi lady… - dijo éste muy galante. Tayyibah le dio su mano, la cual fue tomaba por el hombre y le dio un beso.

- Mucho… gusto…

Tayyibah realmente miraba con admiración a aquel hombre de aproximadamente 45 años. Su cabello oscuro, algo rizado y muy bien peinado hacia atrás tenía algunas líneas plateadas en las sienes; sus azules ojos sonreían al mirarla, su boca delineada le brindaba una gran sonrisa y una nariz aristocrática le aportaba un cariz especial a su rostro. Era alto y tenía muy buen cuerpo. En resumen, era un hombre muy apuesto.

- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla después de haberla visto interpretar aquel baile tan maravilloso… no había visto en muchos años a alguien bailar de esa forma… tan ¿cómo llamarlo? Magistral…

- Gracias, es usted muy galante… mi lord - dijo Tayyibah.

- Llámeme Edward… - le dijo con suavidad y entonces sus azules ojos voltearon a la figura que estaba a un lado de ella.

- "¿Qué? ¿Llámeme Edward?" – Terry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquella petición por parte de aquel hombre; había estado sintiendo algo realmente extraño, no quería aceptar que la mirada de ella lo había atrapado.

- Oh, mi lord Ravensham, déjeme presentarle… - dijo el señor Roul al ver la mirada de éste – a Terrence Grandchester…

- ¿Grandchester? – preguntó el conde - ¿Es usted acaso familia del Duque de Grandchester?

- Es… mi padre…

- ¡Oh! – contestó el conde Ravensham, sorprendido – es muy grato conocerle, mi lord… cuando le comenté a mi buen amigo Richard que vendría de viaje a América, no me dijo que su hijo estaba también aquí…

- Mi padre no habla mucho de mí… - contestó Terry sin más. Su tono de voz resultó un poco cortante, seco.

La seria mirada que éste le dirigió al conde no dejaba lugar a dudas, no podía soportarlo. No sabía el por qué pero le había sentado como una patada en el hígado la manera en cómo el conde había estado dirigiéndose hacia Tayyibah. ¿Seductora, quizás? Sobre todo en el momento de tomar su mano y besarla. Además, la manera en cómo la miraba, no le gustaba en absoluto.

- ¡Hemos vuelto! – escucharon una voz, era Eleanor.

- ¡Oh, querida! – le dijo Roul – permíteme presentarte al Conde de Ravensham… mi lord, es un placer para mí presentarle a una de las mejores actrices de teatro de este país, la encantadora y bella Eleanor Baker.

- Tanto gusto, mi lord… - contestó Eleanor sonriendo.

- El gusto es mío, madame. Es un verdadero honor conocer a tan bella dama, soy su más fiel admirador desde hace muchos años… - le sonrió con mucha calidez, tomando la mano de aquella mujer y depositando un beso en ella.

- ¡Oh! Me honra saberlo, mi lord… creo que ya conoce a mi hijo… - dijo un poco turbada.

- ¿Su hijo? – preguntó el conde un tanto sorprendido.

- Madre… - intervino Terry, molesto – es… amigo del duque…

- Ah… - dijo poniéndose un poco seria, quizás desconcertada.

- No se preocupe, mi lady… - hizo una reverencia – tiene usted mi total respeto pero sobre todo, mi admiración…

Terry sin querer volteó a mirar a Tayyibah, sintiendo una rabia crecer en su interior sin saber por qué, ya que ésta miraba sonriendo y totalmente embobada a aquél hombre.

También fue presentada Fátima ante el conde y como toda mujer que sabe reconocer a un hombre apuesto, le sonrió con coquetería.

De repente, una melodía se dejó escuchar…

- ¡Oh, mi lady! – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Tayyibah – ¿me permite bailar esta pieza? – por un momento la desconcertó, pero reaccionó al cabo de unos instantes un tanto ruborizada.

- Con gusto… - contestó poniendo su mano en el brazo de él.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile seguidos de las miradas de los demás. El baile comenzó y Tayyibah puso su mano en un hombro del conde y éste la tomó de la cintura, bailando con elegancia y clase, tal y como dictaban las normas de sociedad.

Unos ojos que refulgían llenos de intensidad, no despegaban la mirada de aquella figura femenina mientras apuraba su copa.

Tayyibah, a pesar de estar pasando un momento grato, no dejaba de sentirse intranquila. Sentía en ella aquella mirada que parecía traspasarla, quemarla. De vez en cuando dirigía sus verdes ojos a los azul zafiro de Terry, sintiéndose desconcertada por momentos, ya que no sabía como interpretarlos.

Aquel baile para Terry fue interminable, mirar la manera en como ella se movía en los brazos de aquel hombre no era algo grato. Celos, unos celos que crecían y amenazaban con dejarse sentir lo atenazaron.

El baile terminó, y las parejas que habían hecho compañía en aquella pista al conde y a Tayyibah comenzaron a regresar a sus mesas. Estaban a punto de llegar ellos también a la suya cuando de nuevo comenzó a escucharse una melodía, la cual hizo pararse en seco a Tayyibah.

Era una melodía que había significado tanto en su vida, un vals tan hermoso que la había acompañado siempre en su mente, que parecía inmersa en aquellas notas.

- ¿Me concede el honor de bailar esta pieza? – escuchó una profunda voz a su lado y volteó como despertando de un sueño. Era Terry.

Tayyibah no contestó. Como si estuviera hipnotizada, puso su mano en el brazo de él y se dejó guiar hasta la pista comenzando a bailar ese hermoso vals, un vals que la transportaba a unos mágicos momentos vividos tiempo atrás.

Terry sostuvo en sus brazos a aquel cálido cuerpo que parecía conectarse al suyo. Bailaban como si estuvieran sincronizados, en total armonía. Varias parejas observaban la total compenetración que había entre ellos, además de admirar la extraordinaria belleza física que representaban los dos.

Para Terry no había forma alguna de explicarse qué le había ocurrido. Escuchar las primeras notas de aquel vals lo hicieron recordar muchas cosas, era el vals que había bailado por primera vez hacía muchos años con una chica… aquel bello recuerdo lo llenaba de nostalgia…

- Baila usted muy bien – dijo Tayyibah rompiendo el silencio.

- Es muy difícil no hacerlo con una bailarina tan buena como lo es usted… - contestó.

Tayyibah sintió estremecer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza al sentir su voz y su aliento tan cerca de su oído.

Sus cuerpos bailaban demasiado juntos, ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de ese detalle. Terry no entendía aquellas sensaciones que estaba experimentando al tener a aquel cuerpo casi pegado al suyo; en aquellos momentos no le importaba nada, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si mañana salía una nota en el diario comentando este hecho, no le importaba si murmuraban y aquellos murmullos llegaban a otros oídos, solo quería, se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutar ese momento.

De repente…

- Mi lord Grandchester… - la voz de ella lo despertó de aquel letargo en el que se había sumergido. Él la miró – creo que me sostiene de manera un tanto inapropiada…

- ¿Inapropiada? – Contestó, separándose un poco de Tayyibah – ah, ya veo, creo que lo que no le gustaría es que hablaran de usted… hasta ahora ninguna mujer se había quejado de mí… - su sonrisa era sarcástica.

- Realmente… - ella lo miró burlona - No me gustaría que pensaran que soy su próxima conquista – contestó ella con ironía.

- Mmmm… - sonrió de medio lado – madame, no haga caso de los rumores…

- No lo hago, es simple precaución…

- No se preocupe, su reputación no se dañará si la ven conmigo, al contrario… será más codiciada…

- No… no lo entiendo… - Terry sólo sonrió de medio lado - ¡ah, ya entendí! – los ojos de ella chispearon - ¿Cree usted que por el simple hecho de que seré codiciada es porque usted me hace el enorme favor de brindar su interés hacia mi? – preguntó con ironía.

- No lo diría exactamente con esas palabras…

- Entonces, señor mío… deberá poner distancia mientras continuamos nuestro baile… - dijo de manera sarcástica – no me gustaría así tener esa deferencia hacia mi persona…

- Estoy de acuerdo… pero… - la apretó más hacia él – creo que por el momento, terminaremos este baile…

- ¿Y si no acepto?

- No creo, madame – se acercó a su oído – que quiera usted llamar la atención, aún… porque al hacer, lo que creo que quiere hacer, que es empujarme y dejarme solo en medio de la pista, lo único que conseguirá será precisamente que todos los lobos caigan encima de usted… - ella lo miró desconcertada – así que si ven que usted está a gusto conmigo… no la molestarán…

- Quiere decir… - en sus labios apareció una sonrisa que Terry no supo como interpretar, si de burla o de desafío – que debo sentirme entonces protegida por el hecho de que usted "me ha visto primero" y ha marcado su territorio…

- ¡Madame! – dijo sonriente – no puedo creer que usted sea capaz de decir estas cosas… ¡tiene usted carácter! Me está usted intrigando al grado de querer conocerla mucho más…

- No creo que le gustara conocerme… es posible que no le guste lo que soy…

- Hasta el momento no me ha decepcionado…

Aquel juego de palabras parecía despertar la mente de Terry como no lo habían hecho antes. Ésta lo desafiaba con sus palabras como no lo había hecho ninguna otra, a pesar de que a lo largo de estos años, había conocido infinidad de mujeres que se lanzaban a sus brazos sin siquiera a veces preguntar sus nombres.

Aquella mujer que tenía en sus brazos lograba no sólo hacer funcionar su mente, sino su cuerpo. El mero hecho de tenerla solamente en sus brazos, tan cerca de él, despertaba en él sensaciones que estaba seguro había enterrado mucho tiempo atrás.

Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando con esta mujer, lo llenaban de recuerdos, no lo podía explicar. ¿Quizás era por el parecido que tenía esta sensual mujer con otra? ¿O quizás era el verdor de sus ojos lo que lo hacía recordar? Sí, quizás sólo eso… porque esta mujer no tenía su cabello rubio y tampoco aquellas pecas que tanto le habían gustado… con las que tanto soñaba…

- Señor Grandchester… - habló ella despertándolo de su letargo – perdón – en sus labios había una sonrisa de medio burla – pero, la música ha terminado…

Y así era, la música había terminado, y ellos continuaban parados en medio de la pista. Confundido y desorientado, Terry llevó a la joven a la mesa donde habían estado departiendo con los demás. Terry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar la pena que le embargaba; se excusó ante todos y caminó hacia la terraza con toda la dignidad posible.

Ahí a solas, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una gran calada a éste, soltando después el humo. Mirando las espirales que formaba, sus ojos se encontraron con la luna que majestuosa entregaba su brillo.

- "¡Qué diablos fue eso! – se dijo – no lo entiendo… jamás me había ocurrido algo así… no desde…" – se decía con enojo.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Tayyibah se había excusado también dirigiéndose al tocador, sentía su cara arder cuando las personas la volteaban a mirar, sentía que la estaban juzgando ya, así que entró al lugar y se encerró en uno de los toilettes. Ahí se recargó en la pared cerrando sus ojos.

- ¿Viste eso? – escuchó la voz de una mujer que entró detrás de ella.

- Parece que Grandchester ha puesto ya sus ojos… - contestó otra.

Tayyibah escuchaba detrás de la puerta, prestaba atención a todo lo que decían aquellas dos mujeres.

- ¡Cuánto daría porque él se fijara en mí!

- Querida, Terrence Grandchester es muy distintivo a la hora de escoger una mujer… - dijo con un leve desplante - me ha sorprendido encontrarlo en un festejo, es muy raro que él asista a uno… aunque entiendo por qué lo ha hecho…

- Sí, es verdad, incluso ni ha llegado a asistir a los que se han hecho en honor a él; es casi un ermitaño en tales cuestiones.

- Sí es cierto, pero no ha sido el único en venir, ya que hay muchos hombres aquí esperando tener la oportunidad de bailar una pieza con la bailarina, pero ahora que Terrence Grandchester ha mostrado interés en ella, saben que no tienen la menor oportunidad.

- Pero sabes, lo siento por Susana…

- Pues yo no – dijo la otra con desprecio. Tayyibah se puso alerta – después de tanto tiempo de estar comprometidos, no creo que lleguen a casarse nunca. Además, recuerda que no es un secreto que él está con ella por agradecimiento al accidente que la dejó inválida, algo que al joven Grandchester no le ha impedido tener deslices…

- Sí, es verdad, aunque yo le soportaría todo eso y más, es un hombre verdaderamente apuesto, además de la fama y fortuna que ha logrado alcanzar…

- Sí, es cierto, es un hombre muy codiciado por muchas, pero al parecer nadie ha logrado calentar ese frío corazón que tiene.

- No sabes cuánto daría por poder quitarle esa armadura de hielo que se ha impuesto y ser quien logre calentar su corazón…

- Es el sueño de toda mujer, querida…

Las voces se fueron alejando. Tayyibah se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie en el lugar y salió del toilette. Su imagen se reflejaba en el espejo y lo que vio no le gustó. El espejo le regresaba el rostro de una mujer que estaba desconcertada, decaída. Escuchar todo aquello de la boca de aquellas mujeres a las cuales no les llegó a ver el rostro le afectó sobremanera; pero no, se dijo a su reflejo, no tenía por qué sentirse así.

_"Nadie ha logrado calentar ese frío corazón…"_

"¿Frío corazón? – se dijo - ¿Acaso su prometida no ha logrado calentarlo?"

Sacó de su bolso una polvera y con ella se retocó el rostro. Aquellos polvos especiales hacían que además de que toda huella se borrara, lograban darle un tono tostado a su piel. Retocó igualmente sus ojos delineándolos, haciendo que se vieran más profundos; en sus labios, puso otro poco de color.

Salió del lugar y cuando comenzó a dirigirse a su mesa, fue abordada por varios hombres que la comenzaron a atosigar con la promesa de concederles una pieza.

Tayyibah no sabía que responder, sólo sonreía tratando de ponerse de acuerdo, cuando de repente:

- Esta pieza es mía… - se escuchó una voz autoritaria.

Tayyibah se sintió nuevamente jalada de un brazo. Con su rostro lleno de sorpresa, se había quedado sin habla; Terrence Grandchester volvía a llevarla a la pista y a bailar con ella.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

- Salvarla de esa jauría… - contestó él sin sonreír.

- ¿Salvarme? ¿Cree que no puedo cuidarme?

- Pues hace unos momentos no lo hacía, ninguno de ellos es digno de fiar…

- ¿Y usted sí lo es? ¿Con usted sí estoy a salvo?

- Por el momento… sí… - ella sintió hervir su sangre al escuchar esa respuesta y quiso soltarse, pero él la apretó para evitarlo – no lo hagas… - la tuteó acercando su rostro al de ella – no te gustaría ser noticia de portada en el periódico de mañana… - ella lo miró furiosa, él sonreía levemente – mancharía tu debut…

- Más bien creo, que a quien no le gustaría ser noticia en el periódico es a ti… - lo tuteó también.

- Mmmm, me fascina esa lengua afilada que tienes… y en respuesta a tu comentario, no, no me importa, no me importa ser noticia en el periódico de mañana – dijo con una actitud de fastidio – no me importa lo que piensen los demás…

- ¿No le importa lo que piense su prometida? – los ojos de Terry chispearon ante aquella pregunta, mostraron un oscuridad que hizo que Tayyibah temiera su reacción.

- Veo que has estado escuchando cosas… - dijo volviendo a curvar sus labios en una medio sonrisa – no deberías ocuparte de ello…

- Yo…

- Shhh… - dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo– no digas nada… bailemos…

Tayyibah obedeció, no dijo nada más. Sólo era consciente de que estaba en los brazos de aquel hombre. No lo comprendía, no podía entender aquellas sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir, su aroma, su calor... ¿realmente aquel hombre tenía un corazón de hielo?

- Hay algo que me mantiene intrigado… - dijo él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

- ¿Ah si? – contestó ella.

- Sí… tu nombre… Tayyibah – ella sintió un pinchazo en su vientre, su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz tan profunda como era la de Terrence Grandchester la había hecho estremecer - ¿significa algo?

- Significa Casta, pura… - dijo ella sonrojándose un poco y desviando sus ojos – es… árabe…

- ¡Vaya! – curvó él sus labios en una sutil sonrisa – un nombre por demás completamente adecuado…

Su voz enronqueció, ya que al conocer tal significado, lo hizo imaginar si haría honor a su nombre. Su mente dio vueltas en un sinfín de ideas. ¿Realmente será toda ella casta? En su entrepierna sintió una punzada de deseo con sólo pensarlo.

Terry no volvió a hacer preguntas, mantenía su mano en la parte de atrás de la cintura de Tayyibah, mientras que con la otra sostenía su pequeña mano. Puso su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, aspirando su aroma, el cual trataba de identificar. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del baile.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Mucho más tarde, Tayyibah se encontraba en su habitación, peinando sus rizos oscuros. Ya se había quitado todo el maquillaje de su rostro, y llevaba puesta una delgada bata que transparentaba su cuerpo bellamente delineado.

Se cepillaba sus rizos y pensaba en lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Aún no podía abandonar la sensación que albergaba en su interior, sentía los brazos de él que la mantenían apresada mientras bailaban.

_Después de esa segunda pieza, Terry la llevó hasta su mesa y con toda la cortesía posible se despidió de todos, cosa que también hizo Eleanor Baker quien había venido con él, pero la manera en cómo se había despedido de Tayyibah fue diferente, ya que a ella le tomó la mano y se la besó con mucha delicadeza y atención, prolongando más de lo acostumbrado esta galantería. Ya después, Tayyibah bailó sólo una pieza más con el Conde de Ravensham. _

- _Parece que el joven Grandchester ha caído a sus pies, mi lady… - comentó el Conde de Ravensham – como al parecer todos aquí lo han hecho…_

- _¡Qué cosas dice, mi lord! – contestó ella un poco apenada._

- _No lo culpo, es usted una mujer muy bella, además de enigmática, aunque…_

- _¿Si?_

- _Al mirarla a los ojos se da cuenta uno, que es completamente inocente aún…_

- _No le entiendo…_

- _Mi lady… - le sonrió paternalmente – es usted aún casta… - Tayyibah se sonrojó – se ve adorable sonrojada… _

- _¿Cómo, cómo lo sabe? _

- _Su mirada es aún cristalina, además a mi edad, es muy fácil reconocer esas virtudes… y deseo de todo corazón que a quien le vaya a entregar esa virtud sea alguien que la ame también…_

- _Mi lord…_

- _No diga nada, mi lady… - le sonrió – bailemos…_

_Tayyibah iba a preguntar a qué se refería Lord Ravensham con su comentario, pero la música se volvió más rápida, lo que impidió que continuaran su plática. Después de finalizar el baile y volver a la mesa, pronto otros hombres se acercaron para pedirle otra pieza a Tayyibah, pero ella cortésmente denegó con la cabeza y comentó que se retiraba, aludiendo que estaba muy cansada._

Ahora, en su habitación, se paró en un ventanal y lo abrió dejando entrar el suave viento. Miró la luna que se mostraba en todo su esplendor, enigmática y misteriosa, irradiando un intenso brillo. Un rostro se dibujó en ella… el de Terrence Grandchester…

Con enojo, cerró las cortinas. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¡No quería sentirse así! No estaba segura aún de nada… en su mente volvió a escuchar estas palabras:

_"Nadie ha logrado calentar ese frío corazón…"_

Se acostó, cerró sus ojos pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos, ya que cuando los cerraba, el rostro de ese hombre volvía a aparecer en su mente.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Unos ojos de un intenso color zafiro seguían las espirales de humo que que salían de sus labios y ascendían hacia el techo de la habitación. Con un cigarrillo en sus manos, Terrence Grandchester se encontraba acostado en su cama, rememorando lo que había ocurrido en el baile de esa noche.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Qué le había pasado con aquella mujer? Jamás se había comportado así con una.

Cierto era que mantenía deslices con mujeres desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre en completa discreción, aunque – sonrió con cinismo – decir discreción era algo que no podía ser realmente cierto, ya que toda mujer en su momento quería presumir de la relación que sostenía con él.

¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan cínico? ¿Quizás desde que volvió a retomar su carrera y hacerse un lugar en el mundo del espectáculo? ¿Quizás desde que se encontró solo? ¿Quizás desde que en un día nevado dejó ir la vida? ¿Quizás desde que abandonó Inglaterra? ¿O quizás cuando alguien creyó haberle salvado la vida sin darse cuenta que en ese momento él ya había muerto?

Ya no lo sabía, no recordaba cuando había comenzado a vivir de esa forma…

Lo único que recordaba era el momento en el que regresó a Nueva York y había vuelto a integrarse de nuevo a la vida, pidiendo otra oportunidad de obtener un lugar en la compañía donde había dado sus primeros pasos en el mundo de la actuación.

Además, había algo que siempre ocupaba su mente y era muy difícil de olvidar, un asunto muy delicado que había ocasionado que tuviera que vivir esa vida que precisamente él, había elegido.

Una de las cosas que hizo al regresar a Nueva York, además de retomar su carrera artística, fue arreglar de la mejor manera posible su relación con Susana Marlowe. Pero esta vez, hizo las cosas de otra manera, habló con ésta con el corazón en la mano…

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Terry se encontraba parado frente a la casa donde vivían Susana Marlowe y su madre. Después del accidente, éstas recibían ayuda por parte de Robert Hattaway para sufragar sus gastos._

_Quien observara a este hombre, se daría cuenta de que era la viva imagen de la derrota: sus espaldas parecían cargar un gran peso, dando la sensación de que le costaba trabajo caminar. Quien lo conociera, diría que estaba teniendo un gran debate interno sobre el avanzar o retroceder._

_Con decisión, abrió la reja de la entrada de la casa de Susana, y avanzó por el pequeño camino que lo llevó a la puerta de la entrada. Tocó el timbre con renuencia y la puerta se abrió mostrando una cara que al verlo, pareciera que una ira se pintara en ella._

- _¡Usted! – la furiosa voz de la madre de Susana penetró en su oído._

- _Podría ver a Susana… - pidió Terry._

- _¿Cómo se atreve a poner un pie en este lugar? – lo interrumpió enojada - Después de haber abandonado de tal forma a mi hija, ¿todavía tiene el descaro de venir?_

_Terry no sabía qué decir, se sentía muy incómodo y a la vez decidido a resolver tan delicado asunto._

- _Mamá… - se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa - ¿Quién es?_

_Terry miró por encima de la madre de ella. Susana Marlowe se acercaba a la puerta en una silla de ruedas._

- _¡Terry! – dijo ella y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría al verlo._

- _Hola… _

- _¡Pasa, por favor! – Susana de la emoción, casi brincó de la silla._

_Terry pasó a la sala empujando con cortesía la silla de Susana. La chica no dejaba de sonreír, se la notaba muy feliz de que él hubiera venido a visitarla._

- _Susana, yo… - dijo cuando se sentó frente a ella._

- _Mamá… ¿nos podrías dejar solos? – lo interrumpió dirigiéndose a la mujer, quien con una mueca de disgusto se marchó - ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó ella, no podía apartar la mirada de él._

- _Pues… bien… - titubeó._

- _Me alegra saberlo… - un silencio reinó en el lugar._

- _Yo… - dijo Terry al cabo de un rato – he venido a arreglar lo que tenía pendiente contigo… _

- _¿Cómo dices?_

- _Sí… sé que tengo un compromiso contigo y debo solucionarlo…_

- _Terry… - Susana iba a empezar a hablar._

- _No, espera… - la interrumpió – déjame hablar, no digas nada hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte… _

- _De acuerdo…_

- _Como bien sabes, tengo aún un compromiso contigo… - Susana sonrió – no he venido a cancelarlo, ni mucho menos a olvidarme de él… no podría… lo que si quiero pedirte es que me des tiempo, necesito tener un respaldo que ofrecerte… no tengo nada y no pienso pedirle ayuda a mi padre, necesito cuando menos tener un lugar donde vivir…_

- _¡Podrías vivir aquí! – lo interrumpió ansiosa._

- _No, Susana – su voz sonó inflexible - Robert me ha dado de nuevo una oportunidad en la compañía. Prepararemos la siguiente puesta en escena y no podré ocuparme de nada más. Lo que deseo es conquistar de nuevo un lugar; además, recuerda algo, somos aún menores de edad. Necesito el permiso de mis padres para formalizar el compromiso pero estoy distanciado de ellos, así que tendremos que esperar a que yo tenga la mayoría de edad…_

- _Pero Terry…_

- _Susana… - la interrumpió poniéndose serio – otra cosa voy a pedirte encarecidamente… a rogarte… a suplicarte… que me llames Terrence… no me gusta que me llamen de otra forma…_

- _Yo… lo siento… - dijo la muchacha poniéndose roja al momento._

- _Entonces… creo que estamos de acuerdo en lo que te pido…_

- _Sí… - la voz de ella sonó apagada, desilusionada, pero Terry no lo percibió._

_*** Fin Flash Back***_

Pero desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad habían transcurrido cuatro años, y dos años más tarde, no sólo continuaba soltero sino que le había estado dando más y más largas al asunto de anunciar al fin la fecha de su boda con Susana Marlowe. No se sentía muy bien de llevar a cabo tal compromiso, sobre todo justo después de su mayoría de edad, cuando un día sin saber por qué, en completa desesperación, salió de Nueva York rumbo a la ciudad de Chicago donde sabía que vivía Candy. Lo que hizo fue buscarla en el Hogar de Pony, quería verla cuando menos a lo lejos, esperó y esperó y ella nunca apareció, se aventuró para preguntar sobre ella a uno de los niños que andaban cerca de él, y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que ella no estaba ahí. El pequeño no sabía dónde estaba viviendo. Quizás, le dijo, la señorita Pony o la hermana María lo sabrían, pero Terry no quiso acercase a la casa, era demasiada su vergüenza, no soportaría un reproche por parte de esas buenas mujeres.

Volvió entonces a la ciudad y buscó a los Andrey, preparado sobre todo para recibir quizás un reclamo de alguno de ellos, pero se arrepintió, al final no quiso buscarlos. ¿Con qué pretexto se presentaría? Sabía que Archibald le pediría explicaciones del por qué de la separación con Candy, así que lo que hizo fue regresar a Nueva York, sintiéndose quizás desilusionado; no podía ni siquiera consolarse con nadie, porque su madre también estaba de viaje. Claro que después para él fue toda una sorpresa enterarse por los diarios de la identidad del famoso Tío Abuelo William del que tanto hablaba Candy. Era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que una noche en Londres lo ayudó en una pelea: Albert.

Al regresar de Chicago a Nueva York, iba a dirigirse a la estación para hacer la visita acostumbrada a Susana, pero no se sentía con ánimos, ya que estar en su compañía no le llenaba su mente; ni siquiera tenían nada de que platicar, así que se metió en uno de los exclusivos centros nocturnos de la quinta avenida… fue el comienzo de su vida…

Desde ese día en que no supo siquiera algo acerca de Candy, ni ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien, pareciera que ese motivo lo hizo cambiar. Como si no le importara nada, se dedicó a vivir la vida de diferente manera, como si con ello pudiera acallar todo el sufrir que sentía su corazón. Quiso despegarse del recuerdo de ella con otras mujeres, además de castigar a Susana por el hecho de haber sido ella quien lo obligó a separarse de su adorada Candy.

Quiso borrar el recuerdo de la rubia con otros brazos, con otros besos, quizás embotándose también con alcohol; pero lamentablemente, entre más la quería olvidar, más la recordaba, sobre todo porque en aquel estado volvía a asaltarle un recuerdo…

_***Flash Back***_

_Se encontraba actuando en una carpa de quinta. Todo el público estaba burlándose de él, silbidos de inconformidad se escuchaban por doquier; él se encontraba completamente ebrio, su estado natural de casi todos los días. Trataba inútilmente de actuar, pero su misma embriaguez no le permitía decir sus parlamentos con claridad, pero justo cuando el público más gritaba, algo lo hizo reaccionar y dar una actuación digna de su nombre…_

_En su mismo embotamiento le pareció ver a un ángel rubio que lo miraba desde la última fila de los asientos, unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanta tristeza y llanto… y sin despegar sus ojos de aquellos verdes, dio la mejor actuación hasta esos momentos, haciendo que el público que antes lo abucheaba, guardara silencio y pusiera atención a la actuación que él daba…_

_Volvió a adentrarse en el papel que representaba... cuando quiso buscar nuevamente a aquel ángel de ojos verdes, éste ya no estaba… nunca supo si realmente Candy había estado ahí o no… pero de lo que sí estuvo seguro, es que ella le había dado la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante…_

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

Ahora, no entendía por qué aquella mujer lo había impresionado de esta forma ¿Acaso sería porque era bellísima? ¿Acaso sería que lo impresionó con su forma de bailar? ¿Serían sus ojos que lo hacían sentir esos recuerdos? ¿O sería porque estaba olvidando ya a Candy?

_Continuará…_

* * *

Quiero agradecer enormemente a todas y cada una de las chicas que me han escrito y que me encuentro en el msn, amigas, realmente son ustedes maravillosas, AGRADEZCO sobremanera por este calido recibimiento que han dado a este nuevo fic, el cual espero les guste y lo disfruten, así como han disfrutado cada uno de mis proyectos, trataré de no defraudarlas y darles un poco de ensoñación con cada letra.

Mención y agradecimiento especial a Ana María, quien se ha molestado en corregir y adornar este fic, gracias por tu corrección en casi todo, gracias!

¡SALUDOS Y MUCHOS BESOS!

Lizette.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danza de Amor**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Tayyibah se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente aquella mañana, cuando entró Fátima con el periódico en mano.

- ¿Has leído hoy las noticias? – preguntó tomando una tostada.

- No… ¿Qué dicen? – preguntó dejando su taza en el platito.

- Pues verás, aparte de hablar de tu éxito y elogiar tus dotes de bailarina, hablar de tu inigualable belleza y bla, bla, bla… aparte de todo eso, mira, lee… - le extendió divertida, el diario doblado en una página.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – sus verdes ojos denotaron sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo sonreían y de su boca salió una risa – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Escucha esto! – comenzó a leer - _"Terrence Grandchester no ha sido la excepción en caer bajo el hechizo de la mágica belleza de la bailarina Tayyibah, quien anoche… bla, bla, bla… ¿acaso será la próxima conquista de este actor?_" – comenzó a reír – realmente todo esto me sorprende, no entiendo cómo Terrence puede soportar esto…

- Estás comenzando a vivir el mundo del espectáculo, mi niña…

- De verdad, Fátima, es demasiado para mi todo esto… - dijo poniendo a un lado el diario – a veces no entiendo cómo he llegado hasta este momento, y luego esto… - dijo volviendo sus ojos al diario – _"… ¿Acaso será la próxima conquista del actor?..."_ – hizo un mohín con sus labios – eso ya no me gustó…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Fátima antes de morder una tostada – ¿lo que dice el diario o que si serías la próxima conquista del actor?

- Mmm, no sé… realmente no sé que es lo que me hace sentir así… me siento abrumada por estar acaparando la atención de los demás, sé que de esta forma tengo más oportunidades para lograr lo que he planeado, pero…

- ¿Pero qué…? – preguntó Fátima mirándola.

- Por otro lado, no me parece justo que yo tenga varias armas para pelear y… ¡Pues no es correcto!

- Querida… - puso una mano en la de Tayyibah – sé que piensas que lo que haces no es correcto, que tu quizás tienes ventaja, pero tu sabes bien que no es así, tu estás en igual de condiciones que ella, así que no debes sentir que haces algo incorrecto…

- Pero Fátima, ha pasado tanto tiempo… - en los verdes ojos se pintó una nostalgia – quizás ya ha aprendido a amarla…

- Pues, ¿o es muy buen actor, o Tayyibah realmente lo impresionó? Porque esa manera en cómo te agarraba cuando bailaban... ¡Por Alá! Que no saltaran chispas a los lados fue toda una suerte…

- ¡Fátima!

- Es que en verdad, Tayyibah, la manera tan posesiva con la que bailó contigo, cómo te miraba – dijo la mujer con expresión soñadora – parecías mantequilla en sus brazos.

- ¡Ya no sigas! – se enrojeció - ¡Aún no logro reponerme de sólo pensarlo! – se levantó ruborizada y caminó hacia un ventanal mirando hacia fuera – no sé cómo pude soportarlo, es un hombre endemoniadamente apuesto… tenerlo tan cerca… - cerró sus ojos y se abrazó - no lo sé - volvió a su lugar -

- Mi niña, es fácil, has crecido y has cambiado mucho, te diste cuenta que todavía puedes tener la oportunidad de volver a vivir, de no estar sufriendo, de continuar… además, te sientes más fuerte que hace muchos años... ¡aahh! Todavía recuerdo cuando te conocí…

- Sí, es verdad, si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de alguien… - su mirada se tornó nostálgica – quizás en estos momentos no sé que hubiera pasado en mi vida…

- Estarías encerrada en una esfera de cristal, mirando todo a tu alrededor sin poder tomar parte de él…

- Quizás…

En eso se escuchó una discusión en la puerta de la entrada, lo que hizo que las dos se levantaran del comedor y fueran a ver que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rebeca? – preguntó Fátima a la mujer que estaba discutiendo con un muchacho.

- ¡Oh Madame, este joven!

- ¡Le explicaba a esta señora que… - comenzó a decir el muchacho – necesito entregar en sus manos este presente!

- Pero, ¡Rebeca puede recibirlo! – replicó Fátima.

- ¡No, usted no lo entiende, debo entregarlo en persona, la señorita debe firmar la nota, porque si no tendré problemas! – dijo el joven con expresión desolada.

- Pero… - Fátima iba a contradecirlo.

- No hay problema, Fátima, yo lo recibiré… - se escuchó la voz de Tayyibah.

- Pero…

- A ver – Tayyibah se acercó, el muchacho sólo extendió la nota para que ella la firmara – toma… - le regresó el papel.

- Gra… gra… gracias… - el chico tartamudeó.

- … – Tayyibah lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

- Yo… jamás pensé… que de cerca fuera… usted tan bella…

- Gracias – le dijo ella sonriendo – Fátima… le indicó. Dando a entender que le diera una propina, la mujer comenzó a sacar unas monedas.

- No, no, por favor – el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Pero… - Tayyibah lo vio confusa – es algo para ti…

- No, señorita… haberla mirado así tan de cerca es para mi un gran pago… - le hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – comenzó a reír Fátima - ¿viste su rostro?

- No te rías… - le pidió Tayyibah sonriendo también – pobre chico... ¿Quién le habrá obligado a que yo misma firmara esa nota?

Comenzó a caminar con el pequeño paquete en la mano. Deshizo el envoltorio del mismo y una bonita y delicada caja de terciopelo del tamaño de su mano se mostró. Al abrirla, los ojos de Tayyibah se agrandaron por la sorpresa al contemplar el contenido de ésta.

- ¡Pero qué belleza! – dijo Fátima a su lado - ¿No crees?

Tayyibah no contestó, miraba anonadada el contenido de aquella cajita. En verdad era hermoso el detalle, una rosa bellamente labrada en cristal, cuyos destellos del mismo color de la flor brillaban por doquier. Tayyibah no quería tocarla, sentía que al más mínimo toque ésta podría romperse.

- ¿Quién te envía semejante belleza? – preguntó Fátima y Tayyibah buscó la tarjeta.

- ¡Por Dios! – se tapó su boca, en su rostro se dibujaba la incredulidad- ¡mira!

Fátima tomó la notita y sus marrones ojos se abrieron también con sorpresa.

_**Espero que sea de su agrado, aunque la belleza de usted es superior a esto.**_

_**Espero tener la suerte de que acepte cenar conmigo esta noche. **_

_**Aguardaré su respuesta.**_

_**T.C.G.**_

- ¡Oh, pero que hombre! – exclamó Fátima sonriente.

- ¡Qué desfachatez! – cerró la caja de terciopelo con fuerza.

- ¡No Tayyibah, la romperás!

- Pero, ¿qué se ha creído? – dijo molesta - ¡ahora entiendo quien obligó a este chico a hacer la entrega de esta manera! ¡Solamente alguien como él podría hacerlo!

- Mi niña… no te pongas así… - dijo mirándola mientras sonreía sutilmente.

- Es que…

- ¿Aceptarás? – preguntó Fátima.

- ¿Aceptar qué?

- Pues la invitación a cenar…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Fátima sólo la miró mientras sonreía - ¿qué?

- Nada, no dije nada…

- ¡Vamos a ensayar! – dijo con enojo caminando hacia una habitación, seguida por Fátima.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Terry llegó a la casa de Susana Marlowe aquella mañana. Le abrió la puerta una de las sirvientas quien lo condujo a su vez al comedor, donde sabía que ella lo esperaba para almorzar. Si no fuera porque le había prometido que almorzaría con ella, no habría ido. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de estar en aquella casa, sobre todo porque tenía que soportar las indirectas de la madre de ella en relación al compromiso entre Susana y él.

- Buenos días, Susana… - saludó Terry al entrar y verla en el comedor esperándolo.

- Buenos días Terrence… - saludó la muchacha con voz apagada.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó al mirarla. Hacía ya algún tiempo que Terry notaba cuando algo andaba mal, pareciera que lo buena actriz que fue en el pasado, hubiera desaparecido en ella.

- ¿Tú crees que suceda algo? – la voz de ella sonó extraña.

Terry miró a la joven, quien le aventó un diario justamente con la página doblada en dónde aparecía él bailando con Tayyibah.

- _"Ahora entiendo…" _

La página del diario en cuestión mostraba una foto en la sección de espectáculos. En ella se podía apreciar a una joven y bella pareja bailando muy juntos un vals. Realmente se veían muy bien, parecían estar disfrutándolo al máximo. Terry observó con placer que la chica de cabellos oscuros había salido muy bien en aquella foto, además de verse muy a gusto en los brazos de él. Eso último le agradó sobremanera.

- Creo que merezco una explicación… - dijo Susana rompiendo sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? – contestó él con parsimonia.

- ¿Cómo qué quiero que me expliques? – siseó - ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré aguantando todo esto? – dio un golpe a la mesa.

- Te estás comportando como una histérica… - dijo secamente Terry.

- ¡No puedo esperar más! ¿Cuándo harás público nuestro compromiso? – la muchacha alzó la voz.

- Ya te dije…

- ¡Me lo has dicho miles de veces! – lo interrumpió alzando la voz – ¿hasta cuánto crees que soportaré todo lo que me haces? – la voz se le quebró - ¿Qué no te das cuenta todo lo que me haces sufrir? – Terry no contestaba – ¡Yo te amo, y no quiero esperar más!

- Ya te he dicho que en cuanto sea oportuno lo haré público… - la voz de Terry sonaba dura, seca.

- ¿Cuándo, hasta cuándo? – Susana se limpiaba una lágrima – siempre mirándote con otras mujeres… ¡Ya no lo aguanto! - chilló.

- ¡Susana, contrólate!

- ¡No, siempre lo mismo! ¡Siempre diciéndome que luego, que pronto y vuelvo a oír lo mismo! ¡Pero no fuera Candy la que te lo pidiera! – Terry sintió un golpe en el estómago al escucharla mencionar aquel nombre - ¡No fuera ella quien te pidiera cumplir con tu compromiso, a ella si le harías caso! – estaba furiosa.

- ¡Ella nunca me presionaría! – alzó la voz, contestándole.

- ¿Lo ves? – Susana cambió su tono de voz por uno más calmado y su rostro, después de la furia histérica que había mostrado antes, dio paso a uno de total sumisión – siempre es lo mismo… siempre terminas culpándome de todo, si no fuera por mi… - dejó salir una lágrima e hizo un puchero – Candy sí supo agradecer, se hizo a un lado porque ella sabía lo mucho que yo te amaba… pero tu…

- ¿Sabes qué, Susana? – dijo tratando de que no escuchara su afectación en la voz – no estoy de humor para seguir escuchándote… - y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Dime Terrence! – le habló antes de que él abriera la puerta - ¿A Candy le mostrarías descaradamente a todas esas mujeres con las que te involucras?

Terry se detuvo, se volteó a mirarla, y con un tono que sonó demasiado hiriente le contestó:

- No… - sonrió de medio lado, su boca mostraba una burla – a ella no se las mostraría, incluso ni siquiera buscaría una amante, porque con ella si me sentiría lleno… - abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Susana sola en el comedor, sin haber servido el almuerzo.

Susana con furia, tomó un florero que estaba cerca y lo aventó contra la pared, estrellándose.

- No puedes dejarme, Terrence… tu eres mío, y no importa con cuánta mujer quieras estar, siempre estarás a mi lado… - dijo mientras miraba la sección del periódico donde él aparecía bailando con aquella otra mujer.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Terry salió completamente enojado de la casa de Susana Marlowe, subió a su auto y condujo durante un buen rato. Iba pensando en que ya debería estar acostumbrado a los arranques de ella; en un primer momento podía estar completamente tranquila y al otro se ponía en un estado de histeria tal, que era muy difícil aguantarla. Ya no podía soportar estar tanto tiempo a su lado, esa relación se iba deteriorando cada vez más y más pero no podía terminar con ella. Él había adquirido un compromiso con esa muchacha y tenía que cumplirlo, como siempre se lo recordaba Susana.

Con el paso del tiempo, Susana lo presionaba cada vez más con el hecho de que hiciera público su matrimonio y pudiera poner una fecha para llevarlo a cabo, pero Terry continuaba dando largas y más largas al asunto, ya que con el transcurrir de los días se iba dando cuenta de que no era lo que él quería. Para escapar de todo, fue llevando su vida por un camino en el cual no le importaba absolutamente nada; su actividad fuera del teatro era diferente, gustaba de aceptar favores de mujeres que se acercaban a él, gustaba de salir con ellas a cenar, bailar y quizás algo más.

No recordaba cuántas mujeres fueron tomando parte en su vida, algunas sólo fueron encuentros de una noche, otras quizás duraron algunas semanas, pero siempre y al poco tiempo, él era quien terminaba las relaciones. Después de llorar a mares, algunas incluso le dijeron que por qué no era capaz de amar, que si en vez de corazón, tenía un trozo de hielo. Lo cierto era que ninguna de ellas lo hacía sentirse diferente, con ninguna volvía a sentir lo que había vivido años atrás, así que solo estaba un momento con ellas y después se iba.

Detuvo su auto cerca de una zona donde abundaban los mejores cafés y restaurantes de la ciudad. A pesar de haber estado con Susana, sentía la necesidad de tomar algo, así que se dirigió a uno de los lugares conocidos por su discreción, no quería ser atosigado en aquellos momentos por los reporteros de turno.

El encargado de aquel café lo llevó a una mesa de una sección exclusiva; sabía que en aquel lugar se reunían personas incluso de la jet set. A pesar de todo, Terry no había perdido su origen aristocrático y gustaba de aquellos lugares.

Pidió café y le llevaron el diario. Volvió a buscar de nuevo la nota donde aparecía aquella bailarina; sus ojos brillaron de emoción al encontrar una foto de ella. No le hacían justicia, pensó. Pero al recordar la manera tan sugerente en como ella había bailado primeramente en la función que dio, y luego tener entre sus brazos a aquel cuerpo, se le formó un hueco en el estómago.

- Realmente eres Terry… ¿verdad? – escuchó una voz que le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos y alzó la mirada abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Albert? – dijo a aquel hombre rubio, elegantemente vestido y que estaba parado frente a él.

- ¿Cómo estás, Terry? – le preguntó sonriente.

- ¡Es una gran sorpresa! – se levantó y le tendió su mano.

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – tomó su mano, pero lo jaló y abrazó – ¡tanto tiempo, Terry!

- Sí… - contestó al separarse de él – bastante… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

- Acabo de terminar de almorzar, pero claro que me quedaré a acompañarte… - los dos hombres se sentaron, el mesero llegó con la taza de café de Terry y ofreció algo al rubio, quien denegó con la cabeza.

- Pero… - comenzó a decir Terry – cuéntame, ¿qué haces en Nueva York?

- Pues estoy cerrando unos negocios con unos inversores, llevo apenas dos días aquí…

- ¡Vaya, quien lo dijera que aquel hombre que trabajaba en un zoológico fuera todo un hombre de negocios!

- Sí, creo que a pesar del tiempo, no logro acostumbrarme del todo – dijo sonriendo – pero… cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti?

- Pues… - Terry comenzó a contarle todo lo referente a su vida después de Candy. Sintió la necesidad de hablar con Albert, después de todo él conocía esta parte de su vida - … y... esto ha sido… - dijo terminando su relato.

- Ya veo… - A Albert se le notó un poco apesadumbrado, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sido la vida de él después, pero aunque Terry no lo mencionó, sabía que continuaba recordando a Candy.

- Albert, yo… - dijo después de una pausa en silencio – _"¡diablos, es muy difícil!" _– pensó – yo quisiera… preguntarte…

- Bueno, ella se encuentra fuera del país. Según las últimas noticias que me dieron en el Hogar de Pony, está trabajando como enfermera de una señora mayor, a la cual cuida y atiende.

- Pero, ¿sabes dónde está?

- No…

- Pero, ¿cómo es eso? – preguntó confuso.

- Lo que sucede es que al parecer, la persona con la que trabaja dice que le gusta viajar y nunca están en un mismo lugar, por lo que prefiere ser ella la que escriba y se le hace más seguro dirigir las cartas al Hogar de Pony…

- Entiendo… - bajó la mirada. Albert lo miró y no supo descifrar lo que los ojos de Terry ocultaban.

Entonces, los celestes ojos de Albert se dirigieron al diario que Terry tenía abierto en la sección de espectáculos.

- ¿Puedo? - dijo.

- Sí, claro…

Albert tomó el diario y observó la fotografía. Aquella chica le había llamado la atención. A pesar de que sus cabellos eran oscuros, había algo que le resultaba familiar y no sabía el qué, pero sí reconoció que era una mujer muy bella.

- Es muy hermosa… - dijo a Terry sin despegar la mirada de la foto.

- Es una bailarina recién llegada a Nueva York… - explicó.

- Veo que ayer fue su debut…

- Sí…

- Me gustaría poder asistir a su espectáculo– dijo Albert sin meditar.

- Pues… - dijo Terry también sin pensar - ¿qué te parece si hoy por la noche me acompañas?

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, sólo se presentará una temporada, y dará funciones 3 veces a la semana…

- Vaya – dijo sonriente – estás muy bien informado… - Terry no supo que contestar – de acuerdo, nos veremos por la noche… ¿a las ocho está bien?

- Sí… a las ocho…

- Bueno Terry, tengo que irme, las obligaciones me están esperando en la oficina, nos veremos por la noche – Albert se levantó.

- Sí, de acuerdo…

Con un ademán, se despidió de Terry y se fue. Éste se quedó nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos, dándose de bofetadas por no haberse acordado de que hoy había invitado a Tayyibah a cenar. Pero bueno, eso lo arreglaría después.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Era el segundo día que Tayyibah se presentaba en aquel lugar, habiendo más afluencia de público que el día anterior. Al parecer, la buena crítica en el diario de hoy había logrado que aquel centro nocturno colgara el cartel de "entradas agotadas". Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, habiendo incluso personas de pie a la espera de que diera comienzo el espectáculo.

Llegó el momento más esperado y las luces se apagaron, el suave sonido de unas cítaras se dejó escuchar; una tenue luz alumbró la entrada de una figura que con movimientos suaves como los de una gacela se situaba en el centro de la pista. Las cítaras fueron acompañadas por unos derbakes que lograron hacer con su ritmo que la bella bailarina comenzara a mover sus caderas de una manera muy insinuante.

Aquella mujer vestía un traje de color diferente al de la primera noche. Ahora era de un rojo sangre y su chalequillo dejaba al descubierto su pequeña cintura, la cual estaba engarzada a su alrededor por una cinturilla de pequeñas cuencas de colores que reflejaban las luces haciéndolas brillar.

Una faja adornaba sus caderas y sus cadenillas colgando mostraban una línea cadenciosa. Unos faldones en varios tonos rojizos daban la sensación de estar entre nubes, y sus brazos se movían al compás de la música.

Los sonidos combinados del laúd, la cítara, los derbakes y de los zaggats en las manos de Tayyibah iban subiendo cada vez más y más de tono e intensidad, logrando dar lo mejor de sí con aquella danza al penetrar la música en sus sentidos.

Y de nuevo, como la noche anterior, unos ojos del color del zafiro más intenso no perdían detalle alguno de aquellos movimientos, logrando que sus sentidos volvieran a estar a punto de explotar.

Y otra vez, como la noche anterior, unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas volvieron a posarse atrevidos sobre otros que la miraban. Pareciera que nuevamente bailara sólo para él, con ánimo de hechizarlo. Tayyibah movía cadenciosamente su cuerpo, de manera sugerente y erótica a la vez. Se acercó de nuevo hasta la mesa donde estaba él y volvió a brindarle aquella danza.

Terry sentía como si él estuviera bailando con ella, sentía la enorme necesidad de tomar a aquella mujer y quitarle las pocas ropas que traía encima, tomar sus labios, besarla hasta el cansancio y quitar uno a uno los velos que rodeaban su voluptuosa cadera. El dolor que sentía en su entrepierna se volvía insoportable, el deseo le corroía las entrañas.

El ritmo fue en aumento, acelerando cada vez más y más haciendo que no sólo Terrence Granchester contuviera el aliento. Los demás asistentes permanecían con la vista clavada en los sensuales movimientos de la bailarina. Aquella mujer estaba logrando su propósito, regalar con su danza algo de ella. Pero había algo en aquel baile, algo que solamente dos pares de ojos parecían entender. Como si fuera un delicioso secreto, mientras Tayyibah bailaba no despegaba los ojos de Terry, como si él la inspirara en aquella faena, como si quedaran los dos atrapados en un mismo limbo y no quisieran regresar… aquella danza penetraba en los sentidos de los dos, como si hicieran el amor…

- ¡Uff! ¡Vaya! – como la noche anterior, una voz interrumpió nuevamente sus pensamientos - ¡menudo baile!

- Sí… - su voz sonaba ronca y dio un profundo suspiro.

- ¡Que mujer! ¡había escuchado hablar de estas danzas, pero jamás había visto una!

- Ayer pensé lo mismo… - dijo Terry, tratando de aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

- Pero parece ser que la suerte con las mujeres no ha cambiado contigo – comentó Albert con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que esta mujer se ha acercado a tu mesa y no despegaba los ojos de ti… pareciera como si te estuviera brindando su baile…

¡Bingo! Pensó Terry asombrado. ¿Cómo pudo Albert haberse dado cuenta de ello?

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Amigo, se necesita estar ciego para no darse cuenta de ello, quizás todo el mundo en este lugar lo notó, ha sido la única mesa donde ella se acercó. Además, desde que te descubrió, no volvió a despegar su mirada de ti… - Terry sonrió sutilmente - ¡lo sabía! Te ha hechizado…

- Yo… - parecía apenado.

- No te pongas así… eres joven…

- Es que no sé por qué me pone en este estado, no había vuelto a sentir esto desde… - se calló.

- Desde Candy… - completó las palabras.

- Sí, desde ella… - vació de un sólo trago su copa.

- ¿Volviste a saber de ella?

- No, cuando la fui a buscar un día, no la encontré. Tampoco quise acercarme al Hogar de Pony para preguntar, me sentía muy apenado… ¿qué les diría, qué explicación les daría? – dijo – e igual pasó lo mismo con los Andley, quizás Archibald me recibiría con un golpe en la cara y me lo tendría bien merecido, después supe que tú eras el famoso tío abuelo del que tanto hablaba, pero me sentí peor… ¿Qué te diría igual a ti, qué explicación podría darte del porqué ella y yo nos separamos?

- Pues quizás si lo hubieras hecho, te hubiera dicho donde estaba ella y la hubieras ido a buscar…

- Quizás… - dijo con dolor – el "hubiera" no existe ahora y me duele pensar en ello…

- Aún estás a tiempo, puedes buscar tu felicidad.

- No, no puedo, estoy comprometido con una mujer a la que le debo penosamente mi vida – dijo con pesadez.

- Tu vida… pero ¿crees que esto que tienes es vida?

Terry iba a contestar cuando en ese momento los interrumpió una mujer. Éste la reconoció, era la mujer que cuidaba de Tayyibah.

- Mar-haba mi lord Grandchester… - dijo Fátima – mi niña Tayyibah le espera…

Terry miró a Albert a punto de enrojecer. Éste le devolvió la mirada con total asombro.

- Yo… - titubeaba Terry – yo… le había invitado a cenar…

- ¡Oh! Bueno, entonces me retiro…

- No, espera, te la presentaré…

- De acuerdo – sonrió el rubio.

- Por aquí, mi lord – dijo Fátima.

Los dos hombres siguieron a la mujer, quien los condujo por diversos pasillos y llegaron a una sala. Fátima los hizo pasar y les pidió que esperasen. Ésta llamó a una puerta y acto seguido entró en una habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos salió Tayyibah ataviada con un vestido de noche. Terry la miró y cuando iba a saludarla, vio un notorio malestar reflejado en su rostro.

- ¡Pero qué se ha creído! – literalmente se aventó a él reclamándolo.

- ¿De qué habla, mi lady? – Terry sonreía de medio lado, no podía dejar de admirar lo hermosa que estaba aún enojada.

- ¡De esto! – le contestó mostrando una cajita - ¿Quién se ha creído que soy? ¿Alguien a quien puede mandarle regalos a cambio de entregar mis favores?

- ¿Hiciste eso, Terry? – una tercera voz los desconcertó a los dos, quizás había olvidado que no estaban solos en la habitación.

Tayyibah volvió sus ojos a la persona que estaba detrás de Terry. Sin explicación alguna, la bailarina abrió enormemente los ojos con sorpresa y su respiración se volvió agitada.

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo en un susurro, poniendo una mano en su boca.

- ¡Por supuesto que no es un regalo costoso! – Terry al parecer no había notado la reacción de Tayyibah al ver a Albert.

- Usted… - la voz de Tayyibah se convirtió en un susurro y miraba a Albert con atención. Éste al devolverle la mirada, sonrió con cortesía.

- Permite que te presente a un muy buen amigo… - dijo entonces Terry, volviéndose hacia Tayyibah. Pero al mirarla, no supo descifrar lo que sintió al ver cómo ella observaba a Albert.

- William Albert Andrey… - dijo Tayyibah, pronunciando muy despacio su nombre y apellido.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido mi nombre? – preguntó Albert sorprendido, y Terry la miró de igual forma.

- ¡Yo… perdón, es que… me parece haberlo visto… en algún diario! – explicó con un poco de titubeo - ¡sí, eso es!

- Podría ser, tiene usted toda la razón… - se acercó a la muchacha y le ofreció su mano, la cual ella aceptó gustosa– a sus pies, señorita…

- Tayyibah… - dijo ella.

- Tayyibah… - repitió el rubio – bello nombre... ¿árabe, me imagino?

- Sí…

- ¡cjummm! – Terry tosió, no le había gustado aquel intercambio de palabras y miradas entre Albert y Tayyibah.

- ¡Ah sí! – contestó Tayyibah mirándolo y volviendo a su discusión - ¡tenga esto! ¡yo no quiero este tipo de regalos!

- Pero, este es un pequeño presente, no es muy costoso y además hace honor a su belleza…

- ¿Qué es, puedo mirar? – preguntó Albert acercándose a Terry, quien sostenía la pequeña caja. Éste se la mostró - ¡Es muy bello este presente! – dijo Albert sonriendo – y como dice mi amigo Terry, hace honor a su belleza. No pudiste encontrar algo más acorde – se dirigió a Terry – pero dígame bella dama, ¿por qué rechaza algo tan bello?

- Bueno yo… - Tayyibah no sabía qué contestar.

- Este presente es sólo un pequeño tributo a usted – cerró nuevamente la cajita y la puso en una de las manos de la bailarina, quien la tomó sin decir palabra alguna.

- Yo… gracias mi lord… - hizo una leve reverencia ante Terry - y discúlpeme por haberme exaltado…

- Espero entonces que haya aceptado mi invitación a cenar…

- Lo haré con una condición… - contestó plegando sus labios en una sonrisa, pero a Terry no le gustó nada la mirada que tenía – iré a cenar con usted si nos acompaña también el señor Andrey…

Tanto los ojos de Terry como los de Albert se abrieron con sorpresa, no había sido idea de él que alguien más los acompañara, sino solamente ella y él.

- ¿Aceptan a otro acompañante? – se escuchó otra voz desde la puerta.

- ¡Mi lord Ravensham! – dijo Tayyibah sonriente - ¡claro que puede acompañarnos!

En el rostro de Terry apareció una apenas disimulada mueca de disgusto; quizás aceptaba a Albert, pero a este hombre, a quien apenas conocía y para postre era amigo de su padre, no le apetecía lo más mínimo estar a su lado. Y menos aún cuando había notado en Tayyibah un embelesamiento y admiración por él. No, no le había caído bien en lo más mínimo, por lo que no pudo evitar mostrar su contrariedad.

- Acepto con sumo placer el honor de estar en su compañía… - contestó Lord Ravensham besando una de sus manos, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Terry.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Llegaron a un exclusivo restaurante y pidieron una mesa en un rincón alejado de las miradas indiscretas de los demás clientes. Sin embargo, las miradas de algunos se posaron irremediablemente en aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros perfectamente peinados. Su figura al caminar parecía no pisar el suelo, por su andar grácil y elegante. Engalanada con un vestido color azul cobalto, de clara influencia oriental y escote cuadrado, éste hacía resaltar su piel y su cabello, dejando ver su fino cuello del que sólo pendía una cinta con un broche. De sus orejas colgaban aretes largos que llegaban a sus hombros descubiertos, y una chalina complementaba su sencillo arreglo.

Pero no solamente era Tayyibah quien hacía voltear miradas, sino también sus acompañantes: un apuesto aristócrata muy conocido de la nobleza inglesa, un también apuesto e importante hombre de negocios que representaba a una de las familias más ricas de Estados Unidos y para rematar, el actor de teatro clásico más apuesto e interesante del momento.

Los tres caballeros y la enigmática mujer que los acompañaba llamaban realmente la atención sentados en la mesa de aquel restaurante. Uno a uno ordenaron los platos de la carta que más les apetecían y al cabo de un momento se dispusieron a entablar una conversación. Terry era el más callado de los cuatro, parecía sólo observar.

- Perdón… debo ir al tocador – dijo Tayyibah levantándose, haciendo que los tres hombres se levantaran – por favor, sigan sentados – y se alejó con paso apresurado.

- En un momento vuelvo… - dijo Terry sin más explicaciones, levantándose también.

Lord Ravensham sólo lo miró con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba y sin hacer comentario alguno. A Albert no le dio tiempo de preguntarle nada a Terry.

- Así que usted es el famoso William Albert Andrey, hombre de negocios… - comenzó lord Ravensham la plática cuando se quedaron solos.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Tayyibah estaba terminando de retocar su maquillaje con un mohín en su rostro, ya que realmente era una labor muy pesada, se dijo a sí misma. A veces no soportaba tanto polvo en su rostro, aunque afortunadamente con las mascarillas que Fátima le aplicaba, no había tenido problemas con su cutis.

Cuando salía del tocador de damas, se sintió jalada por uno de sus brazos. Por un momento no supo que sucedía hasta que sintió que la empujaban, quedando pegada a una pared y con un cuerpo delante suyo.

- ¿A qué juegas? – le preguntó esa voz tan conocida para ella.

- No entiendo a qué…

- ¡Te invité a cenar sólo a ti! – la interrumpió – ¡y ahora estamos con otras dos personas! ¿Acaso no querías estar a solas conmigo? – en su tono se escuchó un deje de burla.

- No, no quería estar a solas… - ella lo miró. El lugar en el que estaban era un poco oscuro y sólo se veía el refulgir de los ojos de Terry.

- ¿Por qué, acaso te doy miedo? – susurró, mirándola.

- No… - mintió, porque por dentro estaba temblando y rogaba porque él no se diera cuenta – no te tengo miedo… debemos regresar, se preguntarán donde estamos… - trató de mantener la compostura.

- No saben que he venido detrás de ti… me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos a solas…

- No es correcto…

- ¿Correcto? ¡Jajajajajaja! – se rió él.

- Sí, no es correcto que estemos solos, siendo tú un hombre comprometido al cual su novia lo espera en casa… - le dijo con voz provocativa, dejándolo desconcertado - ¿Crees que está bien que la estés engañando de esta forma? – le espetó.

- Esto es algo que no te incumbe… - contestó igualmente con voz dura.

- ¡Oh, claro que me incumbe! ¡Porque estás aquí tratando de buscar una manera de estar conmigo! – se le enfrentó. No alzaba la voz, al contrario, era baja, pero sonaba más fuerte - ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡El hecho de que yo me dedique a esto, no te da derecho a pensar que puedes obtener algo de mí! – los ojos de él chispearon - ¡Y yo no quiero nada contigo!

- Pues no lo creo – dijo sonriendo irónico.

- ¡Ah! – abrió los verdes ojos, desconcertada - ¿no lo crees?

- No… - se acercó a ella, volviéndola a pegar contra la pared con su cuerpo, casi rozándose... sus rostros estaban cerca – porque si no fuera así, no estarías temblando como una hoja porque estoy cerca… ni estarías deseando que yo te besara… - dijo susurrando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

- No… lo… deseo… - contestó ella sin aliento.

¡Maldición! Se dijo Tayyibah. No lo quería hacer, más sin embargo deseaba con toda el alma sentir aquellos labios, absorber su aliento, quería probar su sabor. Inconscientemente fue cerrando sus ojos en espera de que sus labios se posaran en los suyos, era tan difícil evitar que eso sucediera.

- _"¡Dios! ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué tengo tantas ansias por besarla? ¿Por qué mi corazón palpita de esta manera? Hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que era esta sensación… no lo había vuelto a sentir… ¿Por qué con esta mujer me siento así? – pensaba él – no la conozco realmente, pero… no puedo evitar desear estar con ella…_

Pero entonces los pasos de alguien los hizo reaccionar y muy a su pesar se separaron. Ella acomodó su cabello tratando de calmar su agitado pecho, había estado a punto de pasar lo que tanto temía.

- Vamos… - dijo él con naturalidad. Ella lo miró desconcertada, era tan fácil para él reponerse, pero para ella no. Terry la tomó de un brazo, sintiendo los dos al momento de tocarse una electricidad que les recorrió la piel de todo el cuerpo.

- Yo… yo puedo… ir sola… - dijo titubeante, comenzando a caminar.

- No… - la hizo detenerse y se acercó a su oído estremeciéndola con su voz y su aliento – aún no hemos terminado…

- ¡No es correcto! – y se soltó de él mirándolo con furia.

Terry le sostuvo la mirada, una pequeña lucha entre los dos se fraguó en aquel momento y alguno tenía que vencer. Terry sabía que ella tenía razón al decirle que no era correcto, que él tenía una mujer que lo esperaba, una mujer con la que él no deseaba estar, concordaba con ella que no era lo correcto que él estuviera tratando de acercársele.

Sabía que no era correcto tener las ansias locas de besarla, de querer arrancar las ropas que cubrían aquel cuerpo que lo enloquecía, sabía que no era correcto sentir como palpitaba su corazón cada vez que la veía, sabía que no era correcto soñar con ella cada vez que cerraba sus ojos…

- De acuerdo… - dijo él – has ganado… - Tayyibah lo miró sin entender, él se veía tranquilo – creo que tienes razón en decir que no es correcto que quiera besarte… entonces lo que haré, será ir a visitar a mi prometida… - la miró con provocación – quizás a ella sí le agrade recibir mis besos…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se fue dejándola sola completamente desconcertada. Eso último que dijo la hizo sentir un dolor en su pecho.

- _"… quizás a ella sí le agrade recibir mis besos…"_

Tayyibah no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí parada tratando de asimilar estas últimas palabras. Esperó a que su respiración se acompasara antes de volver a sentarse a la mesa, donde tres hombres se levantaron atentos cuando ella se acercó y Albert se puso atrás de la silla de ella para abrírsela solícito. Tayyibah evitaba la mirada de Terry, quien la observaba de una manera que ella no lograba descifrar.

- Creo caballeros que me tendrán que disculpar – dijo mirando su reloj. Tayyibah lo volteó a mirar interrogante.

- ¿Algún problema, Grandchester? – preguntó Lord Ravensham.

- Ninguno mi lord, sólo que he cometido una falta imperdonable…

- Pero amigo… - dijo Albert – aún no hemos comenzado a cenar…

- Lo sé, por eso mismo pido mil disculpas…

- Seguramente tiene algo más importante que hacer… - dijo Tayyibah sin detenerse a pensar.

- ¡Ha dado en el clavo, mi lady! – dijo burlón Terry. Tayyibah lo miró seria – creo que la magia que usted le imprime y la hace bailar de esa manera, me hace pensar que usted es quizás una hechicera… - continuó sonriendo con burla - ¡No, no me equivoco! ¿Quizás una adivina?

- Terry… - dijo Albert.

Un ambiente tenso se pudo sentir entre los comensales de aquella mesa.

- ¿Quizás un novio atento? – comentó Lord Ravensham.

- Sí… atento a morir… - dijo Terry – es quizás la mujer de mi vida… y si… - continuó Terry sin hacer caso a la voz de Albert y sin quitarle la mirada a Tayyibah – tiene razón, hay algo más importante… y es que me olvidé de mi prometida… - A Tayyibah le pareció costar trabajo pasar saliva por su garganta – un error imperdonable – se lamentó al tiempo que se levantaba – ustedes entienden, debo además fungir mi papel de prometido e ir a darle a mi novia su beso de las buenas noches… el cual, no rechazará… - dijo con cinismo.

Se despidió de los dos hombres y cuando se acercó a Tayyibah, tomó su mano y plantó sus labios sin apartar la vista. La miró con provocación y si el diablo estuviera de su parte, se diría que notó en ella una confusión en sus verdes ojos y se fue, dejándola llena de incertidumbre.

Continuará…

_NOTITAS DE MI:  
_

_Pues bueno, aquí está este otro capítulo, el cual espero les haya gustado._

_Quizás sea un poco difícil para algunas personas estar en continúa lucha por sus principios en lo que está bien o está mal, pero quizás en el corazón eso no tiene ningún significado._

_Y ahora lo mejor: AGRADECIMIENTOS!_

_En verdad agradezco tanto sus comentarios, que les esté gustando esta historia que apenas comienza y sobre todo que se tomen la molestia de enviarme tan bellos mensajes, los cuales siguen alentandome a querer continuar escribiendo, gracias de verdad._

_Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Ana Maria, quien se encarga de la edición de este fic, de verdad gracias por ponerle la cerecita del pastel._

_Quiero comentar sobre el fic de Te Amo y te odio, se que he estado muy alejada de poder darle la continuidad y final, pero no me reganen, continuo poco a poco en la escritura de él, sé que he tardado mucho y no he podido adelantar algo, muchas cosas han ocurrido en mi vida y de verdad ha sido muy dificil hacerlo, pero, pero vuelvo a repetir, no lo he abandonado, nunca he abandonado un fic, así que espero darle un final digno a esta historia que tanto me ha dado trabajo terminar, sé que repito y repito lo mismo, pero de verdad, estoy en la tarea de continuar la escritura de él, posiblemente como lo hice a lo largo de ese fic que los capitulos fueron muy largos, el siguiente capitulo quizás sea el final, ya que nunca me ha gustado dar tantas vueltas a un asunto, si lo hice en varios capitulos de esa historia, disculpenme, pero se me hacia dificil abordar el tema principal de la historia, así que espero no alargar más y más la historia, asi que por favor, tenganme un poco de paciencia._

_ Gracias por leerme y por gustarles esas ideas revueltas que salen de esta cabeza.  
_

Lizette


	4. Chapter 4

**Danza de Amor**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Recuerdos"**

* * *

Aquella noche no tenía ganas de nada, había regresado a su habitación después de dar su representación y había denegado varias invitaciones, incluso la que le había hecho William Albert Andrey. Desde la noche en que se lo presentaron, sentía curiosidad y ganas de estar con él para escuchar los relatos que éste podía contarle, pero lamentablemente no se encontraba con ánimos.

Aquella noche en especial se sentía triste. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, simplemente sentía que no había bailado de la misma forma que siempre, como si le hubiera faltado la misma pasión y entrega. Por fortuna, el público pareció no percatarse de ello, ya que recibió aplausos a rabiar.

Pero la bailarina de ojos verdes no quería reconocer que le había hecho falta la mirada de unos ojos color zafiro para poder entregarse como siempre.

Y es que hacía ya una semana que no lo había visto, desde aquel despliegue de moral que había tenido cuando estuvieron solos en el pasillo que conducía al baño, dónde habían estado a punto de besarse.

Recordó lo desconcertada que se había sentido al escucharlo decir…

_"…__debo además fungir mi papel de prometido e ir a darle a mi novia su beso de las buenas noches… los cuales, no rechazará…"_

¡Dios! Sintió hervir su sangre, por primera vez conoció los celos, desde ese momento no podía quitarse de su mente las imágenes de él junto a su prometida Susana Marlowe; su mente le jugaba bromas respecto a cuando él le estuviera prodigando los besos que ella había rechazado.

Miraba por su ventana, no había prendido la luz de su recámara, aún no se desvestía, sentía en su pecho un dolor, no lo había visto desde entonces.

El siguiente día no fue a verla bailar, se sintió desconcertada, pero trató de continuar y dar lo mejor de sí. Quien sí fue a verla bailar fue Albert Andrey y al término de su presentación, muy formalmente la invitó a cenar, cosa que aceptó.

Claro que al siguiente día la noticia no se hizo esperar, la bailarina empezaba a ser conocida y una foto de ellos dos apareció en la sección de espectáculos. La primicia adquiría proporciones desmesuradas al saber que el soltero perteneciente a la familia Andrey, era quizás uno de los mejores partidos que toda madre desearía para su hija.

Pero pareciera pasarla bien con aquella voluptuosa bailarina y ella a su vez con él.

No se pudo siquiera imaginar que un hombre de ojos color zafiro había visto la nota con rabia y enojo, el cual al terminar de leerla, tomó el diario y lo apretó como si quisiera hacer desaparecer aquella foto dónde se veía a Albert y a Tayyibah muy sonrientes.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Alguien había encendido la luz haciendo que por un momento interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

- Sí…

- Hoy tampoco fue a verte…

- …

- Mi niña… ¿Acaso te estás dando por vencida?

- No es eso… - dijo triste, volteando a mirarla – es que no puedo evitar pensar que quizás estoy haciendo mal…

- ¿A quien le haces mal? – preguntó Fátima acercándose a ella.

- A… ella…

- Pues entonces creo que si ya te está llegando el remordimiento, no entiendo que es lo que seguimos haciendo aquí… - dijo con dureza. Tayyibah la miró con asombro en sus verdes ojos - ¿Qué, te sorprende? – le contestó – no pensé que fueras una cobarde que estuviera pensando a estas alturas que estás haciendo daño a alguien… ¿Quién pensó en ti? ¿Alguien se dio cuenta del sufrimiento que tienes? ¿Alguien se preocupó por saber si eras feliz? – Tayyibah bajó los ojos – ¡Ni tu misma lo hiciste! – le dijo con voz fuerte – ¡ni tu misma te detuviste a pensar en lo que sentías, en lo que sufrías, creíste que con hacer este sacrificio serías feliz…! Pero no… - Fátima suavizó su voz al ver que Tayyibah derramaba dos lágrimas por sus bellos ojos – no fue así, al contrario, sufriste, lloraste… y después de mucho pensarlo, te diste cuenta de que pudiste haber luchado, tu no estás en desigualdad de condiciones para pelear, al contrario, estás en desventaja… - Tayyibah la miró sin entender – sí… porque tu estás completa, tienes belleza, no sólo lo eres en el exterior, sino aquí – le tocó donde está su corazón – y esto es lo que más vale… tienes todo para triunfar… ¿Y ella? Ella no. ¿Eso es lo que te hace dudar?

- Yo… yo no puedo… hacer eso, no puedo, ella… ella le salvó la vida…

- ¿Y tu…? – Tayyibah la miró con extrañeza – ¿Tu qué hiciste?

- Agradecerle…

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡También le salvaste la vida sacrificándote! – Tayyibah continuaba derramando lágrimas - ¡Por favor! – la tomó de los brazos - ¿Acaso ya te has dado por vencida? – no levantó el rostro, pasaron unos segundos en silencio – ya veo – dijo con voz fría Fátima y la soltó – veo que has vuelto a encerrarte en tu esfera de cristal y a mirarlo todo a través de ella… - Tayyibah levantó la mirada y Fátima la enfrentó – no creí que volvieras a ser la misma cobarde que yo conocí.

- ¡Fátima, no seas cruel!

- ¡No lo soy, pero no pensé que te dieras por vencida tan fácilmente, te rindes antes de luchar! – la miró casi desesperada - ¡vuelve entonces a tu lugar tranquilo y apacible y vuelve a encerrarte en tu mundo, vuelve a ser la misma niña triste!

- Fátima… - su voz sonaba llorosa.

- ¡No Tayyibah! ¿Aún no has aprendido a luchar por lo que amas? Entonces… no le veo el caso a estar aquí. ¿Vas a defraudar a las personas que te han ayudado para que sigas luchando, para que logres alcanzar tu felicidad? Si es así, créeme que me decepcionas…

Dicho esto, salió de la recámara dejando a Tayyibah sola derramando más lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a hacer surcos sobre sus mejillas corriendo el maquillaje. Se sentó ante el espejo y miró su rostro; sus ojos estaban manchados por el kohl que los había enmarcado, dándole un aspecto de lágrimas negras. El maquillaje que cubría su rostro dándole un aspecto un tanto dorado a su piel, había comenzado a correrse. Tomó entonces una crema que usaba para desmaquillarse y se embadurnó con ella. Ya había dejado de llorar y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo. Cogió unas servilletas de lino que estaban cerca y comenzó a limpiar su rostro, quitando la crema y con ella el maquillaje, mostrando la piel de su rostro tal cual era.

Se miró, sus verdes ojos se veían más grandes, sus pestañas estaban húmedas por el llanto, pero lo que más miraba ella con nostalgia, eran un surco de pecas a través de su nariz, unas pecas que con el tiempo y las cremas que usaba se veían menos.

- Hola Candy… - le dijo al reflejo.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Mientras tanto en un bar, un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azul verdoso miraba el reflejo del líquido ámbar que estaba tomando. Su mente volvió a construirle la imagen de una mujer, una mujer de oscuros cabellos pero con ojos verdes que irremediablemente le hacían pensar en otra mujer, pero ésta era rubia.

Había estado evitando ir a verla bailar. Desde aquella noche que le hizo ese comentario malintencionado de ir a visitar a la prometida que él tenía para darle los besos que ella rechazaba, no había vuelto a buscarla.

Pero lo que hizo esa noche, fue meterse en el primer bar que encontró y ahí bebió hasta que fue muy fácil quitarse a la mujer de cabellos oscuros y volver a poner en su mente a otra de rubios cabellos y sonrisa suave.

Cuando salió del bar aquella noche, no pudo siquiera meter la llave para abrir el carro, así que se fue al teatro donde el velador le abrió y lo condujo a su camerino. Ese estado de embriaguez en el cual venía no era nuevo para el velador, quien lo ayudó hasta dejarlo en el diván que él usaba para descansar.

Aquella noche, embriagado, soñó con ella, con esa mujer de rubios cabellos y rostro con pecas, la que hacía muchos años no había visto y no había vuelto a saber de ella.

Pero hoy, haciendo acopio de la voluntad y orgullo que aún le quedaba, no volvió a asistir a la segunda semana de representación de Tayyibah. Esa mujer realmente le hacía experimentar cosas completamente fuera de control, aún no sabía si era porque tenía sus ojos verdes, o su cabello rizado aunque era oscuro, no sabía…

Pagó la copa que apuró de un golpe, esa noche para él había terminado, se iría a su departamento. Subió a su auto, condujo por la dirección que lo llevaría adonde él vivía, pero sin pensar en lo que hacía, desvió su camino y se dirigió al edificio donde sabía estaba instalada Tayyibah. Al llegar ahí, se detuvo pero no bajó del auto, sólo encendió un cigarrillo y miró a la ventana donde aún estaba la luz encendida, donde él sabía que estaba la habitación de ella. Ahí se quedó, sólo mirando.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… - decía su reflejo. Se miraba cada línea de su rostro, se suavizaron sus ojos, pero cambiaron cuando una de sus manos tomó un rizo oscuro – Candy… ¿Dónde estás? – dijo y comenzó a recordar...

**_**** Flash Back ****_**

**_Su separación de Terry seis años atrás no había sido algo que pudo superar fácilmente, había llorado mucho, había sufrido mucho, era algo que continuaba doliendo, pero aún así, trató de salir adelante, trató de hacer una vida lejos de él, pero su recuerdo seguía en ella. Afortunadamente tenía a su lado a Albert quien le ayudó mucho con su compañía y su apoyo, pero un buen día, Albert desapareció, sólo le dejó una nota haciéndole saber que había recuperado su memoria y le daba las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él. Ella volvió a caer nuevamente en la tristeza, porque antes no se sentía sola porque él estaba con ella pero ahora, estaba más sola que nunca._**

**_****Un día, al regresar a casa, encontró un paquete en el cual había un abrigo y una nota. Era de Albert, quien le decía que era un regalo para ella, con la llegada de la primavera. Candy se puso muy contenta, buscó la dirección desde dónde lo había enviado; Rockstown, decía el remitente. "Ahí está Albert", pensó ella. Candy no dudó en ir a buscarlo, llegó hasta esa ciudad y al transitar por sus calles, vio que había instalada una pequeña carpa. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa al ver a quien estaban anunciando…_**

**- _***Terry… ¿Terry en ese lugar? – se dijo y con un poco de temor y desconcierto, entró en ese teatrillo de mala muerte, el cual era muy deprimente. Unas maltrechas sillas de madera servían de asiento y al fondo se vislumbraba un escenario hecho con tablones, sin más escenografía que unas cortinas viejas y descoloridas._**

**_***Ahí, con el corazón a punto de reventar por lo que vio, estaba él… Terry Grandchester, aquel Terry que magistralmente había interpretado a un Romeo hacía tiempo en Nueva York._**

**- _****Terry… Terry… ¿qué pasó contigo? – se decía Candy tapando su boca para acallar los sollozos que pugnaban por salir - ¡Estás tan delgado! – mientras en su mente volvía a escuchar las palabras de las dos mujeres que habían salido enojadas del lugar. "¡Él está borracho!"_**

**_Candy no daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando. Terry, tambaleándose por el alcohol ingerido, sus piernas no le respondían y casi, casi cayó encima de la gorda mujer que estaba mal interpretando junto a él esa obra._**

**- _***¿Por qué, Terry? Tu no perteneces a este lugar tan miserable – continuaba diciendo Candy para sus adentros mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas sin vergüenza alguna y comenzó a recordar – Aún recuerdo aquel verano en Escocia… estabas tan lleno de vida que me deslumbraste… pero ahora… cuando elegiste a Susana… ¿Acaso tu corazón no aceptó esa decisión? Terry, tu y yo nos separamos ¿Le mentimos a nuestros corazones? Y este… es el resultado de esa decisión… tu amor por mí es el culpable para que estés así… Terry… Yo rezaba para que con el tiempo pudieras olvidarme…***_**

**_***De pronto, los gritos de los espectadores interrumpieron los pensamientos de Candy, improperios salían de las bocas de aquellas personas que insultaban a Terry. Candy sintió hervir su sangre de furia y no dudó en gritarle al hombre que tenía a su lado, le dijo que dejara de hablar de aquella manera insultando a Terry, que él era un buen actor y que le permitiera escuchar la obra. Desconcertado, aquel hombre la obedeció e incluso también él pidió a los demás que dejaran escuchar la obra._**

**_***Un silencio envolvió el lugar haciendo quizás reaccionar a Terry, quien comenzó a decir sus líneas como si estuviera actuando para un selecto público en uno de los mejores teatros de Broadway. Volvió a dar lo mejor de si, haciendo que los espectadores incluso vitorearan aquella actuación._**

**_***Candy lloraba al mirar aquel despliegue de talento y encanto por parte de Terry, quien volvía a ser el mismo sobre un escenario._**

**- _****¡Sí, sí, Terry, así es! – Candy sentía en su corazón la felicidad de verlo nuevamente despertar – Terry… tu no perteneces aquí… regresa a Broadway, al teatro y al lado de… Susana… debes ser feliz… si tú lo eres, yo también lo seré…****_**

**_***Candy no pudo soportar más mirarlo, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo ahí, brincaría sobre el escenario y se arrojaría a los brazos de él, y eso no podía hacerlo, así su corazón volviera a sangrar por volver a abandonarlo, salió de aquella carpa escuchando tras de si, los aplausos y vítores que le estaban prodigando a Terry._**

**_Candy ya no se sintió capaz de nada, ya no quiso incluso pensar en la búsqueda de Albert. Intuyó que éste tuvo algo que ver para que ella encontrara a Terry aquí en Rockstown, así que como si huyera de algo, regresó a la ciudad de Chicago sintiendo por todo el camino desgarrar su corazón por volver a abandonar a Terry._**

**_Nuevamente la depresión hizo mella en ella, volvió a encerrarse en su departamento que antes compartió con Albert, no salía, no comía, sólo lloraba, veía pasar el día hasta que llegaba la noche._**

**_Habían pasado dos días desde que ella volviera de Rockstown, se había levantado y estaba sentada al pie de la ventana, cuando escuchó llamar a su puerta. Con un suspiro de resignación fue a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba._**

**- _¡Señora Eleanor! _**

**- _Hola, Candy… ¿puedo pasar?_**

**- _¡Sí, sí, pase, que modales los míos!_**

**_Eleanor Baker entró al departamento de Candy y cerró la puerta tras de si. La dama venía enfundada en un abrigo con una capa de terciopelo negro para ocultar su rostro. Una vez frente a Candy, hizo un ademán de quitarse el abrigo y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro._**

**- _Te preguntarás que es lo que hago aquí… - comenzó a decir ella, Candy sólo asintió – vengo a agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por Terry…_**

**- _Yo, no entiendo…_**

**- _Sabía que fuiste tú quien lograste ese milagro en Terry… - se sentó en uno de los sillones y continuó su plática. _**

**_Le contó que ya llevaba una semana ahí, en la pequeña ciudad; había estado cuidándolo, protegiéndolo, pero no había logrado lo que Candy en tan sólo unos minutos._**

**_Candy miraba a Eleanor, estaba triste, sus ojos no mentían, vio derramar unas lágrimas por su bello rostro y Candy se sintió aún más triste. _**

**- _Yo, te agradezco tanto Candy, por esto que has hecho por mi hijo… él… él te ama… sólo el amor que siente por ti, le hizo volver a despertar de ese letargo en el que se había sumido…_**

**- _Yo… _**

**- _Yo sé que tú también estás sufriendo, me di cuenta del gran sacrificio que hiciste al dejarlo con esa mujer…_**

**- _¡Oh, señora Baker! – dijo Candy y se lanzó a las rodillas de la actriz y volvió a dejar brotar sus lágrimas - ¡Yo no sé cómo he podido soportar todo esto!_**

**- _Candy… - Eleanor trataba de consolar a la muchacha, quien se estremecía mientras dejaba salir nuevamente todas las lágrimas que habían vuelto a nacer en ella. Eleanor acariciaba la rubia cabeza, mientras trataba también de aguantar las ganas de llorar._**

**_Eleanor sabía lo mucho que Candy estaba sufriendo por aquella mala decisión que tomaron su hijo y ella, por quien había sentido un gran afecto desde aquel día en que gracias a ella, había vuelto a recuperar a Terry._**

**- _Yo… lo siento mucho… - dijo Candy mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – soy una tonta._**

**- _No, no, Candy… eres una mujer enamorada que ha perdido al hombre que ama… - Candy sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar – no quiero verte así, Candy._**

**- _Es que… no puedo… - hipaba – evitarlo… - su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar._**

**- _¡Pero ahora puedes dejar de sufrir! – le dijo la dama._**

**- _¡Pero cómo! ¿Cómo hacerlo? – sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas._**

**- _Ahora que Terry ha comenzado a recuperarse, tu…_**

**- _¡NO! – la interrumpió – no… - su voz era un quejido – no puedo… yo hice una promesa… y debo cumplirla…_**

**- _Candy… _**

**- _No puedo volver a él… yo debo cumplir mi promesa de separarme de él… - Volvió a tapar su rostro mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer._**

**_Eleanor Baker miraba con infinito dolor a aquella joven como se estremecía por el llanto, entendía el sufrimiento de ella, sabía lo que era separarse del amor de su vida en pos de una obligación contraída. Lo mismo, recordó, fue más o menos lo que sucedió con el padre de Terry, quien tuvo que separarse de él por las obligaciones que tenía con su familia. Recordó lo mucho que lloró por la pérdida de ese amor, y luego lo mucho que sufrió cuando le arrancaron de sus brazos a su hijo, sabía lo que Candy estaba sintiendo, sabía también que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, no podía soportar el ver como aquella mujer continuaba sufriendo de aquella manera._**

**- _¡Candy, yo no puedo verte así! – se arrodilló junto a la rubia que estaba también en el piso - Yo… - le despejó la cara y tomó su pañuelo, comenzando a limpiar con ternura el rostro lleno de lágrimas – verás, yo he venido para ayudarte… - Candy la miró sin entender – no puedo ver como sufres y no poder hacer nada para evitar tu tristeza…_**

**- _Le agradezco que se preocupe por mí… - trató de sonreír – pero estaré bien…_**

**- _No Candy, escucha… para mí te has convertido en alguien especial, por el simple hecho de amar a mi hijo como lo amas, nadie hubiese sido capaz de semejante sacrificio por él… demostraste cuánto lo amas… - Candy sintió nuevamente ganas de llorar – no, no llores más… - le pidió Eleanor – no quiero verte así… quiero proponerte algo… - Candy la miraba – verás, yo tengo que salir de viaje… iré a la India y a otros lugares de Oriente… yo había aplazado este viaje por mi hijo, pero él, después de lo que acaba de ocurrir, sé que lo hará integrarse nuevamente a la vida – trató de sonreír, a lo que Candy también hizo lo mismo – yo quiero que… - una pausa – que tu… me acompañes…_**

**- _¿Yo? – dijo sorprendida._**

**- _Sí, quiero agradecerte todos y cada uno de los favores que me has otorgado sin pedírtelos… todo lo que has hecho por mí, por mi hijo… quiero ayudarte, quiero que te sientas tranquila, no quiero que estés triste… al mirarte me doy cuenta que la vida no ha sido justa contigo… tengo un cariño especial por ti… como a… una hija… y no quiero que continúes sintiéndote así, de esta forma…_**

**- _Es que yo…_**

**- _He averiguado que te despidieron del hospital donde trabajabas… que tu propia familia te ha rechazado… que en estos momentos trabajas en una pequeña clínica por no poder tener la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente… sé muchas cosas de ti Candy… date la oportunidad de vivir, Candy… no continúes en esta tristeza… déjame ser tu amiga, piensa que soy como una madre que quiere verte contenta… recompensarte por todo lo que has sufrido…_**

**- _Señora Baker…_**

**- _Dime que aceptas…_**

**- _Yo… no lo sé…_**

**- _Irías como mi dama de compañía... _**

**- _Yo…_**

**- _Piénsalo… - dijo levantándose y volviéndose a poner su abrigo – estoy en este hotel… - le entregó una tarjeta con la dirección – si te decides, aquí me encontrarás…_**

**_Se fue dejando a una Candy completamente desconcertada y confundida, jamás imaginó que la misma madre de Terry viniera a visitarla y decirle todo esto; cierto era que no había nada que la atara aquí y tampoco quería regresar derrotada al hogar de Pony. Siempre que algo no salía bien, regresaba allá y tampoco quería más la ayuda de los Andrey, prueba de ello es que había pedido que el Abuelo William la repudiara._**

**_¿Qué hacer? Se decía…_**

**_La tarde había caído ya, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dejando una estela rojiza en el horizonte, pronto quizás se verían los primeros luceros. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí sentada? _**

**_Recordó las palabras que le dijo la señora Baker… "Date la oportunidad de vivir… no continúes en la tristeza… déjame ser tu amiga… piensa que soy como una madre que quiere verte contenta… recompensarte por todo lo que has sufrido…"_**

**_Miró la tarjeta que le había dejado, se levantó y se metió en el cuarto de baño, saliendo al cabo de un rato y se vistió apresuradamente. Peinó sus rizos, los amarró en dos coletas como siempre, tomó su abrigo, el bolso y salió._**

**_Cuando llegó hasta la habitación de la señora Baker, iba completamente agitada por la prisa con que se había dirigido al lugar, llamó a la puerta y el sonriente rostro de una mujer mayor le dio la bienvenida._**

**- _Adelante señorita…_**

**- _Gracias…_**

**- _¡Candy! – Eleanor estaba ahí recibiéndola y la abrazó - ¿Lo has pensado?_**

**- _Sí… - dijo cuando se separaron – lo he pensado… y… Sí, sí acepto… iré con usted._**

**- _¡Oh, qué alegría me has dado! _**

**_Al siguiente día, Candy, Eleanor y Martha, la mucama de cabecera de la actriz, salieron de la estación de trenes de Chicago. Candy sólo hizo llegar las correspondientes cartas a la Mansión en Chicago: una para el tío abuelo y otra para el hogar de Pony, donde les explicaba que le habían ofrecido un trabajo fuera de América y ella había aceptado, ya que necesitaba cambiar de aires y alejarse un poco, que no se preocuparan por ella, que escribiría lo más pronto que pudiera._**

**_De esta manera, Candy pisó de nuevo la ciudad de Nueva York, y no pudo evitar sentir aquella tristeza entrar en su corazón, porque sabía que en aquella ciudad estaba Terry, pero no estaría solo. Esto fue lo que la hizo detenerse para buscarlo, pero sólo estuvieron poco tiempo en la ciudad, ya que pasaron a por las maletas de Eleanor Baker que ya estaban dispuestas y se embarcaron para comenzar la aventura._**

**_El viaje en barco resultó ser muy beneficioso para las damas, pareciera que todo estaba a favor de la rubia pecosa, sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado aunque en aquellos ojos verdes continuaba presente la tristeza. Eleanor en verdad era una mujer admirable, Candy tuvo otra visión de ella, no conoció a la actriz sino a la mujer, a la madre, y se dio cuenta que ella también había sufrido mucho._**

**_Viajando por el Mediterráneo, pronto llegaron a Egipto, primera parada de la ruta que Candy y Eleanor visitaron. La rubia quiso guardar en su mente todo lo que veía a su paso, siendo una delicia conocer las pirámides, caminar por la arena suave que las rodeaban, perderse por las callejuelas de la ciudad del Cairo, mirar de cerca el río Nilo. Eleanor estaba contenta con ver reír a la rubia, parecía realmente una niña atesorando cada pedazo de arena que encontraba, cada piedra._**

**_Visitaban museos, iban a excursiones; era algo de verdad impresionante subirse al lomo de un camello, caminar bajo el ardiente sol de aquel lugar, pero lo que más magia tenían aquellos lugares eran precisamente sus noches, porque jamás había visto aquellos cielos tan bellos tachonados de estrellas. Se decía que en Egipto había mucho misticismo y cierto que lo más bello, eran precisamente sus noches._**

**_Después viajaron a Jerusalén y a Jordán, hasta llegar a Arabia Saudita. Visitaron la Mecca, pero sólo pudieron admirarla por fuera, ya que al no pertenecer a la religión musulmana, no se les permitía la entrada. Estuvieron pocos días y después se dirigieron a la capital, Riyadh y otras ciudades del mismo país. Asimismo, llegaron a la ciudad de Qatar, donde conocieron más y más aspectos de ese país tan bello. Candy, sorprendida, miraba lo diferente que eran las mujeres, ahí fue precisamente donde descubrió las danzas árabes. Miraba embelesada la manera de bailar de esas mujeres, tan sensual, erótica y femenina. Jamás había visto nada igual. Ruborizada, sentía en su interior todo lo que ellas interpretaban._**

**- _Jamás creí ver una danza de éstas… - comentó Eleanor._**

**- _Es verdad… son… impresionantes… - coincidió Candy. _**

**- _Veo que les han gustado estas danzas, mi lady… - escuchó una voz profunda a su lado._**

**- _Es que éstas danzas son distintas a las tradicionales – dijo otra voz que pertenecía a una mujer de casi la misma edad que Eleanor._**

**_Candy y Eleanor voltearon a mirar a los portadores de aquellas voces. El hombre era bastante apuesto, con canas que peinaban a ambos lados de su cabeza y de porte muy inglés, además. La mujer, con rasgos claramente árabes, sus ojos marrones delineados en kohl, su boca pintada de rojo y su cabello oscuro, conformaba la figura de una robusta, bella y elegante señora._**

**- _Permítame presentarme… soy Sean Raven, Conde de Ravensham… - tomó la pequeña mano de Candy, haciéndola ruborizar._**

**- _Es… mucho gusto… soy Candice White An… Andrey – dijo al fin._**

**- _Candice… bello nombre… _**

**_El conde dijo esas palabras, pero al voltearse a ofrecer su mano a Eleanor Baker, sus ojos brillaron de una manera diferente._**

**- _A sus pies, mi lady – dijo el Conde de Ravensham con voz acariciadora - Sean Raven… - dijo él, besando la mano que Eleanor había extendido._**

**- _Es un placer… Eleanor Baker… - dijo la dama de ojos azul verdoso, sonriendo con un leve sonrojo - mi lord…_**

**- _Para mí… es un grato placer conocerla… - dijo con galantería, pero algo en la forma en que lo dijo hizo que Eleanor sintiera un pequeño sofoco. De pronto, un "Cajumm" hizo que Sean Raven mirara a la persona que le había interrumpido – perdón, déjenme presentarles a esta gentil y muy buena amiga mía, Fátima Nayib…_**

**_Después de las presentaciones, los cuatro continuaron mirando el espectáculo de las bailarinas en aquel lugar._**

**- _¿Les gustaría presenciar unas danzas distintas? - preguntó entonces Fátima._**

**_Candy y Eleanor aceptaron de inmediato y salieron los cuatro de aquel salón. Fátima los llevó a otro lado de la ciudad, donde había otro tipo de personas distintas a las que les presentaban a los turistas._**

**- _Lo que acabamos de presenciar en el restaurante se llama Raks Sharki. Este baile es más fino y rico en cuanto a movimientos, porque combina folklore egipcio, danza clásica y contemporánea. Aquí, como se han dado cuenta, hay más desplazamientos, giros y movimientos de todas las partes del cuerpo, pero lo que verán acá, es distinto, se llama Raks Baladi; ésta es más elemental, se le llama la danza del pueblo, aquí pueden participar también ustedes… - explicó._**

**_Y así fue. Pronto llegaron a una especie de plaza, dónde el sonido de la música llenaba el lugar. Los derbakes, laúdes, cítaras y zaggats, parecían introducirse en los corazones y el alma de los espectadores, avivando sus sentidos._**

**- _¿Bailamos? – preguntó el conde a Eleanor y sin darle tiempo a responder, la llevó a dónde bailaban más parejas._**

**_Candy sonrió sorprendida, pero le encantó la idea de que el conde pareciera tener preferencia por la bella mujer._**

**_La música continuaba sonando y el ritmo seguía elevándose cada vez más. Candy, sin saber cómo, se vio aplaudiendo y moviendo su cadera al ver los movimientos de los demás bailarines. Ella no podía entender cómo era que estaba sintiendo recorrer por sus venas aquel calor que le estaba proporcionando un ritmo tan distinto a todo lo que había escuchado anteriormente._**

**_Pareciera que todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido para ella, quien sólo sentía penetrar en sus sentidos aquel ritmo. Cerró sus ojos, solo sentía como una electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, pareciera que no tuviera más voluntad que la que le dictaba la música y comenzó a bailar, ella sola comenzó a moverse dirigida sólo por el ritmo._**

**_Candy sentía que estaba haciendo algo que la llenaba de gloria, todo se le olvidó, en su mente sólo existía la música que escuchaba… se sentía volar, se sentía morir… _**

**_De repente, un aplauso le hizo abrir los ojos. Con su rostro completamente enrojecido, se dio cuenta que estaba parada en medio de la plaza donde momentos antes había estado llena de gente que bailaba. Ahora la misma gente la estaba rodeando, con la mirada buscó a Eleanor, quien la miraba completamente sorprendida pero aplaudía también a la par que los demás, así como Lord Raven y Fátima._**

**- _Yo… - fue todo lo que articuló decir, bajó su rostro con vergüenza y se fue seguida de Eleanor y detrás de ellas dos, Lord Raven y Fátima._**

**- _¡Candy, Candy, espera! – la llamaba Eleanor. Candy se detuvo pero no volteaba – pero niña… - venía agitada Eleanor, Candy quizás lo estaba aún más - ¿Por qué te vas?_**

**_Candy no contestaba, parecía estar tratando de controlar su respiración._**

**- _¡Estuviste magnífica! – Escuchó decir a Fátima, quien se puso frente a Candy haciendo que la mirara. La muchacha estaba muy apenada - ¡Pero niña! ¡No te pongas así!_**

**- _¡Dios, no sé que me sucedió!_**

**- _Tocaste el cielo, mi niña… - le dijo Fátima con suavidad._**

**- _Realmente, nunca había visto a nadie bailar de esa forma, señorita Candy – dijo también Lord Raven._**

**- _Yo… yo… - Candy no sabía que decir._**

**- _Me parece, querida amiga – se dirigió a Fátima – que deberíamos llevar a nuestras nuevas amigas a que digieran esto que acaban de sentir…_**

**- _Sí, tienes razón… - dijo Fátima._**

**_Así las dos mujeres llegaron a la casa de Fátima, situada en una de las zonas de Qatar más refinadas. Fátima descendía de una familia adinerada._**

**- _Me has sorprendido gratamente, niña – comenzó a decir Fátima a sus nuevas huéspedes. _**

**- _Yo… no sé que me sucedió… - trató de decir Candy._**

**- _Lo que pasó es que sentiste lo que significa la danza… - dijo Fátima – estos bailes son una especie de ofrenda que se les da a los dioses… es un culto… además, se dice que la que es una bailarina nata, tiene una forma muy especial de interpretar la danza, lo hace con su corazón… tu corazón guarda un sentimiento muy bello…_**

**_Candy la miró, realmente sí guardaba un sentimiento, y ese sentimiento era derivado del amor, un amor que no podía tener y que sintió de esa manera al darle una ofrenda, como si con ello se hubiera sentido cerca de él._**

**_Sus verdes ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin poder articular una palabra más, se excusó de los presentes y salió de la estancia, dirigiéndose a una puerta que daba al jardín. Caminó durante un rato, aspirando el dulce aroma de los jazmines y llegó a una pequeña fuente dónde se escuchaba el sonido del agua al correr. Ahí se sentó y volvió a dar rienda suelta a su dolor._**

**- _Sí… mi corazón guarda un sentimiento derivado del amor… del amor que siento aún por él. ¿Cuánto más tendré que continuar recordándote? – dijo mirando al cielo tachonado de estrellas._**

**_Un rato después, Candy regresó a la estancia y ofreció sus disculpas; volvía sonriente, como si no hubiera sucedido nada._**

**_Fátima invitó a las dos mujeres a quedarse en su casa y no aceptó ninguna negativa de las dos. Conociendo las tradiciones, Eleanor tuvo que aceptar, porque sabía que si no lo hacía sería una ofensa para aquella amable mujer de cabellos oscuros._**

**_De este modo, comenzaron a convivir con Fátima. Lord Ravensham vivía a dos casas de la suya. Al caballero inglés le gustaba pasar gran parte del tiempo en Qatar, sobre todo cuando hacía frío en Londres, aunque sabía que sus obligaciones lo obligarían a volver a su país en la primavera._**

**_Llegó el momento de regresar, Eleanor no podía continuar tanto tiempo fuera de América, así que comenzaron los preparativos para el viaje de vuelta a casa._**

**_Candy sentía emociones encontradas, por una parte quería regresar a América, pero por otra no, porque... ¿qué le esperaba en América? Nada, simplemente la soledad, quizás encontraría un lugar dónde trabajar, pero sería difícil salir adelante, aunque lo intentaría._**

**_Entonces vino la solución. Fátima le ofreció quedarse con ella como dama de compañía también. Candy lo habló con Eleanor, quien le preguntó si ése era su deseo. Candy se sintió mal al contestarle que sí, que quizás lo mejor era poner tierra de por medio para poder olvidar a Terry, quien quizás para estos momentos ya se habría comprometido con Susana. No quería recibir ese golpe, así que Eleanor lo entendió y le hizo prometer que le escribiría a diario para saber de ella._**

**_Para Candy, los días que siguieron fueron diferentes, trataba de no estar triste. Fátima la trataba como a una hija, le comenzó a enseñar la cultura árabe, a hablar el idioma, además de lo que había descubierto en Candy: la danza._**

**_Pero Candy continuaba con la tristeza visible en sus ojos. Fátima no le preguntaba nada, hasta que un día, cansada de escuchar sollozos por las noches, se enfrentó a la rubia y le hizo unas preguntas, las cuales Candy trató de contestar._**

**_Poco a poco Candy se abrió ante ella, le contó todo lo referente a su vida, todo lo que había vivido y sufrido con la familia Leegan y hasta donde había llegado el odio de un integrante de ellos… le contó todo… hasta el día que vio a Terry por última vez._**

Tayyibah se limpió las lágrimas al recordar todo aquello, parecía que en unos cuantos minutos, su vida hubiera aparecido reflejada en el espejo donde momentos antes ella se había mirado. Recuerdos y más recuerdos afloraron a su memoria.

Los años transcurrieron y ella prácticamente se acostumbró al calor que imperaba en aquel país. Su piel tomó un color ligeramente dorado y aunque las pecas se apreciaban más en su rostro al verse éste más tostado por el sol, gracias a las cremas que Fátima le aplicaba, éstas no se hacían más patentes.

**_Un buen día, después de tanto tiempo, Candy recibió en Arabia una carta de Eleanor. Ésta, con mucha pena y afligida, le decía que Terry se había comprometido con Susana Marlowe. Aunque le explicó que ella había tratado de hacerle abandonar esa tonta idea, Terry no le había hecho caso._**

**_Candy volvió a llenarse de tristeza. Durante todo ese tiempo, la muchacha había sobrellevado su pesar como buenamente podía. Trataba de estar contenta, sonreír, aunque en sus ojos se veía reflejado el dolor de su corazón. A Fátima le bastó una sola mirada al rostro de Candy, para darse cuenta de que ésta volvía a ser la misma chica llorona y triste que había llegado. Se dijo a sí misma que algo tenía que hacer._**

**_Y así fue…_**

**_*****Fin flash back*****_**

Tayyibah sonrió con tristeza a su reflejo y comenzó a decirse a sí misma.

- Sabes, Candy, Fátima como siempre, tiene toda la razón… dijiste que ibas a luchar… que no te importaría nada, sólo lo que dictase tu corazón. ¿Qué caso tuvo haber cambiado todo para que tú estuvieras aquí? ¿A qué orillaste a esta mujer que te ayudó desinteresadamente? A dejar atrás su país, su casa, sus amigos, sólo para ayudarte. ¿Y cómo le estás correspondiendo? Volviendo a ser la misma niña cobarde y llorona que una vez llegó a su casa… - se miró frunciendo el ceño – mírate… vuelves a ser la misma que hace años se fue de América porque no soportabas siquiera estar cerca de él… ¿Te das cuenta hasta dónde has llegado? – se levantó y abrió su ventana, dejando que la brisa entrara en su habitación. Se detuvo abriendo sus brazos, como si le diera la bienvenida al cielo, a la noche, a las estrellas – estoy aquí… en América… estoy viviendo nuevamente, he venido a luchar… he venido a recuperar una vida que no debí haber abandonado…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
**

Terry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al mirar aquella visión en la ventana, jamás pensó que el estar ahí mirando como un espía fuese a dar tan buenos resultados. No alcanzó a comprender porque su corazón comenzaba a avanzar en movimientos demasiados rápidos, aquella mujer que le había estado quitando el sueño, estaba ahí parada en aquella ventana, abría sus brazos, como si esperara recibir a alguien.

Aquella noche la sintió mágica, dos almas se estaban tratando de reunir, pero… quizás aún no era el momento…

- Pronto, Tayyibah… - dijo Terry sin apartar la mirada – pronto no podrás rechazarme…

Estuvo ahí mirando a aquella ventana hasta que la joven entró y cerró las cortinas, encendió su auto y se alejó perdiéndose en la noche…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI:

_¿Que puedo decirles que no les haya dicho ya? Solamente agradecer una y otra vez la atención que le ponen a esta historia, necesitaba saldar lo referente a lo que sucedió con Candy y porque se convirtió en una bailarina y en los cambios, quizás me vi muy rápida en la explicación pero con gusto responderé sus dudas, si me pueden hacer favor de pedirme lo que no entiendan, trataré de responderlas._

**_ :_**_ Hay una parte donde pongo **** (asteriscos) estos diálogos y una parte del principio de los recuerdos de Tayyibah, son tomados del Manga de CandyCandy, a partir de ese capitulo me he basado para la realización de este fic, la parte donde Eleanor habla con Candy, está también basada en el manga, tomo 9, solo que yo he cambiado el rumbo de las situaciones, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia._

_Quiero agradecer de manera especial a Ana Maria, quien se ha tomado la molestia en ayudarme con la edición y corrección de este fic, gracias.  
_

_Igualmente agradecer también a todas y cada una de las chicas que leen y que ademas se toman la molestia de enviarme sus comentarios, de verdad gracias, no hallo como corresponder a este bello gesto._

_Así también un saludo y agradecimiento a la lectora anónima, a ti ambién tgracias._

_Lizette._


	5. Chapter 5

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

- ¿Le has visto? – preguntó Tayyibah a Fátima al verla entrar en el camerino.

- No…

Tayyibah volteó su mirada al espejo, devolviéndole de nuevo la imagen de un enigmático rostro perfectamente maquillado, cuyos bellos ojos delineados con líneas negras de kohl, brillaban inquietos. Su rostro de aspecto dorado, gracias a los polvos que se había aplicado con sumo cuidado y sus labios pintados en un carmín que los hacía ver más sensuales, denotaba algunos signos de preocupación. Su oscuro cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta a lo alto, dejando ver su esbelto cuello del cual pendía una fina gargantilla engarzada en unas diminutas monedas. El atuendo en diversos tonos verdes que llevaba hoy, lucía vaporoso y sensual, evocando la fantasía de un cuento de las Mil y una Noches.

- A quien vi, fue al joven Andrey… - le informó – no ha faltado a ninguna de tus representaciones… - le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí… - dejó escapar un suspiro - pues bueno… - dijo sin prestar gran atención al hecho de que Albert estuviera entre la audiencia. Resuelta, se levantó dándose una última mirada – es la hora del espectáculo…

Salió un poco triste, seguida por la mirada de Fátima, quien la acompañó hasta las cortinas que la separaban de la pista de aquel teatro donde continuaba representándose la danza de Tayyibah, con un lleno total.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Se escuchó la voz del presentador anunciando a la bella bailarina y las luces se apagaron, dando comienzo a una música rítmica y embriagadora. Una tenue luz se encendió y como si se tratase de un suave viento, comenzó poco a poco a iluminar de manera sugerente los movimientos de Tayyibah. Sus brazos comenzaron a moverse insinuantes, femeninos, logrando con ello que el público no apartara la vista de aquellos eróticos movimientos.

- _"¿Qué sucede? _– se preguntó ella mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo – _no entiendo por qué me siento así… no me había sentido nunca observada… no… siempre he tratado de concentrarme en la música… pero ahora…"_

Entonces, acompañada por los gráciles movimientos de su cuerpo, comenzó a mirar alrededor del lugar, como si buscara… ¿Pero qué?

Hasta que tuvo suerte en su empeño…

Con un sobresalto que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el paso en su baile, vio el motivo por el cual ella se sentía de aquella forma.

Terrence Grandchester se encontraba en la barra donde despachaban las bebidas, sentado en un banquillo, cigarro en mano y con una copa a su lado. La estaba mirando fijamente, ahora lo podía entender, no podía creer que estuviera así de nerviosa; ahora sí encontró el motivo.

Con un placer oculto, Tayyibah comenzó a moverse con más sensualidad, sintiendo el baile como una especie de culto, de ofrecimiento. En la India se dice que los bailes son para ofrecerlos a los dioses. En este caso, ella también lo estaba ofreciendo… estaba bailando para él.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Terrence Grandchester había asistido aquella noche para contemplarla. Había dejado pasar toda una semana aunque nunca había estado lejos, incluso la observaba cuando ella salía con Albert, lo cual no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, aunque podía entender que el rubio también cayera en el encanto de aquella mujer. Siempre la miraba a lo lejos solamente, sin acercarse, muriéndose cada vez más y más de inexplicables celos.

Aquella noche volvió a experimentar aquella delicia de mirarla bailar, el ritmo, la música, los sensuales movimientos de ella, la mirada en que había quedado atrapado en cuanto ella lo descubrió. De nuevo, volvieron a sentirse cerca.

Volvió a sentir como el ritmo poco a poco empezaba a circular por sus venas, la música parecía emanar una especie de ondas que llegaban a su cerebro logrando que dejase de funcionar, los movimientos de ella lo hipnotizaban.

Sus ojos se fusionaban en uno solo, como si con ello quisieran sentir que estaban solos en aquel lugar.

La música aumentó de intensidad y con ello el bombeo de su corazón, apretando con más fuerza la copa que tenía en la mano. Aunque su rostro no denotara nada, quien lo conociera se daría cuenta cuánto estaba afectándole todo aquello, ya que el palpitar de una vena en su cuello mostraba todo lo que su rostro escondía.

Tayyibah lo sabía, Tayyibah sentía como él estaba devolviéndole las mismas vibraciones que ella le mandaba a su vez, era como si él estuviera junto a ella bailando su mismo ritmo, era como si la música fuera él y traspasara sus venas haciendo que con cada movimiento todo fuera entregado a él.

La música continuó, los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más y más intensos… hasta que… el clímax llegó… Tayyibah terminó de rodillas en el piso, respirando agitadamente…

Terry respiraba de la misma manera que ella, se sentía muy excitado. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió algo caliente en su mano y miró… era sangre… la copa que sostenía la había roto sin darse cuenta.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

- ¡Vaya, mi niña, volviste a bailar como antes! – dijo Fátima detrás de ella mientras se encaminaba a su camerino

- Sí, al final vino… - contestó con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó sin entenderla.

- Que él ahí estaba… - se sentó frente a su tocador mirándola – ahora entiendo porqué no lo viste… estaba en la barra.

- Yo también entiendo ahora el por qué bailaste así – dijo pícara.

- Bueno… yo… - no sabía qué contestarle.

Toc, toc… Fátima se acercó a abrir y un muchacho le entregó dos notas.

- Mmm… ya llegaron… - le dijo sonriendo y se las entregó.

- Una es de Albert… - dijo – y la otra… ¡Es de él! – exclamó, dejando de lado la del rubio.

- ¡OH! ¿Y qué dice?

- ¡OH escucha!...

**_Mi lady:_**

**_El motivo de mi nota es pedirle mil y una disculpas por el malentendido que tuvimos la noche pasada. _**

**_Espero que pueda usted perdonarme por lo inapropiado de mi conducta. _**

**_Si usted me lo permite, me gustaría invitarla a cenar y poder así mostrarle_**

**_ que puedo ser ante todo un caballero, aunque también entenderé si su respuesta es negativa; _**

**_pero espero que en su corazón pueda existir un poco de piedad._**

**_Esperaré su respuesta._**

**_Suyo._**

**_T.G.G._**

- ¡Vaya! – Fátima sonreía – así que tuvo una "inapropiada conducta" – puso los brazos en jarras en sus caderas – y no me contaste…

- Bueno, es que… - bajó la mirada apenada.

- ¿Qué hizo que logró que te enojaras con él?

- Yo… - era muy difícil contarle todo a Fátima, le daba un poco de reparo.

- De acuerdo, no me lo digas – se hizo la ofendida.

- ¡Trató de besarme!

- ¿En verdad?

- ¡Sí! – frunció el ceño – y eso es algo que no me pareció bien…

- Pero, ¿por qué? Quiere decir que le gustas…

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Él está comprometido, con una mujer que…

- Que le salvó la vida – completó la frase - ¡lo sé, lo sé! Sé la historia, ¡por Alá! Pero, ¿no te das cuenta que él se siente atraído por ti?

- Es que él… ¿Cómo decirlo? Él… - apretó las manos y cerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño - ¡Es un mujeriego, un ególatra, un…!

- Eso es algo que deberás remediar – le dijo con una mirada pícara – además, así te gustó antes, ¿o no?

- Él no era un mujeriego… entonces… - frunció el ceño – no entiendo qué lo hizo cambiar…

- Tú y yo sabemos qué lo hizo así…

- Sí…

- ¿Qué le dirás?

- No lo sé… además… - tomó el otro sobre y lo leyó, en sus verdes ojos se pintó un deje de tristeza – también me invita a cenar Albert…

- ¡Qué dilema! ¿Qué les dirás a los dos?

Tayyibah comenzó a pensar, era cierto que con Albert había salido los últimos días, que le encantaba estar con él, escuchar los relatos que éste le contaba sobre lo que había pasado desde que él tomó su lugar como jefe de la familia Andrey. Saber que Anthony había sido su sobrino, hijo de su hermana Rosemary; saber lo que había sucedido con Stear, la otra versión, no la que ella había leído en los diarios entonces y por la cual había llorado tanto.

Le gustaba disfrutar de la compañía de su querido Albert, pero también deseaba con toda el alma estar con Terry. Tantos años habían pasado y no lo había podido olvidar, así que tenía que tomar una decisión y comenzó a escribir dos notas.

- Fátima… - se las entregó – una es para el señor Andrey y la otra para el señor Grandchester.

- Bien…

Fátima salió con las dos notas consigo, las cuales entregó en mano a los dos caballeros. Cada uno de ellos se tomó su tiempo para leerla, uno salió del lugar y el otro se dirigió a la puerta de salida del personal del teatro.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

- ¿Cómo estoy? – dijo Tayyibah mirándose al espejo.

- Bellísima… como siempre…

- Dices eso porque me quieres mucho – la abrazó.

- No sólo por eso, sino porque cuando estás contenta te ves más bella… así quiero verte, no quiero que vuelvas a ser aquella niña que llegó a mi casa, triste y llorosa, que siempre estaba escondida en un rincón mientras pensaba en Dios sabe que… - Tayyibah sólo sonrió – pensé que no aceptarías quedarte a vivir conmigo cuando Eleanor tuvo que regresar a América…

- Ella fue muy comprensiva.

- Ella entendió y tú también, que necesitabas estar lejos un poco más…

- Sí, y te agradezco mucho el haberme enseñado tantas cosas, las cuales me han hecho tener el valor que tengo ahora…

- Muy bien, eso me agrada de ti, ese ánimo que siempre te ha caracterizado… ahora, antes de ponernos sentimentales, alguien te espera, no debemos hacerle desesperar…

Tayyibah sólo sonrió y las dos mujeres se encaminaron a la puerta, cruzando el pasillo que las llevaba a la salida, donde una de ellas iría al encuentro de la persona a la que le había aceptado su invitación.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Terry se encontraba dando vueltas y más vueltas, jugaba con su caja de cigarros, la sacaba de su abrigo y la volvía a guardar, caminaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado cuando de pronto…

- Buenas noches, señor Grandchester…

Aquella voz lo hizo voltear y la visión que apareció frente a él hizo que sintiera un placer oculto. Tayyibah estaba ante él, con un vestido de color naranja estilo hindú, bordado con hilos dorados. Llevaba el cabello peinado a lo alto, dejando ver su largo y estilizado cuello. Unos finos y trabajados aretes que pendían de sus orejas parecían enmarcar su bello rostro. Sus ojos verdes se veían más profundos y enigmáticos al mirarlo, y en sus rojos labios aparecía una sonrisa. Al observarlos con detenimiento, él no supo descifrar que era lo que sentía.

Tayyibah se encontraba en la misma situación, su corazón retumbaba en su pecho de tal manera que sentía que él podría escucharlo. Se sentía nerviosa, pero no le demostraría lo que le estaba provocando, no aún.

- Mi lady… - se acercó, le tomó su mano y le dio un beso.

De nuevo, aquella oleada de electricidad que sintió Terry, lo hizo sentirse extraño. No podía ser posible, no podía entenderlo.

- Mi lord… - contestó ella – tanto tiempo…

- He estado muy ocupado…

- Lo entiendo, quizás atendiendo a alguien… - dijo ella como si lo desafiara.

- Posiblemente… - sonrió de medio lado – ya que fui rechazado, pues, tenía que volcar mi atención hacia otro lado…

- Sí, lo entiendo…

- Pero no creo que el haber aceptado la invitación de cenar conmigo sea para que hablemos sobre ese asunto…

- _"¡Touchè!"_ – se dijo internamente Tayyibah – no, tiene usted razón, he aceptado su invitación porque me parece que ha reconocido que ha estado mal en su proceder…

- Sí, tienes razón… - la tuteó, Tayyibah abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – ¿O volveremos a hablar con formalidad? – preguntó al mirar su reacción.

- No… - sonrió ella – de acuerdo…

- Mi lady… - se volvió a Fátima tomando su mano, la cual besó con cortesía – está usted muy bella…

- Tanto gusto, mi lord Granchester, no habíamos tenido el gusto de verlo por aquí…

- He estado un poco ocupado… - dijo él sonriente.

- Espero que no nos abandone tanto tiempo…

- Trataré de no volverlo a hacer, aunque eso no es enteramente cosa mía - dijo mirando a Tayyibah, quien sólo bajó la mirada.

- No se preocupe – continuó Fátima – creo que eso no pasará – le guiñó un ojo.

- Bueno, vamos… - dijo él abriendo la puerta. Fátima entró primero y después Tayyibah - Bien… ¿Dónde desean ir?

- Pues… - dijo Fátima adelantándose a Tayyibah – a mí podría dejarme en la puerta de nuestro hogar…

- Pero… - iba a replicar Terry y Tayyibah la volteó a mirar sin entender.

Y es que Fátima no dejaba sola a Tayyibah con nadie. Incluso cuando Albert o cualquier otra persona la invitaban a salir, inclusive las damas, ella la acompañaba como su chaperona, por lo que Tayyibah la miró sorprendida.

- Yo me encuentro muy cansada, además, creo que puedo confiar en usted…

- Por supuesto, me ofendería si pensara lo contrario… - contestó Terry.

- Bien, le agradecería que me dejara en la puerta del lugar donde vivimos...

- Pero Fátima… - trató de decir Tayyibah.

- No te apures, mi niña, yo estoy cansada, diviértete… - le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Así, Terry detuvo su auto frente al edificio donde vivían las dos mujeres. Bajó y abrió la puerta galantemente para que bajara Fátima, quien le agradeció el gesto y la acompañó hasta la entrada.

- Confío en usted, mi lord, de que me traerá de vuelta a Tayyibah sana y salva…

- Mi lady, soy ante todo un caballero…

- Bien… - le sonrió y entró en el edificio. Terry encaminó sus pasos hacia el auto.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? – preguntó a la muchacha de ojos verdes.

- Sorpréndeme…

Terry sonrió, realmente aquella mujer lo desconcertaba.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Terry se encaminó a la Quinta Avenida, dónde se encontraban varios restaurantes que además tenían sala de baile. Aunque por primera vez se sentía desconcertado e indeciso con relación al lugar dónde llevar a aquella mujer, no sabía de qué forma la podría complacer.

Después de considerar varias opciones, se detuvo ante un exclusivo restaurante donde se daban cita personas pertenecientes a la jet set, incluyendo a lo más selecto del mundo del espectáculo.

Nunca se imaginaron que al entrar los dos en aquel restaurante, las miradas se centrarían en ellos, ya que era inevitable mirar a aquella pareja y no dejar de hacerlo. Él, con su galanura y postura, además de la fama que ya tenía, y luego la nueva revelación del espectáculo, aquella bailarina de oscuro cabello rizado y enigmáticos ojos verdes.

- Creo que no fue una buena idea venir aquí… - comentó a Tayyibah.

- Me parece que no… - contestó ella disimulando una sonrisa.

Pronto fueron abordados por varios comensales que les invitaron a sentarse con ellos, y sin poder evitarlo se vieron sentados frente a frente, ni siquiera juntos, ya que los ocupantes de aquella mesa sentaron a Tayyibah en medio de dos hombres que rápidamente entablaron conversación con ella, y a Terry junto a dos mujeres, una de las cuales había sostenido un romance con él.

- Parece que Joan aún no se resigna a haber sido dejada a un lado del interés de Grandchester… - comentó el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Perdón? – contestó ella.

- Ahora entiendo la atención que Grandchester ha depositado en usted… siempre ha sido así, él tiene a su lado a las mujeres más bellas, mientras que los demás nos conformamos con recibirlas cuando él las abandona…

Tayyibah sintió un leve estremecimiento en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras. Volvió la vista hacia Terry sentado frente a ella, el cual estaba conversando con las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado. Lo observó con disimulo. Era realmente un hombre muy apuesto, y comprendía que las mujeres fueran detrás suyo. En un impulso, se levantó, llena de coraje. El hecho no pasó desapercibido por Terry, quien acto seguido se levantó también.

- Yo… - dijo a manera de explicación – voy… al tocador ¡sí! Al tocador – sonrió, mientras los dos hombres sentados a su lado también se levantaban ayudándole a apartar la silla.

Terry la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció a lo largo del comedor, rumbo a los tocadores.

Ahí, Tayyibah no podía descifrar aún que era lo que le sucedía. Escuchar de la boca de otra persona que Terry había mantenido un sinfín de romances con varias mujeres, era algo que no le gustaba mucho saber.

Escuchó voces y fingió estar empolvándose el rostro, mirando con disimulo cómo una de las mujeres que había estado sentada a un lado de Terry entraba acompañada de otra.

- ¿Eres la bailarina, verdad? – preguntó ésta. Era una atractiva muchacha de aproximadamente 24 años, de cabellos rubio platino, esbelta, vestía con un escote tan pronunciado que a Tayyibah la hizo enrojecer – sí, eres tú – se contestó a si misma – eres la de turno de Grandchester – sonrió con burla – por el momento… porque así como él anda ahora contigo, después te botará como lo ha hecho con otras…

- Aunque… - habló la otra, una morena de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel – parece ser que te será difícil ser la principal, ya que en estos momentos una de nuestras amigas está luchando de nuevo para volver a tenerlo en sus brazos. No será tan fácil para ti, luchar contra ella – dijo igualmente con burla.

- No me importa… yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con el señor Grandchester… - contestó Tayyibah y volteó su mirada al espejo.

- Pues yo no lo creo así, sólo quiero decirte algo… - le dijo nuevamente la muchacha de cabellos rubio platino. Tayyibah la miró a través del espejo – ese hombre no será tuyo, hay muchas mujeres que pelearán por él a morir, una de ellas tiene ventaja y es precisamente su prometida…

- Entonces… - contestó Tayyibah sintiendo un poco de furia – creo que ustedes no son las indicadas para decirme todo esto… - pero entonces, sus rojos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, ahora sería el turno de ella hablar – además… quien debe decidir con quien quedarse es precisamente Terrence Grandchester, no ustedes… incluso – sonrió con burla ahora – ni su prometida tiene el derecho de decidir por él…

Las fulminó con su penetrante mirada de ojos verdes y acto seguido salió del tocador, dejando a unas mujeres boquiabiertas por la manera en cómo les había contestado.

Cuando se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sentados, notó que Terry no estaba sentado en ella. Lo buscó con la mirada y al encontrarlo, sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, no lo podía creer: ¡estaba bailando con otra! Precisamente con la mujer que le habían dicho los dos hombres que se llamaba Joan y que recientemente había sido su última conquista, su favorita.

Su primer impulso fue irse del lugar, pero no le daría el gusto de verla así, no a Tayyibah, se dijo, y volvió a sentarse en medio de los dos hombres que momentos antes había estado platicando con ellos.

- _"Si él puede departir con otras personas sin importarle mi presencia, yo también lo puedo hacer…"_ – se dijo.

Y así fue, comenzó a platicar con ellos, coqueteó, se reía de lo que le decían, desplegó sus artes de seducción con maestría, cosa que Terry notó desde que ella había llegado a la mesa, y no le gustó lo más mínimo.

- Veo que tu acompañante se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con John y Graves… - dijo Joan, malintencionada. Terry no contestó – parece ser que no le importa si tú estás cerca – lo miraba, pero él a ella no, sus ojos estaban dirigidos a Tayyibah, quien no le prestaba atención. - ¡Oh Terrence! – la mujer se pegó más a él – hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos así… - dijo como en un susurro – tu aroma… - aspiró – hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos… - Terry no se daba cuenta por estar observando a Tayyibah, de que Joan estaba completamente pegada a él mientras bailaban.

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

Mientras tanto, en la mesa…

- ¿Te has dado cuenta, John? – dijo el que se presentó como Graves a Tayyibah – parece ser que Joan está de nuevo tratando de seducir a Grandchester…

Tayyibah volteó a mirar. Justo entonces, se topó con los ojos de Terry quien no dejaba de mirarla. En la mirada de Tayyibah había un reclamo, una decepción, ¿un dolor? Terry no lo sabía con exactitud.

Tayyibah no podía entender tampoco el por qué entonces la había invitado a salir, si lo que él prefería era estar con otra. ¿Lo había hecho para darle celos a esa mujer? "¡Pues bien, que lo haga, pero que conmigo no cuente!" La bailarina apretó sus manos y se levantó seguida de las miradas asombradas de los dos hombres.

- ¡Pero señorita Tayyibah, no puede usted irse! – le pedían los dos caballeros.

- Lo siento mucho… - fue todo lo que contestó.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza bien erguida, ella no era el juguete de nadie y así se lo iba a demostrar a Terry, aunque pugnaba por no ponerse a llorar por lo que estaba sintiendo: una gran decepción y un coraje enorme por haberse burlado Terry de ella de esa manera.

- ¡Tayyibah, espera! – Escuchó a sus espaldas cuando ya había alcanzado la salida, pero no se detuvo - ¡Espera! – se sintió jalada por un brazo.

- Le ruego por favor que me suelte… - dijo con frialdad mientras lo miraba con enojo, volvía a hablarle de usted.

- Pero, ¿por qué te vas? – Terry la sostenía aún del brazo.

- Porque yo no hago ninguna falta en ese lugar… usted se estaba divirtiendo... de lo lindo… - dijo secamente – vaya a atender a la persona con quien estaba bailando…

- ¿No me digas que estás celosa? – preguntó sonriendo de medio lado y entornando sus ojos.

- ¿Celosa, yo? ¡Por favor! – sus ojos chispearon – ¡Para mí es una total y absoluta falta de respeto lo que usted me ha hecho allá dentro! ¿Acaso necesitaba de alguien para provocarle celos a esa mujer? ¡Pues entonces se equivocó de persona!

- ¡No es así! – le contestó – ¡nunca te traje aquí para darle celos a nadie!

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces todo lo que me decían sobre usted y ella…?

- ¡Un momento! – la interrumpió - ¿Te decían cosas de mi y de ella?

- ¡Sí! – le alzó la voz – me dijeron que yo era la de turno, que ella había sido la última que había tenido usted y que yo no podía ocupar su lugar, esas mujeres horribles me lo dijeron cuando estábamos en el baño, que yo…

- ¡Fue una mala idea! – la interrumpió – ya lo pensé antes, que no debí haberte traído aquí…

- ¡Pero lo hizo!

- Perdóname Tayyibah, yo quería que pasáramos un momento alegre, tú y yo, pero parece ser que me equivoqué de lugar… - Tayyibah lo miró, realmente parecía apenado – y es que yo no sabía donde llevarte, no lo sé… - se puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras hablaba – se me hace difícil pensar en un lugar apropiado para ir los dos, creo que a ti no te van estos sitios, eres muy distinta…

- Yo…

- Te llevaré a tu casa – su voz sonaba seria mientras abría la puerta del auto para que ella subiera.

El auto comenzó a rodar dejando atrás aquel exclusivo restaurante ubicado en una de las mejores avenidas de Nueva York. Terry estaba muy callado, parecía que estuviera molesto por algo, pensó Tayyibah, y realmente lo estaba, pero no con ella, sino con él mismo. Era verdad lo que le había dicho, realmente no había hallado el lugar exacto donde poder estar con ella.

- ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó ella con suavidad, tuteándolo de nuevo.

- Sí… - contestó – pero no contigo… sino conmigo mismo. Debí haber imaginado que tratarían de herirte… debí protegerte… no debimos habernos sentado con ellos, más bien, no debimos haber ido a ese lugar…

- No te preocupes, yo no permitiría que me hirieran… - no era cierto, sí había sentido un dolor en su pecho cuando le dijeron aquellas cosas en el baño, y luego, al verlos bailar, la manera en como esa mujer se pegaba al cuerpo de él... movió su cabeza como si quisiera borrar esas visiones.

- ¡Ah, ya sé! – dijo él de pronto – ya sé donde te llevaré…

Tayyibah no contestó, sólo se ocupó de observar hacia donde conducía el auto. Miró a través de la ventanilla y observó que atravesaban unas calles distintas de las que había visto antes. Éstas parecían más pintorescas, llenas de bullicio y color. Notó que en los aparadores de los establecimientos de aquellas calles las luces y letreros eran más grandes.

- Aquí… - dijo tentativamente ella.

- Este es el barrio italiano… hay lugares donde puedes pasar un buen rato, bailar, disfrutar de una excelente comida y saborear un buen vino... y lo más importante – le dijo sonriendo – es que no te atosigan y te tratan bien. Además, aquí tengo muy buenos amigos – le guiñó un ojo.

Detuvo el auto en la calle y bajó a abrir la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a salir. Se encaminaron hacia un establecimiento donde sonaba una bella música y se oían voces alegres. Terry llevaba del brazo a Tayyibah y entraron. La muchacha observó con deleite el entorno: había bastante gente que bailaba, cantaba, otros aplaudían. Hombres y mujeres mayores, jóvenes, departían en un alegre encuentro. Terry la llevó hasta la barra.

- Buona sera, Giovanni… - saludó Terry a un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años, alto y de complexión gruesa, cuyas mejillas parecían estar rojas de forma permamente. Abundantes canas peinaban su corto cabello peinado ligeramente al lado.

- ¡Terry, bambino! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí!

- He estado un poco ocupado… - contestó.

- Oh sí, ya lo veo, mio ragazzo… - dijo al mirar a Tayyibah, quien venía del brazo del actor.

- Te presento a Giovanni Bertolutti, dueño de este lugar tan bullicioso… - dijo Terry a Tayyibah.

- Es un gusto conocerle, señor Bertolutti…

- Il gusto Ÿ milioni di signorina… - dijo besando cortésmente su mano – pero pasen, pasen… ¡Hey Cecillia! – le gritó a una mujer que andaba con una jarra sirviendo mesas - ¡Mira, el bambino vino a visitarnos con una amiga!

- ¡Oh, mio bambino! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no venías! – se acercó la mujer de aproximadamente 45 años, un poco regordeta, cuyo cabello también peinaba ya algunas canas. Cecillia era muy buena mujer pero también bastante parlanchina. Lo abrazó con efusividad - ¡Oh, pero que bella signorina nos has traído! ¿Acaso ella es al fin la…?

- Su nombre es Tayyibah – la interrumpió Terry – es bailarina.

- ¿No me digas que es la ragazza que baila, esa que viene de Oriente? – preguntó Cecillia.

- Sí, soy yo… - contestó Tayyibah un poco turbada.

- ¡Oh! ¿Te das cuenta, Giovanni? ¡Tenemos a dos estrellas en nuestro humilde restaurante!

- ¡Ya lo creo, mujer! Pero, ¿a qué esperas? ¡Atiéndelos como ellos se merecen!

Tayyibah se sentía bastante abrumada por las atenciones dispensadas por la esposa del dueño de aquel restaurante. Les ofreció la mejor mesa de que disponía, les llevó vino, quesos, incluso les dijo que les prepararía la mejor pasta que hubieran comido en su vida, la mejor de Italia incluso; realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

- Se ve que te quieren mucho… - comentó ella.

- Sí, los conocí hace muchos años, quizás después de llegar a Nueva York…

- Después de venir de Londres…

- Sí, así es – la miró, ella parecía algo turbada – fueron días difíciles, pero aquí me acogieron muy bien… incluso cuando… - se calló, sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

- ¿Cuándo que…? – preguntó ella suavemente.

- No, no me hagas caso… sólo eran recuerdos…

- ¿Tristes?

- Un poco – trató de sonreír – pero prueba este vino, está delicioso – cambió de tema.

- Tienes razón… - dijo después de dar un sorbo a su copa – está delicioso.

Ella volteó a mirar a las personas que bailaban en la pequeña pista del restaurante. El ambiente comenzó a llenarse del sonido de una música llena de vida, vigorosa, alegre y distendida. El sonido de los acordeones y bandolinas invitaban a bailar y a dejarse llevar por la alegría del momento. Varios comensales se levantaron y se unieron a aquéllos que ya estaban bailando.

Tayyibah observaba la manera en cómo se movían los bailarines. No en vano amaba la danza desde hacía ya muchos años, pero esta noche se sentía diferente, algo parecía haber cambiado. El ritmo trepidante y apasionado de esa música parecía filtrarse por sus venas y, aunado al vino que había comenzado a tomar, empezó a a sentirse eufórica, llena de energía.

- Ven… quiero bailar… - se levantó de repente y le extendió las manos a Terry, quien no dijo nada y las tomó, sintiendo nuevamente aquella electricidad.

Los acordeones, violines y guitarras, hacían de aquella música un deleite para bailar. Tayyibah nunca había bailado música folklórica italiana, era la primera vez, pero se había fijado en como lo hacían los demás y enseguida cogió el ritmo, haciendo bailar a Terry de la misma manera.

Su manera de bailar pronto llamó la atención de los demás bailarines, quienes de manera natural hicieron una rueda alrededor de ellos dos. Por la manera en como bailaban e interpretaban aquella música, parecía como si se estuvieran cortejando, como si fuese una especie de conquista, mientras los demás aplaudían acompañando así a aquella pareja.

Mientras bailaban, se tomaban de las manos, pegaban sus cuerpos, llegaron incluso a estar tan cerca que quizás sus ojos pudieron ver hasta el iris del otro; sentían el calor de cada uno, aspiraban sus aromas.

- ¡Uff! – Terry se sentó en cuanto terminó la música - ¡jamás había bailado así! – Tayyibah solo lo miró sonriente – me imagino que tu siempre has bailado…

- Pues… desde que me di cuenta que podía hacerlo… - respiraba agitadamente, y sin pensar, le dio un gran trago a su vaso de vino - ¡ups! – dijo y al momento se le puso la nariz roja – está… rico esto…

- ¡Te lo has tomado todo!

- Sí… ¡ji,ji,ji,ji,ji,ji! – dio un paso hacia atrás y por poco se cae.

- ¡Hey! – la tomó en sus brazos.

- ¡jajajajaja! – ella solo se rió.

- Me parece que estás un poco mareada…

- No lo creo – contestó ella – al contrario, me siento mucho mejor, creo que quiero seguir bailando… - y se soltó de él y se dirigió de nuevo a bailar, yendo Terry tras ella.

Pero al momento en que iba a comenzar a bailar, la música terminó y dio comienzo a una más suave. Ella hizo un leve puchero, pero vio a Terry y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial. Terry no supo explicar lo que sintió al verla de esta manera, ya que ella, atrevidamente, lo tomó de las solapas y lo jaló, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

- Oiga señorita… - le dijo entonces él.

- Quiero bailar contigo así… - dijo ella suavemente.

Terry puso una mano en su espalda, mientras con la otra tomaba una de las de ella. Comenzaron a moverse suavemente, sintiendo como la música los envolvía. Ella se pegó a él, su cabeza oscura le llegaba a su barbilla, quien aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Terry trataba de definir el olor, pero era una combinación, se dijo: olía a rosas, a jazmines, a gardenias, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero su aroma lo estaba volviendo loco.

Tayyibah a su vez, pegó su nariz en el cuello de él, sintiendo como latía una de sus venas. No sabía cómo actuar, sentía su calor, aspiraba también su aroma. No había cambiado, era el mismo, el de siempre, recordaba. Su mano sujetaba su cintura y no sentía pudor alguno por estar en aquella posición, no pensaba en si estaba bien o mal, lo único que quería era estar así, pegada a su cuerpo, cerca de él, bailando los dos, sintiendo que estaban conectados. Entonces, él la hizo girar y la jaló muy fuerte hacia su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Atrapados en sus miradas, sentían sus alientos, sus bocas estaban a pocos milímetros, acercándose poco a poco.

De repente… la música terminó, y como si de un sueño se tratara, ella lo miró desconcertada por todo aquello.

- Yo… necesito…

- …Aire… - completó él la frase.

- Sí… aire… creo que el vino me ha afectado…

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

- Pues…

- Vamos a despedirnos…

- Sí… - Tayyibah iba inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había estado a punto de suceder?

Después de darle las gracias a Giovanni y a su mujer Cecillia, prometió regresar pronto y salieron de aquel lugar, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche despejar sus mentes.

- Estás muy callada – dijo él mientras la traía del brazo.

- Estoy recordando solamente…

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Que hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía como hoy… entre gente tan sencilla, tan amena…

- Sí, son personas que no les interesa si tu eres cualquier vecino o la reina de Inglaterra, te hacen sentir como si fueras uno de ellos, cercano, no te están alabando continuamente… - sonrió.

- Sí, extraño eso… - dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Te gustaba tu vida anterior a la de ser bailarina e integrarte al mundo del espectáculo? – preguntó él.

- Pues… sí… - no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

- Creo que entiendo lo que dices, yo también lo extraño, por eso a veces prefiero venir aquí…

- Pero tu departes en otro ambiente.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, me he despegado de eso. Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, volví a un lugar como el que fuimos primero… ya no lo había hecho…

- Pensé que…

- ¿Pensaste que yo era un hombre que gustaba de lugares de diversión? – la interrumpió.

- Sí… realmente lo pensé… - entraron los dos en el auto, sintiéndose más arropados para seguir hablando con tranquilidad.

- No, hace ya varios meses que me he apartado de todo ese ambiente, quizás antes sí podías encontrarme en esos lugares, pero ahora no, ya no…

- ¿Por qué, qué ha sucedido para que cambiaras tus costumbres?

- No lo sé, quizás me aburrí de todo, quizás me harté… incluso no sé ni donde voy, ni lo que busco, pareciera que solo vivo por vivir… ese ambiente era demasiado corrupto, las personas no te buscan por ti mismo, sino por lo que estás representando en esos momentos, se cuelgan posiblemente de tu fama, pero no te buscan por lo que eres tú realmente…

- Entiendo… pero, no sé, me estás dando la sensación de que te sientes solo…

- Pues… sí, un poco…

Terry se sintió confundido, desconcertado, no entendía el por qué estaba hablando de este tema con esta chica, quien le preguntaba y él contestaba. Nunca antes con ninguna mujer había hablado tanto de su sentir, de lo que pensaba, sólo una vez, recordó, sólo una vez habló de sus sueños con una mujer, sólo con una había tenido aquel despliegue de palabras. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esta chica para hacer que él abriera su alma?

- Pero, estás comprometido… - dijo Tayyibah.

- ¿Y eso que importancia tiene?

- Pues que, si tienes una novia, estás comprometido, próximo a casarte, y que tendrás pronto una familia – dijo tratando de no sentirse dolida. Realmente el vino le hacía soltar la lengua, aunque ya no se sentía mareada – y con ello pues viene la ilusión de un futuro… no deberías sentirte solo.

- ¿Crees que mi ilusión de un futuro sea esa? – le preguntó sonriendo con ironía.

- Por algo estás con la chica que te casarás… me imagino que la amas…

- ¿Amarla? – su sonrisa se volvió triste – solo he amado a una mujer… - Tayyibah sintió un gozo en su pecho al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Y esa mujer que amas, dónde está?

- Ella… ella se fue… - dijo – pero – volteó a mirarla – no quiero hablar de eso… - volvió a ponerse serio.

- Lo siento… no debí preguntar…

- Tienes algo en común con ella – dijo de pronto sin mirarla – eres también muy entrometida… - sonrió – así era ella también… una entrometida… - Terry encendió el auto y no vio la sutil sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de ella - ¿Te sientes mejor? – cambió de tema.

- ¿Eh? Sí, gracias, creo que el efecto del vino ha pasado ya – sonrió – espero que volvamos repetir la experiencia.

- Ya lo creo, me doy cuenta con esto, que te gusta más lo sencillo.

- Definitivamente, creo que los grandes salones y caros restaurantes, no son para mí…

- Pero has salido con Albert Andrey, quien te ha llevado a esos lugares… - sin darse cuenta apretó el volante.

- Sí, es verdad… pero esto es diferente… - dijo ella – no había pasado una noche como ésta… - lo pronunció suavemente.

Un silencio… se sentían bien juntos, no había necesidad de palabras, sólo la presencia de ellos dos. Terry se sentía como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo; habían pasado muchas mujeres por su vida y ninguna le había hecho experimentar esta sensación de satisfacción, ninguna le había hecho sentirse lleno con su simple compañía, ésta mujer tenía una magia inexplicable.

- ¿Te gustaría que repitiéramos la ocasión? – preguntó de pronto él.

- Me gustaría mucho… - contestó ella sonriendo.

Él desvió la mirada, aquellos ojos habían brillado tanto cuando sonrió, su boca se había curvado en una sonrisa como no la había visto en una mujer por mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, hemos llegado… - paró el auto, Tayyibah esperaba a que él se bajara y le abriera la puerta, pero no lo hizo, ella enarcó las cejas esperando - ¿Te gustaría salir mañana a disfrutar de un día de campo? – soltó él de repente.

- Pues…

- Anda, vamos…

- No lo sé… – titubeaba, ya que de día no acostumbraba a ponerse ni una sola gota de maquillaje, no le gustaba llevar el rostro pintado a plena luz del sol; tendría que inventar alguna cosa y no sería fácil.

- Pero si no puedes, lo entenderé – dijo él con un poco de desilusión.

- ¡No! – contestó apurada – está bien… ¿a qué hora?

- ¿Te parece bien a las 9 de la mañana?

- Está bien, a las 9…

Terry sonrió y bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta y la acompañó hasta la entrada del edificio.

- Gracias… - le dijo ella.

- De nada…

- Fue una velada muy linda… - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Sí… - su voz también era un murmullo.

- Yo… - dijo y sin querer bajó los ojos a los labios de él.

- ¿Si…? – los labios de Terry volvían a estar peligrosamente cerca de los de ella.

Tayyibah sentía su aliento, tragaba saliva con dificultad, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía pegada al piso, las manos le sudaban mientras estrujaba su mantilla.

- Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo… - le dijo él casi rozando sus labios con los de ella.

- No… - su voz sonaba trémula mientras lo miraba con aire de súplica.

- No entiendo que ha pasado, no entiendo qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros… sabes bien que tu y yo sentimos algo…

- No debe ser…

- No puedo evitarlo… si quieres que me detenga… dímelo…

Tayyibah lo miraba anhelante, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos ardía una pequeña llama la cual le hizo sentir a él subir un calor desde su vientre hasta su garganta… ¿Ella lucharía contra lo que estaba sintiendo?

Era difícil… muy difícil…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola:

Nuevamente un capítulo más de esta historia, la cual agradezco enormemente el apoyo que le han estado dando, cada mensaje enviado por ustedes en verdad lo valoro mucho y los leo, y no podria terminar de pedir disculpas por no poder contestarlos uno a uno como yo quisiera, pero de verdad creanme que cada uno lo voy atesorando y tomando en cuenta en lo que me comentan y piden.

Muchas gracias a Ana Maria por su apoyo en la edición y corrección de este capítulo de verdad gracias.

Saludos

Lizette.


	6. Chapter 6

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 6  
**

* * *

- Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo… - le dijo él casi rozando sus labios con los de ella, con infinita suavidad...

- No… - su voz sonaba como un susurro, mientras lo miraba también con aire de súplica.

- No entiendo que ha pasado, no entiendo qué es lo que sucede entre nosotros… sabes bien que tu y yo sentimos algo…

- No debe ser…

- No puedo evitarlo… si quieres que me detenga… dímelo…

Tayyibah lo miraba aturdida, debatiéndose en su interior, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos ardía una pequeña llama, la cual a él le hizo sentir un calor subir de su vientre hasta la garganta… ¿Ella lucharía contra lo que estaba sintiendo?

Era difícil… muy difícil…

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella si era lo que más anhelaba? Años atrás sólo soñaba con volver a sentir sus labios, los únicos labios que la habían besado, soñando con aquellas sensaciones que no podía dejar de recordar. Su aliento rozando su boca, sus labios de adolescente intentando abrir los suyos, sus ojos entrecerrados, sus fuertes y esbeltos brazos sujetando con firmeza su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, no dejándola escapar.

Pronto, muy pronto, volvería a tener aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado… pensaba ella…

Terry no lo podía creer, aquella mujer se estaba rindiendo en sus brazos, no podía ser cierto que ella estuviera ahí, que estuviera otorgándole a él un regalo tan divino como aquél; sólo en sus sueños más íntimos, desde que la había conocido, había soñado con probar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba.

Sus alientos comenzaron a mezclarse hasta formar uno solo. Tayyibah cerró sus ojos embelesada, expectante, él aún esperaba el momento idóneo para poseer al fin aquella boca.

Pero…

- ¡Oh perdón, señorita… - una voz los hizo separarse, era el portero del edificio, quien al escuchar unas voces en el rellano decidió investigar.

Terry y Tayyibah se separaron sin mirarse, Tayyibah volteó a mirar al anciano que quizás había evitado algo que no debía pasar, no aún.

- No se preocupe Henry, estaba a punto de entrar… - dijo ella, el hombre entró dejando entornada la puerta para que ella pasara – debo… debo irme… - dijo con timidez.

- Sí… es tarde… - contestó él tratando de aclarar su garganta - ¿Te puedo ver mañana?

- Sí… - trató de sonreí – claro…

- Bien… hasta mañana…

- Hasta mañana…

Ella entró en el edificio cerrando la puerta tras de si, y a través de los cristales que adornaban la mitad de las puertas que los separaban, Terry esperó a que ella subiera al elevador. Antes de hacerlo, ella alzó la mano y la movió en señal de despedida, saludándola él a su vez.

Terry caminó hacia su auto, y ahí esperó a que ella encendiera la luz de la ventana de su habitación. Prendió un cigarrillo, sonrió al comprobar que ella ya estaba en su recámara y se marchó.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Aahhh! – Tayyibah se dejó caer en la cama cuando entró en su habitación - ¡Dios! ¿Qué estuvo a punto de suceder? – dijo en voz alta.

- Veo que vienes muy contenta… - escuchó otra voz acercándose a ella.

- ¡Sí! – contestó sin levantarse, veía el techo de su cuarto mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Fátima sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Maravilloso, ha sido la noche más bella que he tenido!

- Me alegro tanto, mi niña – la miró, Tayyibah tenía los ojos brillantes – espero que este inglés se haya portado muy bien, porque sino…

- No sólo se portó bien, sino que me llevó a un lugar muy lindo… - Fátima sonrió – ¡fuimos a un Barrio Italiano…!

- ¿Cómo fue eso? – preguntó sorprendida – pensé que irían a un restaurante de esos exclusivos…

- Sí, fuimos a uno, pero… - comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido en aquel restaurante de la Quinta Avenida.

- Ya veo… - dijo cuando terminó su relato.

- Y por eso terminamos en ese lugar, fue maravilloso… - cerró sus ojos recordando la manera en como habían bailado, tan juntos, con las emociones a flor de piel, notando el calor de sus cuerpos...

- ¿Y al fin te besó? – preguntó Fátima.

- ¡Fátima! – abrió los ojos mientras se ponía colorada. Fátima sólo la miró – no… - contestó bajando los ojos, pero una sonrisa brotó de sus labios – estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero… Henry nos interrumpió…

- ¡Oh Henry, siempre tan inoportuno! – replicó Fátima.

- Pero sabes, no importa, él a pesar de todo, no se enojó… al contrario… creo que también lo pasó muy bien… - sus ojos mostraban su felicidad en aquellos momentos tan especiales.

- Me alegro tanto mi niña, veo que estás avanzando en tu propósito…

- Aunque siento temor… - dijo poniéndose seria de pronto.

- ¿Temor, por qué?

- Cuando descubra la verdad… - sus brillantes ojos verdes dieron paso a una mirada llena de angustia.

Fátima ya no tuvo argumentos válidos para poder contestarle.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Al día siguiente…

- Bueno, creo que ya es la hora del ensayo – Fátima se levantó de la mesa donde estaban sentadas las dos, tomando un suculento desayuno.

- ¿Tan pronto? – Tayyibah hizo un mohín, dándole otro mordisco a su tostada.

- Sabes bien que debemos preparar tu baile para el próximo jueves…

- Pero es que yo quería salir…

- Pero cariño, ¿sabes tú el revuelo que causarás si sales a plena luz del día?

- Me vestiré de otra manera, nadie tiene por qué reconocerme… - en su rostro se pintó una mueca de fastidio.

- Mira, cuando terminemos tu ensayo, saldremos a algún lugar fuera de la ciudad, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Sí…

- De acuerdo… - se puso de pie y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

En el edificio donde ellas vivían tenían rentado toda una planta. Fuera del departamento donde estaban, también había otro más pequeño, acondicionado como un salón de ensayo. En la habitación principal de dicho departamento, se habían dispuesto una serie de espejos para mirarse cuando realizaban los ensayos, y en una pequeña habitación anexa al salón se guardaban los instrumentos de percusión; además de dar la oportunidad de acomodarse a los músicos que llegaban por las mañanas para ensayar con ellas.

Tayyibah y Fátima se encaminaban a la puerta de salida del apartamento cuando oyeron llamar al timbre. Rebeca, la asistenta, se adelantó a abrir.

- ¿Se encuentra la señorita Tayyibah?

Las dos mujeres detrás de Rebeca se detuvieron en seco al escuchar aquella profunda y varonil voz. Tayyibah se puso completamente pálida, mientras Fátima se giraba para mirarla. En los verdes ojos de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros, se percebía un deje de angustia y desesperación.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – susurró Tayyibah, lívida.

Y es que era muy difícil no darse cuenta que el portador de aquella voz, era nada más y nada menos que el famoso actor de Broadway, Terrence Grandchester.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, ya que Tayyibah no llevaba ni una sola gota de maquillaje, su piel blanca lucía con todo su esplendor, sus labios rosados y lo peor de todo, aquellas pecas que eran su distintivo, denotaban la verdadera mujer que era ella.

- ¿Podría anunciar a la señorita que Terrence Grandchester está aquí?

- Sí… un… momento joven… – Rebeca volteó a mirar detrás de ella hecha un manojo de nervios por no saber qué hacer.

La mente de Fátima dio vueltas y más vueltas en cuestión de segundos, tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar a Tayyibah, quien de la impresión, se había quedado estática.

Así que rápidamente, Fátima se quitó el acostumbrado velo que usaba para sujetarse el cabello y así cubrir con éste a la verdadera Tayyibah.

- ¡Listo! – dijo triunfante Fátima al ver a Tayyibah - ¿Quién es, Rebeca? – se volteó a la puerta indicándole con la mirada que no había problema alguno.

- Es el joven Terrence Grandchester, madame…

- ¡Oh! – se acercó a la puerta para dejarlo pasar y le ofreció su mano. - ¡Mi lord Terrence! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Además de tener el placer de saludarla de nuevo… - dijo tomando su mano y depositando en ella un leve beso – anoche le hice una invitación a Tayyibah para salir con ella hoy…

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Fátima con un tono un tanto acusador – no me comentó nada hoy… pero pase, pase…

- Gracias… - entró y miró detrás de Fátima – Tayyibah… - dijo como si susurrara su nombre.

- ¿Has visto quien nos vino a visitar, mi niña? – comentó en un tono medio sarcástico.

- Mi lord… - dijo Tayyibah suavemente.

- Mi lady… - Terry se acercó y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía, plantando un beso que se alargó más de lo normal – espero no incomodarle… - la miró entonces con extrañeza – perdón por mi atrevimiento… pero, ¿por qué trae puesto un velo en su rostro, mi lady? Aunque le da un aire de misterio… - sonrió.

Tayyibah sonrió nerviosa, no encontraba la manera de explicarle el por qué del velo en su cara que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos verdes.

- Permítame contestar a eso, mi lord… - terció Fátima – lo que sucede es que nos detuvo cuando nos dirigíamos a comenzar los ensayos del nuevo baile que Tayyibah presentará el próximo jueves… y es que cada semana, por si no lo ha notado – dijo con intención – es uno diferente…

- Sí, es verdad, lo he notado – contestó él también sonriendo – pero, ¿es necesario el velo para el ensayo?

- Mi lord… - continuó Fátima sonriendo con autosuficiencia - ¿Acaso usted cuando ensaya alguna de sus obras, no necesita profundizar la interpretación del personaje, usando alguna que otra vestimenta o maquillaje?

- Sí, lo he hecho algunas veces – contestó. Tayyibah entendió lo que se proponía Fátima al hacer esta observación.

- Pues bien, mi querida Tayyibah también tiene que personificar su interpretación, sentirla… ¿Me entiende ahora, verdad?

- Sí… - la miró él, los ojos de ella también lo miraban - ¿Me permitirían observar su ensayo? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Tayyibah.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó Fátima, haciendo caso omiso al ruego de negativa que apareció en el rostro de la bailarina – vamos, querida.

Fátima se adelantó, seguida por los dos jóvenes.

- Espera… - Terry la tomó de un brazo, ella lo miró sin entender - ¿Recuerdas que anoche te invité a almorzar?

- Yo…

- ¿Lo olvidaste? – preguntó sin creerlo, ella no sabía que contestar – lo olvidaste… - afirmó él – pero no importa – dijo con renovada arrogancia – mi invitación aún sigue en pie, podríamos ir después de tu ensayo ¿Estarías de acuerdo?

- Sí… - los verdes ojos lo miraron con suavidad.

- Bien…

- ¡A qué esperan! – escucharon la voz de Fátima y se fueron juntos hacia donde provenía la voz.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry entró detrás de Tayyibah, y se dispuso a observar todo a su alrededor mientras se sentaba en una silla que le ofreció Fátima. La habitación de ensayos era un lugar amplio, el cual tenía toda una pared cubierta con espejos. En una de sus esquinas ya estaban dispuestos los músicos, advirtiendo que eran los mismos que tocaban en sus representaciones.

Ya sentado, observando con calma, le llamó entonces la atención algo que hasta el momento de llegar al departamento de Tayyibah no se había dado cuenta. Y es que ésta, iba vestida de una manera que le sorprendió: llevaba puesto un tipo de pantalón a la usanza oriental, como el que usaban las mujeres en los harenes pertenecientes a los ricos sultanes árabes. Miró, no, más bien devoró con la mirada la exquisita figura de Tayyibah enfundada en aquellas ropas; llevaba una blusita corta que dejaba ver su bien formada cintura, la fajilla que conformaba el pantalón, dejaba asomar su cadera y su ombligo, donde Terry notó que algo brillaba. Abrió enormemente sus ojos azul verdoso con incredulidad, no era posible que una piedra estuviera ahí. Siguiendo con su escrutinio y por donde comenzaban sus pantorrillas, traía puesta una prenda parecida a un calzoncillo. Debajo del mismo se adivinaba la silueta difuminada de sus piernas, debido al tipo de tela semejante al de los velos que usaba cuando bailaba.

De nuevo, notó que iba descalza. Llevaba pintados los dedos de sus pequeños pies, además de que en un tobillo pendía una cadenilla que brillaba cuando caminaba. Su examen no terminó ahí, otra vez levantó su mirada, ya que Tayyibah se había recogido el cabello dejando ver la línea de su cuello, el cual le daba una apariencia de cisne orgulloso.

- Bien… - se escuchó la voz de Fátima haciendo que Terry perdiera la concentración. Entonces la escuchó hablar en árabe a los músicos, posiblemente les estaba dando algunas instrucciones. Después se dirigió a Tayyibah pero a ella no le habló en árabe – de acuerdo hija… haremos ahora la danza del velo… - Tayyibah sólo asentía – sabes bien que en la siguiente representación haremos bailes más complicados… toma – le extendió una especie de mantilla más larga y se volteó hacia los músicos.

Tayyibah se puso en posición para comenzar su baile, pero aún no tenían la entrada. Lo que harían en aquellos momentos sería poner los pasos y aunque Tayyibah ya sabía algunos, no los había practicado por completo. Consciente de ser observada, miró a Terry a través del espejo.

Terry también encontró los ojos de ella, parecía sonreírle a través de ellos.

Entonces, se comenzaron a escuchar las primeras notas de la percusión. Tayyibah comenzó a mover sus brazos, a hacer sus primeros movimientos, pero sin apartar la mirada de Terry ni éste de la de ella. Como había pasado con anterioridad, él quedó atrapado en su enigmática mirada, sintiendo de igual forma penetrar por sus sienes aquella insinuante música.

La percepción que tenía ahora del baile de Tayyibah era distinta del lugar donde se solía representar, ya que quizás ahí se creaba un ambiente mágico, ayudado por las luces y el decorado del escenario. Pero al mirarla ahora, sin ningún tipo de iluminacion ni escenografía, a plena luz de la mañana, ver como se movían sus brazos, ver aquel movimiento de caderas que ya comenzaba a enloquecerlo, mirar aquella piel brillar sin ningún artífice de luces, ni humo, simplemente así, mirarla a ella, era algo distinto.

- Bien… - aplaudió Fátima haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación - ¡magnífico, querida! Creo que no tardaremos mucho en terminar con esta nueva puesta en escena…

- Me alegra saberlo… - contestó Tayyibah respirando agitada.

¿Cuánto tiempo duró el ensayo? No lo supo, lo único que si pudo darse cuenta es que pareciera que el tiempo pasó como un suspiro, se había adentrado en un mundo completamente diferente al del club nocturno donde ella actuaba.

- Bueno mi niña, haz un último ensayo – se encaminó hacia la puerta – yo daré instrucciones para que preparen tu baño… porque, me imagino mi lord – se dirigió ahora a él – que querrá acompañar a mi niña a almorzar…

- Pues… - se levantó de la silla.

- No se moleste… - le indicó con una mano que no se levantara y salió de la habitación.

Terry se volvió a sentar y vio como Tayyibah se dirigía a los músicos. La escuchó hablarles en árabe, pero en vez de dirigirse a su lugar para volver a interpretar su baile, se dirigió a él y lo tomó de las manos llevándolo al centro de la habitación. Ahí les hizo una seña a los músicos, quienes comenzaron a tocar. La música volvió a sonar, lo miró con coquetería y a través del velo él la vio sonreír.

Comenzó a interpretar aquella danza del velo, él estaba parado sin saber qué hacer, solo la miraba sonriente.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó embobado.

- Shhh… - le contestó y tomó el velo haciéndolo más delgado y lo pasó por el cuello de él como si lo abrazara, mirándolo de manera provocativa con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Bailó alrededor del actor como si le estuviera haciendo una ofrenda. Sin soltar el velo lo extendió y lo usó como si fueran unas alas, pasándolo incluso alrededor de él, rozando todo su cuerpo. Terry estaba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no tomar con sus manos aquella cadera que cadenciosa parecía incitarlo a pecar.

Tayyibah se acercaba a él, moviendo sus brazos y el velo que pendía en uno de ellos. Movía su cintura, su cadera, sus piernas... de pronto, se le soltó el cabello, el cual acarició el rostro de Terry. Ahí ya no pudo soportarlo más, el muchacho respiraba agitado y sin avisar, la tomó en sus brazos.

Quedaron frente a frente, respirando el aliento del otro. Terry sentía como si él también hubiera bailado con ella, ella lo miraba con sus pupilas también dilatadas, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus bocas sólo separadas por el velo que Tayyibah llevaba puesto.

La música cesó, ella tenía puestas sus manos en el pecho de él, lo empujó con suavidad rompiendo el abrazo en el que estaban sumidos.

- ¿Crees que mi baile esté listo? – preguntó.

- Ya lo creo… - contestó él aún sin reponerse.

- Me prepararé… - le dijo caminando y lo miró por encima de su hombro – me prometiste un almuerzo… - sonrió antes de irse.

- ¡Ufff! – soltó un gran suspiro cuando ella salió, pero volteó al sentirse observado y sin querer, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que los músicos estaban ahí presentes. Lo habían visto todo – lo siento… - fue lo que atinó a decir y salió de la habitación.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja! – reía efusivamente Fátima mientras Tayyibah estaba dentro de la tina – ¡realmente no puedo creerlo!

- No te burles… - le dijo ella toda sonrojada.

- Es que hija, ¿dónde está aquella chiquilla llorona y miedosa en la que habías vuelto a convertirte? ¡Ahora me encuentro con una mujer que coquetea con un hombre comprometido! – sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡siempre regañándome! – dijo con enojo y ruborizada se sumergió dentro de la tina.

- ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry estaba sentado en la sala del departamento, le habían ofrecido café, el cual estaba delicioso. Observaba con detalle todo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba decorado al estilo árabe, algunos objetos eran muy bellos, así como las alfombras, cortinas, etc., muy acorde a la personalidad de aquellas dos mujeres. Le pareció incluso percibir un aroma a incienso, no lo lograba identificar, pero no era pesado, le resultaba un tanto dulzón. ¿Duraznos, quizá?

Pero entonces le llegó a sus fosas nasales otro aroma: ¿jazmines? Y alzó la cabeza siguiendo el olor, levantándose lentamente al mirar a la causante. Tayyibah ya estaba lista, bella, arreglada para él. Ya no llevaba el velo, su rostro se veía en todo su esplendor, su cabello lucía bellamente peinado, de donde sólo caían unos cuantos rizos a los lados y algunos por la nuca. No llevaba la acostumbrada vestimenta oriental, sino que ahora se había vestido a la usanza occidental.

Un vestido en color verde pastel suave, ribeteado de florecitas blancas estampadas sobre la tela, con un sombrero de ala ancha, además de una muy delgada malla que cubría su rostro, guantes de malla en sus manos y una diminuta sombrilla, completaban su atuendo.

Terry se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa inicial de verla vestida de esa manera. Su mente le hizo una jugada, le pareció que aquella mujer se transformaba en otra que le sonreía de la misma manera que la que estaba frente a él. Una mirada y sonrisa suave, abierta, sencilla, otra que al parecer aún hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; no supo explicar que era lo que sentía: ¿nostalgia, tristeza?

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, sí, perdón – trató de ahuyentar de su mente aquella imagen – es que me acordé de alguien…

- ¿Alguien? – el corazón de Tayyibah latió rápidamente - ¿Alguien del pasado? ¿Quién es?

- No tiene importancia… - trató de sonreír – como dices, pertenece al pasado… - Tayyibah no insistió - ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí…

Se encaminaron juntos a la puerta de salida, no sin antes recibir las indicaciones de Fátima de traerla temprano a casa.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry condujo el auto hacia las afueras de Nueva York, se alejaban de la ciudad, del ruido, sobre todo de los reporteros; no quería que adónde estuvieran los abrumaran con preguntas o les sacaran fotos, quería estar tranquilo con aquella mujer.

- ¿Vamos a un lugar en especial? – preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

- Realmente no, pero es un lugar tranquilo. Espero que no nos molesten, ahí voy de vez en cuando, cuando necesito pasar un día en el campo…

- ¡Oh, eso me agrada! – dijo con sus ojos brillantes, como si fuera a recibir un gran regalo.

Llegaron a una posada que se encontraba en una desviación del camino. Parecía muy pintoresca, con algunas mesas dispuestas a la entrada de la misma. A unos metros de la casa, se podia divisar una caballeriza.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas, afortunadamente el sol se escondía entre las nubes calentando con sus tibios rayos el paisaje a su alrededor. Ordenaron un almuerzo y estuvieron platicando de cosas intrascendentes, nada personal, para después encaminarse con paso lento en dirección a las caballerizas.

- ¿Te gusta montar? – preguntó él cuando vieron los caballos.

- Hace mucho que no lo hago… - contestó ella – aunque no soy muy buena…

- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?

- Pues… - Tayyibah pensaba... ¿cómo aceptar montar? No podría hacerlo, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar el maquillaje, además, si se le corría y se mostraban algunas cosas de su cara... ¿cómo lo explicaría? – no vengo adecuadamente vestida para hacerlo…

- Mmm, sí, me doy cuenta… bueno, ¿te gustaría pasear?

- Sí…

Salieron de las caballerizas y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al pequeño bosque que rodeaba la propiedad. Entre los árboles, los sonidos de los insectos y el trinar de los pájaros parecía formarse un entorno en el que sólo estaban ellos dos.

- ¡Oh, mira! – Tayyibah corrió cerca del pie de un árbol, se agachó y recogió algo - ¡pobrecito, se habrá caído! – en las manos de ella había un pequeño pichón, volteó a mirar hacia arriba descubriendo el nido – debemos regresarlo – lo miró suplicante.

- Sí, tienes razón… trataré de subir… espero que mis zapatos no se resbalen…

- No te preocupes… - dijo ella y sin dar tiempo a Terry a reaccionar, se quitó sus propios zapatos y sin importarle nada, puso al pichoncito dentro de su pecho y comenzó ágilmente a ascender por el árbol.

Terry la miró sorprendido, no podía creerlo. Tayyibah, aquella bella y exquisita bailarina, subía de aquella forma al árbol. De nuevo sintió aquel dolor en el pecho verla arriba de ese árbol, recordándole a alguien que también escalaba a los árboles de esa forma.

Después de dejar al polluelo en su nido, Tayyibah miró entretenida a los pichoncitos que piaban pidiendo su comida. No se dio cuenta que al parecer, la madre de estos pichones atraída por sus llamados, venía volando. Una vez se acercó lo suficiente al nido, comenzó a batir sus alas contra Tayyibah, como si pensara que era peligrosa para sus pequeños. Ella, cogida por sorpresa, se hizo hacia atrás, y sus pies ya no encontraron soporte.

- ¡Tayyibah! – gritó Terry al ver como se caía.

Sin pensar siquiera en nada, Terry rápidamente reaccionó para tratar de amortiguar la caída de Tayyibah, quien inútilmente trató de asirse de otra rama sin obtener ningún resultado, yendo a caer en los brazos de Terry y debido al peso de ella, terminaron los dos en el césped.

- ¡Ouch! – Tayyibah se lamentó del golpe sufrido en la caída.

- ¿Estás bien? – escuchó una voz casi debajo de ella.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres el que está bien? – le dijo a él tratando de moverse.

Él no contestó, estaba justo debajo de ella, sólo la miraba, miraba aquellos verdes ojos que lo miraban con asombro, ella trató de moverse, de quitarse de él, pero él no le dejó hacerlo, la abrazó, el cuerpo de ella estaba encima de él, las piernas de los dos entrelazadas.

- Terry… - lo dijo como en un suspiro.

Sin saber cómo, lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, siendo inevitable esa cercanía entre ellos. Sus labios estaban cerca, muy cerca, tomando sus alientos; ella temblaba por lo que iba a ocurrir, él no podía esperar ya más, iba a sentirla al fin…

Sus labios al fin se juntaron, primero en un suave beso, rozando apenas sus labios, acariciándolos con ternura. Pero Terry comenzó a demandar más y más, y en un sólo movimiento, ella quedó debajo de él, cosa que Tayyibah igualmente aprovechó subiendo sus manos al cuello de él para acercarlo más.

Sus labios jugueteaban, se conocían, se rozaban. Pequeños y suaves mordiscos en la comisura de sus labios les hacían estremecerse. Llegó el momento en que no pudieron más y profundizaron aquel beso, invadiendo él con su lengua la boca de ella, acariciando su interior, tanteando, buscando su lengua. En un primer momento, ella se quedó quieta, asimilando la sensación tan placentera que estaba experimentando. Un instante después la lengua de ella correspondió a la de él, fundiéndose sus salivas y sabores, sintiendo la necesidad de seguir estableciendo ese contacto tan íntimo con la boca de él. El sabor de sus bocas era dulce y picante a la vez, sabían a canela, limón y fresa; notaron que les faltaba el aire, sus alientos pedían la oportunidad de renovarse, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a separarse aún, sus respiraciones se hicieron más agitadas.

Todo el cuerpo de Tayyibah se estremecía con aquel beso, era la experiencia más erótica que había tenido jamás, sencillamente se encontraba en las estrellas, tanto tiempo había esperado por aquel beso y ahora sentía que era recompensada con creces.

Terry disfrutaba aquel beso, sentía un calor en su pecho, un delicioso calor… pero… de repente, la suavidad de los labios de aquella mujer le recordaron la de otros labios, unos labios que le habían parecido únicos, irrepetibles. Incluso el sabor de esos labios los tenía aún tatuados en su mente, en la cual se comenzó a crear la imagen de una muchacha rubia, de cabellos rizados, traviesas pecas, unos bellos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que siempre creyó hecha especialmente para él… abrió sus ojos, cerrados hasta el momento mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso, separó a Tayyibah de él completamente desconcertado y la miró sintiéndose culpable de haberla besado. No, no era posible que la imagen de Candy aún estuviera viva en su mente. No decía nada, sólo la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sucede algo? - Tayyibah fue la primera en hablar.

- Creo que debemos irnos…

- Sí… tienes razón… - concordó Tayyibah.

Ayudó a la chica a levantarse, y le alcanzó el sombrero que se le había caído. Juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad, sin hablar apenas. Terry iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Tayyibah notó cómo apretaba el volante, mantenía tirante su boca y fruncido el ceño. La tarde caía ya y pronto llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía. De nuevo él la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Ha sido un día muy lindo… - dijo ella.

- Tayyibah, yo… ¿te veré después? – preguntó él.

- Sí, claro…

- ¿Podríamos cenar juntos el jueves, después de tu representación?

- Sí…

- Bien, pasaré por ti entonces… - tomó la mano de ella y la besó dulcemente– hasta entonces… - hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Tayyibah, sin saber por qué, no sintió calor en su corazón. Notaba a Terry extraño, no había dicho nada desde que se besaron, pareciera que estuviera resentido por ese hecho. Con el alma triste, entró en el edificio.

- Hola… - saludó a Fátima al entrar.

- ¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó ésta al mirarla a la cara.

- No… - se la oía desanimada.

- Es que no entiendo qué sucedió – dijo dejándose caer en un sillón cerca de Fátima.

- Cuéntame.

Con un sonrojo pintado en su rostro, Tayyibah comenzó a relatarle a Fátima todo lo sucedido desde que salió con Terry del departamento; le dijo que al fin la había besado.

- Fue un sueño… algo hecho realidad, volver a sentir sus labios… en esta ocasión fue diferente… - su rostro era risueño, cerró sus ojos rememorando - todo iba tan bien… creí que me diría… no sé… algo, pero… - abrió sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban desconcierto, tristeza - no sé que sucedió, de repente se separó de mi, me miró como si yo fuera una desconocida… y sin más, regresamos…

- Es muy raro eso que me dices… - comentó Fátima.

- Ya no sé que hacer, quizás esto es una señal de que no debo intervenir en su vida, que quizás su lugar sea al lado de ella… - su voz sonaba temblorosa, a punto de llorar.

- ¿Quieres alejarte de nuevo? – Tayyibah no contestó, sólo la miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿Nuevamente volvió a entrarte el remordimiento?

- ¡Es que quizás me estoy haciendo falsas ilusiones…! ¡Quizás realmente no llegue a sentir nada por mí!

- Por Tayyibah quizás no… - contestó Fátima con dureza – pero por… Candy, sí…

- ¡No, no debe saber que soy Candy! ¡Me odiará si lo sabe!

- ¡Entonces, continúa luchando, haz que ame también a Tayyibah, porque de una u otra forma, son la misma!

- No… no puedo… - dijo con temor en sus ojos – lo mejor sería que me alejara de él…

- No sabes lo que dices… - la voz de Fátima sonaba dura todavía - ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres abandonarlo todo?

- Sería lo correcto… - dijo quizás con dureza. Se levantó, yéndose a su recámara seguida por la mirada de Fátima.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Llegó la noche del jueves y la representación de Tayyibah fue todo un éxito de nuevo. Terry, en una mesa cercana al escenario, había vuelto otra vez a tocar un poco de cielo al ver a aquella hermosa mujer interpretar su enigmática y sensual danza.

Aún no lograba precisar el por qué en su mente, cuando besó aquel día a Tayyibah, apareciera Candy de repente. ¿Acaso no podía olvidarla? Y es que el hecho de no saber nada de ella desde hacía tanto tiempo, de no verla, le hacía sentir una pesadez en su corazón; quizás ella sí lo había olvidado ya, quizás incluso tendría otro hombre a su lado. Sólo el hecho de pensar en ello le dolió, pero sabía que tenía que aceptarlo, ya que se habían separado por causas ajenas a ellos.

Pero entonces, él tenía que darse una oportunidad de poder amar a otra mujer. Los años habían pasado y no había podido siquiera sentir cariño por Susana Marlowe, a pesar de que ésta le presionaba a cada momento para que cumpliera con su compromiso, pero no podía, sencillamente no podía cumplir con ese cometido.

Había aprovechado aquellos días en que no la vio para pensar en la oportunidad de buscar una solución en cuanto al compromiso con Susana. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero también sabía que tenía que hablar primero con Tayyibah acerca de esto, saber si realmente tenía una oportunidad de estar con ella. Quería estar con esa mujer, quería estar en su compañía, quería que todos los espectadores que acudían a verla bailar, se dieran cuenta que ya tenía un hombre en su vida, y que ese era precisamente él. Jamás había hecho esto para cortejar a una mujer, ya que todas las que pasaron por su vida, lo buscaban a él.

Pero ahora era diferente, primero quería preguntarle exactamente cual era el sentir de ella hacia él, y con eso, tomar la decisión correcta y hablar de una vez por todas con Susana Marlowe, quien el día anterior volvió a hacerle una escena muy fuerte de celos. Lo recordó perfectamente, mientras miraba la copa de vino que tenía frente a él.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Aquella mañana, unos fuertes golpes en su puerta lo despertaron del sueño que sólo unas pocas horas antes había conciliado, ya que por estar pensando en miles de cosas referentes a Tayyibah, últimamente se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a su propio caos emocional. Se levantó con desgana, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo que conducía a la puerta, mascullando maldiciones a quien quiera que fuese la persona que aporreaba de esa manera la puerta hasta casi tumbarla al suelo. Pero al abrir, se sorprendió de la visita._

- _¡Espero que nos explique esto! – el rostro iracundo de una mujer batiendo en su mano un diario apareció en el marco de la puerta. _

_Pero eso no fue todo, detrás de aquella furiosa mujer, andando con dificultad y ayudándose de unas muletas, entró una mujer joven, cuyo rostro era todo un abanico de emociones: rabia, frustración, dolor, miedo...La muchacha hizo un gesto de dolor, recostándose en una pared del recibidor. Era muy probable que no estuviera acostumbrada a utilizar las muletas para caminar. _

- _¡No puede ser que usted esté haciéndole esto a mi hija! – le reclamó la madre de la muchacha de cabellos rubios, al borde del llanto._

_Le aventó el diario, abriéndolo Terry por la parte doblada en dónde se podía leer en letras bien grandes una noticia. Miró el artículo, apretando los labios al leer…_

**¿Romance en puerta?**

** Parece ser que una imagen vale más que mil palabras… nuestro esquivo actor ha sido visto últimamente en compañía de la revelación del mundo del espectáculo, la bellísima bailarina de Danzas Orientales Tayyibah… al parecer, ha logrado no sólo conquistar al público que noche tras noche acude para admirar su baile, sino también a uno de los casanovas más discretos… pero al parecer, en esta ocasión fue pillado infraganti… ¿Qué dirá de esto su prometida, la ex actriz Susana Marlowe?**

_Y para terminar de rematar la nota, había una imagen de ellos dos, justo en la entrada del edificio donde vivía Tayyibah. La fotografía fue tomada en el momento justo en que ambos estaban a punto de besarse, pero que fue interrumpido por el portero del lugar._

- _¿Qué tienes que explicarme, Terry? – la voz sombría de Susana interrumpió sus pensamientos._

- _Nada… _

- _¿Qué dice? – la madre de ella estaba a punto de estallar de furia._

- _Lo que escucharon – contestó – no tengo nada que explicar – dejó caer sin importancia a un lado el diario._

- _¡Usted…! – iba a comenzar a decir la madre de Susana._

- _¡Madre! – la interrumpió Susana - ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?_

- _Pero…_

- _No hay necesidad de que nos deje solos… y lo que te diré, puedo decirlo delante de ella… no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación._

- _¡Por si lo has olvidado, soy tu prometida! – contestó Susana con enojo, sin fingir ya ser una mujer tranquila._

- _No, no lo olvido… - dijo secamente Terry – pero eso no me impide hacer lo que me dé la gana…_

- _Pero, ¿por qué me tienes que ofender de esa forma? ¿Exhibiéndote de esa manera con esa mujer? ¡Tú y yo tenemos un compromiso y no voy a permitir que nadie se interponga! – dijo con renovado enojo - ¿Acaso siempre será así? ¿Nunca sentirás por mi nada más?_

- _Tú sabes muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos – volteó su mirada. _

- _¡Pues no me importan! ¡Tú estás conmigo y así será! ¡No voy a permitir que otra mujer se interponga entre nosotros!_

- _Pues prepárate, porque creo que este tipo de notas continuarán publicándose… ya que pienso seguir haciendo mi vida normal… - dijo con cierto cinismo._

- _Eso no me va a hacer desistir… - contestó ella. La madre de Susana la miró con asombro – porque jamás me separaré de ti, tú tienes un compromiso conmigo, eso no lo puedes cambiar – lo miró con burla – porque aparte de que te amo con toda mi alma, tú tienes una palabra que cumplir, ¿lo recuerdas? Hiciste una promesa, y ni ella… - dijo con mala intención y Terry la miró con enojo – si ni ella pudo separarte de mi, mucho menos ésta… mujercita… - dijo con desprecio – puedes andar quizás con quien te dé la real gana, pero el hecho es que siempre estarás a mi lado… jamás consentiré que quieras romper nuestro compromiso._

_Susana comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta seguida por su madre, quien se había quedado callada tras ver la forma en cómo su hija había dicho todo aquello. Terry se quedó solo mirando a la nada._

_*** Fin Flash Back ***_

De un trago, Terry terminó su copa. Después de que ella se marchara, su mente bullía, pensando en todo lo ocurrido. No podía continuar al lado de ella, realmente lo dejó sorprendido la actitud de Susana; se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás que había sido un error el haber dejado ir a Candy. Debió luchar por ella, pero ahora, ahora no iba a permitir que Susana interviniera, porque una vez, por cobarde, dejó ir al amor. Cuando quiso tratar de recuperarlo, no encontró a Candy por ningún lado, además de no contar con la ayuda de los Andrey para que le brindaran alguna información sobre su paradero. Lamentablemente, dejó que la vida se le fuera.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez lucharía por lo que estaba sintiendo, quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz cuando menos un poco.

Iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo al camerino de Tayyibah, cruzando la primera puerta que conformaba la salita. Se acercó entonces a la segunda puerta; iba a llamar, pero notó que estaba entreabierta y escuchó unas voces. Se detuvo, pudiendo escuchar con claridad cada una de ellas, reconociéndolas. Una de ellas era la de Tayyibah, y la otra de… ¿su madre?

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Eleanor Baker había estado tras las bambalinas mirando bailar a Tayyibah. Desde la primera vez que la vio bailar, entendió que era una bailarina muy buena y que llevaba el arte en la sangre. Una artista tan sensible como lo era Eleanor Baker, comprendió enseguida que Tayyibah era una bailarina nata.

- ¡Estuviste magnífica! – le dijo cuando Tayyibah terminó su baile.

- ¡Eleanor! – contestó con genuina alegría - ¡Qué contenta estoy de verla de nuevo! – se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

- Apenas llegué anoche de mi viaje, y no quise demorar más mi visita …

- ¿Cómo ha estado su viaje? – le preguntó con malicia – espero que haya sido muy bueno…

- Ya lo creo que sí, querida – dijo con un poco de pena – pero me gustaría hablar de otra cosa contigo…

- Claro que sí, vamos, en lo que termino de cambiarme me lo comenta.

Las dos mujeres entraron al camerino hasta la siguiente puerta que daba precisamente al vestidor de Tayyibah. Fátima, quien también estaba ahí, se alegró mucho al ver a Eleanor y las dos mujeres comenzaron una plática mientras Tayyibah se iba detrás de un biombo para quitarse la ropa. Después salió vestida con una bata, sentándose frente al espejo, mientras se embadurnaba una crema para desmaquillarse el rostro y ponerse de nuevo el maquillaje que usaba normalmente, ya que el que utilizaba para bailar era distinto.

- ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? – preguntó Tayyibah.

- ¡Oh, muy bien! – contestó con la mirada soñadora.

- Ah, ya veo… - sonrió la muchacha de ojos verdes a través del espejo.

- ¿Y a ti? Ya veo que muy bien… por lo que me enterado a través del diario, parece ser que al fin lograrás tu propósito… claro, además del éxito que estás obteniendo, Fátima me comenta que de cara al final de tu temporada está preparando junto con Roul y Lord Caversham… - sonrió – algo muy espectacular…

- Sí… algo me han comentado… - contestó Tayyibah no muy animada.

- No te escuchas muy alegre… - Eleanor se acercó a ella.

- Creo que yo puedo responderte, mi querida Eleanor… - dijo Fátima. – no sé que es lo que está sucediendo con ella, simplemente Tayyibah me ha soltado de golpe que está dispuesta a abandonarlo todo… y ya te habrás dado cuenta, porque realmente no ha estado muy animada…

- ¿Cómo? Pero, ¿por qué? – la miró angustiada.

- Es que…

- Yo le contestaré, Fátima… - interrumpió Tayyibah y Fátima sólo alzó los brazos, los cruzó a la altura del pecho y se sentó – Eleanor… - se acercó a ella, ya no llevaba ni una sola gota de maquillaje, dejando ver su rostro, el verdadero – yo… no siento que esté haciendo lo correcto…

- ¿Lo correcto? – Eleanor no entendía a qué se refería.

- Sí… creo que jamás lograré que Terry… ame a Tayyibah…

- Pero querida, tu sabes bien que solamente es una máscara que usas para luchar por él… ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sufriste después de alejarte otra vez de él, en aquella carpa tan horrible dónde lo viste?

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- "¡Qué!" – Terry escuchó aquello sintiendo cómo una mano helada aprisionaba su corazón.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- … gracias a ti… aquel día él volvió a vivir, únicamente con haberte imaginado ahí. Yo lo sabía, sabía que tú eras la persona que lo lograría sacar de aquella destrucción que se había empeñado en hacer de él… - Tayyibah no hablaba, miraba a Eleanor con los ojos cristalinos – yo sabía que para ti, alejarte de él, era el equivalente a morir lentamente… desde que te conocí, yo sabía que eras la indicada para mi hijo… - le sonrió con ternura.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- "¿De qué diablos está hablando mi madre?"

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- Pero, es que yo pienso que quizás… - comenzó a hablar Tayyibah – Terry sí ha llegado a amar a Susana…

- ¿Por qué lo crees? – preguntó con suavidad Eleanor.

- Porque el otro día que me invitó a salir… - no quiso detallar lo que había sucedido después – a pesar de que estaba a mi lado… su mente estaba pensando en algo… quizás en alguien más… vi en su mirada arrepentimiento… culpa… quizás porque sí ha llegado a querer a Susana… y yo… no sé… quizás lo confundo… - una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Hija… - Eleanor se acercó a Tayyibah y puso una mano en su mejilla para limpiarla – yo sé que mi hijo sigue enamorado de ti…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- "¿QUEEE? ¿SEGUIR ENAMORADO DE ELLA? ¿DE TAYYIBAH?"

En el rostro de Terry apareció un total y gran desconcierto. ¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Seguir enamorado de ella? ¡Pero si apenas la conocía…!

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- No lo creo… - la voz de Tayyibah era triste – me he convertido en un recuerdo… - más lágrimas, pareciera que ella no lo soportaba más.

- No Candy, no… no llores – Eleanor la abrazó.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- "¿QUEEEE? ¿CANDY?"

Emociones sin entender, emociones que amenazaban con explotar comenzó a sentir Terry en su pecho, apretó sus manos hasta que sus nudillos parecieron ponerse blancos; una furia comenzó a crecer en él… en sus ojos se vislumbró una llama que indicaba el grado de rabia que estaba sintiendo, no podía creerlo…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Es que no puedo más! – dijo un poco alterada – ¡Esa es una de las causas, el sólo pensar que llegara a enterarse de quien es Tayyibah realmente! ¡No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que Terry hará si se entera que soy realmente Candy…! - dijo llorosa.

- Tienes razón… ni siquiera podrías imaginar de lo que puedo ser capaz…

¡Esa voz! Las tres mujeres voltearon, en los tres pares de ojos se pintó un asombro. Sólo en uno, se pintó además un temor.

Terrence Grandchester estaba parado en la puerta mirando a las tres mujeres completamente furioso, principalmente a Tayyibah…

**_Continuará…***********_**

HOLA!

De nuevo otro capítulo ¡QUE HORROR! TERRY SE DIO CUENTA DE LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DE TAYYIBAH… ¿QUÉ SUCEDERA AHORA? ¿CÓMO EXPLICARAN A ESTE HOMBRE EL POR QUÉ DE ESTE ENGAÑO?

Demasiadas interrogantes…

AHORA LO MÁS BELLO: ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!

Como siempre, doy infinitas gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que amablemente leen este fic, a todas ellas, gracias, porque ustedes son las causantes de que se continúe con la creación de nuevas historias para hacerlas soñar.

Gracias mil por tan bellos comentarios que me hacen llegar, saludos y agradecimientos a cada una, así como a la lectora anónima que también gusta solo de leer.

Gracias especiales a Ana Maria, quien es quien me hace el honor de acomodar mis errores ortográficos, gracias.

Gracias, gracias por todas sus atenciones…

**Lizette.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

- Te… Terry… - la voz de Tayyibah sonó entrecortada y llena de asombro.

Terry le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio, sintiendo Tayyibah un apretón gélido dentro de su pecho.

- Puedo… puedo explicarlo… - intentó decir la muchacha de ojos color verde esmeralda.

- ¡NO ME HABLES, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! – su voz sonó como un latigazo.

Tayyibah dio un paso atrás, no podía creer la manera en como él se estaba dirigiendo a ella, su mirada parecía quererla matar.

- ¿Por qué, madre? – preguntó dolido a Eleanor, quien lo veía con aflicción - ¿Por qué? – se acercó a ella.

- Hijo, yo… - levantó una mano.

- ¡No me toques! – siseó. Eleanor se sorprendió de aquella contestación - ¡Jamás pensé que tu me hicieras esto! – su furia volvió a crecer - ¡Tú más que nadie sabías lo que yo estaba sufriendo! ¡Me viste, viste hasta dónde caí! ¡Y aún así, no fuiste capaz de decirme nada! – hablaba apretando los dientes - ¿Por qué madre, por qué?

- Hijo, déjame explicarte…

- ¡NO! – alzó la voz - ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡No quiero que me digas nada! ¡Bastante han hecho todas para burlarse de mí! ¿Se divirtieron viendo actuar al tonto? ¡Lo puedo creer de los demás madre, pero no de ti, de ti no creí que también pudieras ocasionarme tal dolor! – hizo una pausa mientras la miraba con reprobación - ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti madre!

- ¡No Terry, no, escúchame!

Terry se dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Eleanor comenzó a llorar, parecía a punto de derrumbarse; Tayyibah y Fátima se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron.

- Eleanor… lo siento tanto… - dijo Tayyibah con voz llorosa – todo esto es por mi culpa…

- No cariño… - trató de contestar Eleanor – Terry está enojado… pero… - un llanto no la dejó continuar.

- ¡Pero me va a escuchar!

Tayyibah salió sin importarle nada más, no podía estar así tan tranquila mirando a aquella mujer tan especial que la había ayudado cuando más la necesitó. Le brindó un apoyo tan grande en su tristeza sin importarle nada, lo único que le importaba a Eleanor entonces, era que Candy saliera de su depresión. Candy jamás le iba a estar suficientemente agradecida por todo ello.

Salió corriendo a través de los pasillos casi desiertos del teatro, ya que el resto del personal estaba trabajando en las mesas atendiendo a los clientes, ya que aún no era la hora de cerrar del lugar.

Pronto lo alcanzó, casi a punto de llegar a la puerta de salida de servicio. Agitada, llegó y se puso frente a él, abriendo sus brazos para cerrarle el paso e impedir que se fuera. La mirada de Terry era de miedo, sus ojos azul zafiro parecían dos dagas afiladas clavándose en los de la bailarina, pero ella trató de soportarlo ocultando el temor a la reacción que tuviera.

- ¡Hazte a un lado! – dijo él.

- ¡NO! ¡No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte!

- ¡No me importa lo que me digas, no quiero saber nada de ti, ni de mi madre!

- ¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver en esto!

- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA!

- ¡Pues tendrás que escucharme!

- ¡No quiero! – y la tomó de los brazos con fuerza - ¡y escúchame bien! – la acercó a él, de manera que ella podía mirar en sus ojos cómo ardía una pequeña llama; su mirada realmente daba miedo - ¡Esto jamás te lo voy a perdonar, te burlaste de mi haciéndome ver como un idiota! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Haré que pagues todo lo que me has hecho!

Acto seguido, la soltó aventándola contra la pared a un lado de la puerta. La muchacha por poco se cae al suelo debido a la fuerza con la que él la empujó, y después de mirarla con desprecio, salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Tayyibah comenzó a restregarse sus doloridos brazos. Sin querer, dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos; jamás había visto de aquella manera a Terry. Sí, lo había visto enojado una vez, pero no como ahora, sobre todo en la manera en como le había hablado. Nunca, nunca imaginó que él la trataría de esta forma.

Se limpió sus lágrimas y regresó caminando por el pasillo hacia su camerino, entró y encontró solamente a Fátima.

- ¿Eleanor se ha ido? – preguntó.

- Sí, Lord Caversham se ofreció gentilmente a llevarla a su casa. Venía a verte, cuando la vio aquí… - explicó, acercándose a Tayyibah.

- Vamos a casa, Fátima… - dijo con la cabeza baja – no me siento bien…

- Sí, mi niña… - Fátima le puso un brazo en los hombros tratando de darle consuelo.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Mientras tanto, Terry iba caminando por las calles aledañas al teatro donde Tayyibah actuaba. Caminaba reprimiendo a duras penas los sentimientos que estaban a punto de estallar, y sus pasos lo llevaron a una taberna donde entró, se sentó en un lugar alejado de las mesas que estaban a la entrada y pidió una botella de whisky.

Comenzó a servirse una copa, después otra y otra, hasta que sintió que su furia iba disminuyendo, dando paso al fin a la cordura y lucidez en su mente, pensando en lo acontecido un rato antes…

_"Candy… Candy… Candy… es Tayyibah" _

Su mente repetía ese nombre, no podía entender cómo era posible aquello, cómo no pudo haberlo imaginado siquiera; podía quizás entender el por qué sentía aquella atracción por esa mujer desde que la vio por primera vez. Tantas mujeres habían pasado por sus brazos y ninguna le había hecho experimentar tantos deseos de estar a su lado, solamente con una lo había deseado antes, y ahora le había sorprendido el hecho de que esta mujer lo hiciera desearlo también.

- _"Ahora lo entiendo…" – _pensó – _"Tayyibah y Candy eran la misma, por eso sentí eso con la primera…"_

- _"¡Pero se burlaron de ti! _– otra voz le contestó - _¡Tú sufriste por ella, sufriste la separación, la buscaste, querías verla… la amabas… y ella se burló de ti…!"_

- _"Sí… se burló de mi…" – _apuró la copa _– "eso no se lo voy a perdonar… haré que sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí… haré que llore las mismas lágrimas que yo lloré por ella…"_

La botella estaba a punto de terminarse, se levantó un poco mareado y salió de aquel lugar sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche en su cara. Se encaminó a su auto estacionado cerca del lugar donde actuaba Tayyibah. Al llegar ahí, miró una foto de ella que estaba cerca del lugar que anunciaba la representación del espectáculo, y la miró.

No podía creer aún al ver a aquella deslumbrante mujer, que fuera realmente Candy. Candy, aquella pequeña que él había conocido en el colegio, y que después miró convertida en enfermera, no podía creer que la sensualidad que desbordaba aquella mujer de oscuros cabellos fuera la inocente rubia que él recordaba.

"Vaya con que el maquillaje hace milagros", pensó con cinismo. Oscureció su cabello, ocultó las pecas que la caracterizaban y su cuerpo, su cuerpo sí que había cambiado… pero había algo que no había cambiado en ella, pensaba mientras observaba aquella foto. Sus labios, el sabor de sus labios continuaba siendo el mismo… la mirada de sus verdes ojos seguía siendo la misma…

Pero, como si recordara nuevamente la burla de la que había sido objeto, con una mirada de desprecio miró por última vez aquella foto y se dio la vuelta, subiendo a su auto y enfilándose por las calles.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- Ya, ya… - la voz de Fátima trataba de consolar a Tayyibah que estaba boca abajo llorando – tranquila… todo va a estar bien…

- ¡Es que… - hipaba – jamás imaginé que él me llegaría a mirar de esa forma…!

- Debes entenderlo, está enojado ahora, debes darle tiempo…

- ¡Pero no puedo permitir que Eleanor pague también las consecuencias! ¡Debo arreglar esta situación entre ellos!

- Y lo harás, pero debes tener paciencia – acariciaba sus rizos oscuros – debes dejar que él asimile lo que ha ocurrido para que pueda entender… y por eso es que debes darle tiempo…

- ¡Fátima, quizás no debí haber hecho todo esto!

- ¡Ya estás de nuevo con lo mismo!

- ¡Es que mira todo lo que ha ocurrido! – contestó desanimada - ¡En primer lugar, no debí haber venido, debí haber dejado que Terry continuara con su vida, que se casara con Susana; eso era lo correcto!

- Pues ahora… - Fátima se levantó de la cama y cruzó sus brazos – lo que deberás hacer entonces, es volver a poner las cosas en su lugar…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó sin entender.

- Dices que lo que has hecho estuvo mal… - comenzó a decir Fátima con ironía – que no debiste haber hecho nada, que no debiste haber alterado lo que ya estaba hecho en la vida de Terry… repetiste sin descanso que no estabas haciendo lo correcto, no importándote nada de lo que Eleanor y los demás, que te hemos ayudado para que puedas conseguir tu felicidad... aún así continuaste renuente, pensando de forma pesimista... y ahora, casi quieres culpar a otros…

- ¡No, eso no es verdad!

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender, Candy? Tú, como todo mundo, tienes derecho a una segunda oportunidad… nunca hiciste nada fuera de lo correcto, buscaste tu oportunidad de ser feliz, aún no entiendo por qué te cierras a eso, tú misma no quieres encontrar tu verdadero camino… sabes, me duele verte así, pensé que tenías más coraje… pero veo que no, sigues siendo la misma llorona que llegó a mi casa…

- Fátima, no seas tan dura…

- No lo soy… - Fátima cambió el tono de su voz por uno más suave, sentándose junto a ella de nuevo – sólo quiero que tú también logres ser feliz de una vez, quiero que vivas plena y totalmente… quizás porque yo viví una felicidad muy grande al lado de mi esposo… - sonrió – él jamás quiso practicar la poligamia, a pesar de que nuestra religión lo permitía. Siempre fuimos sólo él y yo… nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado por mi padre; estaba aterrada, pero me enamoré de él y él de mi… vivimos felices, fue lo más hermoso que pude experimentar a su lado… lamentablemente, no todo fue una dicha completa, ya que no pude darle un hijo – sonrió con tristeza - a pesar de eso, él jamás me lo reprochó, y jamás buscó otra mujer… eso es el amor, yo lo conocí – la miró mientras en sus arrugados ojos brillaba una chispa – y por eso quiero que tú, a la que he llegado a querer como a una hija, lo vivas también…

- Fátima… - la muchacha trató de sonreír, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

- Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites, si ya no quieres continuar luchando, de acuerdo, no te obligaré; pero en donde no quitaré el dedo del renglón es en el asunto de Eleanor… debes arreglarlo, ella no lo merece…

- Sí, lo sé… y lo haré – le dijo con determinación Candy – arreglaré esto, no abandonaré nada, hasta lograr que Terry y Eleanor vuelvan a estar juntos.

- Bien… - sonrió Fátima.

- Pero… - en su verde mirada se volvió a mostrar la incertidumbre - Terry ya sabe quien soy… no será fácil acercarme a él…

- Lo sé, pero precisamente tu reto es ese… después, si quieres abandonar todo, adelante, yo te apoyaré…

- Gracias Fátima… gracias… - la abrazó emocionada.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Al día siguiente, Tayyibah hizo su representación tratando de dar lo mejor de sí misma como siempre; pero no podía, parecía que su ánimo andaba un poco decaído. No le extrañó que entre los concurrentes al lugar no estuviera Terrence Granchester; tenía que pensar en lo que haría con referencia a Eleanor, a quien visitó durante el día.

_*** Flash Back ***_

- _De verdad lo siento mucho, Eleanor… - decía Candy agarrando las manos de la actriz._

- _No te apures… - sonrió triste la bella dama – entiendo el enojo de Terry, ya que yo fui testigo de lo que padeció cuando tú y él… y pensé que quien necesitaría mi ayuda entonces eras tú, porque él a pesar de todo, venía dispuesto a continuar adelante, a recuperar su lugar, y a tratar de hacer las cosas bien… por eso traté de ayudarte, porque yo sé lo que es perder un amor… - dijo con tristeza – aunque ahora… - levantó su mirada hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación– quizás ya pienso de otra forma… y créeme que le daré tiempo al tiempo para que Terry se calme y pueda hablar con él…_

- _Me alegra escucharla hablar así… pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, voy a arreglar las cosas entre Terry y usted… - Eleanor iba a hablar – no… - la detuvo – por mi culpa está usted en una situación muy delicada con él, Terry necesita saber hasta dónde fue la participación de usted… - sonrió – quizás él y yo no tengamos ya oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, pero no voy a estar tranquila si usted y él están distanciados…_

- _Candy…_

- _No se preocupe… todo saldrá bien…_

_*** Fin flash back ***_

Se estaba desmaquillando cuando Fátima entró y le entregó una tarjeta. Tayyibah al leerla, sonrió.

- Por favor, avísale que sí acepto… que enseguida iré… - dijo en un tono más animado.

- Muy bien…

Continuó con su arreglo, se puso un vestido en estilo hindú color lila ribeteado en oro, aretes dorados, sus brazaletes adornando sus gráciles brazos; complementando su arreglo con una mantilla cubriendo su cabello también de un suave color lila, además de una pashmina en sus hombros y zapatos de tacón forrados en satén del mismo color que su vestido y mantilla.

Salió de la habitación y en la salita que conformaba el camerino, sonrió al ver quien la esperaba.

- ¡Señor Andrey! – le ofreció una mano engarzada con unos cuantos anillos que llevaban pequeñas piedrecitas.

- Madame… - tomó la mano que se extendía ante él dándole un suave beso – agradezco la atención de aceptar acompañarme a cenar…

- ¡Oh no, señor Andrey! Yo soy quien agradece su compañía…

- Llámeme Albert, recuerde que se lo he pedido antes… como que "señor Andrey" me suena muy pomposo y me hace sentir muy viejo… - sonrió abiertamente.

- De acuerdo, entonces usted debe llamarme también… Tayyibah… - sonrió ella al unísono.

- Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?

- ¿Fátima? – dijo al verla salir de la otra habitación.

- Señor Andrey… - le saludó cortésmente.

- A sus pies, madame… - besó también la mano – espero que les guste dónde las llevaré…

- Creo que en esta ocasión no los acompañaré… - dijo Fátima.

- ¿Cómo? – contestó Tayyibah y Albert la miró sorprendido.

- Creo que… - sonrió Fátima – puedo confiar en el señor Andrey… - lo miró con fraqueza.

- Por supuesto que sí, me sentiría ofendido si no fuera de esta manera…

- Bueno… - miró a Tayyibah como si le mandara un mensaje con los ojos – diviértete, mi niña…

- Sí… - le sonrió Tayyibah.

- La llevaré temprano a casa… - dijo Albert.

- Confío en usted…

Así, los dos se marcharon…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

En esos precisos instantes, Terry salía del teatro. Después de la representación se había quedado en su camerino a solas, haciendo tiempo para no sucumbir a la tentación de ir a ver a bailar a Tayyibah, porque si salía del teatro inmediatamente después de su obra, sabía que llegaría a tiempo para verla bailar; aunque ya sabía lo que ella estaba representando. No en balde, pensó con cinismo, le ofreció un ensayo privado sólo para él.

Al salir a la calle, el frescor de la noche golpeando su rostro le hizo dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra parte. Comenzó a caminar en busca de su auto, pero entonces, vio una figura parada junto a éste. Una cínica sonrisa afloró a sus labios al mirar de quien se trataba: una de sus compañeras actrices que apenas se había integrado en la compañía teatral, y desde que lo conociera había hecho patente la atracción que sentía por él.

La chica era bonita, de cabellos y ojos grandes de color miel. Lucía una figura muy estilizada, su nariz era pequeña, sus labios delgados. La blancura de su piel resplandecía a la luz de las farolas de la acera.

- Creo que es muy tarde para que una chica como tú esté en la calle… - dijo al llegar donde estaba ella.

- Te estaba esperando…

- ¿Y para que soy bueno?

- Pues… esperaba a ver si me invitarías a cenar… - le dijo mostrándose coqueta.

- Mmm... ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó sonriendo burlón.

- Pues, porque ya es tarde y tú tampoco has cenado … - Terry sonrió ante su comentario.

- De acuerdo… no quiero cenar solo… - abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrase, después él se subió - ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

- No lo sé… sorpréndeme.

Terry sonrió cínico. Rachel, éste era el nombre de aquella chica, estaba tratando de seducirlo, pensó. Bueno, tenía por norma no involucrarse con sus compañeras de trabajo, pero sólo sería una salida a cenar, ya que además de no querer ir tampoco a la casa de Susana después de aquella discusión que tuvieron, tampoco tenía contemplado buscar a Tayyibah; no después de haberse enterado de la verdad.

Trataría de no buscarla más, no se iba a burlar de él. Eso no, se dijo apretando más el volante; conducía a toda velocidad por las calles hasta llegar a un restaurante donde sabía podía hallar la discreción que tanto deseaba, además de que la comida era muy buena. Sabía que ahí se daban cita personalidades no sólo del espectáculo, sino también de la alta sociedad que buscaban un lugar tranquilo. Así que al reconocerlo el maître, lo llevó hasta una mesa desde la cual se tenía una buena visión del lugar.

Estaba leyendo la carta, cuando escuchó una risa. No es que fuera estruendosa, sino más que nada porque aquella risa... ¡la conocía! Buscó intrigado de dónde provenía y cuando la descubrió, sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago.

Sentada dos mesas más adelante, se encontraba Tayyibah y en compañía de nada más y nada menos que de William Albert Andrey. Estaba sonriendo por algo que el rubio le estaba contando, ella se veía… pensó… como siempre… bella… no había duda de que aquel color oscuro de su cabello, contrastaba enormemente con el color marfil de su piel.

- ¿Terrence, Terrence? – una voz lo distrajo.

- ¿Sí? – volteó a mirar a su acompañante.

- ¿Has visto que ordenarás? El mesero espera tu orden, yo ya he ordenado...

- Sí… - dijo y comenzó a ordenar y mientras esperaban su comida, Rachel comenzó a hablar. Él aparentaba prestar atención, pero su mirada de vez en cuando se dirigía hacia una mujer de cabellos oscuros.

La cena transcurrió demasiado tediosa para Terry, quien sólo picaba su comida. Rachel parecía estar decepcionada por la poca atención que le prestaba su acompañante, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por tratar de seducirlo. Pero es que Terry estaba atento a los movimientos y reacciones que estaba teniendo Tayyibah junto a Albert, además de cómo éste también platicaba con ella. Pero entonces, hubo algo que le hizo encender su enojo y sin darse cuenta, apretó más de la cuenta su copa haciendo que ésta se rompiera.

Albert tenía tomada entre sus dos manos, la de Tayyibah.

- ¡Terrence! – dijo Rachel- ¡tu mano!

La mano de Terry sangraba un poco, la copa no le había cortado mucho, mientras un mesero se acercaba para tratar de auxiliarlo.

- No se preocupe – dijo Terry – es culpa mía… iré a lavarme – le dijo a la chica y se levantó.

Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo del agua poniendo su mano debajo de éste para intentar cortar la hemorragia, mientras mascullaba maldiciones.

- ¡Diablos, diablos! – Lavaba la mano buscando restos de vidrios rotos - ¡Cómo puede ser posible que ella actúe de esa forma! ¿Qué es lo que está buscando? – Miró su reflejo en el espejo, el cual le devolvió la visión de un hombre completamente lleno de celos – no, no estoy celoso… simplemente – decía a su reflejo – me molesta que ella continúe con esta farsa… ¿Acaso piensa engañar a Albert también? O, ¿acaso será posible que acepte que él la esté cortejando? – hablaba consigo mismo – no, no creo… él es su padre adoptivo en todo caso… pero…

Y lleno de furia salió del baño, justo cuando Tayyibah y Albert ya salían por la puerta del restaurante. Eso de cualquier forma no apaciguó su enojo, así que al llegar a la mesa, terminó con la cena que aún estaba en su plato, pero ya no hizo tanto caso a la plática de Rachel, quien trataba en vano de llamar su atención, pero éste estaba muy ocupado con sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas y vueltas la cabeza en entender el por qué estaban esta noche juntos Tayyibah y Albert.

Un rato después de terminar la cena, le dijo a su acompañante que quería irse y sin escuchar más ruegos o algo de ella, pagó de inmediato y salieron del restaurante. La llevó a su casa, deteniéndose y sin bajar del carro; dejando a una mujer completamente desconcertada por la grosería de él.

Pero es que Terry estaba lleno de furia, no podía creer que Candy fuera capaz de burlarse también de Albert; porque entonces, ¿cuál sería el motivo para no decirle nada? A menos que Albert también supiera la verdad y sabiendo la forma en como siempre apoyó a Candy, quizás también la apoyaba en esta locura.

Pero no, se contestó a sí mismo, no podía ser posible, porque recordó la vez que lo invitó a que viera el espectáculo de ella. Las miradas que Albert le dirigió, no podían decir mentiras; se notaba a leguas la admiración y gusto que tenía hacia Tayyibah. Además, también la invitaba a salir, aunque hoy no iba Fátima con ellos… se le hacía sospechoso todo esto, pero lo averiguaría; por el momento ya no quería seguir pensando en esto. Encontrándose ya en su departamento, se sirvió una copa de vino. Con las luces apagadas se sentó en el quicio de la ventana, mientras con la otra mano sostenía un cigarrillo. Las espirales de humo de éste volaban muy alto hacia un cielo tachonado de estrellas.

Terry se sentía extraño, no sabía a ciencia cierta que pensar, que sentir. Demasiadas emociones recorrían su cuerpo. Recordó desde el primer instante que vio a Tayyibah, la primera noche en la que su madre casi, casi le rogó que fueran a ese lugar porque se estaba representando un nuevo espectáculo y quería verlo; jamás imaginó lo que vería a continuación.

Aquella mujer le había hecho sentir un deseo irrefrenable, enfrentar los verdes ojos de ella con los de él en una forma tan desafiante; sus movimientos lo habían hecho sudar, toda ella era pura seducción. Ansiaba estar a su lado y la manera en como ella se comportó después, cómo deseaba sentir sus labios en los de él, acercándose poco a poco.

El había salido con infinidad de mujeres, pero con ninguna había sentido esto que sentía con Tayyibah. No se lo explicaba entonces, sólo sabía que quería estar con ella y cuando al fin había probado sus labios, no supo explicar también como al mismo tiempo la figura de una muchacha de cabellos rubios había aparecido en su mente. Se sintió confuso.

- Tayyibah es Candy… - dijo hablando consigo mismo – Candy es Tayyibah…

_"…a pesar de que estaba a mi lado … su mente estaba pensando en algo… quizás en alguien más… vi en su mirada arrepentimiento… culpa… quizás porque sí ha llegado a querer a Susana… y yo… no sé… quizás lo confundo…"_

Aquellas palabras dichas por ella aquella noche le hacían pensar.

- Ella piensa que quizás yo he llegado a amar a Susana… - continuó diciendo – pero aquella tarde, cuando la besé y me aparté de ella, no fue porque me hubiera acordado de Susana… sino que me desconcerté porque Candy había aparecido en mi mente… precisamente por eso la recordé, porque los labios de Tayyibah me hicieron recordarla… - sonrió con ironía, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su copa – ahora lo entiendo… eran la misma… por eso Candy apareció en mi mente… ¡Dios, que hacer! – apagó el cigarro en un cenicero – Candy, estás tan cerca… pero eres Tayyibah… ¿Por qué estás representando ese papel, el de una mujer tan deslumbrante y sensual? No lo entiendo…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Al siguiente día…

Terry se encontraba en su camerino después de terminar el ensayo de aquel día, las representaciones de la obra sólo se hacían de miércoles a domingo, coincidiendo con los días en los que Tayyibah actuaba en la sala de baile. Aunque las de ella eran de jueves a domingo, se representaban después de que terminase la obra.

Trataba de concentrarse en la lectura del guión, maniático como era a la hora de interpretar lo mejor posible su papel, poniendo el máximo de cuidado. Era muy probable que con aquella obra, Macbeth de Shakespeare, se estuviera ya consagrando. Iba a protagonizar el papel del joven Macbeth. A estas alturas, todos sus demás compañeros ya habían salido del teatro, pero él siempre acostumbraba a quedarse más tiempo. Así que después de leer un buen rato, decidió que ya era hora de retirarse. Iba a cambiarse de ropa detrás de un biombo, cuando escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

- Adelante… - dijo detrás de éste.

Escuchó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta, y esperó a que alguien hablara y le dijera la razón del por qué estaba ahí o si necesitaba algo, pero nadie habló. Así que habiéndose quitado ya la camisa y con sólo puesto su pantalón, se asomó. Lo que vio lo asombró, pero al mismo tiempo sintió como si la furia volviera a renacer en él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó parado con las manos en jarras y llevando en una de ellas su camisa.

Tayyibah estaba ahí parada en su camerino, vestida sin su acostumbrado vestuario oriental. Venía enfundada en un abrigo de color azul oscuro, de donde salía otro vestido en un tono azul más claro. Llevaba peinado su cabello en una coleta dejando caer sus rizos, sus manos enguantadas y una ridícula bolsa en ellas.

Pero estaba callada, pareciera que las palabras no querían salir de su boca, y es que con la visión que tenía frente a ella no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba mirando a aquel hombre como nunca lo había visto, vestido únicamente con un pantalón que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cintura y a sus piernas. Jamás imaginó que el pecho de Terry se viera de aquella manera, la piel de él a la vista de ella era algo que deseaba tocar. Sus músculos estaban muy bien definidos, al parecer hacía algún tipo de ejercicio aparte de la equitación. Sus cabellos, aún largos, caían sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro.

- Espero que te haya gustado lo que ves… - dijo con voz fría.

- Yo… - entonces la bailarina desvió la mirada al rostro de él, encontrándose con dos ojos color azul zafiro que la miraban fríos como el hielo.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí? Creo recordar que fui muy claro la última vez… - cruzó sus brazos, dejando ver sus bien formados bíceps.

- Vengo a hablar contigo… - dijo tragando saliva, reponiéndose de la impresión.

- Yo no quiero hablar nada contigo…

- Necesito que me escuches…

- ¡NO! ¿Acaso no lo has entendido? ¡No quiero verte, no quiero tenerte cerca de mí! – dio un paso adelante, Tayyibah dio uno atrás. En los ojos de Terry se atisbó una chispa – _"me tienes miedo…_" – se dijo en su mente y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba a ella.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Otro capítulo más… el cual espero les haya gustado… ahora el reto será de Candy, tratar que él acepte escucharla, pero, conociendo a Terry, sabemos que no se quedará tranquilo ni aceptará nada de lo que ella le diga, además, quien sabe que maquinará en su cabeza ¿se desquitará de la burla que ella le hizo? ¿Perdonará a su madre? ¿Qué pasará ahora entre ellos?

Ahora lo mejor… AGRADECIMIENTOS!

Les agradezco a todas y cada una por sus palabras, ya que me gustaría hacerlo de forma más personalizada, pero a veces el tiempo que es lo que casi no tengo me lo ha impedido para estar más de lleno y corresponder por cada comentario tan bonitos que me hacen llegar, de verdad gracias.

Un saludo además, a todas y cada una de mis queridas amigas que he podido conocer por medio del , de verdad gracias, espero no estar defraudando con esta historia.

Saludos especiales a tan bella editora que se ha tomado una gran carga por ayudar a corregir este fic, Ana María, gracias.

Lizette.


	8. Chapter 8

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

- _"¿Quién eres realmente…?"_ – se dijo Terry, mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente.

Tayyibah no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que venía hacia ella, ya había sentido una vez la furia de Terry en el pasillo del teatro donde ella bailaba, tenía aún los moretones en sus brazos; por lo que al mismo tiempo que él avanzaba, ella se hizo hacia atrás. Lamentablemente, algo la detuvo a sus espaldas: la pared.

- ¡No te acerques! – dijo ella tratando de que su voz no sonara temerosa.

- ¿Acaso me temes? – contestó Terry sin hacer caso a su petición. Se quedó muy cerca de ella, levantando sus brazos hasta posarlos a la altura de la cabeza de la bailarina. El joven observaba aquel rostro con detenimiento.

Era tan distinto al que él había conocido hacía tanto tiempo, aquellas pecas por las que siempre le gustaba discutir con ella, ya no estaban, quizás escondidas debajo del maquillaje que ahora usaba. Aquellos grandes ojos verdes estaban enmarcados con líneas de color negro; sus labios, del suave color rosa que él recordaba, ahora tenían un tinte rojizo.

Ella sin querer abrió más sus ojos, estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía por qué escudriñaba tanto su rostro; los ojos azul verdoso de ese hombre se movían tratando de encontrar quizás a la pequeña pecosa que recordaba. Los labios de la chica estaban entreabiertos, tratando de sacar el aire que quizás estaba conteniendo al sentir así de cerca a ese hombre que la miraba con tanto escrutinio.

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó él, ella sentía su aliento rozándole el rostro.

- Yo… debo… explicarte… - trató de decir con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Explicarme? – torció su boca en una leve sonrisa, él no apartaba la mirada de ella – no quiero que me digas nada… - el tono de su voz sonaba despreciativo.

Se separó de ella dándole la espalda. Tayyibah soltó disimuladamente el aire contenido en sus pulmones, y él comenzó a ponerse la camisa, finalizando así la distracción que había provocado en ella al verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Se volvió a mirarla de nuevo mientras se abrochaba los botones de la misma y sin hablar, con sólo mirarla, se acercó de nuevo a ella, quien parecía no poder reaccionar ante su cercanía.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso esto es un regalo de algún admirador? – dijo irónico mientras tomaba con sus dedos el dije que lucía Tayyibah en el pecho, quien sintió su piel enchinarse al contacto de éstos – es muy valioso… ¿Acaso es un rubí? – la miró, en los azules ojos de éste se vislumbraba un reproche - ¿Acaso aceptas también este tipo de regalos?

- Eso no te importa… - contestó ella tratando de hacerse a un lado.

- ¡Claro que me importa! – exclamó. La detuvo de un brazo, volviendo a pegarla a la pared - ¿Por qué te has convertido en esto? ¿Te ha deslumbrado todo este mundo? ¿Dónde quedó tu uniforme de enfermera? ¿Acaso el brillo de esta joya – tomó con su mano nuevamente el dije – te ha deslumbrado más que lo blanco de tu uniforme? – preguntó con dureza.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – contestó ella mirándolo con sus verdes ojos llenos de furia.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! – contestó Terry también frunciendo el ceño – te aburriste de la vida que llevabas dentro de una pequeña clínica, querías experimentar otras cosas – su voz sonaba sarcástica – el sueldo de una enfermera no alcanzaría para pagar estas joyas… dime… Tayyibah… - lo pronunció con burla - ¿Te hace sentir bien bailar delante de tantos hombres que te miran como si quisieran arrancarte la ropa? – Tayyibah abrió sus ojos sorprendida - ¿Te sientes muy bien con la manera en la cual excitas al público masculino al bailar?

- ¡Eres…!

- ¡No te atrevas a insultarme!

- ¡Tú lo estás haciendo! ¡Tú eres quien me está insultando!

- Yo sólo digo la verdad… - dijo con tono burlón.

Se miraban mutuamente, sus ojos parecían afiladas dagas enfrentándose el uno al otro. A Tayyibah la exasperaba aquella actitud de Terry, pero a su vez entendía que debía calmarse si quería hablar con él y arreglar las cosas con su madre; así que apretando sus labios y empuñando sus manos, trató de serenarse y hablar con tranquilidad. Dio un resoplido.

- He venido a hablar contigo acerca de tu madre… - dijo ella, tratando de escucharse lo más serena posible.

- No quiero saber nada, creo que ya he tenido bastante en ese sentido… - volvió a alejarse de ella.

- ¡Eres un testarudo que no quiere escuchar nada! – volvió a exasperarse.

- ¡Y tú una entrometida!

- Yo… - volvió a dar otro resoplido – vine a tratar de arreglar las cosas contigo y tu madre, ella no tiene la culpa de nada…

- Culpable o no… - dijo con voz fría – Eleanor sabía acerca de ti, y me lo ocultó… tú y ella se burlaron de mi y no quiero saber nada, hubiera podido esperarlo de cualquiera, pero de Eleanor… mi propia madre… ella más que nadie sabía lo que yo sentía, y no me lo dijo… - la miraba con enojo - ¿Crees que yo podría perdonarle esto?

- Debes hacerlo, ella no tuvo nada que ver… yo le hice prometer que no dijera nada… yo soy la culpable de todo…

- Prefirió entonces ayudar a una perfecta extraña… - entornó su mirada, aquello sí le dolió a Tayyibah – que ayudar a su propio hijo… si Eleanor te ha enviado, dile que no tuviste éxito…

- Ella no me envió, yo vine por mi cuenta…

- Ya veo – volvió a sonreír de medio lado – a pesar de tu… apariencia, sigues siendo la misma entrometida de siempre…

- Y tú, el mismo caprichoso y arrogante de antes… - contestó, la sonrisa en los labios de él se borró al escuchar sus palabras.

- No creo que yo tenga nada de que hablar contigo entonces… - comenzó a decir él.

- ¡Debes escucharme! – ahora fue ella quien se acercó a él cogiéndolo de un brazo - ¡Debes entender que tu madre no tuvo nada que ver en esto!

Terry y ella estaban cerca, muy cerca. Él permanecía serio, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejó un poco de él.

- Perdón… - lo miró – pero, de verdad, necesitas saber…

- He dicho que…

La puerta de su camerino se abrió interrumpiendo aquella plática. Terry frunció el ceño, todo el mundo sabía en el teatro que siempre debían llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, a él no le gustaba el hecho de que alguien irrumpiera en su camerino de esa forma, así que quizás iba a matar a la persona que los había interrumpido.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, Terrence… - era Rachel.

- ¡Oh! Rachel… - la mente de Terry maquinó algo muy rápido – pasa, pasa… - se acercó a ella brindándole una amplia sonrisa bajo la mirada interrogante de Tayyibah - ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó con amabilidad.

- Yo… pensé que no estarías ocupado… - contestó ella mirando a la otra chica que estaba ahí.

- No, ya no, esta persona ya se iba – dijo volteando a mirarla. Sintió un placer oculto al ver como los verdes ojos de la bailarina refulgían de enojo.

- Tendrás que escucharme, quieras o no… - volvió a la carga.

- Pero querida dama… - comenzó a decir Terry sin hacerle caso - ¿Qué no se da cuenta que me han venido a buscar? – dijo sonriendo burlón – ya no podré seguir atendiéndola…

- De acuerdo… pero volveré para que me puedas escuchar… - le dirigió una última mirada a la chica que había entrado y a quien extrañamente Terry había puesto un brazo sobre sus hombros, gesto que al parecer a Tayyibah no le gustó – con permiso…

La muchacha de ojos verdes salió del camerino y justo cerraba la puerta de éste cuando escuchó decir a la chica:

- Yo venía a invitarte a cenar…

Tayyibah ya no escuchó la respuesta, estaba sumamente desconcertada ante todo eso. ¿Acaso Terry estaba saliendo con esta chica? Entonces, ¿al mismo tiempo que la buscaba a ella, salía también con otras? Sintió un coraje enorme de sólo pensarlo y salió del lugar con emociones que no podía descifrar

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Mientras tanto en el camerino, Terry estaba completamente seguro que Tayyibah ya se había ido. Había sentido infinidad de emociones al tenerla aquí, junto a él. El aroma de ella aún se percibía en el ambiente, jamás pensó que ella viniera aquí. Desconcertado, se alejó de Rachel.

- No me has respondido, Terrence… - la voz de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

- Pues… - se acercó coqueta a él – que venía a invitarte a cenar… - sonrió.

- Creo que no puedo aceptar…

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que tratar…

- Oh… pero, ¿podría ser otro día?

- Mmm, no lo sé… - la miró – quizás… - dijo con indiferencia – ahora, si me permites…

- Sí, está bien…

La chica salió del camerino dejándolo solo. Terry acabó de anudarse la corbata y se puso su saco, aún faltaba un buen rato para que la obra diera comienzo, así que aprovecharía para salir y comer algo, pero lamentablemente la visita de "Tayyibah" le había quitado el apetito. Volverla a tener así de cerca había vuelto a poner patas arriba todo lo que le hacía experimentar; su mente pensaba, maquinando de qué forma iba a tratar de hacerle pagar a ella la burla a la que lo sometieron.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡AAhhh! ¡Me exaspera! – Tayyibah tenía empuñadas sus manos mientras se miraba en los grandes espejos que conformaban la sala de ensayos.

- Debes tranquilizarte, hija… - le dijo Fátima – debes ensayar… no has estado concentrada…

- Lo siento mucho Fátima, realmente no me siento muy bien para hacerlo…

- Entiendo lo mucho que te afecta ese hombre… - Tayyibah la miró – sí, es un hombre completamente pasional, sus emociones son muy fuertes… y tú no las has podido comprender a veces… a veces no sé si serás capaz de pelear contra él bajo las mismas condiciones…

- ¡Es que es un terco, un necio, un sordo!

- Sí, es verdad, un hombre muy apasionado… - sonrió – y sabes, me doy cuenta que eres la mujer perfecta para él…

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – preguntó asombrada.

- Que mientras él es así, como un río desbocado, incapaz de poderlo detener, tú eres el lugar donde ese río desemboca, donde llega a descansar, donde solamente puede estar en tranquilidad… y se convierte en un lago rebosante de paz…

- Dices cosas muy filosóficas – Fátima siempre lograba que ella se calmara - pero no creo que eso sea así… él es un hombre demasiado complicado…

- Tú eres el lado contrario de él… lo que precisamente debe existir para que haya un equilibrio – Tayyibah sonrió y dio un gran suspiro.

- Me haces sentir muy bien con lo que dices, Fátima. Gracias por tu apoyo y por consolarme…

- Me da gusto pequeña…

- Bueno, tratemos de terminar este ensayo…

- Sí…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

La noche comenzaba a caer, llenando de tonos rojizos el cielo. El sol parecía que pronto iba a esconder su claridad dando paso a la noche; las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse y las marquesinas prendían sus fotos llenando de colorido sus entradas. En uno de los teatros de la famosa Avenida de Broadway, se presentaba nuevamente y con éxito la obra de Macbeth, con la actuación siempre magistral de Terrence Grandchester quien como siempre, salía varias veces a agradecer al público su asistencia y admiración por su interpretación.

Un rato más tarde, se había cambiado ya de ropa y estaba terminando de quitarse el maquillaje del rostro, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Hola… - se escuchó una voz conocida.

- Karen… pasa… - dijo mirándola por el espejo.

- ¿Has terminado ya de vestirte?

- Sí, ya casi me voy…

- Yo… quería pedirte un gran favor – le dijo acercándose a él y arreglando su corbata.

- Dime.

- Verás, hace tiempo que hay un espectáculo que se está representando en un lugar a unas calles de aquí… - Terry sabía cual era – ¿podrías acompañarme a verlo?

- ¡Vaya! ¿Una de las mejores actrices de teatro de Broadway no ha ido a ver ese espectáculo?

- Tú sabes muy bien – dijo con un mohín – que a pesar de todo, una mujer sola no es muy bien vista en esos lugares, debe ir con algún acompañante y – hizo un puchero – nadie me ha invitado a ir ahí… quizás porque quieren admirar a esa bailarina solos…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- ¡No te burles, Grandchester!

- Pues lamento informarte que no tengo ganas de ir a ver ese espectáculo… - comenzó a decir.

- ¡Terry! – Karen era a la única compañera que él permitía llamarlo así - ¡No puedes ser tan cruel conmigo! ¡Anda, no seas malo, acompáñame!

- Realmente no tengo muchas ganas de ir, ya vi una vez ese espectáculo y no me gustó… - mentía, claro.

- ¡Por favor, por favor! – Karen juntó sus manos a manera de súplica.

- ¿Y yo que ganaré?

- Mmm – se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensativa – ¡te invitaré donde tú quieras a cenar! – Terry la miró no muy convencido de esa oferta - ¡Por favor Terry, por favor, por favor, por favor…!

Terry no quería ir a ver de nuevo ese espectáculo, no quería ver justamente a Tayyibah; de cualquier forma ya conocía el baile que daría esta semana, aunque… se dijo de forma maliciosa, quizás si ella lo viera que iba en compañía de otra mujer, le asaltarían los celos. El actor cayó en la cuenta de la mirada furibunda que le lanzó ella en el momento en que él pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Rachel. Seguía muy enojado con ella. Reflexionando sobre ello, quizás si fuera buena idea ir al centro nocturno a verla bailar y ver su reacción.

- Está bien, de acuerdo, vamos…

- ¡Gracias, gracias! – dijo Karen dando brincos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Después, los dos salieron del teatro rumbo al centro nocturno donde Tayyibah actuaba. Terry iba sumido en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a lo que Karen decía, su mente estaba ocupada en imaginarse de una o varias formas, la reacción que tendría Tayyibah al verlo con Karen. Seguramente, pensó con una sonrisa cínica, volvería a observar en ella: celos.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Los movimientos comenzaron de manera suave, las pequeñas manos de Tayyibah se movían delicadamente mientras tocaban los zaggats siguiendo el ritmo que sonaban las cuerdas de las cítaras. Sus brazos se movían con gracia, logrando que los velos que llevaba atados en sus muñecas hicieran el efecto de unas alas. Comenzó a moverse más y más de manera insinuante, seductora, como si quisiera llamar la atención de algo o de alguien. Sus caderas se movían con soltura al compás de los derbakes y conforme avanzaba la música, sus pies se movían con rapidez y firmeza alrededor de la pista.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. No dejó de bailar, pero sí se pintó el desconcierto en ellos. Justo al pasar por una mesa cercana al escenario, ahí estaba aquel hombre que le hacía perder siempre la concentración: Terrence Grandchester, pero… no estaba solo…

Tayyibah sintió un dolor en su pecho, además de una furia que pareció querer desahogar en el baile dándole más pasión a éste. Entonces, cuando se dirigía a otro extremo de la pista, sus ojos descubrieron a otra persona. Sonrió con placer y miró nuevamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Terry y le lanzó una mirada de desafío.

Se volvió dejando atrás la mirada azul verdoso del actor y dirigió entonces su vista a otra mesa donde un hombre estaba sentado admirando su baile. Tayyibah se acercó y comenzó a bailar para él, sin dejar de sonreír de manera seductora.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

¡Terry no lo podía creer! Tayyibah ahora estaba bailando para otro hombre de la misma forma en que bailaba para él. Sentía su sangre arder en furia, empuñaba su mano, sus ojos despedían rayos y centellas, no podía estar sucediendo aquello. ¡Tayyibah le estaba dedicando su baile a Albert Andrey!

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah se alejó de la mesa de Albert con una sonrisa, después volvió al centro de la pista para continuar con la última parte de su baile; dirigió nuevamente la mirada donde se encontraba Terry, pero lejos de amedrentarse por lo que vio en aquellos ojos, los enfrentó mientras continuaba bailando hasta que llegó el final.

- ¡Wow! – aplaudía Karen con mucho ánimo - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es magnífica! ¿No lo crees, Grandchester? – volteó a mirarlo.

Terry no contestó, se encontraba mirando a Tayyibah con el ceño fruncido mientras ella hacía reverencias agradeciendo al público por los aplausos recibidos. No apartaba la vista de ella, quien de nuevo volvió a mirarlo al sentir el peso de aquellos ojos y otra vez, volvió a desafiarlo.

- Veo que te ha impresionado… - la voz de Karen volvió a escucharse muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él.

- A que te has quedado sin habla, me doy cuenta que esa bailarina te hace sentir algunas emociones muy intensas… - dijo mostrando una sonrisa sutil en sus labios.

- ¡No digas tonterías! No me interesa… - dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Te conozco, Grandchester…

Terry no contestó, observaba la mesa del otro extremo del lugar, donde justamente cierto rubio se encontraba dándole una nota a uno de los meseros, quien la recibió y se fue rumbo a los camerinos. Con disgusto, apretó más los labios, seguramente era una invitación para salir con él.

Karen continuaba hablando de los asistentes al lugar, hablaba de la manera tan inusual de bailar de aquella odalisca, pero Terry no le hacía caso, esperaba el regreso del mesero con la respuesta, no quitaba la vista de la mesa de Albert, quien parecía degustar una copa. Estaba solo.

Se puso alerta al ver el regreso del mesero y ver que le entregaba la nota. Sintió unas ganas enormes de ir a la mesa del rubio, arrebatarle la nota y romperla en sus narices para poder borrar esa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Seguramente Tayyibah había aceptado salir con él. Lo vio levantarse y dirigirse a la salida, seguramente la esperaría en la puerta de atrás por donde entraban y salían los empleados del local.

- Espérame un momento Karen, en seguida vuelvo… - se levantó sin esperar respuesta alguna de la chica y se alejó.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¿Me veo bien? – preguntó Tayyibah a Fátima.

- Preciosa como siempre… - contestó la mujer.

- Tú eres quien como siempre, me levanta el ánimo – contestó sonriente.

- Cariño, tu belleza es algo muy especial, no sólo lo eres por fuera, sino que reflejas lo que tú en esencia eres en realidad… una mujer muy bella… - le dio un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias… ¿Estás lista? – preguntó.

- No querida, vete tú sola – iba a replicar Tayyibah pero Fátima no le permitió hacerlo – de cualquier forma, el señor Andrey es un caballero y tú confías en él, además…

- Sí, confío en él, sé que me protegería de cualquier problema…

- Bien, no llegues tarde…

- De acuerdo…

Tomó su abrigo, ya que últimamente las noches comenzaban a ser un poco más frías. Comenzaba a dejar a un lado las chalinas y los trajes orientales para ponerse algo más grueso, aunque su arreglo continuaba teniendo su sello oriental.

Caminó por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta la salida, donde sabía que Albert la estaba esperando. Su mente iba pensando en que no lograba asimilar el hecho de que Terry hubiera ido a verla, pero lo que no le había gustado, era descubrir que iba acompañado. No había visto bien a su acompañante, sólo a él, aunque en sus labios apareció una sonrisa cuando recordó como se había puesto al verla bailar delante de Albert.

Iba completamente distraída pensando en ese suceso, que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde que alguien la jaló hasta ponerla pegada a la pared.

- ¡Quien…! – iba a decir.

- Shhh… - le dijo alguien.

- ¡Te… Terry…! – dijo con un poco de temblor en su voz.

- Sí… ¿Creíste que sería alguien más? – su voz sonaba a burla.

- ¡Suéltame! – trató ella de apartarlo, pero no lo pudo mover, él estaba casi encima apretándola contra la pared a su espalda.

- ¿Acaso alguien te espera? – preguntó mientras entornaba sus ojos, pero Tayyibah no contestó, sólo la miró apretar sus ojos y fruncir el ceño – te has quedado muda, contéstame.

- No tengo por qué contestarte…

- ¿Alguien te espera? – volvió a preguntar.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe…

- ¡Oh, claro que me importa! – contestó sarcástico – porque he venido precisamente para que podamos hablar tú y yo…

- Pues yo ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo – le contestó.

- Pero ahora sería el momento justo de hacerlo… ya que tengo el tiempo de atenderte y precisamente por eso he venido a verte… - contestó sonriendo con cierto cinismo.

- ¡Ja! – se burló ella - ¿Tú has venido a verme precisamente para hablar conmigo? – preguntó con ironía - ¿Y que hay de la chica con quien vienes?

- ¡Ups! ¡Vaya! – ironizó - ¡me has atrapado! ¿Acaso estás pendiente de quien me acompaña? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Deberías regresar con tu acompañante – dijo ella – yo debo irme…

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible que salgas sola? ¿Acaso la señora Fátima te permite salir con cualquiera?

- Ella confía en mí. Además, me sé cuidar muy bien… así que hazme el favor de hacerte a un lado para poder irme… - lo trató de empujar, pero en vez de eso, él se apretó más a ella.

- Escúchame bien, "Tayyibah" – remarcó su nombre – no voy a permitir que continúes burlándote así de mi… - su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella.

- Pues lo siento mucho… tú no quieres escucharme, y yo no quiero ni tengo el tiempo para hablar ahora contigo… - le replicó seria, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos – y en respuesta a tu pregunta inicial – una sonrisa apareció en sus rojos labios – alguien me espera… - dijo casi en un susurro acercando también su rostro al de él.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, sus miradas estaban atrapadas la una de la otra, y sus labios estaban ya casi rozándose por unos cuantos centímetros. Terry parecía hechizado por aquella mujer. Pronto, quizás, estaría su boca encima de la de ella, pero…

- Así que después hablaremos… - escuchó la voz de ella despertándolo de su letargo.

Y sin saber cómo, completamente desconcertado, se sintió empujado por ella, quien rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta sin voltear a mirarlo. Cuando él reaccionó, Tayyibah ya había salido del lugar.

- ¿Así que quieres jugar? – su voz resonó en el espacio vacío – bien, jugaremos…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry había regresado por el pasillo hasta entrar nuevamente donde lo esperaba Karen, a quien sin escuchar sus protestas, hizo que salieran lo más rápido posible; no entendía ésta que le sucedía a Terry, ya que se le notaba muy alterado. Una vez en la calle, abordaron el auto de éste y comenzó a manejar mientras apretaba más de lo debido el volante.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se animó a preguntarle al verlo tan tenso.

- Nada… - contestó él, mientras manejaba mirando a los lados de las calles de la parte donde se encontraban los restaurantes.

- Mira Grandchester, si vas a cobrarme la cena por el favor de hoy – dijo Karen al mirar a través de la ventanilla – que no sea en un lugar tan caro, por favor – Terry no contestó, mientras continuaba manejando un poco más despacio – aunque claro – continuaba hablando Karen – si deseas ir a un buen sitio, pues tendrá que ser después que nos hagan el pago… - él no le prestaba atención, miraba ceñudo los restaurantes, su mirada parecía buscar algo – ya que como sabrás, me tuve que comprar unos vestidos. Tú sabes, una actriz de mi categoría debe verse muy bien ante los reporteros… - de repente, Terry frenó, haciendo que Karen tuviera que apoyar sus manos en el tablero - ¡Oye, cuando menos avísame que te vas a detener!

- Vamos… - él se bajó y abrió a toda prisa la puerta de Karen para que bajara - ¡anda Karen, date prisa!

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede que vas tan deprisa?

Terry no contestó y jaló de una mano a Karen para seguirlo, éste la llevó hasta un restaurante francés conocido por ser uno de los más caros y exclusivos de la ciudad.

- ¡Espera, Terry! – Karen le trataba de detener - ¡Este lugar es muy caro, no llevo tanto dinero encima!

- ¡Tú sígueme, Karen! – le dijo sin hacer caso a lo que ella le decía.

De esta manera, entraron en el restaurante. Terry pidió al maître una mesa cualquiera, ya que le era indiferente el lugar donde se la asignaran. En su mente sólo había un propósito, así que cuando iban caminando hacia la mesa para sentarse, pasaron junto a otra donde una pareja ya había tomado asiento. Entonces, Terry se detuvo.

- ¿Albert? – saludó Terry fingiendo alegría por verlo.

- ¡Hola, Terry! – Albert se levantó para saludarlo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues, como puedes ver, vengo a cenar aquí…

- Muy bien acompañado, por lo que veo – dijo Albert mirando a la chica que venía con él – creo que usted es compañera de Terry, ¿verdad?

- Sí… - Karen estaba deslumbrada por aquel hombre rubio tan apuesto y galante.

- ¡Oh! Permite que te presente a Karen Klaise… - dijo Terry.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Klaise, sabía que ya la había visto antes en otro lugar… - tomó la mano de Karen y la besó muy caballeroso.

- El placer es mío… - Karen reaccionó tardíamente porque Terry le había dado ya un leve empujón.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, Albert? – preguntó con inocencia Terry - ¿Cenando? – el joven de ojos azul verdoso volteó a mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos denotaban cómo se estaba divirtiendo al mirarla.

- Sí… ¡Oh, que torpeza la mía! – se dio una palmada en la frente – he invitado a cenar a la señorita Tayyibah…

- ¡Oh, Tayyibah! – Karen se puso muy contenta al ver la compañía del rubio - ¡me ha impresionado completamente con su baile esta noche, no creí que alguien pudiera bailar de esa forma como usted! – decía con gran placer.

- Gracias… - logró decir Tayyibah, un poco cohibida por aquella atención por parte de Karen.

- ¿Quieren acompañarnos? – propuso Albert.

- Pues… - iba a decir Terry.

- ¡Sí, sí, sí, será un placer sentarnos con ustedes! – se apresuró a decir Karen.

Terry ayudó a Karen a sentarse, después él hizo lo mismo y para su fortuna, quedó frente a Tayyibah, quien le lanzó una mirada cargada de enojo. Él a su vez se la devolvió cargada de cinismo mientras sonreía. Karen quedó frente a Albert, parecía que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de la incipiente tensión que comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente.

- ¿Van a ordenar? – preguntó un mesero.

- Sí… ¿Qué deseas pedir, Tayyibah? – preguntó Albert cortésmente.

- _"¿Qué, ahora se tutean?" – _se preguntó molesto Terry, pero no lo dio a traslucir.

- ¿Puedes ordenar por mí? – le dijo sonriendo ella coqueta – confío en tu buen gusto… - puso una mano en el brazo de él.

- _"¿Pero qué significa esto?" – _bufaba Terry por dentro mirando la mano de ella.

Casi a punto de explotar, Terry se tuvo que tranquilizar mientras trataba de contar hasta diez. ¿Qué significaban aquellas confianzas entre ellos? ¿Acaso Albert sabía la verdadera identidad de Tayyibah? No, no podía creer que también Albert se prestara a esta burla.

- Me imagino que sabe los gustos de usted… - dijo en un tono medio sarcástico – porque se conocen… ¿Verdad?

Terry sintió un placer oculto al ver palidecer a Tayyibah. Sonrió al mirarla. Primer aseste, se dijo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Terry? – preguntó Albert sin entender – pues conozco a Tayyibah un poco menos que tú, ya que si recuerdas, tú me invitaste a verla bailar… ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Además, hemos salido otras veces y me he dado cuenta lo que más o menos le gusta a ella – se volvió y le sonrió a la joven de ojos color verde esmeralda, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- _"¡Touchè!" – _se dijo Terry – ah sí, tienes razón, Albert

- Bueno… - se escuchó la voz de Tayyibah – mientras llega la cena, iré al tocador – comentó. Los dos hombres se levantaron y ella se alejó con paso firme.

Terry la siguió con la mirada. Karen entonces comenzó a conversar con Albert, a hacerle preguntas sobre su familia, sus negocios.

- Yo… también iré al excusado… - se levantó él sin esperar respuesta, seguido por la mirada de Karen.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Pero qué es lo que pretende! – dio un leve taconazo al piso, cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó en la puerta - ¿molestarme? ¿O quizás…? – se volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo del tocador - ¿Descubrirme ante Albert? No… - se contestó – no, no creo, sería muy bajo hacer eso… pero… está enojado… - frunció el ceño.

Tayyibah sólo se empolvó un poco la cara, acomodó su cabello y salió de ahí, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Terry esperándola. Con un suspiro de fastidio, lo miró.

- Te estaba esperando… - dijo él.

- Creo que se está haciendo costumbre que siempre me detengas en un pasillo – contestó ella con frialdad.

- Parece que sí… pero te dije que quería hablar…

- Y yo te contesté que ahora no, que estoy ocupada…

- ¿Ocupada? ¿Cenando con un millonario? – ella lo miró ceñuda.

- Sí, voy a cenar con él…

- Ahora lo entiendo… – torció su boca en una mueca de burla – no solamente bailas para el placer de otros hombres, sino que estás a la caza de un millonario para que pueda darte la vida que tanto deseas… - dijo con desprecio – qué bajo has caído… "Tayyibah"… dijo con desdén - jamás pensé que te convertirías en… esto…

¡PLAAFFF!

Fue un sonido seco, pero que hizo retroceder a Terry por la fuerza empleada. Tayyibah respiraba agitada por la furia con la que había dado aquella bofetada, miraba a Terry con una mirada llena de enojo; las palabras de él habían hecho mella en su pecho.

- ¡Nunca permitiré que me ofendas! – Le dijo ella siseando - ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi vida, ni del por qué estoy haciendo esto! – sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas - ¡No mereces ni siquiera un gramo de explicación por mi parte, Terrence Grandchester!

Tayyibah temblaba del coraje, pero también temblaba por el sentimiento que le estaba ocasionando ese momento, se sentía llena de enojo pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza Jamás, jamás en sus más locos sueños creyó que él pensara todo eso de ella, no iba a poder soportar más estar junto a él y que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Tampoco podía presentarse ante Albert así, agradeció en su fuero interno al cielo que el camino que conducía a los tocadores no estuviera a la vista de los comensales, así que se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en el tocador para limpiar su rostro. Sin embargo, fue detenida de nuevo por él, quien le agarraba de la muñeca.

- ¡Suéltame! – le dijo en voz baja.

A manera de contestación de él, fue llevada dentro del tocador de damas y cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien más entrara. Ahí la arrinconó contra la pared.

- ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? - su voz sonaba como el trueno y sus ojos despedían fuego - ¡Jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

- ¡Tú tampoco sabes de lo que yo también soy capaz! – no se amedrentó con lo que él le dijo - ¡Y no permitiré que me faltes al respeto!

- ¡Te voy a hacer pagar esta bofetada que me acabas de dar!

A Tayyibah no le gustó la forma en como lo dijo y sintió un pinchazo de temor en su pecho.

- Ésta bofetada… - continuó diciendo él – se acumulará a la burla de la que he sido objeto… - Tayyibah actuó por reflejo y levantó la otra mano, la cual fue atajada por él – me tomaste desprevenido una vez, pero no habrá una segunda… ¿Escuchas? – las dos muñecas estaban fuertemente apretadas por las manos de él y puso sus brazos en forma de cruz pegados a la pared. Tayyibah respiraba con agitación, ya que no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Terry. Lo miraba con temor – voy a hacerte pagar una y otra vez… - acercaba su rostro al de ella – este golpe que me has dado… - sus labios estaban ya rozando los de ella – me está doliendo… pero yo haré que te duela más a ti por habérmelo dado – aspiró el aroma de ella que inundó sus sentidos - me pedirás… – atrapó el labio inferior de ella – me suplicarás… - con sus labios atrapó el labio superior – que no deje de besarte nunca…

Atrapó por completo su boca, tratando de derribar las barreras que ella había interpuesto en su camino. Los dientes de la bailarina estaban fuertemente apretados mientras él con sus labios mordisqueaba y chupaba los labios de ella. Sus manos apretaban las muñecas de ella con fuerza, mientras pegaba su varonil y firme cuerpo al de ella, esbelto y delicado. Pareciera una lucha de poder: ¿lograría Terry bajar sus defensas?

Se despegó de ella unos centímetros, solamente para mirarla. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban oscurecidos, ocasionándole a él un placer interno. Terry dibujó una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Ella no sonreía, pero entonces, con una mirada de sus ojos azul zafiro que parecía estar amenazándola, hizo que Tayyibah se pusiera a la expectativa y vaya que sí lo hizo.

Terry acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella, llevando su boca a una de sus orejas, haciéndola estremecer con su aliento. Ella lo soportó, pero eso no fue todo; con sus finos labios comenzó a saborear su cuello hasta detenerse en una vena que latía apresuradamente por las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir. Continuó su camino y detuvo nuevamente su boca en el pequeño hueco de su garganta. Ahí, pasó su lengua con suavidad, logrando al fin su cometido… que ella soltara un leve gemido.

Rápidamente y sin avisar, Terry atrapó de nuevo su boca, logrando así invadirla sin ningún problema, derribando la barrera que ella había interpuesto entre los dos.

Terry 1… Tayyibah 0…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola!

Nuevamente traído a ustedes este capítulo de su serie, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y dejado un buen sabor de boca (sobre todo) jejejeje…

Parece ser que todo se vuelve cortocircuito cuando están juntos, pero, creo que así debe ser, así se debe de sentir eso cuando estás al lado del hombre o mujer que amas, pues la emoción que se experimenta no tiene nombre.

Parece ser que Terry lleva la delantera en cuanto a lo que comenzará lo que quizás llama su venganza, pero el que juega con fuego, se quema, por lo pronto, creo que lo está disfrutando.

¿Quién ganará?

Ahora lo mejor ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!

Como siempre quiero darle las gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que me hacen llegar sus comentarios, que bueno que les ha gustado las incoherencias que de repente me salen de mi cerebro…

Un agradecimiento especial, a mi amiguita Ana María, quien me está ayudando en la edición y corrección de este fic, lo cual espero que les esté gustando mucho a todas.

Saludos también a Natali aquí está ya el siguiente capítulo, Goshy que bien que te esté gustando esta personalidad de Candy, Fblaz espero que le sigas dando una oportunidad leyéndolo, Zoe Grandchester gracias! Erika L gracias por tus comentarios, anakarenina1303, trato de subir un capítulo cada semana… Ana White gracias… Adys pronto… luz rico, no te preocupes, la vas a disfrutar… Angdl, verás que asi va a ser… Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, recibir comentarios de parte tuya son un gran aliciente, de verdad gracias, me siento muy bien de verdad…, dulce lu saludos jajaja sin camisa… Celia así es de arrebatado Terry… Vero, gracias por tan bello comentario… LizCarter, verás que lo que sigue te gustará… Laura GrandChester, los "castigos" quien no quiere ser castigada así… , cómo va? Te esta gustando?... Iris Adriana, saludos!... zucastillo gracias por tus comentarios… perdón si olvidé a alguien, por eso es mas complicado dar un saludo personalizado porque sin querer no le damos el saludos a alguien más

Espero que las demás chicas que leen y les gusta mi historia, gracias, gracias lectora anónima, gracias a todas ustedes, gracias.

Lizette.


	9. Chapter 9

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

- _¿Acaso a esto puedo llamarlo cielo? - _Se preguntaba Tayyibah, mientras sentía el sabor de aquel hombre invadir sus sentidos - _¿Puedo continuar resistiendo lo que tanto he deseado?_

La mente de la muchacha de ojos verdes color esmeralda, era un caos lleno de interrogantes y contradicciones. A pesar de que quería tratar de soltarse del agarre que mantenía Terry con sus manos, al mismo tiempo deseaba que él se pegara más a ella.

Los labios de Terry degustaban ansiosos los de la mujer, de aquella mujer que lo había vuelto loco desde el momento en que la conoció. Su lengua invadía y recorría cada centímetro de la boca de ella, quien tímidamente trataba de reaccionar ante aquel intruso.

- _"Terry… no puedo… más…"_

Tayyibah comenzó a mover sus labios de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo Terry, intentaba imitar sus movimientos, besarlo de igual forma, con la misma pasión. Su lengua bailó con la de él, acariciándola, descubriéndola. Sus sabores se mezclaron, y sus bocas demandantes, no podían separarse la una de la otra. Parecían estar en perfecta sincronía. Los besos de ella, inexpertos, primero tímidos pero luego intensos y apasionados, eran para él como beber el néctar más dulce.

Los dos habían bajado la guardia y derribado sus barreras, mostrando su verdadero sentir. Un sentir que no había menguado a pesar del tiempo y la distancia transcurridos sin saber el uno del otro.

Pareciera que de manera inconsciente, Terry se perdiera en la bruma de aquellas sensaciones, sin darse cuenta de que ella le estaba correspondiendo de la misma manera apasionada. Suavizó el agarre de las muñecas de ella bajando poco a poco sus manos, acariciando sus brazos con lentitud y delicadeza. Ella se dejó acariciar sin hacer ademán alguno de soltarse. Una vez liberada del agarre del joven actor, sus pequeñas y finas manos subieron al cuello y cabeza de él para acariciar aquellos cabellos oscuros, largos y sedosos que tanto había admirado en el pasado y así profundizar más el beso.

Sus lenguas parecían danzar juntas, sus labios devorarse como si fuesen dos sedientos en el desierto; los brazos de Terry envolvieron a Tayyibah hasta pegarla totalmente a su cuerpo, respirando a duras penas. Sus corazones apasionados latían cada vez más y más deprisa, a punto de salírseles del pecho. La sangre hervía en sus venas y los sentidos de Terry parecían haber llegado a su punto más álgido, perdiendo todo control. Sin detenerse, levantó a Tayyibah y la cargó pegándola contra la pared. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura con sus piernas, no sabía como controlar aquel sentimiento que estaba a punto de explotar en su pecho; no le daba miedo, al contrario, se sentía en la gloria. Deseaba fundirse con él, con el hombre que amaba.

Pero… de repente…

Terry la soltó bruscamente y ella tuvo que apoyarse en los hombros de él para evitar caerse. Tayyibah lo miró con desconcierto mientras él lo hacía con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que la pasión que había experimentado hacía un momento, se había convertido en una furia muy grande.

En los ojos de ella había interrogación…

En los de él furia, desconcierto…

Mascullando una maldición, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió del tocador de señoras, dejando a una Tayyibah totalmente desconcertada, sin oportunidad de decir nada.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- _"¡Diablos, diablos!" – _Se dijo Terry al salir de ahí, se le notaba agitado. Pegó su frente a la pared mientras parecía golpear ésta con su puño – _"¿Por qué, por qué la besé? ¡Estuve a punto de perderme! _

Así había sido, ya que Terry había estado gozando mientras la "castigaba", mientras la hacía "pagar" por lo que ella le había hecho. Había disfrutado haciéndola sufrir, creyendo que ella no correspondería a sus besos, ya que la primera vez, incluso hasta lo había golpeado. Quizás esperaba que ella lo volviera a hacer.

Hubiera sido más fácil que ella lo empujara, lo golpeara, le reclamara por lo que hizo, que le dijera que no quería saber nada más de él, que la dejara en paz.

Pero no… ella… ella había correspondido a sus besos, ¡y de qué manera! De una manera en la que él no estaba preparado para recibir, sus besos recibidos eran tan… tan… pasionales, dulces y a la vez intensos. Lo había encendido y excitado de una manera que no lo había experimentado nunca, ninguna mujer lo había hecho perderse de aquella forma… quizás ahí la hubiera tomado, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que había perdido la poca consciencia que le quedaba.

Por eso la había dejado, por eso había salido prácticamente huyendo.

Terry 1… Tayyibah 1…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah vio salir a toda prisa a Terry del lugar. Recargada todavía contra la pared, respiraba con agitación. Los rizos que con tanta gracia conformaban su pulcro y cuidado peinado, se habían salido de éste, dándole el aspecto de despeinada. Poco a poco se fue dejando caer hacia el piso abrazándose las piernas temblorosas, las cuales ya no podían sostenerla más.

- ¿Qué estuvo a punto de suceder? - Se preguntó - ¿Qué esto que estoy sintiendo?

Sentía algo que no había sentido nunca, un calor y unas punzadas en su bajo vientre, un cosquilleo que no parecía querer detenerse en su estómago, un nudo que parecía cerrar su garganta. Nunca lo había sentido, hasta hoy.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry, aún recargado en la pared, trataba de controlar su respiración. Cuando más o menos lo hubo conseguido, se arregló su camisa y peinó sus largos cabellos con los dedos, arreglándose su saco.

- ¿Terry, te encuentras bien? – escuchó una voz que lo sobresaltó.

- Karen…

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar mientras lo miraba con extrañeza.

- ¿Eh? Sí, sí, claro… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- El señor Andrey me pidió amablemente que viniera a ver a la señorita Tayyibah, está tardando mucho… - explicó.

- Ah… - contestó distraído.

- ¿La has visto?

- No…

- Bien, entraré al tocador, a ver que la está retrasando – caminó a un lado de él.

- Yo… volveré a la mesa… - comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor del restaurante.

- ¡Terry! – lo llamó Karen.

- Dime… - la miró, pero Karen le daba la espalda.

- Toma… - dijo ella y le extendió un pañuelo – a pocos hombres, entre ellos tú, les queda muy bien el carmín en sus labios, pero creo que si el señor Andrey te ve así, te hará muchas preguntas… - Karen escondió su sonrisa traviesa.

- Yo… - tomó el pañuelo un poco aturdido.

- Enseguida iré… - dijo Karen abriendo la puerta del tocador.

Terry la vio desaparecer dentro del tocador y con una sonrisa, miró el pañuelo de Karen y comenzó a limpiarse sus labios y alrededor de éstos, guardándose el pañuelo con manchas rojas de pintalabios.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah se estaba aplicando un poco de carmín en los labios cuando entró Karen. Ya se había repuesto de lo sucedido, había peinado sus cabellos, arreglado su vestido y retocado el maquillaje de su rostro. Había limpiado las lágrimas que sus bellos ojos habían derramado sin querer, y estaba dando sus últimos toques a su atuendo.

- ¡Perdón! – dijo Karen al verla – pero es que el señor Andrey está un poco preocupado…

- No se moleste – contestó Tayyibah evitando verla – yo soy quien debe disculparse por mi tardanza… ya estoy lista – dijo guardando el maquillaje en su bolso – vamos…

- ¿Está usted bien? – preguntó Karen mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Eh? Sí… sí, estoy bien…

Las dos mujeres salieron del tocador.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Perdón, sé que no tengo excusa! – Tayyibah le decía casi implorando a Albert, quien se había levantado educadamente y solícito a ofrecerle la silla.

- No te preocupes… porque creo que la espera ha valido la pena… - dijo galante.

- Gracias… - ella le obsequió con una mirada coqueta.

Y sin querer, dirigió la mirada hacia otra que parecía echar chispas por los ojos, una mirada tan intensa y llena de fuego que sin duda la quemaría si pudiera hacerlo.

Terry empuñaba sus manos al punto que sus nudillos se pusieron casi blancos al observar aquel despliegue de coquetería, pero logró controlarse y fingir naturalidad. Tayyibah, enfrentó digna su mirada.

- ¡Oh, señorita Tayyibah! – dijo Karen comenzando la plática – le decía al señor Andrey que he quedado impresionada con su baile…

- Me da mucho gusto que lo haya usted disfrutado… pero, puede usted llamarme Tayyibah… no me gusta la formalidad…

- Entonces, puede llamarme Karen, tampoco yo soy tan formal…

- De acuerdo… - sonrió la bailarina.

La plática fue interrumpida por unos instantes debido a la presencia del mesero, quien llevaba lo ordenado por ellos.

- Pero dime, Albert… - se dejó escuchar la voz de Terry tratando de sonar natural después de que el mesero se retirara - ¿Qué ha sido de la familia Andrey? No hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar muy a fondo sobre ellos.

- Realmente no hay muchos cambios… como sabes, Archie ha terminado la carrera de economía en Harvard, está ya tomando un puesto en las empresas de la familia. Pronto vendrá también a Nueva York para auxiliarme… - explicó.

Terry al escuchar aquello, volteó a mirar a Tayyibah, quien sin poder disimularlo, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con alegría, cosa que de nuevo no le gustó al actor.

- … Está como sabes… - continuaba diciendo Albert – comprometido con Annie Britter…

- ¡Ah sí, la tímida! – contestó Terry.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Albert se rió con ganas– ¡realmente eres un caso, Terry! ¡La tímida! – Tayyibah le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Terry, quien se la devolvió con burla.

- Terry siempre es así – dijo Karen – poniendo apodos a todo el mundo…

- Sí, lo sé… - Albert sonreía mientras daba otro bocado a su comida.

- Y Albert… ¿Qué has sabido de Candy? – preguntó con fingida inocencia. Albert lo volteó a mirar dejando de sonreír y Karen también le lanzó una mirada no entiendo lo que decía. Tayyibah lo miró a través de sus negras pestañas.

- Bueno… Candy... pues, no he recibido aún carta de ella… - Terry sonreía sarcástico mirando de reojo a Tayyibah.

- Pero tú sabes donde está, ¿no? – volvió de nuevo a la carga.

- Pero Terry – protestó Karen – Yo creo que no es el momento de preguntar por Candy… - le dijo en voz baja, perfectamente audible por Tayyibah y Albert.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Karen… - contestó Albert.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Terry fingiendo no entender lo que ellos estaban diciendo – no tiene nada de malo querer saberlo… además, te pregunté por los Andrey… Candy es una Andrey, ¿o no?

- Pues… considerándolo de esta manera … - contestó Albert – aunque ya te había contado sobre ella la vez anterior, te dije que estaba viajando… - Tayyibah frunció el ceño.

- ¿Realmente no sabes dónde está ahora? – contestó con mala intención, mirando a Tayyibah de soslayo.

- ¡Yo…! - Tayyibah se levantó como impulsada por un resorte - ¡Perdón! – dijo ante un sorprendido Albert que la miraba – pero… creo… - titubeaba al hablar, no hallaba algo que preguntar para cambiar de tema – humm… yo… - tres pares de ojos la miraban, se volvió a sentar – este… - sonrió apenada – estaba pensando, Albert… - se dirigió hacia él mirándolo – que me gustaría… me llevaras… a… al nuevo salón de baile que inauguraron la semana pasada… sí, eso, me gustaría conocerlo…

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! – contestó Albert – me comentaron acerca del mismo, que hay una muy buena orquesta y se puede bailar un rato… sí, claro, podemos ir…

- ¡Sí! – le contestó Tayyibah abriendo los ojos con alegría - ¿podría ser después de la cena? – preguntó coqueta.

- Perdón por entrometerme… - se escuchó la voz de Terry y los tres se giraron sorprendidos a mirarlo – pero, me parece señorita Tayyibah… - sonrió mirándola, ella se puso un poco seria – que ir a ese lugar, precisamente hoy, que… - miró su reloj – es ya un poco tarde, sería imprudente que lo visitara hoy…

- Pero, ¿por qué? – preguntó Albert sin entender.

- Porque me parece que la señorita Tayyibah vino hoy sin su chaperona. Creo que el asistir solamente en tu compañía… no estaría muy bien visto. ¿No lo crees así, Albert? La reputación de una dama está en juego…

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos acompaña, señor Grandchester? – dijo Tayyibah con ironía, retándolo.

_¡Touchè!_

- ¡Sería fenome…! ¡Auch! – Karen fue interrumpida por un leve pellizco que Terry le dio en el brazo, tratando de que no lo vieran.

- No creo que podamos acompañarla… - contestó él – ya que tenemos que ensayar mañana muy temprano… ¿Usted no ensaya sus bailes? – preguntó a Tayyibah.

Tayyibah le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo con sus preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, la misma que Terry le sostuvo con una sonrisa de burla. Si quería guerra, pues guerra tendría, tenía que demostrarle él que no dejaría de molestarla por mucho que deseara lo contrario.

- Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Terry… - dijo Albert un poco desilusionado – pero… – puso una mano en la de Tayyibah, haciendo que Terry sintiera un pinchazo en el corazón por aquél detalle – creo que iremos otro día que nos acompañe la señora Fátima. ¿Qué te parece, Tayyibah?

- Agradezco la preocupación del Señor Grandchester por mi reputación… - dijo con ironía – pero, le diré señor… - se dirigió a Terry - que no hay por qué preocuparse por mi…

- ¡Claro que me preocupo por usted! – contestó sonriendo con un aire de inocencia – es una dama…

La cena transcurrió sin más novedad, mientras Albert hablaba de cosas intrascendentes. Pareciera que todo estaba bien, Terry ya no hizo más comentarios alusivos a la familia Andrey.

Después de terminar la cena, pidieron la cuenta y Albert pagó la de todos ellos sin tener en consideración las protestas de Terry y Karen, quedando de acuerdo en que ellos invitarían la siguiente ocasión. Los cuatro salieron juntos del restaurante. La noche era fría y las damas alzaron el cuello de sus abrigos para protegerse un poco de la helada invernal.

- Llevaré a Tayyibah a su casa, prometí a la señora Fátima que regresaría temprano – dijo Albert – mi carro está por acá…

- El mío por aquel lado – contestó Terry tratando de no sonar serio.

- Espero que volvamos a reunirnos otra vez… - decía una alegre Karen.

- Por supuesto, señorita Klaise… - dijo Albert tomando su mano y besándola delicadamente.

- Karen, por favor… - respondió ella a la galanura de Albert.

- Karen… - dijo Tayyibah ofreciéndole la mano – ha sido un placer conocerla…

- Igualmente, Tayyibah…

- Señor Grandchester… - la voz de Tayyibah sonó seria, e hizo un ademán con la cabeza a modo de despedida, pero Terry…

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver… - la mano de él esperaba la de ella, quien se la dio a regañadientes, cosa que aprovechó Terry y la besó. Bajando el tono de voz a un murmullo para que sólo lo escuchara ella, le dijo: …muy pronto… - le sonrió sarcástico.

Tayyibah sólo lo contempló con los ojos entornados, su boca no sonreía. No volteó a mirarlos cuando se fueron seguidos de la mirada de Terry, quien fruncía el ceño y empuñaba sus manos. Karen lo miraba de reojo, lo conocía bastante bien como para no imaginarse siquiera que algo traía entre manos.

Terry había escondido sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, le había sentado como una patada en el estómago el hecho de que Tayyibah y Albert se marcharan juntos, pero afortunadamente pudo evitar que la llevara a otro lado.

- Muy bien, Grandchester… - Karen interrumpió sus pensamientos – dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – contestó sin voltear a mirarla.

- ¡Vamos, te conozco! – lo miró – ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con la bailarina? – preguntó de golpe.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Claro que no!

- Grandchester… te conozco… - le contestó ella apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

- No digas tonterías, por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver – comenzó a caminar dirección al auto, y a Karen no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Karen lógicamente no le creía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que había una especie de atracción de él hacia la bailarina; por supuesto que lo iba a averiguar después, pensó con una sonrisa.

Terry manejó por las calles hasta llegar a la casa de Karen, quien le agradeció la velada, quedando para verse al día siguiente.

El muchacho de los ojos azul verdoso, en lugar de irse a su departamento a descansar, tomó otro camino, uno que había recorrido desde que una mujer de sinuosa figura lo había hecho trastabillar.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah entró en su recámara, habiéndole dado las buenas noches a Fátima, quien ya se encontraba también en la suya. Ahí a solas, la bailarina comenzó a quitarse la ropa y se sentó ante su espejo para desmaquillarse. Poco a poco volvió a aparecer un rostro de color blanco, con matices rosados en sus mejillas y unas graciosas pecas en la línea de su nariz. Sus ojos se veían muy grandes sin las líneas negras que siempre los enmarcaban y sus labios, limpios de todo rastro de carmín, tenían ya la tonalidad rosada tan natural en ellos.

- ¡Es un tonto! – exclamó de repente con enojo pegando con su puño en el tocador, haciendo que los frascos saltaran - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace eso? – le dijo a su reflejo.

Se miró por última vez, iba vestida sólo con una bata delgada y se dejó caer en la cama con su cabello oscuro desparramado encima de la almohada. Cerró sus ojos, recordando aquel beso que le había dado Terry. Con sus dedos acarició sus labios, los sentía hinchados, lastimados quizás, pero aún continuaba la sensación de los labios de él besándola, sentía aún su aroma, su sabor.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Apoyado en el capó del coche, Terry fumaba un cigarrillo mientras observaba la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba Tayyibah. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la tenue luz de una lamparilla sumía a dicha estancia en una cálida penumbra.

Las espirales de humo del cigarrillo se elevaban hacia el cielo frío y despejado de una noche estrellada. Desde que lo había prendido, el joven actor sólo le había dado un par de caladas, para olvidarse después. Perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba a aquella ventana hasta que la luz se apagó. Tiró el cigarrillo sin darle más caladas, encendió su auto y manejó hasta detenerse en una licorería, donde compró varias botellas de alcohol y volvió a su departamento.

- Sí que hiciste algo muy tonto, Grandchester… - comenzó a decir mientras se servía una copa - ¿Cómo pudiste caer ante ella? – Se la empinó de un trago y volvió a servirse otra - ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que hizo? ¡Te engañó! – nuevamente bebió de un solo trago el contenido de la misma– incluso a tu propia madre la involucró en su juego…

¿Cuántas copas había tomado ya? No lo sabía ni él, su metabolismo ya acusaba el efecto de las mismas, mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Sentía mucho calor, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Su estado de ánimo se alteraba cada vez más y se dejó caer en el suelo del comedor, mesándose su larga cabellera.

- Jamás hubiera yo imaginado que Tayyibah… esa mujer que se asemejaba a una diosa pudiera ser la misma Candy… - su mirada se suavizó cuando pronunció su nombre – Candy… la dulce y tierna niña… - sonrió – la que me hizo sentir por primera vez amor… la que me enseñó a ser diferente… - volvió a empinar otra copa – me dio tantas cosas sin pedirme nada a cambio…

Al cabo de un par de horas, dos botellas vacías yacían en el piso de aquel departamento. Las luces del comedor estaban apagadas y Terry se encontraba sentado en una butaca mirando a través de la ventana. Sólo se percibían algunas sombras del mobiliario y el perfil de su silueta gracias a la luz de las farolas de la calle que entraba hacia adentro.

- Fui un tonto… - su voz sonaba triste, arrastrando las palabras – un imbécil… Candy… la pequeña pecosa… pero… tus pecas desaparecieron, tu cabello rubio como el sol se fue… la niña tierna y amigable se escondió… - se puso serio de repente – y apareció… ella… descontrolándome… haciéndome sentir como ninguna otra mujer lo hizo… con sólo mirarla ya la deseaba…

Estaba ya completamente borracho, decía incoherencias, su cerebro se nublaba y le hacía jugarretas. Cerró sus ojos. Perdido en su embriaguez, comenzaron a dibujarse imágenes de ella en su mente.

_Tayyibah bailaba, las luces se encendían y apagaban al ritmo de la música, el sinuoso movimiento de sus caderas llamaban al placer, su vestimenta la componían velos semitransparentes de distintos colores que cubrían su bello cuerpo; al moverse, parecía estar envuelta en nubes vaporosas de color. Él la miraba, ella no despegaba sus intensos y verdes ojos en los que ardían pequeñas llamas. Sus labios rojos parecían pequeñas fresas e incitaban a besarla, ofreciéndoselos a él cual deliciosa fruta._

_Uno a uno, los velos iban cayendo. Conforme desaparecían, dejaban al descubierto parte de su piel, lo cual comenzó a enardecerlo, a sentir como un dolor comenzaba a crecer en su entrepierna, un dolor que recorría desde su vientre hasta su garganta mientras Tayyibah, sin dejar de bailar, iba acercándose cada vez más y más sin apartar la mirada de él._

_En cada una de las muñecas de la muchacha, estaban atados unos finos velos de seda. Acercó sus manos a los dos lados de la cara de Terry, quien estaba completamente hechizado por aquella bruja de cabellos oscuros… aquella muchacha no era Candy, no era su dulce pecosa… no, era una hechicera de ojos verdes que parecía arrastrarlo a una perdición de placer, que lo incitaba a experimentar sensaciones nunca antes probadas por él._

_Sin dejar de moverse ella, Terry la observaba cómo le recorría su cuerpo, lo acariciaba, sentía su aroma, a jazmines… ya no eran rosas… ahora eran jazmines… sentía su toque como una fina seda… sentía cómo ella acercaba su rostro por detrás de su cabeza hasta tocar una de sus orejas y sentir su aliento rozar su lóbulo… un gemido ronco de placer salió de la boca de Terry… _

_Los brazos de ella ya estaban desnudos… ya no había velos atados a sus muñecas… él sentía su cuerpo que lo abrazaba por detrás, sentía su calidez, su cadencia… de pronto, lo soltó… Terry la miró con interrogación, ella sólo sonrió y la música se escuchó con más intensidad… comenzó a moverse más rápido, dio vueltas y vueltas mientras los velos iban cayendo uno a uno, hasta dejarla completamente desnuda…_

_Terry contuvo la respiración… _

- ¡AAAHHHHH! – Terry se levantó de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – era un sueño… - dijo desilusionado – sólo un sueño…

Su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor, y su corazón latía muy acelerado, a punto de salírsele del pecho. No se había dado cuenta de la hora en que se había quedado dormido, pero el estado de embriaguez en el que se hallaba lo había conducido a que su mente jugara con él.

Con penas y trabajos, se levantó y trastabillando se fue a su recámara dejándose caer tal cual sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos, todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía terriblemente mareado.

- Un sueño… ¡Un maldito sueño!

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Al siguiente día…

- Buenos días… - dijo Tayyibah bostezando aún.

- Sabah al lel… - contestó Fátima – Veo que no dormiste muy bien… - sonreía con disimulo.

- No… la verdad es que no pude conciliar el sueño – apoyó los codos sobre la mesa mientras sostenía su cansado rostro en sus manos – sólo daba vuelta y más vueltas…

- ¿Acaso el señor Andrey tuvo que ver con ello?

- ¿Albert? No, claro que no…

- Mmmm…

- Terry apareció en el restaurante donde íbamos a cenar con Albert. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Apareció como si nada! – Fátima sonrió - ¡el muy cínico fue y le preguntó a Albert por Candy! ¡Le preguntó por mi!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ya me imagino toda la escena… seguramente tú te pusiste nerviosa buscando la manera de que cambiaran de tema… ja, ja, ja, ja, - Fátima reía con ganas.

- No te rías… - hizo un puchero - ¿Te imaginas si Terry le hubiera contado algo a Albert? Albert no me vería de la misma manera nunca más...

- ¡Ay, pequeña! No te pongas triste, te aseguro que a pesar de todo, Terry nunca te delataría ante el señor Andrey…

- No lo sé Fátima, Terry está muy dolido…

- Sí, lo entiendo. Eleanor me ha dicho que no la ha ido a visitar, y tampoco le contesta los mensajes que le envía…

- Me siento tan mal por ella… - dijo Tayyibah – sé que debo solucionar esto, sé que debo ayudarla y te aseguro Fátima, que Terry tendrá que perdonar a su madre aunque no quiera… - dijo con total convicción.

- Ojalá tengas suerte, hija… - hizo una pausa – bueno, debemos ir a ensayar…

- ¿Es necesario? – decía con cansancio.

- Ya lo creo que es necesario… sabes bien que debes ensayar para poder ejecutar como siempre un buen baile… así que descansa y de aquí un rato más comenzaremos con los ejercicios.

- De acuerdo…

Fátima fue al otro departamento donde un rato más tarde llegarían los músicos que les acompañaban. Tenía que supervisar que todo estuviera en orden y dispuesto para los ensayos. Dejó a Tayyibah sola, quien se sentó en una de las sillas que daban a un gran ventanal por el cual se filtraba un tímido rayo de sol, ya que al parecer aquel día había amanecido un poco nublado.

La mente de Tayyibah se encontraba muy dispersa, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada. Imágenes de la noche anterior se presentaban delante de sus ojos como en una película. No le había contado realmente la razón a Fátima del por qué de la falta de sueño, pero es que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, volvía a aparecer lo sucedido en el baño de aquel restaurante, volvía a revivir las sensaciones que le había ocasionado aquel hombre. Se abrazó a sí misma al recordarlo.

De repente, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar unas voces que se acercaban.

- ¡Espere señor! – decía Rebecca, la doncella que las atendía - ¡Debo informarle primero a la señorita!

- Creo que no hay necesidad de eso… - una voz muy, pero que muy conocida la sobresaltó.

Terry Grandchester acababa de entrar por la puerta donde ella se encontraba descansando, su figura enmarcaba el lugar, dejándola sin aliento, sin estar preparada para recibirlo.

- ¡Señorita, perdón, pero el caballero…!

- No te preocupes, Rebecca… hay personas que no tienen la más mínima pizca de educación… - dijo fríamente Tayyibah mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- A mi también me da gusto verte… - contestó Terry, sonriendo burlón.

Quien lo observara con detalle, no creería que la noche anterior aquel hombre había estado bebiendo hasta perderse entre las brumas del alcohol. Ya era casi mediodía e iba elegantemente vestido y muy bien peinado. El único signo que quizás lo delatara eran unas leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos y unas líneas en la comisura de su boca que parecían comenzar a ser un signo característico en él. La sonrisa que le dedicaba a ella, llena de burla y cinismo, ya parecía ser una constante en él.

- Gracias Rebecca, no te preocupes… - la doncella se retiró con una reverencia - ¿A qué debo este honor, Terry?

- Sabía que te encontraría así como estás ahora… - se acercó a ella, quien lo miró extrañada dando un paso hacía atrás – no me tengas miedo, no te haré nada… aunque… - sonrió de medio lado – es tan diferente mirarte así como estás ahora…

Y es que Tayyibah en aquellos momentos, no llevaba ni una sola gota del maquillaje que usaba cuando salía a la calle.

- Ahora sí se ve quien eres en realidad… no eres una máscara… eres tú…

Su voz sonaba como un susurro, haciendo que Tayyibah se perdiera en aquel sonido. Terry se atrevió a levantar una mano y acercarla al rostro de ella, lo acarició con temor, como si de un momento a otro éste fuera a desvanecerse. Ella sintió su caricia, su mano cálida encima de su mejilla; una descarga eléctrica la recorrió por completo, pero…

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó con voz fría rompiendo el encanto y caminó a un lado de él, quedando los dos de espaldas.

Terry quedó sorprendido ante su reacción y apretó los labios, apareciendo el desconcierto en sus ojos, cambiando inmediatamente su mirada por otra llena de determinación.

- He venido… -comenzó a decir en un tono condescendiente – a tratar cierto asunto que querías comentarme...

- Y tú me contestaste que no querías escucharme…

- Así es… en esos momentos no tenía tiempo…

- Lo imagino, esa chica había venido a por ti…

- Sí, es verdad… - sonrió para sus adentros – así que hoy pues… soy todo oídos…

- Pues… hoy no tengo tiempo… - dijo ella tratando de sonar indiferente – tengo mucho que ensayar…

- No importa, esperaré – contestó mirándola desafiante - Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tayyibah lo miró con el ceño fruncido, él la miraba con arrogancia, la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente. Uno retaba al otro, a ver quien de los dos podía aguantar más.

- ¡Pues yo no quiero hablar ahora contigo después de la forma en como me trataste! – dijo ella sin pensar.

- ¿Ah si? – Su mirada y su sonrisa eran cínicas - ¿Cómo te traté? No recuerdo haberte hecho nada…

- Eres… - Tayyibah se ruborizó.

- Me parece que no tengo más remedio que ser yo el que tome la iniciativa en esto… - dijo sentándose mientras se arreglaba con parsimonia el puño de la camisa de su muñeca izquierda.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – ella lo miró sin entender.

- Dime… mmm… - dijo pensativo, mirándola divertido – primero: ¿cómo llamarte? ¿Tayyibah…? ¿Candy…? En fin… es igual, las dos sois las mismas, no hay diferencia – dijo con desprecio – iguales en todo…

- ¿Qué quieres, Terry? – preguntó al fin la bailarina.

- Quiero saber… que papel tiene mi madre en todo esto…

- Ya te lo dije antes, tu madre no tenía ni idea de esto hasta hace unos días, antes de mi debut… así que no tienes porqué estar enojado con ella…

- Pero no me dijo nada… - dijo incrédulo aún – ella como mi madre, debió habérmelo dicho, ella sabía que papel jugabas en mi vida… - dijo dolido. Candy no pudo rebatir eso – pero ahora no importa… dime, Candy ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto?

- Pues… - ella no entendió a dónde quería ir a parar.

- ¿O acaso crees que con la explicación que me diste queda todo saldado?

- ¿Qué más quieres? Ya te he explicado…

- No… - se levantó y se acercó a ella, estaba tan cerca que sólo veía sus ojos echar chispas - sólo me has dicho parte de algo, no me has dicho nada, no me has contado cómo llegaste a esto que eres ahora – la miró delineando con sus ojos cada parte del rostro de Candy – yo necesito saber más…

- No te interesa… - replicó ella con dureza.

- ¡Oh, claro que me interesa! – se acercó un poco más a ella, quien nerviosa trataba de aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir– dime, Candy… ¿Qué harías para que yo "perdonase" a Eleanor? – la muchacha abrió enormemente los ojos a causa de la pregunta.

- ¿Qué haría yo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí… tú eres la culpable de que mi relación con Eleanor esté por los suelos…

- No…

- Sí, Candy… ya teníamos una buena relación, pero vienes tú y la arruinas con una mentira…

- No… yo… - titubeaba.

Terry pareciera darse cuenta del desconcierto de la rubia y comenzó a acercársele más y más, mientras ella a su vez daba un paso hacia atrás.

- Sí… tú tuviste la culpa… ¿Tu conciencia está tranquila? – sonreía con burla. Candy se sentía mal, bajó la mirada impotente por no poder contestarle – vamos, Candy… ¿o prefieres que te llame Tayyibah? – ella lo volvió a mirar con el ceño fruncido, topándose con alguien que la miraba desafiante – vamos… ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué harías por Eleanor?

Candy pensaba... Eleanor era para ella alguien muy importante, la rescató de su depresión, cuando más derrumbada estaba, llegó ella con su calidez para ayudarla. ¿Cómo defraudarla, cómo darle la espalda? No, no, ella le había dicho a Fátima que haría cualquier cosa para que Eleanor y Terry volvieran a ser una familia.

- Vamos Candy… o Tayyibah… - se acercó más a ella, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Apretaba sus labios, la voz de Terry la escuchaba muy cerca de su oído, estremeciéndose ante su aliento – dime… ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer?

- Lo que sea…

- Bien…

Terry sonrió triunfante, algo se traía entre manos. ¿Qué era? Solo él lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de lo que había estado sintiendo durante todo el tiempo desde que había conocido a esta impresionante bailarina, hasta el momento de descubrir quien era ella realmente. Cada sentimiento, cada punzada de deseo que experimentó con sus bailes, cada mirada cargada de seducción que ella le dirigía, hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa… cada beso que probó de esos labios que lo hechizaron… cada sentir que lo hizo volverse loco… cada momento que sintió celos… cada uno se lo haría pagar… y con creces.

Pero… ese castigo… ¿A quien afectaría más? ¿Él en su afán de venganza, realmente esa sería la verdadera razón de Terry?

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_NOTAS…_**

**_Aquí está nuevamente el capítulo de esta serie, se están viendo las cosas más complicadas cada vez, ahora ¿que nueva "idea" se le ocurrió a Terry? _**

**_Yo pienso que en su afán de venganza, quizás se llegue a lastimar él mismo ¿Creen que pueda soportar estar cerca de esa mujer y no desear besarla?_**

**_No, yo creo que no_**

**_AHORA LO MEJOR…AGRADECIMIENTOS!_**

**_No sé como decir esto cada vez que publico y me hacen llegar esos correos tan bellos, me siento muy contenta, gracias, mil gracias por todas esas muestras de apoyo que me dan, y sobre todo, gracias por continuar a mi lado siguiendo esta historia…  
_**

**_Saludos especiales a Ana María, gracias por tomarte el tiempo por corregir mis errores en la escritura de este fic._**

**_Así también gracias especiales a la lectora anónima que se toma el tiempo para leer._**

**_Muchos besos…_**

**_Lizette_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

- Creo que lo mejor será que tomes asiento… me gustaría que escucharas lo que tengo que decirte… - Terry se sentó mirándola expectante.

- No… así estoy bien… - dijo volteándose a mirarlo, se sujetó al respaldo de un sillón de espaldas a éste.

- De acuerdo… - lo vio sonreír condescendiente. Ella, sin querer demostrarlo, se encontraba completamente nerviosa, ni siquiera imaginaba lo que él le iba a decir – iré al grano… dijiste hace un momento que harías lo que fuera para que la relación entre Eleanor y yo continuase como si nada hubiera sucedido… - hablaba pausadamente – bien… creo que puedo complacerte… - se levantó y caminó hacia ella, quien nuevamente dio otro paso hacia atrás bajo la atenta mirada de él. El actor se sintió incómodo ante ello, pero no lo demostró – no puedes dar marcha atrás, ¿lo entiendes?

- Dime ya lo que quieres… - respondió ella con frialdad.

- Bien… - dibujó su característica sonrisa de medio lado – explícame que tiene que ver mi madre con todo esto…

- Ya te lo dije, tu madre no sabía nada de mi actual personalidad hasta unos días antes de mi debut…

- No lo sé… no sé si creerte…

- Pues debes hacerlo… debes creerme, no me gusta veros a ti y a tu madre separados…

- Jum… - sonrió - ¿Crees que es muy fácil perdonar algo así? – su voz adquirió un matiz de dureza.

- Me parece que lo que sucedió no es una razón tan poderosa como para enojarte con ella…

- ¿Ah no? – alzó las cejas como muestra de fastidio. ¿Qué sabía ella? – ¿Tú lo crees? ¿Crees que no es una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar enojado? – preguntó irónico.

- Yo lo creo así…

- Bueno, veo entonces que esta situación no avalará lo que te voy a pedir... - dijo sarcástico – entonces, tendré que aumentar la oferta…

- ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? – preguntó ella sin entender.

- A que tienes razón, mi querida Candy… ¿o prefieres que te llame Tayyibah? – preguntó aún con su sarcasmo habitual. Candy apretó los labios - que tienes razón, lo que sucedió entre mi madre y yo no es suficiente motivo para que tú aceptes lo que te pido – puso un dedo en su barbilla mientras sonreía de medio lado – sí, tienes razón… - dijo como si reflexionara – esto no es suficiente, pedirte que "te sacrifiques" – recalcó – de esta forma por mi madre y yo… no es suficiente, creo que necesitas algo que sea más… cómo decirlo… más importante para ti…

- Estás loco… - lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si no lo conociera.

- Sí… veo que realmente no me conoces… pero… – su voz cambió a una más impersonal – volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando… aumentaré mi demanda en algo más que evitará que te niegues a aceptar lo que te pido… - se volvió a sentar en un sillón frente a ella, cruzando una pierna. La miraba con descaro mientras ella trataba de mantenerse erguida, sosteniendo así su mirada – si no aceptas lo que te pido… me veré en la penosa necesidad… - parecía saborear lo que venía a continuación – de contarle a tu querido padre adoptivo… Albert Andrey… quien es Tayyibah en realidad…

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no te atreverás! – dijo casi en un grito. Candy sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que parecía impedirle hablar de manera natural - ¡No puedes hablar en serio!

- Claro que puedo – dijo sonriendo burlón – y lo haré… sino acatas lo que te pido…

Candy apretó con más fuerza ahora el respaldo del sillón donde estaba apoyada, enterraba sus uñas en él como si con ello quisiera apaciguar la rabia que estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella. No contestaba, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de furia, tratando de contenerse.

- Me gustaría escuchar de tus labios que piensas ahora… - parecía saborear un placer oculto.

- Terminemos – dijo con dureza - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Lo que quiero, es… - ¡Que tortura era para ella esto! Pero al parecer, para Terry era una diversión enorme lo que estaba sintiendo. Se levantó y como un felino se acercó a ella, quien no desviaba la mirada ceñuda sobre él. Al tener la voz de Terry más cerca, ésta parecía ser más ronca al continuar hablando - lo que quiero es… que tendrás que estar dispuesta a hacer lo que yo te ordene… - su sonrisa se mostró llena de cinismo.

- ¿Qué? – la muchacha no daba crédito a sus oídos. Más sorprendida no pudo sentirse.

- Sí, es muy sencillo… querida… - una de sus manos sujetó con firmeza la barbilla de la bailarina – como te darás cuenta… soy un hombre al cual no le gusta perder… - nuevamente su hablar era pausado, ella estaba como paralizada escuchándolo.

- No… no te entiendo…

- ¡Es fácil! – la soltó caminando a unos pasos de ella, quien lo volteó a mirar admirando su perfil – soy un hombre al que le gustan ciertos "lujos" – su voz sonaba sarcástica ahora – y tu podrías ser uno de ellos… – la volteó a mirar con burla, ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa – eres la sensación del momento, una figura que se ha convertido en una codiciada presa, la cual yo quiero que esté a mi lado… - siseó volviéndose a acercar a ella.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – dijo ella mirándolo de hito en hito.

- No… ese es el precio para que las cosas entre Eleanor y yo continúen igual… y para que Albert no se entere de nada… de lo que está haciendo su querida "hija" adoptiva… - sonreía maliciosamente.

Un silencio siguió a esa aseveración. Candy lo miraba con incredulidad, sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho; no podía creer que Terry, ese hombre por el que ella había hecho tantas cosas, fuera capaz de pedirle que fuera... ¿qué, su dama de compañía? No, no lo entendía, dentro de ella el dolor se convirtió en ira.

- No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto… - dijo apretando sus dientes - ¿Acaso necesitas usar esta artimaña para que yo esté a tu lado? – preguntó ahora con sarcasmo.

Terry por un momento pareció desconcertado, pero si lo estuvo, fueron por milésimas de segundo que no pudieron ser captadas por Candy.

- Claro que no… - contestó con autosuficiencia – si yo lo quisiera… - se acercó más a ella, quien nuevamente dio un paso atrás, pero entonces se topó con un mueble y no pudo retroceder más. Él acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del de ella – escúchame bien… si yo quisiera que tú estuvieras a mi lado, usaría otras tácticas, unas que tú jamás denegarías, al contrario, serías tú la que rogaría por estar conmigo…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – lo empujó - ¡jamás! ¡Escúchame bien, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Jamás te rogaría! – contestó desafiándolo mientras le sostenía su mirada.

- Pues entonces… - su mirada se tornó fría – deberás aceptar lo que te ofrezco… - volvió a acercarse a ella, quien ahora no se hizo hacia atrás, sintiendo Candy la cercanía de Terry y el calor que emanaba de él – de estar conmigo como mi… "acompañante"…

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

Se escuchó una tercera voz y los dos voltearon a mirar de dónde provenía. Era Eleanor, quien a su lado estaba también Fátima observándolo todo sorprendida. Las dos mujeres estaban de pie en el quicio de la puerta mirando aquella escena, en los ojos de la rubia había un total desconcierto.

- No puedo creer que tú, mi hijo… - la voz de ella sonaba dolida – mi Terry, esté haciendo este tipo de cosas… - se acercó hasta situarse del lado de Candy.

- ¡No te metas, madre…! - le contestó Terry.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡No puedes hacer esto!

- Claro que puedo hacerlo… - se burló caminando sin girarse a mirarla.

- ¡No lo permitiré! – se le enfrentó Eleanor.

- Tú no puedes decidir… - Terry alzó los hombros con indiferencia – ella es quien debe hablar… ella es quien deberá saber lo que le conviene hacer…

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a descubrir a Candy! ¿Qué pasa contigo, Terry? – Eleanor se acercó a él – hijo… - trató de apaciguarlo.

- No te entrometas, madre… - volvió a decir con dureza – no tienes derecho a meterte en mis asuntos.

- ¡Claro que tengo derecho! – alzó la voz – ¡Soy tu madre!

- ¿Mi madre? – dijo con ironía - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que eres mi Madre? – sonrió burlón y con voz sarcástica le dijo - si realmente fueras mi "MADRE", jamás me hubieras engañado como lo hiciste – Eleanor lo miró dolida, jamás creyó que Terry le hablase alguna vez así - ¡Escúchame bien, Eleanor! Una madre jamás se pondría en contra de su hijo, tenga o no la razón… - la voz de Terry era dura, implacable - el deber y obligación como madre es proteger a los hijos, pero como siempre… - ahí el tono de voz de Terry se volvió un poco más suave - Eleanor tratando de ayudar a alguien más que no sea tu propio hijo… - pero pareciera darse cuenta de que estaba bajando sus defensas y volvió a recuperarse - y me pregunto, Eleanor… – sonrió nuevamente ahora con burla - ¿Cómo crees que me siento al darme cuenta de que yo no soy importante para ti? Que preferiste ayudar a una extraña antes que a tu propio hijo… y que ahora sea yo, quien no quiera tener contacto contigo… - Eleanor comenzó a llorar.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – Candy alzó la voz - ¡Cállate! – se puso delante de Eleanor y se enfrentó a Terry, gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos - ¿Cómo es posible que le hables de esa forma a tu madre? ¡Ella ha luchado para que seas feliz, siempre se ha preocupado por ti! – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la dura mirada de Terry no parecía suavizarse ni un ápice - ¡Aunque no lo creas, tu madre siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti! – pero parecía que nada de lo que estaba diciendo afectaba a Terry - ¡Deberías estar agradecido por tener unos padres! – Su voz se quebró - ¡Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber tenido unos!

- Candy, no me hagas reír… - resopló con dureza. Había frialdad en sus ojos - es cierto que tengo unos "padres", pero sabes, en algo te equivocas, ellos jamás han luchado por verme feliz, jamás han movido un dedo, tú por lo menos tienes mucha gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. La prueba está, mi "querida" madre te ha dado su apoyo también… - dijo dolido, pero sustituyó rápidamente ese tono de voz por otro de dureza – tú si has sentido ese cariño sincero y por lo menos no has sentido esa falta de tener unos padres, pero yo… como si no los tuviera… después de todo lo que viví al lado del duque… nunca tuvo tiempo para mi… - miró a Eleanor ahora, quien estaba llorando sentada en uno de los sillones con Candy de pie a un lado - mi madre… sabía… sabía por todo lo que yo había pasado… - Eleanor lo miró y Terry le sostuvo la mirada, su madre sabía a lo que se refería – sabías… - se dirigió a ella – cuán importante era para mi… y aún así callaste… - le reclamó – tú viviste todo conmigo… y aún así… ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo hubiese cometido una estupidez? - Terry estaba demasiado resentido.

- Hijo… discúlpame…

- Lo siento, madre… - la miró con tristeza moviendo su cabeza negativamente – creo que estoy… decepcionado de ti…

Dicho eso, Terry caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, huir. Llegó hasta la misma, pero se detuvo y volteó a mirar a Candy.

- Estaré esperando tu respuesta… - le dijo a la muchacha con frialdad – porque si no, ya lo sabes, Candy. Sino haces lo que yo diga, toda esa gente que te quiere y que te tiene en un altar, sabrá quien eres… yo me encargaré de que se avergüencen de ti y tu desearás no haber jugado de esta manera conmigo y sobre todo con mis sentimientos... además, en tus manos está que Eleanor no llore más…

- ¡No, espera! – pero Terry ya había salido sin volver la vista atrás.

Candy sintió en aquel momento como si una mano helada le estrujara el corazón. Se quedó parada mirando la puerta por dónde había salido Terry. No pudo ir detrás de él, estaba anonadada, no se imaginó que la furia del castaño fuera tan grande.

- No te preocupes, Eleanor… - la voz de Fátima al fin se dejó escuchar, había permanecido en silencio observando todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Es que… - Eleanor sollozaba.

- ¡Es un tonto! – las dos mujeres miraron a Candy tras decir eso.

- Candy… - Eleanor la llamó.

- Perdone Eleanor por lo que dije… - volteó a mirarlas a las dos – pero es que no puedo creer que Terry se esté comportando de esa manera... ¿De verdad será capaz de descubrirme ante Albert?

- Cariño… - dijo Fátima – de lo que he aprendido a conocer a este muchacho, perdóname Eleanor por lo que diré, pero es que es un cabezota… - la manera en como lo dijo, hizo sonreír a las dos mujeres que la miraban atentas - ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo puede chantajear de esa forma a Candy? No… yo pienso que hay algo más…

- Sé que Terry cuando se enoja es implacable, porque busca desquitar su coraje con todo mundo… - comentó Eleanor – pero sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Fátima… - se limpió las lágrimas – creo que lo hace con otra intención…

- ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntó Candy sin entender.

- Que entiendo que esté enojado conmigo… - dijo Eleanor – pero usarlo para chantajearte, además de que si no aceptas lo que te pide, te descubrirá ante el señor Andrey…

- Eso es lo que me inquieta… - dijo Candy – también me preocupa lo suyo… - le dijo a Eleanor, sentándose junto a ella – aunque creo que no hablaba en serio…

- Yo no estaría tan segura… - dijo Fátima, las dos mujeres la miraron con atención – un hombre herido es muy peligroso, más uno como lo es Terrence Grandchester con ese carácter tan explosivo…

Eleanor no dijo nada, apartó su mirada de la figura de Fátima y la fijó en otro lado. Sus ojos parecían mostrar que quizás Terry en esta ocasión sí cumpliría su palabra, jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Ni siquiera la primera vez que arreglaron sus diferencias, le había reclamado de esa manera. Hablaron tranquilamente y todo se arregló, pero en esta ocasión no era así, lo conocía, y sabía que estaba dolido, porque como él dijo, ella sabía todo lo que había sufrido cuando se separó de Candy. Ella había vivido con él todo el dolor de estar lejos de ella, y también la preocupación y las ganas que tenía de volverla a ver, de volver a estar con ella.

No, definitivamente Terry en esta ocasión estaba molesto con ella, y lo entendía, tenía que ser ella quien arreglara la situación entre Candy y su hijo, pero tenía que encontrar la forma.

- Señora Eleanor… - la voz de Candy la sacó de sus pensamientos – yo… quiero pedirle mil disculpas por lo ocurrido, de haber sabido que tendría usted este tipo de problemas con Terry…

- No te apures… - le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarla – conozco a mi hijo… sé que se enoja y es explosivo, pero cuando se calme, entenderá mejor las cosas…

- Ojalá… - Candy estaba triste.

- Querida… - Fátima puso una mano en su hombro – perdona por lo que te voy a decir, pero debes ir a ensayar, tenemos una representación de aquí un rato…

- No tengo muchas ganas… - dijo la muchacha, desanimada.

- Lo sé… pero debes hacerlo, además, te ayudará a olvidar un poco lo que ha ocurrido.

- Está bien… - se levantó – Eleanor – dijo tomando las manos de la actriz – no se preocupe… - había determinación en las palabras de la bailarina – todo saldrá bien, no permitiré que la relación con Terry continúe deteriorada con usted…

- Gracias, Candy… - la mujer le sonrió.

Entonces la chica se retiró rumbo a la habitación que servía de salón de ensayo, y las dos damas se quedaron solas.

- Creo que debemos tomar cartas en este asunto… - dijo Fátima.

- Es lo que iba a comentarte, no quise decir nada delante de Candy… pero conozco a mi hijo, sé que está completamente herido y será muy difícil detener su enojo…

- Sí, lo sé… - concordó Fátima – y si es verdad lo que yo pienso, creo que tu hijo tiene una doble intención con este chantaje que le está haciendo a Candy…

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo… - sonrió Fátima.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Aquella noche, Tayyibah estuvo deslumbrante. La danza de los velos fue interpretada de manera magistral, toda ella parecía estar envuelta en una nube. Los giros que daba, hacían que los velos que llevaba atados a sus muñecas volaran mientras su cuerpo se movía de una manera muy sensual, enfatizando la naturalidad que emanaba al bailar.

- ¡Cariño, estuviste magnífica! – la recibió entusiasmada Fátima en su camerino.

- Gracias… - contestó ella casi sin aliento.

- ¡Mira la cantidad de flores que has recibido! – le dijo con sus manos a los lados mostrando lo que estaba en la habitación.

Varios arreglos florales yacían por doquier en el camerino, de todos los colores y tamaños, inundando el lugar con sus aromas. Tayyibah los miró sin ánimo y se metió en la otra habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

- Llegaron estas tarjetas – le anunció Fátima entregándole varios sobrecitos.

Tayyibah los fue abriendo de uno en uno, dejando sólo tres en su tocador y desechando los demás.

- ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados esta noche? – preguntó Fátima mientras le estaba peinando sus rizos cuidadosamente.

- Pues… - trató de sonreír – me gustaría aceptar sólo una, pero… - su rostro cambió a otro más serio – debo aceptar otro que no me gusta en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Es de nuestro "chantajista"?

- Lamentablemente… - dijo – y debo darle una respuesta.

- Bueno, si me dejas aconsejarte… - tomó las notitas – aún no aceptas su "grata" propuesta… y si le das por respuesta que sí estás de acuerdo aceptando salir hoy con él, en ningún momento él dijo que saldrían solos… ¿O si? – dijo con una doble intención mientras sonreía por lo bajo.

- Fátima… - se levantó Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla – realmente eres alguien muy especial…

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé… - sonrió también.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry se encontraba fumando a un lado de su carro, justo por la parte donde le había indicado Tayyibah que saldría. Su mente daba vueltas mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la mañana con ella.

A pesar de todo, se sentía mal en lo relativo al asunto con su madre. Ahora quizás con la cabeza un poco más despejada, entendió porque su madre no había podido rechazar una petición de Candy. Él tampoco lo había podido evitar, tampoco pudo rechazar su petición una vez, se dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

- Buenas noches, Terry… - una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Albert? – dijo desconcertado.

- Veo que no soy el único invitado… - anunció otra voz.

El caballero rubio de ojos azules y Terry, voltearon sorprendidos a la tercera figura que apareció junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Terry. En su voz había un deje de agresividad.

- Pues creo que lo mismo que ustedes… - sonreía alegre Lord Caversham.

- Mi lord… - saludó Albert ofreciendo su mano – un gusto volver a verle… - sonrió.

- Lo mismo le digo a usted, señor Andrey… hace apenas unos días que regresé de un viaje… - informó y se dirigió a Terry – mi lord…me es muy grato saludarle – le ofreció su mano.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó secamente Terry, aceptando a regañadientes la mano que le ofrecía el hombre.

¿Qué diablos sucedía? Se preguntaba internamente Terry… ¿Acaso Candy…?

- ¡Que alegría que estén todos aquí ya! – otra voz se dejó oír apartándolo de sus pensamientos, los cuales ya comenzaban a hacer mella en Terry.

- ¡Mi lady! – Lord Caversham se adelantó a tomar la mano de Tayyibah - ¡Tanto tiempo! – besó su mano enguantada – Como siempre, bella a más no poder – comentó galante.

Y es que Tayyibah iba ataviada con un vestido de color vino, el cual caía sobre su cuerpo dándole un aspecto arrolladoramente sensual, tal y como lo dictaba la nueva moda parisina, dejando al descubierto sus hombros de los cuales pendían dos cintas que realzaban su busto. La tela del vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos y parecía tener una abertura hasta su rodilla, la cual al caminar se abría mostrando una parte de su pierna en la que dejaba ver claramente unas medias y zapatos de tacón bajo. La diseñadora francesa Coco Chanel, los había presentado en los salones de todo el mundo y eran el último grito en París. Dichos zapatos estaban forrados de satén en el mismo color de su vestido, y su abrigo de color blanco, sólo lo llevaba puesto por encima. De su cuello pendía tan sólo un rubí engarzado en una delgada cadenilla, y unos pendientes a juego con el mismo collar colgaban graciosamente de ambos lóbulos de sus orejas. Se veía sencillamente espectacular.

El vestido era realmente vaporoso, dándole una apariencia completamente distinta de la que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver, ya que normalmente lucía vestidos de estilo oriental, pero aquella noche quiso mostrarse diferente.

Su cabello iba amarrado en lo alto, peinado en unas trenzas que coronaban su cabeza y en la cual llevaba puestos unos prendedores también de rubíes, dejando escapar unos rizos por su nuca y a los lados de su rostro. Su maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado por la mano experta de Fátima, la hacía ver como una tentación al pecado.

- Lo mismo digo, mi lord – contestó Tayyibah coqueta.

- Madame… - Albert también hizo su labor colocándose a un lado de Lord Caversham, y de igual forma besó su mano enguantada.

- Albert… - dijo suavemente Tayyibah.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió al que estaba a un lado de los dos caballeros, cuya mirada parecía de fuego, a punto quizás de explotar. Tayyibah sintió un escalofrío al mirarlo, pero con aplomo, trató de sonreír y se dirigió a él.

- Espero… - se acercó más y con una actitud coqueta le dijo – que no te moleste que los haya invitado también a ellos a cenar con nosotros… - lo miró batiendo sus pestañas y sonriéndole como si él fuera el único hombre alrededor suyo.

- Yo… - por un momento pareció desconcertado, pero se recompuso como buen actor que era – sólo que… me tomó por sorpresa… - sonrió.

- Espero que no molestemos… - dijo Lord Caversham blandiendo una sonrisa impredecible – pero mi lady nos comentó sobre la cita de ustedes y nos preguntó si no tendríamos inconveniente en repetir la misma salida que tuvimos hace unas semanas atrás… por mi no hubo problema y parece que para el señor Andrey, tampoco – contestó mirando a Albert.

- Por supuesto que no, al contrario, me ha gustado la idea de repetir la salida, creo que lo pasamos bien los tres… - sonrió también.

- Creo… - habló Tayyibah – entonces que en esta ocasión, sería una buena idea que visitáramos ese nuevo salón de baile del que hablamos la vez anterior después de cenar… ¿No lo creen? – preguntó a los tres caballeros.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema – afirmó Lord Caversham.

- Por mi tampoco… - contestó Albert.

Sólo faltaba Terry, quien se había dedicado a escuchar toda la conversación. En su mirada azul verdoso había algo indescifrable, como si se estuviera conteniendo algo que quisiera explotar.

- ¿Tú que dices, Terry? – preguntó Albert.

- Bien… si madame… - hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza – es lo que desea… pues… la complaceremos… - sonrió con una amenaza velada que hizo temblar a Tayyibah.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad. Hablaron de todo, aún y con los comentarios ácidos que hacía Terry, quien de vez en cuando participaba. Escuchó la plática de todos y cada uno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa, rieron de lo que narraba Albert acerca de los viajes que había realizado en el pasado; por un instante hasta se interesó por lo que decía Lord Caversham, pero no dejaba de estar un poco molesto, ya que realmente Tayyibah le hizo una mala jugada.

Por precaución, Tayyibah no se levantó para ir al tocador de damas ni una sola vez, para así no tener ningún acercamiento con Terry.

Al cabo de un rato, salieron del restaurante y partieron hacia el famoso salón de baile donde al parecer había un buen ambiente, ya que la música de la orquesta se escuchaba desde la calle, la cual parecía invitar a cualquiera a entrar.

El maître del lugar parecía estar familiarizado con los personajes importantes, ya que reconoció de inmediato a Terrence Grandchester, además de saludar por su apellido a Albert y a Lord Caversham. Incluso hizo una reverencia a la famosa bailarina Tayyibah.

Los condujo a una zona privilegiada del salón de baile, subieron unas escaleras hasta llegar a una de las mesas y los acomodó. Desde el lugar dónde se encontraban, tenían una muy buena visión de la pista. El maître enseguida les asignó a un mesero para que les atendiera.

La orquesta volvió a tocar y hasta sus oídos llegó la melodía de unos acordes, haciendo que Tayyibah comenzara a llevar el ritmo con uno de sus pies. Varias parejas comenzaron a bailar y con sus verdes ojos, Tayyibah seguía la manera en como las parejas se movían bajo aquel ritmo que parecía ser rápido y vistoso: el fox-trot, muy bien interpretado por la orquesta del lugar.

- Veo que le ha gustado ese ritmo… - comentó Lord Caversham.

- Ya lo creo, esa forma de bailar es más… ¿Cómo diría? Más rápida que un vals…

- Sí, realmente es un baile distinto del vals… - comentó Albert. Terry sólo escuchaba y observaba.

- ¿Le gustaría bailar? – preguntó Lord Caversham a Tayyibah.

- ¿Eh? No, por el momento – sonrió – me gustaría observar mejor para aprender los pasos – explicó.

- Pues en ese caso no creo que tenga problemas… - contestó Lord Caversham – usted al parecer tiene un sentido muy nato para la danza…

- Gracias… - sonrió algo ruborizada.

Terry miraba aquellas demostraciones de atención del Conde hacia Tayyibah, las cuales no le gustaban lo más mínimo, aunque trataba de disimular para que no notaran su molestia.

Tayyibah evitaba sobremanera mirar a Terry, sentía que si lo hacía, con su simple mirada sería capaz de desarmarla, haciéndola sentir nerviosa y no poder seguir comportándose como hasta ese momento: con aplomo y seguridad. Estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos que le había dado Fátima.

Entonces la música terminó y siguió una pequeña pausa, dando comienzo a nuevos acordes de otro fox-trot; algunas parejas volvieron a la pista.

- Creo mi lord, que ahora sí aceptaré bailar… - le dijo Tayyibah al conde.

- Mi lady… creo que tendré que relegar mi lugar a alguno de los dos caballeros que nos acompañan – Tayyibah lo miró sin entender – verá – continuó sonriente – ese ritmo para mí es demasiado rápido y no creo poder seguirle el paso…

- ¿Albert? – dijo Tayyibah mirándolo sonriente.

- Espero ser una buena pareja de baile… - contestó el rubio sonriendo.

Y los dos se levantaron rumbo a la pista de baile, seguidos por la mirada cargada de molestia de Terry, a quien le había provocado un gran disgusto el escuchar que ella se dirigía a Albert para bailar con él.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso Candy quería jugar con él?

- A veces para obtener éxito, debemos ser pacientes… - la voz del conde rompió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Perdón? – Terry lo volteó a mirar sin entender.

- Parece que mi lady es una mujer que atrae a muy buenos pretendientes…

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – parecía que esa respuesta no le agradaba mucho a Terry - ¿Acaso usted está interesado en ella? – preguntó mordaz.

- ¿Por qué no? Es una mujer muy bella…

- Pero usted…

- Yo soy un hombre sin compromisos – lo interrumpió – y he vivido mucho más que usted, joven Grandchester, como para conocer a una persona más allá de su físico… y realmente ésta mujer, vale la pena – sonreía – además… no creo ser el único que ha notado eso, veo que igualmente el joven Andrey parece interesado en ella, será un digno rival… - sus palabras tenían el acento y el tono indicados para llamar la atención de Terry - ¿O acaso usted puede ser el único inmune a las atenciones de mi lady?

Terry no contestó, frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar nuevamente a la pista, observando la manera en como Albert y Tayyibah bailaban. Realmente hacían una bella pareja; a ella se la veía sonreír, él la miraba embelesado también... parecía sentir una alegría indescriptible por tener en sus brazos a una mujer como ella.

- Pero ellos… no pueden llegar a ser nada… - dijo como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué no? El joven Andrey es un hombre soltero, un muy buen partido si me permite decirlo… cualquier madre o padre estaría desesperado por cazar a un yerno como él… - dijo sonriendo.

- Pero… usted, mi lord… - adoptó una postura cínica - ¿No cree que es demasiado mayor para ella?

- ¡Ja, ja,ja! – rió suavemente – joven Grandchester, a mi edad buscamos precisamente a alguien que nos haga vivir, que nos inyecte de juventud… además imagine, ¿acaso no sería una digna Condesa? No puedo ofrecerle un ducado… - Terry lo miró ceñudo – pero mi posición en la casa real es muy privilegiada… y ella con su belleza engalanaría dignamente mi casa…

Ya no pudieron continuar hablando porque en esos momentos regresaron Tayyibah y Albert sumamente agitados. Terry y el conde se levantaron al unísono y el segundo ayudó galantemente a Tayyibah a sentarse.

- ¡Woow! ¡Sí que es un baile magnífico! – dijo Albert tomando un sorbo de su copa.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí, me divertí bastante! – concordó la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda.

Pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, de repente la música cambió totalmente de ritmo haciendo que la atención no sólo de los de la mesa voltearan hacia la pista, sino la de todos los presentes. Las notas impregnadas de nostalgia de un acordeón, así como las de unos violines se escucharon por todo el escenario, animando a algunas parejas a adentrarse a la pista. Todos los espectadores pudieron presenciar los primeros pasos de un baile que jamás habían visto antes.

**Este nuevo baile, llamado tango, se gestó en ambos márgenes del Río de la Plata entre 1850 y 1890. Su crecimiento iba paralelo con el de la sociedad argentina, formada por inmigrantes europeos, que aportaron muchos de sus elementos. En los barrios surgió el "tango arrabalero," aquél que bailaban en el arrabal hombres y mujeres con los cuerpos fuertemente abrazados, y que escandalizó a la sociedad de la época. Condenado por la iglesia y prohibido por la policía por incitar al escándalo, fue asociado con la lujuria y la diversión "non sancta" junto a la bebida y el baile. Su prohibición obligó a bailarlo en sitios ocultos hasta haber entrado en el siglo XX, de ahí su ambiente de nostálgica pasión. En ese entonces, solamente los estratos sociales humildes, los del suburbio, cultivaban esa danza. El Tango surgió en burdeles, rancherías y boliches. Los prostíbulos lo fomentaban con la finalidad de aproximar los cuerpos masculinos y femeninos. En 1910 el tango fue bailado en París, ampliando rápidamente su popularidad en todo el Mundo. Su glamour conquistó a los sectores más altos de la sociedad y fue bailado en casi todas las capitales europeas.**

Tayyibah se quedó en silencio observando la manera de bailar de las parejas que estaban en la pista. Definitivamente le resultaba un baile muy atractivo. Sintió como las notas de aquella melodía penetraban en sus venas, observaba completamente absorta los pasos que ejecutaban, el conde y Albert hacían lo mismo. Solamente Terry estaba mirándola, y en sus ojos azul verdoso una llama se estaba comenzando a encender.

Cuando terminó aquella interpretación, todos, incluyendo a Tayyibah que aplaudía a rabiar, sintieron en aquel baile algo distinto.

- ¡Bello! – exclamó ella.

- Ya lo creo – concordó el conde – había visto la manera en cómo lo bailaban en una visita que realicé a París antes de la guerra, cuando toda la ciudad refulgía de esplendor, pero ahora, ver que su influencia ha llegado aquí también me da gusto, aunque al parecer no muchos lo bailan.

- Sí es un baile de demasiada proximidad… y como leí en una ocasión, parece ser que incluso fue censurado por la sociedad durante un tiempo, precisamente por su forma de bailarlo… - explicó Albert.

Pero entonces, sin haber transcurrido ni dos minutos después de finalizar el tango que habían contemplado, volvieron a escucharse los acordes de otro. Inmediatamente, Tayyibah se volteó de nuevo para poder admirar ese baile. Estaba completamente hechizada.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – una voz muy conocida para ella, se escuchó muy cerca de su oído.

- Yo… - contestó abriendo muy sorprendida los ojos.

Terry, de pie, le estaba ofreciendo su mano. Tanto Albert como Lord Caversham lo miraban con las cejas levantadas, aunque el segundo mostraba una sonrisa sutil.

- Pues… - Tayyibah estaba indecisa.

A lo que Terry la miró con burla y con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si la desafiara.

- Está bien… - dijo tomando la mano que estaba tendida hacia ella.

Una corriente de electricidad pareció traspasarla al tomar la mano de él, a pesar de tener las suyas con los guantes puestos.

Los dos juntos se adentraron en la pista, sintiéndose Tayyibah realmente extraña, ya que jamás había bailado el tango y tampoco sabía si Terry lo sabía bailar, así que se quedó parada esperando a que él la condujera.

La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ella. Sin saber cómo, sus pies comenzaron a seguir los pasos que él daba, no sabía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo, tenía muy pegado su cuerpo al de él, agarrada firmemente de su mano. No despegaba su mirada de la suya, como si con ello fueran juntos por un mismo camino.

Su interpretación del tango no llevaba un paso determinado, pero realmente Terry sí sabía bailarlo. Era un buen bailarín que la conducía muy bien, pero no era sólo eso. Simplemente pareciera que les estaba saliendo del alma, estaban bailando sólo ellos dos, lo demás no existía. Los acordes lastimeros y nostálgicos arrancados de las cuerdas de los violines se escuchaban por doquier; las notas del acordeón parecían enterrarse en sus corazones, logrando así una compenetración mejor. Con cada giro que daban, parecía como si subieran a una nube y flotaran.

¿Qué era lo que le impulsaba a sentir todo aquello? Se preguntaba Terry… ¿Acaso el hecho de tenerla en sus brazos? ¿El sentir su cercanía que parecía comenzar a encender algo dentro de su pecho? ¿O que cuando giraba alejándola de él y la volvía a recoger en un abrazo, sentía como su aliento se pegaba al de él? ¿O percibir su aroma que parecía estar enervando sus sentidos?

Ninguno de los dos lograba explicarlo, simplemente estaban atrapados en aquel baile que había sido considerado un escándalo para la sociedad, porque lograba un acercamiento demasiado atrevido para las buenas costumbres.

Los dos estaban completamente atrapados en un éxtasis de notas, baile y presencia…sus cuerpos sudorosos, el latir apresurado de sus corazones, el sentirse vacío y sin vida al estar separados el uno del otro, pero sin atreverse a confesarlo...

La música cesó y con ella aquel espectáculo que habían dado una famosa bailarina y un actor de teatro muy conocido, los dos en un abrazo, como si no quisieran terminar su cercanía.

Un sonoro aplauso los hizo reaccionar y se miraron con desconcierto, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la mesa. Iban los dos en silencio, callados, hasta que él la detuvo cerca de las escaleras que los conducían hasta la mesa dónde les estaban esperando Albert y el Conde. Se ocultaron de las miradas de los demás gracias a unas macetas que estaban dispuestas justo ahí. Tayyibah sólo lo miró interrogante, un tanto extrañada.

- Estoy esperando… - la voz de él sonaba ronca al hablarle – tu respuesta…

- ¿Mi… respuesta…? – la voz de ella también sonaba ronca.

- Fue un buen golpe el que me diste hoy… - ella bajó la mirada – pero te lo perdonaré… - dijo con descaro.

- ¿Tú, me perdonarás? – preguntó con sarcasmo, mirándolo ceñuda.

- Así es… recuerda que hay algo pendiente por resolver y no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como ésto…

- Bien…

- Así que necesito tu respuesta – sonreía como si fuera un depredador a la caza de su presa.

- Antes de darla… quiero dejar algo en claro – comenzó a decir Tayyibah – no solamente aceptaré por tu silencio ante Albert y los Andrey, ya que les debo mucho, son lo que puedo llamar mi familia… pero, ésto lo hago más que nada por Eleanor… que ha sido para mí alguien más que una amiga, ha sido como una madre… - los ojos de Terry chispearon – y le debo algo muy, muy grande…

- ¿Qué le debes a mi madre? – preguntó ceñudo.

- No creo que ahora te interese… yo estoy aceptando tus condiciones, pero no me obliga a nada más… seré tu… "dama de compañía" para que tu "prestigio" no se vea decaído… pero no me exijas que te hable de mi… ni del porqué lo acepto, por tu madre más que nada… ella no se merece el hijo que tiene…

Si Terry pareció afectado por las palabras de Tayyibah, no lo demostró, ya que su rostro parecía estar esculpido en piedra.

- Muy bien… - contestó al fin sin dejar de mirarla – no importa, no me interesa como dices, saber más de ti, lo que he visto hasta ahora me ha decepcionado… así que espero, "querida", que cumplas con lo pactado… - dijo ésto último acompañado de una sonrisa burlona.

- Así lo haré, Terrence…

- Y espero… - continuó sin tener en cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre completo – que esto de hoy no se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eso no va incluido… - contestó ella aguantando a duras penas las ganas de explotar – en ningún momento aclaraste que iba a salir a solas contigo…

- Puede ser… pero no creo que te guste que Albert o Lord Caversham o cualquier otro, vea las demostraciones – se acercó a su rostro tomándola de la barbilla y bajando su voz – de "afecto" que te daré…

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – lo miró con seriedad y un temor oculto.

- ¡Claro que sí, querida! Y me parece que este es un momento perfecto para que todo el mundo, incluyendo a Lord Caversham y a Albert, se enteren de que ahora, la famosa bailarina de danzas orientales, Tayyibah… es… mía…

La miró sonriendo con un cinismo lleno de descaro. La mirada de él estaba tan oscurecida como un mar embravecido, logrando que el corazón de Tayyibah retumbara a mil por hora y su respiración se agitara.

Terry 2… Tayyibah 1…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI:

Antes que nada quiero ofrecer mil disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero es que esta semana ha sido un corre y corre, ya que mi gordo cumplió tres anitos y aparte sus citas de rigor al médico y cosas referente a él que tengo aún que resolver, pero bueno, todo está bien dentro de lo que cabe, ya que está muy bien de salud

Pero bueno, parece ser que algo salió, lo cual espero que les guste y continúen leyendo esta historia.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS…!**

Hoy quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de las chicas que me han estado escribiendo dándome sus comentarios de lo que les ha gustado en esta historia, así como sus palabras de ánimo, gracias a todas las chicas que igualmente leen anónimamente. A veces quisiera poder contestar sus mensajes de manera más personal directamente en el fanfiction, pero lamentablemente si no tienes la cuenta ahí, no me da opción de poder comentarle a las que también me dejan mensajes, así que no me gustaría que se sintieran que por alguna razón no les contesto, sino es porque el fanfiction no te da opción si no tienes cuenta registrada ahí, así que una disculpa enorme pero pues saludo de esta forma a todas y cada una que me ha dejado un review, gracias de verdad, me ayuda mucho recibir todos sus comentarios, que por ustedes es que esto sigue vivo, gracias…

Saludo y agradecimiento a Ana María, gracias por seguir arreglando mis errores en la historia, gracias.

Lizette.


	11. Chapter 11

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

- Realmente estás loco… - en la voz de ella se podía apreciar un tono de enojo - ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? – sus verdes ojos echaban chispas.

- Es muy simple, querida… - contestó él con burla – serás por el momento la "elegida" de Terrence Grandchester… y te aseguro que tendrás una fama tan grande, que después de que yo te deje, tus bonos subirán tanto que no necesitarás volver a trabajar de enfermera… - dijo ésto último bajando la voz – Tayyibah alzó una ceja y ni siquiera pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso es tanto el odio que sientes hacia mí? – preguntó ella, tratando de no sonar dolida.

- ¿Odio? ¡Por supuesto que no! – sonreía burlón - ¿Acaso debería odiarte? – entonces se puso serio – para odiarte, necesitaría sentir algo hacia ti… y no, no siento nada por ti que me haga odiarte… ni siquiera me gustas ya…

Tayyibah sintió como si le estrujasen muy fuerte el corazón y lo arrojaran por la ventana. Le asaltaron unas enormes ganas de llorar y notó el escozor en sus ojos, pero apretando sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, soportó aquellas duras y desagradables palabras de él.

- Realmente tienes un corazón de hielo… - la muchacha pronunció aquellas palabras sin ningún atisbo de emoción – y no te das cuenta de la forma en cómo puedes lastimar a los demás…

- Pues ya estás enterada… ahora te toca hacer tu parte… si no, todo Nueva York se enterará de quién es realmente Tayyibah…

- Muy bien, señor "corazón de hielo" – respondió ella sarcástica. Los ojos azul verdoso de Terry chispearon ante aquel apodo que se había ganado a pulso – me tiene en sus manos… haré lo que usted me pida – él la miraba ahora con enojo – pero, no espere más de mí, seré su "dama de compañía"; pero el serlo no me impedirá que pueda volcar mis atenciones hacia otros, no me impedirá que yo pueda aceptar la compañía y obsequios de otra persona… - parecía que la fuerza renovada en aquella mujer estaba muy presente.

- Eso es algo que no permitiré…

- Pues lo siento mucho – lo interrumpió – mi contrato no abarca hasta esas condiciones, usted sólo habló de ser su "dama de compañía", no de que yo tenga que estar encerrada en una esfera de cristal… así que yo continuaré con mi vida… - dijo con desafío – ahora si me disculpa… iré al tocador a retocar mi maquillaje… espero no tener la desagradable presencia de usted en el pasillo… - le hizo una reverencia de cabeza y se comenzó a alejar seguida por una mirada de enojo de parte de Terry.

- _¿Crees que has ganado?_ – se dijo él rumiando – _no, mi querida Tayyibah… no has ganado aún… de mi cuenta corre que harás lo que yo te pida… _- sonreía con malicia.

Se dirigió hacia el lado contrario a los tocadores, subiendo las escaleras sin mirar nada, sin darse cuenta de nada.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Vaya manera de bailar, Joven Grandchester! – le comentó el Conde cuando regresó a la mesa – pero era algo que debí haber esperado de alguien como usted… todo un artista – le dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Y Albert? – preguntó a manera de contestación.

- Ah, el joven Andrey fue a los tocadores...

Terry no dijo nada, simplemente frunció el ceño y se puso serio. A los tocadores... Tayyibah también había ido a los tocadores.

- ¡Ah, mire usted! – dijo el conde sacándolo de sus pensamientos – parece que el joven Andrey se encontró en su camino a la linda Tayyibah y ha aprovechado el momento para bailar con ella…

La música se escuchaba otra vez y los acordes ahora de un vals invitaban a las parejas a bailar. Terry se giró a mirar hacia la pista: Albert y Tayyibah estaban ahora bailando. El corazón del joven actor, por la manera en cómo retumbaba en su pecho, parecía una bomba de relojería a punto de explotar. El muchacho de los ojos azul verdoso sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro debido a la furia que estaba sintiendo.

La imagen de Tayyibah y Albert bailando, la manera en como él le ponía la mano en su espalda... le hacían sentir una ira enorme creciendo ésta más y más en sus entrañas.

- No hay duda de que el joven Andrey aprovecha las ocasiones… - comentó de repente el conde. Terry lo miró, pero éste estaba mirando a la pista sonriendo – quizás también quiera ofrecer la fortuna de los Andrey a la bella Tayyibah… será muy difícil luchar contra alguien como él… - parecía hablar consigo mismo, pero en un tono de voz que claramente podía ser escuchado por Terry – es joven, muy apuesto, además de que lo respalda una familia de mucho renombre aquí en los Estados Unidos… Mi lady sí que está en un aprieto enorme para decidir a quien elegir…

Cada palabra que escuchaba Terry, lograba enfurecerlo cada vez más y más. Su mirada no se apartaba del hombre rubio y la muchacha de ojos color esmeralda mientras bailaban, miraba como la joven de cabello oscuro reía ante las ocurrencias que el rubio le decía, se notaba que estaba contenta y pasando un buen momento. No pudo reprimir un temblor que al parecer fue captado por su acompañante.

- ¿Se siente usted bien, joven Grandchester? – escuchó decirle de repente.

- ¿Perdón? – contestó – no escuché lo que me decía…

- Disculpe mi intromisión – continuó el conde – pero me parece que no se encuentra muy bien...

- ¿Eh? No… no es nada… - sonrió indiferente – solamente que tengo un poco de sed… ¡Mesero! – el aludido se acercó – Por favor, otro whisky doble…

- Sí señor… - el hombre se alejó de inmediato.

Volvió su mirada azul verdoso de nuevo a la pista mientras que de reojo, el conde lo miraba con una sonrisa sutil.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Más tarde, salieron todos de la sala de baile. El cuarteto iba en el carro de Terry, ya que los de los otros dos caballeros se habían quedado en un lugar cercano al teatro, por lo que éste los trasladó hasta ahí.

El castaño no había pronunciado palabra alguna cuando Tayyibah regresó a la mesa. Educadamente, se levantó al igual que el conde para recibirla. Tayyibah solamente bailó otra pieza con Lord Caversham y Terry no hizo intento de bailar con ella de nuevo.

No obstante, ella estaba al tanto de lo que él hacía, ya que lo vio pedir dos copas más de whisky, por lo que prudentemente les pidió que como se sentía cansada, era mejor irse, cosa que así hicieron.

- Bueno, creo que ahora tenemos que resolver el asunto de quien debe ir a llevarla a su casa – comentó el conde.

- Yo lo haré… - dijo Terry con determinación, mirándolo los dos hombres un tanto sorprendidos. Tayyibah no supo que pensar – yo fui quien la invité en un principio, así que yo tengo la obligación de llevarla sana y salva… - dijo sonriente.

- Pero… - iba a decir Albert.

- No te preocupes… llegará bien a casa… - lo interrumpió Terry.

- Creo joven Andrey… - el conde puso una mano en el hombro del rubio – que debemos confiar en el honor del joven Grandchester, ante todo es un caballero inglés y no haría nada que ofendiera a mi lady…

- Tiene toda la razón, mi lord… - contestó Terry – me sentiría ofendido si pensara lo contrario – ironizó.

- Nunca he pensado que tu fueras a hacer algo indebido, Terry… sólo que me hubiera gustado llevarla yo… - replicó Albert.

- Ya tendrás la oportunidad… amigo… - contestó Terry volteándose hacia su auto.

Tayyibah había estado escuchando aquel intercambio de palabras entre los tres caballeros y no había pronunciado palabra alguna, ya que no tenía ánimos de discutir y sabía que si decía una palabra oponiéndose a la decisión de Terry, éste quizás cometería o diría alguna imprudencia, y no era el momento aún.

- Señorita… - dijo Terry abriendo la puerta de su auto para que ella entrara.

- Mi lord, gracias por su compañía esta noche – le tendió su mano a manera de despedida al conde.

- Mi lady – tomó su mano y la besó – ha sido todo un honor y placer haber estado con usted esta noche… - ella sonrió.

- Albert… - se volteó hacia él – gracias por tu compañía…

- Lo mismo digo… - le hizo una reverencia y también tomó su mano besándola con galantería – espero que aceptes comer mañana conmigo…

- Claro que sí… - en eso comenzó a escucharse a Terry toser, como si algo se le hubiera quedado atorado en la garganta y los dos se giraron a mirarlo.

- Perdón, perdón… - decía tosiendo – pero es que parece que el frío que está haciendo comienza a afectarme… ¡cof, cof, cof, cof!

- Mañana no creo que pueda… - dijo ahora Tayyibah – es que verás, Fátima y yo haremos algunas compras que tenemos pendientes… y no sé a que hora terminaremos...

- Entiendo... bueno, de cualquier forma, esperaré una respuesta para otra ocasión en que pueda contestarme… - le hizo una reverencia.

- De acuerdo…

Se volvió al auto de Terry y lo miró con unos ojos que parecían decir: "te mataría ahora mismo", y subió al auto, mientras él sonreía con inocencia. Terry cerró la portezuela y subió del lado contrario.

- Hasta pronto… - exclamó y sacó su mano por la ventanilla para despedirse de los dos hombres, despidiéndose ellos a su vez.

El auto arrancó y Terry y Tayyibah comenzaron a alejarse de ellos. El joven actor iba conduciendo sin hablar, ella evitaba mirarlo; sólo observaba por la ventanilla el camino que iban dejando a su paso. Estaba muy seria.

- Has hecho lo correcto… - se escuchó la voz de él, pero ella no contestó – espero que no le hagas sentir esperanzas… creo que estaría muy mal por tu parte el hacerlo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella al fin.

- A que a Albert, menos que a nadie, le debes dar esperanzas de sostener cualquier romance.

- ¿Acaso crees que no sería digna de él? – preguntó con enojo.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Acaso estás ya desenvainando la espada? – preguntó irónico - ¿Cómo le podrías explicar entonces que Tayyibah es su hija adoptiva? ¿Qué aquella "dulce" pequeña como la llama él, es la exuberante mujer que trae locos a casi todos los hombres en Nueva York?

- No… lo había pensado… - respondió ella totalmente desarmada.

- Creo que eso va en contra de las reglas, ¿o no? – ella no contestó, sólo fruncía el ceño mirando hacia el frente – eres su hija, adoptiva quizás, pero su hija. ¿Cómo piensas explicarle a que te dedicas ahora? – Tayyibah cerró sus ojos al escucharlo – así que es mejor que trates de alejarte de él…

- ¿Alejarme? – alzó la mirada – es que no lo quiero hacer… no quiero alejarme de él… - en su mirada había un deje de tristeza. Terry frunció el ceño.

- ¡Pues debes hacerlo! – exigió con dureza.

- ¡Puedo estar a su lado como una amiga! – chilló ella.

- ¡No! ¡No puedes! Contestó con enojo y dando un volantazo, se metió por otro camino que los llevó cerca del océano. Ahí detuvo el auto, apretando el volante con fuerza.

- ¿No te das cuenta que solamente lo ilusionarás? – casi le gritó.

- ¡No! ¡Eso no sucederá! – contestó alzando también la voz.

- ¡Reacciona! – le dio un golpe al volante - ¡Date cuenta que él se siente atraído hacia Tayyibah, no hacia Candy!

Pareció que esa revelación le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Tayyibah, Tayyibah, sólo esta nueva personalidad era la causante de todo este revuelo. Todos se sentían atraídos hacia esta nueva faceta de ella, no a la verdadera mujer que habitaba en su interior.

Terry la miró estrujar las manos, tenía los ojos cerrados, apretaba sus labios con fuerza; en su interior parecía estar librándose una batalla.

- Yo… yo… - comenzó a decir ella sin abrir los ojos – no… no me siento bien…

Y sin avisar, bajó del auto ante la mirada sorprendida de Terry. Trató de caminar alejándose de allí, pero se sintió jalada de un brazo.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – había un deje de enojo en su voz.

- ¡Déjame! – trató de zafarse.

- ¡No! – la atrajo hacia él, tomando una de sus muñecas - ¿Qué no entiendes que te puede pasar algo?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – le espetó.

- Tienes razón – le dijo mirándola fríamente e imprimiéndole la misma frialdad a su voz - pero ante todo soy un caballero, así que sube al auto y te llevaré a tu casa…

Pero Tayyibah se quedó parada y volteó su mirada al océano, mientras el aire ondeaba los rizos que escapaban de su peinado. Sus verdes ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

- ¿Tanto te duele el no poder tener una oportunidad con Albert? – escuchó a su lado. Ella no contestó.

- Es que lo… extraño tanto… - no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Tayyibah no era consciente de lo que Terry estaba sintiendo, no se dio cuenta con que fuerza apretaba sus manos, de que fruncía el ceño, ni siquiera imaginaba que era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

- Pues lamento mucho saberlo… - comenzó a decir en tono sarcástico – además, como te darás cuenta, hiciste un trato conmigo, el cual tienes que comenzar a llevar a cabo…

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas que tocar ese tema ahora! – lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no? – sonreía con sarcasmo también - ¿Crees acaso que me agrada saber que deseas estar con otro, mientras estás a mi lado? Por supuesto que no… quiero… - se volvió hacia ella sin avisarle y la tomó en sus brazos – que cuando estés junto a mí, sólo tengas ojos para mí, como debe ser cual "dama de compañía".

- Suéltame… - siseó ella.

- ¿Por qué? Se supone que ya has aceptado ser mi acompañante. ¿O no? – preguntó con cinismo, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Tayyibah tenía tan cerca de ella aquel rostro, que podía ver claramente como unas pequeñas llamas se dibujaban en los ojos azul verdoso de Terry. Además, sentía su aliento, olía a whisky, tenía que separarse de él antes de que se diera cuenta que se estremecía al tenerla así, apretujada contra su cuerpo.

Ella sentía, ella esperaba con un nudo en la garganta como él se iba acercando a su boca poco a poco. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos impaciente por poder sentir pronto los labios de él en los suyos.

- No… - dijo débilmente.

- ¿No? – Susurró él – me has hecho una mala jugada hoy… - comenzó a decir roncamente – quería esta noche pasarla contigo… pero te aprovechaste… y me hiciste una mala jugada…

- Yo…

- Ahora te toca recibir tu castigo…

Sus labios encontraron los de ella, primero rozándolos, tanteando su suavidad. Terry la sujetó con una mano por la nuca y con la otra su espalda, para que así no tratara de huir. Ella intentaba empujarlo con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho, pero él era más fuerte y la tenía bien sujeta. El joven actor no dejaba de probar sus labios, chuparlos, los lamía con la lengua, tratando de adentrarse en la boca de la muchacha, esa boca que tanto lo enloquecía. Sentía una necesidad imperante de adentrarse en ella, de profundizar el beso, de volver a tener ese contacto tan íntimo que los llevaría al cielo... deseaba volver a sentir la calidez y suavidad de su lengua entrelazada con la suya, pero la boca de ella estaba bien cerrada y se resistía a dejarlo entrar.

Tayyibah sentía los labios de él, sentía su mano cogida a su nuca y espalda para impedir que ella se alejara; su cuerpo estaba tenso, luchando por tratar de separarse, pero no podía evitar sentir también el dulce sabor de sus besos: sabían a whisky, sabían a gloria…

Nuevamente no pudo resistirlo, la pasión parecía ganar la batalla a la razón y poco a poco fue relajando su cuerpo, llevando sus manos que antes intentaban apartarse del cuerpo de Terry, hasta su cuello para acercarlo más a ella. Sus labios, que momentos antes se resistían con fuerza a responder a la demanda de él, se abrieron ansiosos para que la besara a su antojo.

Sin más obstáculos, Terry profundizó aquel beso, probando, explorando y saboreando el interior de su boca hasta enlazar con delicadeza su lengua con la de ella. La boca de Tayyibah parecía ser la fuente de agua fresca y cristalina donde beber con verdadero deleite.

Los sentidos de Terry parecían nublarse ante tal intensidad y placer. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, sólo estaban ellos dos, y a lo lejos se podía oír el rumor de las olas al golpear contra los muelles.

Ella estaba completamente relajada y entregada, se sentía dichosa, feliz; quizás eso era lo que había estado deseando toda la noche: fundirse de esa manera con él, sin importar nada ni nadie.

Al cabo de un rato… se separaron a regañadientes, les faltaba el aire y respiraban con agitación.

- ¡Vaya, parece que lo has entendido y comienzas a desempeñar muy bien tu papel! – dijo él con ironía.

Tayyibah sintió en aquel momento como si su corazón fuera un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Lo miró como si estuviera observando a alguien desconocido, no podía ser que unos momentos antes hubiera sentido los besos de él y se hubiera sentido plena, feliz.

- Esa es la forma en como espero que tengamos nuestra relación… - dijo cínico.

- Eres un… - en sus verdes ojos se leía claramente la furia.

- ¿Qué? – le contestó serio – no estoy diciendo nada extraño de lo que debe ser nuestro acuerdo… - ella no contestó, estaba completamente furiosa mirándolo, intentaba aspirar el aire lo más fuerte que podía, sus ojos le quemaban por las lágrimas que no quería derramar – es hora de irnos… - dijo indiferente él, y se encaminó hacia el auto abriendo la puerta para que ella subiera.

- ¡Eres un idiota ególatra! – exclamó ella de repente.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó él asombrado.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto? ¿Acaso no significó nada para ti?

- ¿A que te refieres? – trataba de sonar indiferente - ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al beso que acabamos de darnos? – dijo frío, ella sólo lo miraba – te lo dije hace rato… para que yo pudiera sentir algo por ti, necesitarías cuando menos gustarme… y por el momento, es algo que no siento ya… - su tono de voz era cortante y frío como el hielo.

Tayyibah se puso seria y las lágrimas amenazaban con surcar su rostro, pero si algo le había enseñado Fátima, era a tener coraje, a mantener la dignidad y la compostura. Sacando fuerzas y aplomo de quien sabe dónde, alzó su cabeza desafiante y caminó hacia el auto para subirse al mismo.

- Te odio, Terrence Grandchester… - le dijo al oído al pasar junto a él y con una mirada llena de desprecio, se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto cruzando los brazos y con la vista al frente.

Terry, por milésimas de segundo, se desconcertó al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de ella, no se lo esperaba; jamás creyó que Candy pudiera decirle algo así.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Pronto llegaron al barrio donde ella vivía. No hablaron durante todo el trayecto y la tensión generada en el ambiente, se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tayyibah tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada dirigida al frente, como si estuviera centrando su atención en algún punto definido. No se dignó siquiera a mirar a Terry, como si éste no le importara en absoluto. Él, por su parte, también mantenía una actitud muy parecida. Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra, tampoco reflejaba su verdadero sentir.

Terry estacionó al pie del edificio y bajó del auto. Ayudó a la muchacha a bajar del mismo y ésta pasó por su lado con la cabeza bien alta y empezó a subir por las pequeñas escaleras hacia la puerta principal. Terry iba a su lado.

- Mañana no tendré oportunidad de verte, así que si tienes algo que hacer, hazlo, porque para el martes sí vendré por ti alrededor del mediodía para ir a comer… así que deberás estar lista… - le dijo sin ningún énfasis en su voz, como si le informara a algún empleado – necesitamos poner de manifiesto que estamos saliendo juntos…

Ella no contestó, se limitó a levantar su cabeza sin mirarlo y abrió la puerta del edificio, entró y no volvió la vista hacia atrás. Siguiéndola con la mirada, Terry la observó subir al elevador y acto seguido se dirigió a su auto. Una vez dentro, encendió un cigarrillo y miró hacia el piso donde vivía Tayyibah. Esperó y esperó, pero la luz de su recámara no se encendió.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah había entrado a su departamento tratando de no hacer ruido alguno, llegó hasta su recámara pero no encendió la luz. Lo que hizo fue quitarse el abrigo, los zapatos y aventó su bolsa a un rincón. Se acercó al tocador con la intención de encender la lámpara, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que al extender una de sus manos, sintió como algo le mojaba la piel. Alzó su mano y con la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana, se dio cuenta que una lágrima se había deslizado por su bello rostro. No había podido evitarla, y otra más comenzó a salir por sus hermosos ojos.

No encendió la lámpara y se sentó en el silloncito frente a su tocador, puso sus brazos en éste y ocultó su rostro dejando salir las lágrimas que había evitado hasta entonces. Su llanto estaba lleno de dolor.

_"…para que yo pudiera sentir algo por ti, necesitarías cuando menos gustarme… y por el momento es algo que no siento ya…"_

Esas palabras le habían calado hasta lo más hondo de su pecho, era algo que jamás creyó le doliera, pero sí, y dolía mucho, mucho…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Fátima estaba recargada en el quicio de la puerta de la habitación de Tayyibah. Con la tristeza reflejada en sus oscuros ojos, escuchaba con dolor en su pecho, como lloraba aquella niña tan dulce. No era justo escucharla llorar de esa manera.

No, no debía ella estar así, debía tener fuerzas para salir adelante, y darle su merecido castigo al arrogante inglés.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

La mañana del lunes, Terry tenía literalmente enterrada la cabeza bajo las almohadas mientras dormía boca abajo, llevando puesto nada más que unos pantaloncillos y tapado completamente con las sábanas. Había estado soñando, rememorando una y otra vez los pocos besos que se habían dado él y Tayyibah. Y es que en el último beso que se dieron la noche anterior, sino se hubiera controlado, hubiera sucumbido a las íntimas y placenteras sensaciones que éste le había hecho sentir. Su sangre había comenzado a circular bombeando su corazón cada vez más rápido, quería más, quería que ese beso se prolongara, pero si así lo hubiera permitido, quizás no hubiese tenido fuerzas suficientes para rechazarla.

En esas estaba soñando, cuando comenzó a escuchar unos martillazos dentro de su cabeza, como si se fueran acercando poco a poco, hasta hacerse cada vez más y más fuertes, logrando así que sus sueños con aquella mujer de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas se esfumaran poco a poco.

Comenzó a despertarse y agudizó su oído, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta con tal desesperación que todo apuntaba a que ésta se caería si no iba a abrirla.

Se colocó su bata y trató de alisarse el cabello. Su apariencia física había visto mejores días, ya que unas profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro y una pequeña barba oscurecía un poco la parte de su cara. Descalzo, se dirigió hacia el recibidor para abrir la puerta, la cual aún retumbaba debido a los golpes que alguien le estaba propinando.

Cuando la abrió, solamente sintió como si un huracán entrara en su departamento.

- ¡Es usted un desconsiderado! – escuchó una voz que le taladró el cerebro.

Miró a las causantes de aquellos golpes en su puerta: eran Susana Marlowe y su madre. A la segunda, se la veía completamente iracunda, blandiendo en sus manos un diario, mientras que la otra estaba completamente seria y con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No puedo creer que se atreva a tanto descaro! ¿No se ha parado a pensar en mi hija? – le reclamó a voz en grito.

- ¿De qué diablos me está hablando, señora? – contestó al fin Terry.

- ¡DE ESTO! – y le entregó casi a punto de aventárselo, el diario que traía en sus manos.

Terry lo tomó y miró la parte donde estaba doblado. En su fuero interno sonrió, ya que sabía que esto iba a pasar. Sabía que tendría que haber sido más discreto, como siempre lo hacía cuando mantenía una relación, pero no lo hizo. Ayer estaba completamente fuera de sí, y lo único en que estaba pensando era en lograr que Tayyibah no pasara una buena noche.

La foto era por lo demás explícita, ya que se les veía a los dos bailando el tango justo en el momento en que él la mantenía en sus brazos más tiempo del permitido. Sus rostros habían quedado muy juntos, y ahí se había captado la manera en cómo se habían mirado, como si estuvieran a punto de besarse. Dejando a un lado lo embarazoso de la situación y para agravar aún más la cosa, al pie de la fotografía se anunciaba que el famoso actor de Broadway y la sensual bailarina parecían mantener un romance más allá de los rumores.

- ¿Qué tienes que explicarme? – se escuchó la alterada voz de Susana.

- Nada…

- ¿QUE DICE? – casi gritó la madre de Susana.

- Que no tengo nada que explicarte, Susana, sabes bien como son los diarios…

- ¿Por qué me tratas de esa forma, Terrence? – comenzó a decir Susana con voz lastimera - ¿Disfrutas humillándome así? – él no contestó, se dirigió hacia la mesita del recibidor de donde tomó la caja de cigarrillos y encendió uno – ¿Me restriegas el que yo no pueda acompañarte a esos lugares y poder bailar contigo? ¡Sabes bien que por ti estoy así!

- ¡USTED ES UN HOMBRE INSENSIBLE! – chilló la madre de Susana.

- ¡Yo que más quisiera acompañarte! ¿De qué serviría? Si no podría bailar contigo… - dijo con voz lastimera – pero no puedo ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué debo hacer para que tú me trates de otra forma? – Terry miraba hacia otro lado, sus ojos no parecían dar señal alguna de afectación, al contrario, parecían indiferentes a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Susana continuó con su llanto – ¿no entiendes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti? ¡Te lo he demostrado! ¡Nadie más podría hacerlo!

- ¡Usted no merece ninguna lágrima de mi hija! – intervino la madre, muy alterada.

- Yo no se las estoy pidiendo… - contestó con frialdad.

- ¿Acaso no te importo? – preguntó Susana tratando de fingir una desesperación que no sentía en realidad.

Lo cierto era que a Susana le preocupaba esta nueva situación con Terry, quien estaba un poco cambiado. Otras veces, a pesar de tener sus encuentros con diversas mujeres, no faltaba nunca a visitarla. Ahora, no sólo faltaba, sino que también se dejaba frecuentar más de lo debido con una mujer y por lo que se había enterado a través de sus "buenas amigas", ésta mujer, con la cual Terry había sido visto varias veces, se la relacionaba también con un miembro de la familia Andrey. La misma familia a la que había pertenecido su más acérrima rival, la única que sí podría tener el poder necesario para arrebatárselo; pero al parecer, ahora Terry había desviado sus atenciones hacia esta bailarina, la cual tenía un aire sutil y unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de la otra muchacha.

Sabía, presentía que ahí se cernía un peligro más grande todavía, ya que ella pertenecía al mismo medio del espectáculo que Terry y era más fácil frecuentarla, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, no iba a permitir que otra mujer viniera a quitárselo.

- Contéstame, Terrence… ¿No te importo? – volvió a preguntar Susana, ya repuesta de su "llanto".

- Sabes muy bien cuál es mi respuesta, Susana… - contestó Terry sin titubear.

- De cualquier forma, ya te dije una vez que no voy a permitir que me dejes – Terry la miró con dureza, en los ojos de Susana se apreciaba también la determinación - prometiste quedarte conmigo, y lo vas a cumplir…

- ¿Sabes que, Susana? – se acercó a la muchacha y puso sus dos manos en los respaldos de la silla de ruedas, quedando así su rostro muy cerca del de ella. La miró, pero sus ojos azul verdoso eran fríos como el hielo – haz lo que quieras, sólo déjame en paz… - y le dio la espalda.

- ¡No te dejaré en paz jamás! ¿Lo entiendes? – se alteró – ¡Esa mujer sabrá que tú no eres un hombre libre!

Terry se volvió en aquel momento hacia ella con una velocidad que la sorprendió, mientras que su rostro se transfiguraba por la furia que sentía en su interior.

- ¡No te atrevas a meterte en lo que no te importa!

- ¡Ah! Ya veo…– dijo Susana, siseando después de una pausa en la cual sostuvo la mirada de él y sonrió como si descubriera algo. Si a Terry le afectó lo que había dicho ella, no se lo demostró - ¡Te importa! ¿Verdad? ¡Te importa esa mujer! Bien… - comenzó a mover su silla – te voy a demostrar que sé pelear por lo que es mío…

La rubia no dijo nada más y comenzó a mover su silla. Enseguida su madre fue a ayudarla y las dos mujeres salieron de aquel lugar.

Terry se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, con las manos cerradas en un puño tratando de apaciguar su enojo. Se regañó a sí mismo por haberse descubierto cuando mencionó a esa mujer, ya que le dio a demostrar a Susana que realmente le importaba. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, ya que reaccionó demasiado tarde, dejando ver a Susana su verdadero sentir.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Pronto llegó el martes y Fátima estaba junto a la bailarina dando los últimos arreglos a su cabello frente al espejo. La mujer de los ojos oscuros observaba a la pequeña que estaba ante el espejo sin mirarse, podía leer en sus verdes ojos un gran desánimo. Pese a todo, había tratado de arreglarla con esmero, ya que necesitaba lucir muy bella para salir con el arrogante inglés. De ese modo, Tayyibah lograría dirigir todas las miradas hacia su persona pero tenían que darse prisa, ya que Terry le había mandado un mensaje aquel día diciéndole que pasaría por ella dentro de un rato.

El día anterior, Tayyibah había dormido hasta muy tarde, ya que no consiguió conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Fátima lo entendió y la dejó dormir.

Pero lo cierto era que Tayyibah había estado muy triste toda la noche anterior y cuando se despertó, todavía se sentía muy deprimida por lo ocurrido con Terry, tanto que no quiso ni salir a comer, así que aquella mañana aún estaba seria mientras Fátima la peinaba.

- ¿Aceptaste lo que te propuso? – Tayyibah sólo asintió – bien… ya estás lista – Fátima dejó a un lado el cepillo – te ves muy bella, querida…

- Gracias… - trató de sonreír, pero sólo pudo articular una mueca en lugar de una sonrisa.

Tayyibah permanecía callada mientras se dirigía a tomar su bolso. Fátima sólo la observaba con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba ver así a su pequeña de ojos verdes, toda desanimada, como si ya se hubiera dado por vencida. Así que apretando los labios, se acercó a ella y le dijo con determinación.

- Mi niña… - le dijo tomándola de los brazos. Tayyibah la miró interrogante – escúchame bien, sé que estás triste por lo que está ocurriendo con este hombre tan arrogante, pero quiero decirte que no permitas que él te trate de esa forma, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir – Tayyibah asintió, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida ante aquel arrebato de esa mujer a quien quería como a una madre – ¿recuerdas todo lo que te he enseñado en cuanto a seducción, maneras de mirar, de conducirte y todo eso?

- Sí…

- Bueno… - la miraba seria, por primera vez Tayyibah miraba a Fátima de esa forma – tienes que darle una lección a ese inglés arrogante, has sido hasta estos momentos una chica dulce, sin ánimos de querer hacerle daño, pero ahora, él debe saber que de la dulce Candy que él conoció, no queda más que la mujer en que ahora se ha convertido…

- Pero es que ésta es un disfraz… -comenzó a decir con la voz apagada.

- ¡No es verdad! – le contradijo – ¡Tayyibah no es un disfraz! Tayyibah es en quien Candy ha evolucionado, Tayyibah es lo que eres realmente, una mujer llena de fuerza, de pasión, capaz de comerse al mundo… mira lo que has logrado, hasta dónde has llegado, simplemente mostrando una parte de ti. Claro que Candy está ahí también, Candy representa en Tayyibah la dulzura, la ternura, pero Tayyibah es la pasión, la sensualidad que Candy no se atrevía a mostrar. Ahora, sé tu misma, no seas Candy, no seas Tayyibah, sé tu misma y conquista a ese arrogante inglés que lo único que ha hecho contigo es hacerte llorar… no permitas que vuelva a hacer que derrames una lágrima por él, conquístalo, vuélvelo loco, como lo hiciste cuando él no sabía que eras Tayyibah… -

Las dos mujeres se miraban serias a los ojos, ninguna sonreía aún, hasta que en los labios de Tayyibah se comenzó a dibujar una sutil sonrisa, hasta convertirse en una muy amplia.

- Fátima… - la abrazó muy fuerte – no sé de verdad que haría sin ti… siempre ahí, dándome la fuerza necesaria para continuar, gracias…

- No tienes nada que agradecer, mi niña… - le dijo con ternura la mujer mayor – sólo que no soporto verte así de triste…

TOC TOC, unos toques a la puerta de la recamara de Tayyibah las separó, se abrió ésta y entró Rebeca.

- Señorita… - dijo – la espera el señor Grandchester en la sala.

- Dile que enseguida voy, Rebeca… - contestó Tayyibah. Rebeca asintió y se retiró.

- Ve, mi niña, enfrenta a ese hombre y demuéstrale que no debe hacerte llorar… y si lo hiciera, que lo pague… - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Sí… - contestó Tayyibah y levantando la cabeza sonrió, mientras en su mirada se leía una determinación.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry se encontraba como siempre de pie, admirando todo el decorado de aquel departamento y aspirando el aroma a incienso que ambientaba el lugar. Nuevamente trataba de identificar que esencia era, quizás duraznos, pensó.

- Buenas tardes… - escuchó una voz a su espalda y volteó.

Lo primero que sus ojos pudieron apreciar, fue la figura de Tayyibah, quien llevaba un vestido de cóctel de color verde agua, como dictaba la moda en esos años veinte. Dicho vestido era suelto, sin marcar la cintura pero a su vez moldeaba perfectamente su silueta, con el propósito de que quien la viera, adivinara si aquellas curvas eran reales o no. De su cuello colgaba un bonito y fino collar de perlas y unas llamativas pulseras adornaban sus muñecas. Los zapatos eran de tacón bajo con un pequeño prendedor en cada uno de ellos, y sus piernas iban envueltas en unas suaves medias. En su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño bolso a tono con el color del vestido. En pocas palabras, estaba bellísima.

- Espero no haberle hecho esperar tanto, mi lord… - dijo Tayyibah suavemente.

- Sí, mi lord, pero creo que usted entenderá que el arreglo de una mujer lleva su tiempo… - añadió Fátima.

- Sí, entiendo… - contestó él sonriendo – me doy cuenta de que ha valido la pena la espera… ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí… - Tayyibah tomó su abrigo de manos de Fátima.

- ¿Usted no nos acompaña, madame? – preguntó Terry a Fátima.

- No, mi lord… estoy enterada de sus condiciones… - respondió con amabilidad pero sonreía con una doble intención. Terry sólo asintió con una sonrisa – sólo le pido que no la traiga tarde, por favor…

- Haré lo que usted me pide, madame… - hizo una reverencia.

Los dos salieron del departamento rumbo al elevador. Terry no perdía la vista de la figura que iba delante de él. Tayyibah le llegaba a la barbilla, lo que le daba la oportunidad de poder observarla a su antojo, así como a aspirar con más profundidad aquel aroma a jazmines que penetraba en él.

- ¿Dónde te gustaría ir? – preguntó Terry dentro del elevador.

- No lo sé… usted es quien me ha invitado… - Terry alzó la ceja al escuchar cómo ella se dirigía a él con formalidad.

- ¿Nuevamente volverás a hablarme de usted? – preguntó.

- Me parece apropiado hacerlo mientras estemos a solas… - contestó ella sin mirarlo – pero… - volteó hacia él – en público, acataré sus deseos… - dijo casi en un susurro. Se acercó a él y puso una mano en su pecho, sonriendo con seducción – me comportaré como la mejor de las compañías… trataré de que usted no tenga queja alguna de mí, al contrario, intentaré darle el mejor de los tratos posibles…

Si una bomba hubiera explotado justo delante de Terry, no le hubiera causado tanto asombro como lo que acababa de decirle Tayyibah. No tuvo oportunidad de contestarle, ya que justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y ella salió delante de él.

Se quedó parado dentro del elevador completamente desconcertado, mirando la figura de ella al caminar hacia la puerta de entrada del edificio. La vio salir a la calle y reaccionó, caminando rápidamente para alcanzarla… él no vio la sonrisa de triunfo que había aparecido en su rostro…

Marcador… Terry 2… Tayyibah 2…

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI:

Bueno, parece que las cosas se están emparejando, realmente Terry parece que quiere desquitarse poco a poco, tratando a Tayyibah de una manera poco usual, obligándola a hacer algo que ella no quiere (si, claro como no)

¿Qué será lo que hará Susana para desquitarse?...

Ahora viene lo mejor… ¡AGRADECIMIENTOS!

¿QUE PUEDO DECIR? SIMPLEMENTE GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS CHICAS QUE AMABLEMENTESE TOMAN LAS MOLESTIAS POR ESCRIBIRME Y DARME SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR ESTA PREFERENCIA A ESTA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A ANA MARIA, DIVIERTETE EN TUS VACACIONES!

SALUDOS!

LIZETTE.


	12. Chapter 12

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Tayyibah después de constatar que iban dejando atrás las calles donde sabía estaba la zona de restaurantes.

- Te llevaré a un lugar donde estaremos más tranquilos… - dijo él sin apartar la vista del camino.

Tayyibah no hizo más preguntas, se limitó a observar, pero nuevamente volvieron a asaltarle las dudas cuando salieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó otra vez, un poco inquieta.

- No te preocupes, no te secuestraré… - contestó él, mirándola de reojo.

- Es que dijiste que iríamos a comer…

- Sí, eso es lo que haremos… - sonrió de medio lado.

- Pero, la ciudad está allá atrás… y esto es el campo…

- Así es, es el campo… tendremos una comida en el campo… tú y yo… solos…

Tayyibah no supo que contestar, simplemente se quedó muda. Su mente era un hervidero de preguntas para las cuales no tenía una respuesta, no estaba preparada para esto; estaba completamente segura de que la llevaría a uno de los tantos restaurantes que había en la Quinta Avenida, precisamente para proclamar que ella era su nueva conquista y ahora, ahora le salía con que "comerían a solas".

Ella estaba preparada, prácticamente lista mentalmente para llevar a cabo el papel de mujer conquistada por él; delante de todo el mundo iba a ser complaciente, incluso iba a permitirle que le diera un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero, pero, pero…

¡A solas!

¿Cómo lo lograría? ¿Cómo podría contrarrestar un ataque de él? ¿Cómo?

- Relájate… - escuchó la voz de él cerca de su oído, sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Estoy relajada! – contestó sin darse cuenta de que alzaba la voz.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – comenzó a reír él - ¿Ves como estás? No te preocupes, no te pasará nada…

- _"¿No me pasará nada? _– pensó ella – _¡sí claro, como no! Si delante de las demás personas ha tratado de seducirme… y me dice que no me pasará nada…"_

Tayyibah iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sus cejas se movían de arriba abajo y sus ojos contemplaban varios lugares a la vez. Realmente era como si Terry lo viera todo a través de un cristal, ella no se dio cuenta de que la miraba de reojo y aparecía en sus labios una sutil sonrisa.

Vio que el coche se desviaba por un camino cubierto de árboles a ambos lados hasta llegar a una pintoresca casa. Tayyibah no se imaginaba que detrás de todo un camino dentro del campo se escondiera aquel lugar tan pintoresco: diversas villas de uso particular se alineaban a ambos lados del camino. Observó también que se encontraban más vehículos aparcados y algunas personas sentadas frente a una de las villas bajo unas mesas con sombrillas.

Terry detuvo el auto y ayudó a salir a Tayyibah tomándola del brazo con galantería. La condujo llevándola al interior de la villa más grande, donde algunas personas los miraron con curiosidad para luego volver a sus propios asuntos.

El vestíbulo de la villa era realmente como un hotel, quizás una posada, pensó ella. Le gustó mucho la decoración del lugar, nada recargada, pero sí elegante. Por la manera en cómo se comportaban los empleados del hotel, éste parecía ser muy discreto. Terry se encaminó hasta la recepción pero la muchacha no prestó atención a lo que él le dijo al encargado, ya que se encontraba absorta admirándolo todo.

- Vamos… - escuchó decirle.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó sintiéndose jalada por él.

- Donde podamos estar a solas… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _"¿Qué? ¿A solas? ¿ En qué estará pensando? _– la mente de Tayyibah era todo un hervidero de preguntas mientras andaba temerosa.

Caminaron por un sendero de piedras hasta llegar a una pequeña villa, donde el actor abrió con la llave que le dieron en recepción. Entró seguido de Tayyibah, quien le seguía a regañadientes.

El lugar constaba de una pequeña salita con una chimenea que por el momento se encontraba apagada. En una pequeña terraza, había una mesa dispuesta con una sombrilla para protegerse del sol. Mirando con más detenimiento hacia afuera, Tayyibah pudo apreciar un pequeño jardín rodeado de una barda de arbustos llenos de flores en tonos amarillos conocidas como copas de oro y en medio de éste, había una fuente de mármol blanco. En el ambiente se respiraba un aire de calma y tranquilidad, invitando a uno a sentirse relajado y a gusto. Realmente el lugar era muy hermoso.

- ¿Te gusta? – escuchó decirle a Terry detrás de ella.

- Es… es muy hermoso… - contestó ella sin apartar la mirada del jardín.

- Sabía que te gustaría… - dijo volviendo al interior al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

Dos hombres vestidos de uniforme entraron con un carrito en el que se habían dispuesto varios platos para degustar. Después de acomodarlo, se marcharon dejándolos solos.

- ¿Quieres comer ya? – preguntó Terry – está todo listo…

- Pues… - iba a decir que no, pero un sonido proviniente de su estómago, la hizo sonrojarse.

- Anda, ven, siéntate… - le dispuso una silla para ella.

Tayyibah estaba completamente desconcertada, no estaba preparada para nada de lo que siguió a continuación.

Terry le sirvió la comida y estuvo platicando con ella acerca de muchas cosas y en ningún momento hizo comentarios ácidos: en resumen, la trató como a una reina.

- ¿Quieres caminar? – preguntó él ofreciéndole su mano.

- Sí…

Él la condujo por un lado de los arbustos donde había una pequeña puerta metálica por la que salieron y que no había visto Tayyibah. La muchacha pudo observar que las villas estaban separadas entre sí, dando espacio y privacidad a sus ocupantes, además de estar rodeados por árboles de varios tipos. Se adentraron por un sendero flanqueado por éstos.

- Ven… - dijo él jalándola hacia un camino hasta llegar a un claro donde se veían las montañas.

Lo que la bailarina de ojos verdes vio a continuación, la hizo contener el aliento, ya que en esos precisos instantes el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por detrás de las montañas, brindándole al cielo y a las nubes un calidoscopio de varios colores: rojo, naranja, amarillo...realmente era un espectáculo lleno de magia y belleza.

- A veces me gusta venir aquí… - comenzó a decir Terry – únicamente a presenciar esta maravilla…

- Es muy bello… gracias por compartirlo conmigo…

Se hizo un silencio, sintiéndose tan sólo la brisa acariciar los cabellos de ambos. Sólo les acompañaba el sonido de la Naturaleza... ¿por qué hablar? Estaban los dos solos observando aquel espectáculo, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si fueran dos personas que se acabaran de conocer.

- ¿Por qué decidiste dedicarte al espectáculo? – preguntó de repente Terry, rompiendo aquel encanto.

Tayyibah lo volteó a mirar aún perdida en la ensoñación de aquel atardecer.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó ella un poco confundida.

- Sí… ¿Por qué el espectáculo, por qué dedicarte a esto…? - repitió.

Tayyibah no sabía que contestar, no podía decirle que se había atrevido a dedicarse a ésto solo para poder acercarse a él.

- Pues… - parecía titubear en su respuesta.

- No puedo creerlo aún… - ella lo volteó a mirar, él fruncía el ceño, no la miraba – por más que lo pienso, no puedo encontrar la respuesta a lo que haces ahora…

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – el propósito de su pregunta no auguraba nada bueno, pensó la muchacha.

- Si querías ganar más dinero que lo que gana una enfermera, hubieras podido conseguir otro trabajo…

- ¿Crees que lo que hago no es digno? – Tayyibah comenzó a sentir como algo caliente subía por su pecho.

- No es lo que yo crea, sino lo que todo el mundo puede creer de ti… - la miró, había ahora dureza en su mirada, ya no estaba aquel rostro sonriente y amable que un rato atrás la había tratado como a una reina – la pequeña enfermera se ha convertido en una mujer que además de bailar de la forma en que lo haces, vistes ropas demasiado provocativas… ¿Y así crees que conseguirás el respeto de alguien? – Tayyibah empuñó sus manos y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme así? ¿Crees que lo que hago me convierte en una mala mujer?

- ¡Lo creen muchos!

- ¡No me importa lo que crean los demás! – le alzó la voz y lo miró con enojo - ¡Jamás esperé esto de ti, jamás esperé que tú me criticaras de esta forma!

Diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y anduvo sus pasos rumbo al camino donde sabía que la llevaría a la villa donde habían comido.

- ¿Dónde vas? – escuchó decir a su espalda.

- ¡Me voy!

- ¡Pues yo aún no me quiero ir! – la tomó de una de sus muñecas, haciendo que se detuviera.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!

- ¡Pues yo ya terminé y no me da la gana de seguir hablando con un impertinente como tú!

- ¡Pues ahora me vas a escuchar, porque quiero respuestas!

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, ahora fue él quien la llevó literalmente jalándola por todo el camino sin hablarle hasta llegar a la villa, cerrando tras de sí la puerta de metal.

Ahí la aventó a uno de los sillones que estaban en la pequeña salita. Él estaba parado mirándola, cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho y esperó. Ella también lo miró como si lo retara.

- ¡Ahora sí, quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora! Exigió Terry.

- ¡No tengo nada que responderte!

- ¿Ah si? Pues si no me dices nada, nos tendremos que quedar en este lugar hasta que te decidas a hablar – diciendo esto, se metió al interior de la villa.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – lo siguió al interior de la casita y lo vio servirse una copa – ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!

- ¿Por qué no? – contestó él mirándola con suficiencia – hay todo lo necesario para pasar la noche aquí – en su sonrisa se percibía un rastro de amenaza.

- ¡No! – la muchacha dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué? – sonrió maliciosamente Terry - ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? – se acercó a Tayyibah y puso sus manos apoyándose en la silla donde ella estaba casi arrinconada por él - ¿Qué no se supone que eres mi… "acompañante"? – pronunció esto con voz ronca.

- ¡No te acerques, Terry! – lo empujó con fuerza y salió fuera de la casa.

Respiraba con agitación cuando se detuvo cerca de la fuente. El cielo se veía ya un poco oscuro, aunque aún había en el horizonte un rastro de luz.

- Pero… ¿no es eso lo que buscas? – escuchó decir a su espalda y volteó a mirarlo; los ojos del actor tenían un brillo diferente, como si fueran de fuego – buscas un hombre que pueda darte todo lo que deseas… - su voz tenía un deje de cinismo – no te conformaste con un sueldo de enfermera, deseabas más y sabías que no había otra manera de conseguirlo... – sonreía con ironía – así que deberías estar contenta que sea yo quien pueda darte todo lo que buscas…

- ¡NO! – levantó sus manos frente a su pecho a manera de defensa - ¡No, estás equivocado!

Terry dio un paso adelante y ella dio otro atrás. Lamentablemente, la fuente estaba en su camino y sus manos trataron de agarrarse a algo, pero sólo abrazaron el aire, cayéndose de espaldas dentro de la fuente.

Tayyibah sólo sintió como el agua la cubría por completo sintiéndose helada en el acto, ya que la temperatura del ambiente se había enfriado considerablemente.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – escuchó aquella odiosa risa a sus espaldas y alzó su mirada. ¡No era posible que se estuviera riendo en vez de ayudarla!

Tayyibah trató de tragarse toda su vergüenza e intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo volvió a resbalar cayendo dentro de la fuente y mojándose más.

- ¡Creo que te has equivocado de bañera…! – la risa de Terry llenaba todo el jardín.

- ¡En vez de reírte de mí, deberías ayudarme! – dijo con furia Tayyibah mientras estaba sentada dentro de la fuente, sintiendo como el agua caía encima de ella.

- De acuerdo… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Pero… promete que no me mojarás… ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! – el joven parecía no poder aguantarse la risa.

Se acercó a ella y le extendió las manos, ella las tomó y sintió como era jalada por él. La muchacha de ojos verdes no pesaba mucho y fue realmente fácil sacarla de ahí.

Su cabello estaba completamente mojado y alisado, se le había desecho el peinado, su vestido estaba pegado al cuerpo, sus zapatos se habían estropeado; toda ella estaba hecha un desastre.

Se dio cuenta de algo: Terry ya no estaba riéndose. Ella levantó la mirada topándose con la de él, que la estaba mirando serio y ceñudo. La observaba y ella enrojeció de nuevo por aquellos ojos que parecían despedir nuevamente fuego. Por instinto, levantó los brazos cruzándolos por delante de su pecho para taparse, ya que el vestido pegado a su cuerpo revelaba gran parte de su anatomía... Desvió la mirada, todavía sonrojada.

- Debes… debes quitarte esa ropa…

- ¿Quitármela? ¡No, no puedo! – ella movió la cabeza negativamente abrazándose y frotándose sus manos en los brazos para darse calor.

- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que puedes enfermar? – había dureza en su voz.

- No te preocu… ¡aaattchiiiss! – Tayyibah comenzó a estornudar una vez tras otra.

- ¿Lo ves? Todo esto te ocurre por no hacerme caso… - la tomó de la muñeca, jalándola hacia el interior.

- ¡Espera! ¿Adónde me llevas? – casi gritó ella.

Él no contestó, sólo la llevó jalando hasta llegar a una habitación donde entraron los dos. Tayyibah miró a su alrededor con los ojos llenos de sorpresa: ¡era una recámara! En medio de la estancia y alumbrada tan sólo por unas luces tenues yacía una cama grande con dosel y con sus sábanas de algodón blanco muy bien acomodadas. A los pies de ésta había una mullida alfombra y al otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba el cuarto de baño. Terry entró y salió con una gran toalla en la mano.

- Toma…

- Yo… no… - titubeaba.

- ¡Escúchame bien, si no te quitas tú la ropa, te la quitaré yo! –exclamó. Tayyibah abrió los ojos escandalizada y Terry dio un paso hacia ella.

- ¡Está bien, de acuerdo, lo haré! – abrazó la toalla y caminó hacia un lado de la cama, girándose a mirarlo – pero debes salir, no voy a desvestirme delante de ti.

- De acuerdo… - el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado – seré paciente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que esperaré con paciencia el día en que lo hagas para mí… - y sin darle tiempo a Tayyibah a entender esas palabras, salió dejándola sola.

- ¡Es un cabezota! – dijo comenzando a quitarse la ropa, la cual extendió donde pudo para que ésta comenzara a secarse.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta donde Terry anteriormente había entrado y salido y pudo constatar que era un baño muy completo y cómodo. Una hermosa bañera de hierro fundido con patas y de estilo victoriano era la pieza destacada del lugar. Tayyibah observó con placer lo bien equipado y elegante que era el cuarto de baño, y no pudo evitar el pensar lo caro que sería ese lugar, ya que la tina tenía dos grifos. Abrió uno de ellos y salió agua caliente, llenando así la bañera para poder meterse y tratar que su cuerpo se calentara un poco, ya que realmente tenía mucho frío.

El agua pronto estuvo lista y la muchacha se sumergió dentro de la bañera. Sentía como su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba y tomó algunos de los jabones que había dispuestos allí para lavar su cuerpo y su cabello.

- Ahh se siente bien… - musitó. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación relajante del agua caliente en su cuerpo y el aroma del jabón inundando sus sentidos. Estuvo recostada bastante tiempo, sin importarle nada más.

- Si tardas más, te arrugarás… - escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Esa voz la sorprendió y la hizo hundirse en la tina.

- ¡Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí? – estaba casi toda sumergida a excepción de su cara, tratando de cubrirse de él.

- Estabas tardando mucho, así que pensé que quizás te habrías desmayado a causa de la fiebre… - contestó.

- ¿Y no pudiste llamar a la puerta?

- Lo hice, pero no contestaste… creí que te habías desmayado… - no lo había escuchado, pensó ella.

- ¡Está bien, de acuerdo, enseguida saldré! – le dijo, pero él no se movió - ¡Vete Terry! – éste la miró por última vez y sin contestar salió del lugar - ¡Realmente es un cabezota!

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Aún temblaba de frío cuando salió de la recámara, su cuerpo sólo estaba cubierto por una fina bata de baño que había encontrado, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y se le había alisado. Su rostro no tenía ni rastro del maquillaje que acostumbraba a llevar e iba también descalza.

En la pequeña sala no había nadie y se dirigió al jardín donde tampoco encontró al joven actor. Se abrazó a sí misma, aún tenía frío.

Entró de nuevo en la estancia cerrando tras de sí las puertas que daban al jardín, para evitar que entrara la brisa que se sentía afuera. Una vez dentro, escuchó que alguien entraba: era Terry.

- ¡Vaya, al fin te dignaste a salir! – ella no contestó – he ido a ordenar que nos traigan algo caliente y unas mantas más – se acercó a ella y la miró.

Terry estaba sólo observándola, en sus ojos azul verdoso se vislumbraba una mirada extraña.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella ante aquel escrutinio por parte de él.

- No llevas maquillaje… - dijo con voz suave. La miraba, como si la estuviera hipnotizando. Levantó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de ella, quien no parecía reaccionar, se sentía atrapada – tus pecas… ahí están… - él comenzó a acariciar su rostro, como si estuviera hecho de cristal y se pudiera romper. Paseó sus dedos por donde estaban ahora las pecas visibles – eres tú… la pequeña pecosa… eres Candy…

En aquel momento, Tayyibah cerró sus ojos, se encontraba envuelta en un momento mágico; sentir las manos de Terry en su rostro, tenerlo así de cerca, la calidez que emanaba de él, su voz llevándola a un lugar desconocido... no sentía, no pensaba en nada más, sólo en el hecho de estar junto a él.

Con un estremecimiento sintió anticipar lo que vendría, probaría de nuevo sus labios, sentiría de nuevo su sabor, aquel que la embriagaba.

Pero…

- A pesar de tus pecas… - escuchó decirle y abrió sus ojos – a pesar de tus ojos verdes… ya no eres Candy, te has convertido en una mujer que no reconozco…

Tayyibah sintió una mano helada estrujar su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras, sintió más frío cuando él bajó sus manos, cortando así todo contacto con ella. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa dónde había una botella de Champagne y se sirvió una copa.

- Candy era una mujer dulce, tierna… esa mujer ya no existe.

La muchacha de profundos ojos verdes sintió desgarrarse algo en su corazón, no podía estar él hablando de esa forma; ella seguía siendo la misma, seguía siendo la misma mujer, llena de inseguridades, de temores… pero también estaba llena de amor, de ternura que podía dar…

Ella bajó sus ojos hacia el piso, no quería que él viera lo afectada que estaba, también le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la chimenea que había encendido Terry hacía un rato. Sin decir palabra alguna, la joven se sentó frente al fuego y abrazó sus piernas apoyando su frente en las rodillas, parecía no tener ganas ya de hablar. ¿Para qué? Él no la veía como Candy, no la veía de la misma forma. Como él había dicho, esa mujer ya no era la misma.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo sintió a su lado, no se había percatado de cuando él se había acercado y se había sentado cerca de ella. No lo miraba, no podía, sus ojos verdes sólo observaban el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea.

- ¿Sabes que bailas muy bien?… - escuchó la voz de él, lo volteó a mirar, sorprendida – sí… - sonrió de medio lado – ¿Realmente has estado en el Oriente?

- Sí… con… - titubeó para continuar, no podía decirle que Eleanor Baker, su madre, era la persona que la acompañaba en aquel viaje – la dama para quien trabajaba me pidió acompañarla y yo… pues, quería alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo y acepté…

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo conociste a Fátima?

- Pues… - sonrió al recordar – después de haber visitado varias ciudades, entre ellas Egipto, la India… llegamos a Qatar. Ahí, por medio de una amistad de ella, nos llevó a su casa. La familia de Fátima es de alto rango allá… - comentó – y después me quedé a vivir con ella como su dama de compañía… - sonrió.

- Ya veo, entonces ella te enseñó a bailar…

- Yo bailaba lo que se conoce como Raks Baladi, cuya traducción sería Danza del Pueblo. Es un tipo de danza más sencilla, no hay más que sentir solamente la música… en cambio, lo que Fátima me enseñó fue el Raks Sharki: eso es danza oriental, una mezcla de danza egipcia y otros tipos de baile… ella siempre quiso ser bailarina profesional, pero como pertenecía a una clase alta en Arabia, no lo logró, ya que no está bien visto entre los musulmanes que la mujer se dedique a eso…

- Ya veo…

Un silencio se adueñó del lugar. Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea. Él estaba sentado también en el piso, siendo Tayyibah consciente de su cercanía.

- ¿Estás contenta con lo que haces ahora? – preguntó de repente Terry.

- Me gusta bailar…

- No fue lo que te pregunté… - la volteó a mirar, había una mirada extraña en él.

- Bueno, al principio fue un poco difícil… ver las miradas, estar delante de tantas personas…

- ¿Sabes que tu baile es muy provocativo?

- ¿Provocativo?

- Sí… - se movió un poco acércandose a ella – jamás me imaginé que te vería de esa forma… - su voz había adquirido un matiz ronco – con esas ropas, esos movimientos… - se acercaba cada vez más, pero ella se alejó un poco – y luego, tu cabello, lo has cambiado totalmente – le tomó un mechón y éste se enroscó en su dedo – cuando te vi la primera vez en el escenario de aquel lugar, pensé: ¡qué mujer! Pero lo que me desconcertó, fue tu mirada, estaba llena de… resentimiento… ¿por qué? – se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella. Lamentablemente, la joven ya no pudo apartarse más, ya que fue a dar contra una mesilla que estaba ahí - ¿Acaso tengo algo que ver con tu cambio?

Los verdes ojos de la mujer se abrieron completamente sorprendidos por aquello que decía Terry. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que todo había sido por causa de él? No, no debía revelar aún su secreto, no podía explicarle nada aún.

- ¿No hablas? ¿Acaso tienes otro propósito para haberte convertido en lo que eres ahora?

- ¿Y que soy ahora? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Una mujer muy deseable, una mujer que cualquier hombre mataría por tenerla en sus brazos, una mujer que podría conseguir al hombre que ella quisiera… una mujer que podría tener todo lo que deseara… - cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro, ella parecía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos azul verdoso que tenían un matiz de fuego en su mirada.

- Yo… Albert…

¡Diablos! Pensó ella arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que acaba de decir, sobre todo cuando vio cambiar los ojos de Terry a unos llenos de furia.

- ¿Albert?

- _"¡Dios!"_ - dijo ella reprendiéndose internamente – "_¿Qué he dicho?"_ – cerró sus ojos con pesar.

- ¿Así que vas tras Albert? – el tono de su voz era amenazante y sin mediar palabra, la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola - ¿Esa es tu meta, entonces?

- ¡Me lastimas!… - chilló ella apretando los labios.

- ¿Y tú que crees que estás haciendo? – le alzó la voz - ¡Y yo que…! – una de sus manos aprisionó su barbilla.

- ¡Me haces daño! – respondió con dificultad, casi sin poder hablar.

- ¡No me importa, no me importa hacerte daño! ¿Qué he sido yo en tu juego? ¿Alguien a quien usabas para poder acercarte a Albert? ¡Creo que eso lo pudiste haber hecho sin necesidad de disfrazarte de una mujer diferente! – realmente estaba furioso.

Tayyibah de repente sintió mucho temor ante el arranque de furia que estaba teniendo Terry, este hombre quizás era capaz de golpearla, así que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas y con la elasticidad que había logrado obtener gracias al baile, levantó las piernas entre su cuerpo y el de Terry, empujándolo así y logrando que la soltara. Ella comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás para tratar de levantarse.

Pero Terry fue más rápido y la jaló de uno de sus tobillos antes de que pudiera escapar, logrando así que el cuerpo de Tayyibah quedara debajo del suyo, sentándose a horcajadas encima de ella y comenzaron a forcejear, hasta que él logró someterla por las muñecas.

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó la muchacha desesperada.

- ¡NO! –

Por más que Tayyibah pataleaba, no podía quitarse de encima el cuerpo de él.

- ¡ ¿Así que tu presa es Albert?! – le gritó casi en la cara – no creo que después de que sepa que has pasado la noche conmigo, te haga caso… - sonrió con cinismo.

- ¡No te atreverás!

- ¡Claro que sí, querida!

Diciendo esto, se abalanzó sobre sus labios comenzando a besarla, pero no eran los besos que antes ella había recibido y que la habían transportado al cielo, no, ahora eran unos besos que la lastimaban, torturándola; no podía comprender porqué él se estaba convirtiendo en aquel hombre que parecía haberse vuelto loco de furia.

Sin soltarla, Terry bajó sus labios por su cuello, estaba completamente fuera de sí, quería lastimarla, quería hacerle daño, quería que ella fuera consciente de que él, precisamente él, era quien estaba ahí, que no deseara la compañía de otro hombre, que su mente no la ocupara nadie más.

En aquel momento, Terry odió a Albert, no podía entender por qué ésta mujer sentía algo hacia él que no fuera un amor fraternal, no lo miraba como un tutor, un padre adoptivo, sino que lo miraba como hombre.

- ¡No, Terry…!

Oía la voz de ella suplicar, pero no escuchaba nada, ya que tenía nublados los sentidos.

Sus manos habían subido a las de ella hasta enlazarlas, mientras continuaba ocupado besando su cuello; pero como si no pudiera contener más su ardor, subió nuevamente a su boca y volvió a devorarla literalmente, ahogando así cualquier sonido que ella pudiera emitir.

La muchacha de ojos verdes recibía de manera completamente distinta aquellos besos que unos minutos antes él le había dado, se había resignado a recibir aquel castigo por su parte, ya que había cometido un error imperdonable al pronunciar el nombre de Albert. No obstante, lo que ella quería decirle era que la cercanía de Albert le ayudaba y le hacía recordar los viejos momentos de su niñez y adolescencia.

Cuando quiso rectificar fue demasiado tarde, sus labios le dolían, sintió en su boca un sabor extraño, metálico… era sangre… había sido tanta la furia de él que la había mordido…

Ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero no de coraje por lo que él hacía, sino más bien de tristeza, porque a pesar de todo, podía entender por qué él se estaba comportando de esa manera.

Pero lo peor, lo más triste de todo eso, es que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él la estaba lastimando, a pesar de que estaba desquitando con ella su furia, la mujer tenía la necesidad de corresponderle, quería sentir sus caricias, quería sentir sus besos. Se odió a sí misma por sentir aquello, pero no pudo evitarlo y sin saber cómo, comenzó a besarlo también, a disfrutar de aquellas rudas caricias.

Pero entonces… de repente abrió sus ojos al sentir como una mano de él estaba subiendo por su muslo. ¿En qué momento la había soltado? ¿A qué horas él había comenzado a acariciarla de tal forma? ¿En qué momento él estaba ocupado ahora besando sus hombros?

Pronto estaría desnuda ante él…

- ¡No, no, no, Terry! – Trató de detenerlo pero el joven actor parecía no escucharla - ¡Espera, por favor! – empezó a empujarlo con sus manos ya libres – Terry… por favor… - su voz se escuchaba llorosa.

Terry, al escuchar aquella voz de esa manera, levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de la muchacha. Su respirar era agitado, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, pero al verla, mirar sus ojos verdes llorosos, su carita con pecas, no supo que se removió dentro de él.

- Yo… - sólo atinó a decir y se levantó de encima del cuerpo de ella.

Tayyibah permaneció sentada en el piso como si estuviera tratando de entender que sucedía, su mirada estaba llena de confusión.

Terry la volteó a mirar, llevaba su bata casi abierta, parte de su pecho y sus hombros estaban expuestos, la blanca piel de ella brillaba ante la luz que provenía del fuego; sus piernas, sus bien torneados muslos estaban también al descubierto.

Él se acercó a Tayyibah, quien al darse cuenta de ello, se volvió a mover hacia atrás.

- No te haré daño… - le dijo suavemente y sus manos subieron a su bata para volverle a tapar sus hombros. La tomó de los brazos y la levantó hasta quedar de pie frente a él, la miraba con intensidad – debemos irnos… avísame cuando estés lista…

Fue todo lo que dijo, se encaminó hacia la mesa, tomó la botella y se sirvió una copa, saliendo de la estancia hacia al jardín.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Más tarde, iban los dos juntos en el auto rumbo a la ciudad, ninguno decía palabra alguna. Ambos parecían estar sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Tayyibah evitaba mirarlo, él se notaba tenso al coger el volante, ella se recargó de lado en la puerta como si quisiera alejarse de él.

Al fin llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía, él se apresuró a abrirle la puerta y acompañarla hasta la entrada.

- Yo… - iba a decir ella.

- Quiero que mañana vayas al teatro – dijo – precisamente a la función – sacó de su abrigo unos boletos – toma, quiero que estés ahí…

- Pero…

- Recuerda que tenemos un trato… - dijo fríamente – comenzaremos a dejar en claro que hay un interés entre tu y yo…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó ella con los boletos en la mano – no lo entiendo…

- Llámalo capricho si quieres… - contestó aún con tono frío – no lo olvides, mañana te quiero ver en el teatro…

Sin nada más que decir, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí. Ella se quedó mirando hasta que él se subió al auto y se fue, después entró en el edificio y llegó a su departamento; ahí la recibió Fátima.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh Fátima! – dijo abrazándola – creo que todo salió mal…

- Oh Cariño… ven, vamos a que descanses y me cuentes lo que sucedió…

La bailarina se dejó guiar por Fátima hasta su recámara, ahí comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido desde que se fueron, hasta el momento en que le entregó los boletos y prácticamente le ordenó que la quería ver en el teatro.

- Realmente no entiendo el juego del joven Grandchester… - dijo Fátima pensativa.

- Ni yo…

- Pero tampoco debemos permitir que él se salga con la suya… - Tayyibah la miró sin entender – he pensado en que debes comenzar a atacar, a ser más atrevida con él…

- Pero es que… - bajó la mirada con tristeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que pienso en… ella… en el daño que ha de estar sintiendo…

- Cariño, él es quien no piensa en ella, él es quien te persigue y te está obligando ahora a estar con él; tú estabas dispuesta a hacerte a un lado, ahora es él quien no lo permite, así que tampoco debes estar dispuesta a que siempre te esté haciendo daño… así que debes atacar con tus armas – sonrió – y ya he pensado como hacerlo… de la única forma en como puedes dominarlo… - su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry estaba en su camerino dando vueltas y más vueltas como un león enjaulado. Ya estaba completamente preparado para la función de esa noche, estaba esperando a que le vinieran a dar el llamado, pero no era eso lo que lo tenía así, sino más bien, que la persona a quien le había encargado que viniera a avisarle cuando su invitada llegara, no había venido aún, y la función estaba a punto de comenzar.

No sólo era el nerviosismo normal, sino que además era como si se estuviera enojando, no podía ser posible que ella no viniera a la función tal y como se lo había pedido. ¿Acaso sería ella capaz de desafiarlo?

- ¡Señor Grandchester, a escena! – escuchó decir detrás de su puerta.

Con un resoplido lleno de enojo, salió del camerino para dirigirse hacia el escenario donde estaba presentándose la obra "Macbeth", con el papel precisamente del mismo nombre.

Con un pie a punto de entrar a escena, escuchó que lo llamaban, era el hombrecillo a quien le había encargado tal asunto.

- Señor… Grand… chester… - venía completamente agitado – ha… llega…do… tal… como… lo pidió… está en… el palco que… dispuso…

- Gracias Benny… - sonrió.

- Vaya Grandchester, fue una buena noticia la que te dieron… - escuchó una voz a su lado: era Karen. Terry no contestó y sólo se limitó a entrar en el escenario.

Ahí dirigió su mirada rápidamente al palco donde había dispuesto que fuera llevada Tayyibah.

Y así había sido, ahí estaba ella…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah y Fátima se levantaron al igual que los demás asistentes al teatro aplaudiendo a rabiar, no cabía duda, a pesar de representarse la obra noche tras noche, Terrence Grandchester seguía demostrando que era el mejor.

Terry salió a agradecer los aplausos, hizo una reverencia ante ese público, pero entonces…

El actor se dirigió cerca del palco donde se encontraba de pie aplaudiendo una mujer, ahí se detuvo y le hizo una profunda reverencia, logrando además que todas las miradas se enfocaran hacia la causante de aquella reverencia. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, incluso logró una exclamación de asombro entre los mismos actores, ya que era la primera vez que Terrence Grandchester hacía aquella demostración en público ante una mujer que no era su madre.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Después de aquello, Tayyibah fue asediada por los reporteros, que si bien antes era buscada por el espectáculo que ella daba en el centro nocturno y se dejaba a veces fotografiar, nunca había dado ninguna entrevista, ya que quien lo hacía siempre era Fátima. Cuánto menos supieran de su protegida, mejor.

- ¡Señorita, señorita! – gritaban los reporteros ávidos de entrevistar a la aludida.

- ¿Realmente hay algún romance con el actor?

- ¿Desde cuándo salen juntos?

- ¿Sabe usted que Terrence Grandchester es un hombre comprometido?

A ninguna de esas preguntas respondió, sólo quería escapar. Lo único que pudo lograr escuchar, fue a Fátima diciendo que no haría comentarios al respecto.

Estaba completamente desconcertada: jamás, jamás imaginó que Terry hiciera aquella tontería de demostración ante tanta gente. Lo que había ocasionado, el que los reporteros no la dejaran en paz y literalmente salió huyendo del lugar.

- ¡Eso fue lo más estúpido que hizo! – dijo la muchacha cuando llegó a su departamento - ¡No entiendo por qué tiene que hacer este tipo de cosas!

- Lo hizo para dar a entender que tienes un romance con él…

- ¡Es que no debió haberlo hecho! – daba vueltas por la estancia - ¡Imagínate, lo que dirán mañana en los titulares de los periódicos! ¡Y lo peor! – se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y escondió su cara en uno de los respaldos - ¡Susana se dará cuenta de todo!

- No te pongas así – se acercó Fátima a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello – tú sabes bien como son los diarios, además, no hiciste nada malo.

- ¡Pero es que él…!

- Él simplemente te hizo una reverencia… no quiere decir más…

- ¡Oh, Fátima! ¡Mañana todo el mundo sabrá que soy la nueva conquista de él! – casi lloraba.

- Lo sé… pero mira… mañana vendrá la tuya…

- Sí… es verdad – sonrió – veremos quien gana…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¿Cómo que no está? – decía Terry enojado a Benny, el muchacho al que le había encargado el anuncio de la llegada de Tayyibah.

- No señor Grandchester… la he buscado por todos lados – decía casi encogido.

- ¡Rayos!

- Buena la hiciste, Grandchester… - escuchó una voz detrás de él – creía que no había otra mujer capaz de hacerte olvidar… - dijo irónica.

- No digas tonterías, Karen.

- Así que la bailarina te ha impactado también... bueno, creo que no eres el único, hay muchos hombres detrás de ella, tú no fuiste la excepción, sólo que la diferencia aquí, es que te has adelantado a todos… como siempre… - comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

- Deja de decir estupideces, Karen… - se encaminó rumbo a la sección de palcos.

- No tiene caso que la busques, estoy segura que ha huido después de lo que hiciste…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Acaso crees que iba a pasar desapercibido lo que ocasionaste? ¡Claro que no! Seguramente tan pronto como pudieron, los reporteros fueron detrás de ella para poder saber si es la favorita del momento del actor Terrence Grandchester… - eso lo detuvo y la miró – sí, es lo más seguro – sonreía como si se burlara de él – que hayan hecho eso, por lo que la bailarina tuvo que escapar…

- Me voy… - dijo ahora encaminándose a la parte posterior del teatro donde estaba la salida.

- Me sorprendes… - Karen caminaba su lado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creí que la única mujer que podría ser capaz de lograr un despliegue de demostración tuya, era precisamente Ca…

- ¡No lo digas! – la interrumpió.

- De acuerdo… sólo piensa en que mañana la noticia de esto saldrá en los diarios y la verá tu "querida prometida" – lo dijo con sarcasmo – yo tendría cuidado si fuera la bailarina… porque no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Susana ante esto, porque si antes eran rumores, ahora son realidades…

Terry no quiso escuchar más, sólo le dirigió una mirada larga a Karen y la dejó, saliendo a toda prisa del teatro. Lamentablemente se encontró con varios reporteros que iban a la caza de la noticia de la nueva conquista del actor y comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas, pero él ni siquiera volteó a mirar a ninguno y se fue rápidamente a su auto alejándose del lugar.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah se encontraba tirada encima de varios cojines dispuestos en el piso alfombrado de la sala. Ahí la chimenea estaba encendida, ya que últimamente las noches comenzaban a ser más frías. Sus ojos veían las llamas danzar ante ella, estaba sola. Fátima había ido a su recámara a descansar y a tomar su acostumbrado café turco.

Sus verdes ojos se cerraron recordando lo sucedido la tarde anterior, apareciendo nuevamente la imagen de él encima de su cuerpo. Recordó el peso que había sentido cuando él había estado besándola, recordó sus besos; instintivamente se llevó una mano hacia la parte de su labio donde Terry la había mordido. Sin saber por qué, un estremecimiento la hizo temblar al recordar todo aquello.

Sus besos la habían hecho experimentar sensaciones que no había sentido hasta ahora, no podía comprender por qué había sentido un dolor tan insoportable subir por su bajo vientre hasta su garganta y la había hecho desear tocar su piel, quería tocarlo por debajo de la ropa, quería descubrir aquella dureza de él que sintió en su vientre; abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! – sus mejillas estaban completamente enrojecidas.

Se regañó a sí misma por estar recordando aquellas cosas, pero no pudo evitar un cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar los besos que a pesar de todo le habían gustado.

- Perdón señorita… - Rebeca entró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- No hace falta que me anuncie… - otra voz se escuchó acercarse.

Tayyibah vio a la figura que estaba a un lado de Rebeca demasiado sorprendida. ¿Acaso este hombre no se daba por vencido?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – se levantó de golpe.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? – respondió. Rebeca discretamente se fue, dejándolos solos.

- No iba a quedarme después de la tontería que cometiste… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante cosa? – contestó con enojo.

- No fue lo que te pregunté, dije que ¿por qué te fuiste? Hoy te iba a llevar a cenar a otro lugar…

- Pues lo siento mucho – contestó con sarcasmo – pero como no me comentaste nada, pues…

- ¡Escúchame bien! – la tomó de los brazos sin darle tiempo a reaccionar – ¡si yo te pido algo, debes llevarlo a cabo!

- ¡Pero…! ¿Qué diablos…? – contestó ella totalmente enfadada.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que dijiste que harías lo que yo te dijera? – su sonrisa era burlona.

Tayyibah no sabía que responder, lo miraba sonreír con aquella burla que parecía estar de manera permanente en él. ¿Acaso no había forma de que ella pudiera pagarle con la misma moneda?

- No escucho tu respuesta… - le dijo.

Sentía aún apretados sus brazos por su agarre, él la miraba aún entornando los ojos y poco a poco sintió cómo la jalaba hacia él, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La observaba con atención.

- Te has quitado el maquillaje… - dijo con voz más suave soltándola y subió una mano a su rostro acariciando su mejilla, pero al mismo tiempo dejó caer su mano y la miró con reprobación – pero de cualquier forma… - su voz se endureció – la pequeña pecosa que yo recordaba ha desaparecido, en su lugar se encuentra una mujer que no reconozco…

La muchacha sintió un escozor en sus verdes ojos y en su corazón un agarre helado que le quitó un poco el aliento, no podía aguantar las ganas de derramar una lágrima por la manera en cómo él la trataba, ella no se merecía eso; quiso bajar su cabeza pero en lugar de eso, escuchó una voz en su interior: era la voz de Fátima y recordó las palabras que le había dicho:

_"…sé tu misma, no seas Candy, no seas Tayyibah, sé tu misma y conquista a ese arrogante inglés que lo único que ha hecho contigo es hacerte llorar… no permitas que vuelva a hacer que derrames una lágrima por él, conquístalo, vuélvelo loco, como lo hiciste cuando él no sabía que eras Tayyibah…"_

- No ha desaparecido… - dijo con voz seria Tayyibah, levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? – volteó Terry a mirarla, quizás no la había escuchado bien.

- Candy no ha desaparecido… - volvió a decir levantando su rostro y lo miró a los ojos – y la mujer que está frente a ti, tampoco es una desconocida…

Una mirada llena de desconcierto apareció en el rostro de él. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Aquella mujer lo estaba descontrolando, sobre todo por la mirada tan distinta que tenía. Sus verdes ojos tenían un brillo completamente diferente al que él había contemplado con anterioridad.

Ahora fue él quien dio un paso atrás, ya que Tayyibah dio uno hacia adelante. Aquella mujer que apenas le llegaba a su barbilla se veía más grande, no sonreía, sólo lo miraba; una mirada indescifrable, en la cual sus ojos despedían un fulgor muy intenso.

- ¿Qué haces? – la voz de Terry se oyó muy lejos.

- Nada… sólo demostrarte que soy una sola mujer, no existe una diferente a la otra… - sus pequeñas manos se agarraron a las solapas del saco de él.

Quizás lo tomó descuidado, quizás no estaba preparado para verla comportarse así, lo cierto es que de repente se vio jalado y empujado al mismo tiempo hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en un sillón.

Aquella mujer lo miraba seria y frunciendo el ceño…

"¿Qué diablos sucedía…?" se preguntaba él…

- Ni Candy, ni Tayyibah… - dijo acercándose a él, se inclinó y puso sus manos en los respaldos del sillón, su rostro cada vez estaba más cerca del del joven actor – ninguna de las dos… - dijo cerca de los labios de él. Su voz sonaba ronca, él ya no podía hacerse hacia atrás, su cabeza estaba literalmente hundida en el sillón – sólo yo misma…

Los labios de ella capturaron los de él con decisión y deseo, sorprendiéndolo de una manera que no esperaba. El corazón de Terry comenzó a latir a mil por hora, sus manos empuñadas estaban apoyadas en el asiento, no había más contacto físico que los labios de ella sobre los suyos.

Candy, Tayyibah. ¡Qué importaba quien fuera la que lo estuviera besando! Acariciaba de una manera completamente fuera de lo normal, los labios de aquel hombre no sabían como reaccionar ante aquel momento.

Sentía el sabor de aquella mujer, sentía mover sus labios con ternura en los de él, sentía como ella a pesar del atrevimiento, tímidamente trataba de introducir su lengua para poder probar con más profundidad su sabor.

Él no podía reaccionar, estaba descontrolado, desconcertado, completamente paralizado, esta mujer lo había dejado sin nada, desarmado…

Tayyibah… 3

Terry… 2

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

NOTITAS DE MI:

Hola, hola, bueno, aquí tienen otro capítulo más de esta historia, sé que últimamente he tardado un poco en subirlos, pero es que de verdad que en ocasiones no he podido ni sentarme ni a ver mis comentarios, ya que he tenido varias salidas con mi gordo a sus respectivas citas, además de tantas cosas que hacer en casa con él, por lo que pido mil disculpas por estos retrasos involuntarios.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de mandar sus comentarios, de verdad que me hacen sentir muy bien y que les esté gustando esta edición del fic, gracias.

Agradezco también con mucho cariño a mi amiguita Ana María, quien se toma la gran molestia de editar y corregir todos los errores que llegué a tener en la escritura de este fic.

Saludos y muchos besos

Lizette.


	13. Chapter 13

**Danza de Amor**

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

_"¿Acaso esto es estar en el cielo? Sentir su suavidad, sus labios…"_

La mente de Terry se hallaba en las nubes, no pensaba en nada más que en la sensación de tener aquellos labios encima de los suyos, el desconcierto aún estaba haciendo presa de aquel hombre, no sabía como reaccionar.

- ¡Ejeemmm! – Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido, el cual no supo identificar - ¡ejemmm! – se oyó de nuevo.

De pronto sintió una sensación de vacío, aquella calidez que envolvía sus labios había desaparecido. Abrió sus ojos, Tayyibah se había separado ya de él y miraba sobresaltada hacia la puerta. Él siguió su mirada y el desconcierto se hizo más patente.

- Creo que no es hora de visitas… - la voz de Fátima se escuchó severa.

- Lo siento, Fátima… - Tayyibah hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpa – iré a descansar… - volteó a mirar a Terry de una forma que el actor no supo entender – hasta mañana… - dijo a manera de despedida.

Terry no contestó, sólo asintió, estaba como atontado aún, sorprendido quizás.

Tayyibah desapareció por la puerta mientras Fátima estaba aún parada mirando a Terry con severidad y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Yo… - intentó disculparse Terry.

- Creo señor Grandchester, que no debería estar a estas horas aún aquí… - su voz sonaba a regaño – creo que entiende que debe cuidarse la reputación de mi niña…

- Lo siento…

- _"¿Qué? ¿dijo que lo siente?" _– pensó sorprendida Fátima. Toda una sorpresa, el arrogante inglés jamás se disculpaba por nada ni por nadie.

- No se preocupe, nadie se enterará que estuve aquí… - dijo haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Señor Grandchester… - lo detuvo Fátima. Él volteó a mirarla.

- Espero que no falte mañana a la función de mi niña… - le recordó.

- Por supuesto que no – contestó y salió por la puerta.

Fátima sonrió, su ceño fruncido momentos antes desapareció, parecía que por fin Tayyibah estaba haciendo caso a lo que le había recomendado hacer...

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- Así que ya hiciste patente tu interés hacia ella… - murmuró aquel rubio mientras tomaba su taza de café.

Estaba mirando el periódico aquella mañana mientras desayunaba, su semblante parecía estar algo serio mientras leía la nota:

**"…Gran sorpresa la que nos obsequió anoche el actor Terrence Granchester al término de la función, al dar una profunda reverencia a una mujer que se hallaba entre el público en uno de los palcos preferentes; además de ser algo completamente inusual en el escurridizo actor… - continuaba – y era nada menos que a la bella bailarina que ha cautivado a la ciudad con sus danzas traídas desde Oriente, la hermosa Tayyibah, quien agradeció aquel detalle con un saludo…"**

- ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de Candy, Terry? – se hizo la pregunta a sí mismo.

- ¡Buenos días, Tío! – Albert bajó el periódico y miró al propietario de aquella despreocupada voz.

- Buenos días, Archie. ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien, gracias. ¿Terminaste de leer el periódico? – preguntó.

- Sí… - se lo pasó y éste comenzó a hojearlo mientras Albert continuaba su desayuno.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo acerca de Grandchester! – dijo Archie comentando precisamente la nota que había visto Albert - ¿Realmente él hizo esto? – había una nota burlona en su voz – el frío aristócrata… - Albert no decía nada - ¿Acaso la mujer a la que le rindió reverencia será tan relevante? ¡Y es una bailarina! – el rubio sólo escuchaba con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡Vaya! – continuaba leyendo el de cabellos marrón claro– dice aquí que además de sus bailes exóticos es una mujer bellísima. ¿Será verdad?

- Ya lo creo… - comentó entonces Albert.

- ¿Tú has ido a ver el espectáculo, Tío? – el rubio sonrió sin decir nada - ¡No puedo creerlo! Y dime, ¿es realmente bella?

- Sí, muy bella… - dijo suavemente – incluso hay algo en ella, no sé…

- Pues creo que tendré que ir a verla bailar…

- ¿Por qué?

- Quiero conocer a la mujer que ha sido capaz de hacerle olvidar a Candy… ya que parece ser que Terry la ha olvidado por completo… - dijo Archie cambiando de tema.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó interesado Albert.

- Siempre lo he recordado como a un hombre frío… incapaz de sentir ninguna atención por alguien, por la única que quizás lo vi descontrolarse fue precisamente Candy…

- Igual pensé yo, pero al parecer se ha recuperado bastante bien.

- Veo que va detrás de la bailarina... bueno, está bien, pertenecen al mismo círculo… - comentó Archie.

- Pues si quieres hoy la veremos bailar…

- Me gustaría acompañarte…

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

La función en el teatro ya había terminado y Terry se encontraba en su camerino terminando de anudar su corbata, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

- ¡Perdón, señor Grandchester! – un atribulado vigilante venía detrás de dos mujeres – ¡pero no pude detenerlas!

- No hay ningún problema… - contestó a éste al mirar a las causantes de aquel alboroto.

- ¡Lo ve! – le gritó enojada la mujer mayor - ¡le dije que mi hija era la prometida del señor!

- ¡Señora, tranquilícese! Este hombre es nuevo en el teatro, por lo que no las conocía… - el joven sólo hizo una leve reverencia y se fue - ¿A qué debo el "honor" de esta visita? – preguntó el castaño un minuto después.

- ¿A qué? ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? – contestó Susana Marlowe, pero Terry no decía nada, parecía que su arreglo personal era más importante que ella - ¿No me respondes?

- Ya te dije… - contestó él al fin – que no tengo nada que decirte, creo que eso ya lo había dejado muy claro la vez anterior que me diste muestra de tus arrebatos…

- Terry, escúchame bien… - acercó su silla hacia donde estaba parado el joven actor – no voy a permitir que te sigas burlando de mí… - él la miró y ella le sostuvo la mirada con desafío – voy a dejar muy en claro que tu prometida soy yo y que debes respetar eso…

- Sabes, Susana… - puso sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas – haz lo que quieras… - la empujó de manera que él pudiera pasar.

- ¡Terry!

Pero Terry salió del camerino sin hacer caso a los llamados de Susana. Ésta se puso furiosa, no sabía qué hacer, sus azules ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar dónde estaban todos los afeites que usaba Terry y vio algo que la hizo sentir mucha más rabia de la que tenía: era un diario doblado precisamente en la página donde destacaba una foto con una mujer de cabellos negros y ropas exóticas, anunciando como cada semana, el espectáculo que en un Centro Nocturno se ofrecía.

Los ojos de Susana refulgieron, en su mente algo oscuro y perturbador comenzó a germinarse, tenía que buscar una solución, no podía permitir que ésta mujer se interpusiera entre ella y Terry. No, no podía estar sucediendo eso.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¿Aún no llega? – preguntó por enésima vez Tayyibah muy nerviosa, mientras daba vueltas en su camerino.

- No, mi niña…

- ¿Acaso no pensará venir?

- Quizás algo se le presentó que lo ha hecho retrasarse… - Fátima trataba de calmar a la joven de cabellos negros.

_¡CINCO MINUTOS!_

Se escuchó una voz afuera de la puerta de su camerino, era ya casi la hora de comenzar el espectáculo.

- Debes irte…

- Lo sé… - la mirada de la muchacha era de pesar, no podía creer que Terry no viniera a verla bailar.

- No te preocupes, posiblemente llegará a tiempo para verte…

La bailarina de ojos verdes no contestó, sólo sonrió triste y se encaminó a la puerta para salir, dirigirse tras bambalinas y esperar el momento de su entrada.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Las luces se apagaron y todos los espectadores esperaron expectantes. De repente, un reflector se encendió y mostró a una mujer de aproximadamente 45 años, vestida a la usanza oriental. Llevaba un velo cubriendo su cabello y una piedra brillaba en su frente, sus ojos enigmáticos estaban delineados con kohl y sus labios pintados en rojo. Con voz suave, envolvente, comenzó a decir:

- _"La **diosa egipcia Uazit **era una cobra, guardiana del reino de los muertos. Los faraones se colocaban sobre la frente su figura para que les protegiera de los enemigos. Para ellos, la serpiente era un símbolo de renovación -por su capacidad de mudar de piel- y sabiduría._ _Es la serpiente de fuego que se mueve por todo el cuerpo transformando la energía sexual en energía espiritual, capaz de curar… se dice que por las noches se posesiona el espíritu de la cobra a una doncella para hacerle un tributo a la diosa…"_

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y empezó a escucharse las primeras notas de un derbake, a la vez que unos zaggats. Mientras tanto, una luz azulada se encendió, iluminando difusamente a una figura que estaba arrodillada con la frente en el suelo. Poco a poco y con el ritmo de la música, comenzó a levantar su cuerpo. Quedando aún arrodillada, comenzó a balancear su torso de un lado a otro con los brazos a sus lados.

Comenzó a mover sus brazos con un mismo movimiento de su torso mientras se iba levantando poco a poco, hasta quedar de pie completamente, moviendo sus caderas de forma insinuante.

Tayyibah, a pesar de estar concentrada en su baile, no dejaba de sentir un poco de desilusión al pensar que Terry no estuviera ahí, ya que momentos antes de salir había visto que la mesa donde él siempre se sentaba estaba aún vacía, pero entonces…

En uno de los giros que iba haciendo lentamente, inevitablemente su mirada se posó sobre la mesa donde él se sentaba siempre, encontrándose de pronto con unos ojos azul verdoso que la miraban con ansiedad.

Quizás si no hubiera estado tan entregada en su baile, hubiera perdido la concentración bajo aquella mirada ardiente que él le dirigía; aquella situación la hizo despertar.

Y como tal serpiente, comenzó a hipnotizar a su presa, al fin la había encontrado y no la dejaría escapar hasta devorarla por completo.

Su danza comenzó a hacerle honor al nombre, cual serpiente comenzó a moverse de manera suave, sinuosa, como si con ello pudiera impedir que él diera un paso más y se alejara. Sus verdes ojos no podían apartarse de la mirada azul verdoso que la mantenía cautiva… ¿Quién era el que estaba atrapando a quien?

Cual cobra majestuosa, su danza continuaba ejecutando, la música suave parecía querer traspasar las venas de aquel hombre que nuevamente sentía a mil por hora latir su corazón, sabía que ella había preparado algo especial aquel día, pero jamás imaginó de qué se trataría.

Su respirar se volvió agitado al ver como ella poco a poco echaba su torso hacia atrás, de manera que él pudiera contemplar sus ojos mientras caía de rodillas, flexionando sus piernas de manera que éstas quedaron dobladas y ella acostada en el piso sin dejar de mirarlo. Volvió a levantarse justo cuando la música cambió de ritmo y se hizo un poco más rápida. Sus caderas y su cuerpo se movían de forma más atrayente, no sólo parecía transmitirlo con sus movimientos, sino también con lo que ella estaba sintiendo en su rostro. Quien la mirara, se daba perfecta cuenta de que parecía ser algo grandioso para ella.

La tela de sus ropas estaba diseñada en formas de color verde, los brazaletes que llevaba en sus brazos se asemejaban a la piel de las serpientes, su cabello lo llevaba completamente alisado: ni un sólo mechón sobresalía de su peinado cogido en un rodete a lo alto de su cabeza.

La música continuaba con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, sus brazos parecían dos pequeñas serpientes que se movían con vida propia, su torso se contorsionaba de tal forma que las caderillas que traía hacían más vistoso el momento; las luces complementaban aquel espectáculo.

En un sólo movimiento, Tayyibah se acercó a poca distancia de la mesa de Terry bailando de manera más sinuosa. Sus ojos brillaban de manera hipnótica, tratando de que su presa estuviera a su merced.

Sus movimientos subían de tono cada vez más, volvió al centro de la pista y en cada giro, sus verdes ojos se dirigían a la mesa de Terry y no permitía que aquella presa se le escapara. Con un nuevo movimiento al ritmo de la música, continuó hasta caer de rodillas nuevamente y con sus brazos levantados haciendo una figura como si fuera una cobra a punto de atacar, el baile terminó.

Terry no sabía como interpretar lo que ahora estaba sintiendo, ya no era sólo su respiración agitada, ya no era la gota de sudor que bajaba por su sien, ni la vena latiendo también en su cuello signo de que estaba completamente alterado, esos ya no eran problemas; el problema era aquel terrible dolor en su entrepierna que no podía dejar de sentir, el problema era también las ganas enormes que tenía de agarrar a aquella mujer que estaba mirándola de pie, agradeciendo los aplausos que estaba recibiendo por parte del público. Quería tomarla y llevársela lejos de toda aquella gente, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor con desesperación.

Un deseo estaba haciendo preso a aquel hombre que había caído bajo la hipnosis de aquella cobra, logrando hacer que se paralizara para poderle morder a su gusto.

Apuró su copa de un sólo trago y se levantó dirigiéndose a toda carrera hacia un lugar que solo él en su entendido, tenía derecho a ir, mientras la seductora cobra continuaba recibiendo los aplausos de un público totalmente entregado.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Escuchas esos aplausos? ¡Ha sido todo un éxito! – Fátima la abrazó con fuerza.

- Sí… - su rostro estaba sonrojado aún.

- Creo que entendí a que se debió ese entusiasmo… - le dijo con malicia, sonriendo.

- Pues… - ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces uno de los meseros del lugar se acercó para entregarle varias tarjetas.

- Ve a cambiarte mi niña, yo atenderé…

Tayyibah se alejó por el pasillo rumbo a su camerino completamente agotada por la representación que había hecho, pero lo cierto es que en cuanto encontró esa mirada que parecía traspasarla, puso más énfasis en sus movimientos.

Caminaba rumbo a su camerino cuando se sintió jalada hacia un lado y un cuerpo la apresó.

- ¡Terry!

- Shhh… - él puso un dedo en sus labios para acallarla - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? – sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

- Debo… ir… a cambiarme… - susurró la bailarina de ojos verdes.

- No puedo entender que es lo que te propones… - la voz de él la acariciaba - ¿Acaso quieres volverme loco? – sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca de los de ella.

- Nos… van a… ver…

- No, nadie nos verá…

- Vendrá Fátima…

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – susurró, rozando sus labios con los de ella, logrando hacerla estremecer por aquella cercanía - Mereces sentir lo mismo que estoy sintiendo yo…

Sus labios se juntaron con los de la mujer sin darle tiempo a hablar nada, no podía esperar más a estar así con ella, quería desahogar toda la pasión que estaba a punto de estallar en su pecho.

Tayyibah sentía cómo se movían los labios de aquel hombre encima de los suyos, ella igual sentía la agitación a punto de querer explotar en su pecho, ya que el baile también había conseguido ese efecto en ella, como si los dos estuvieran compenetrados, como si los dos bailaran al mismo ritmo… como si los dos quisieran sacar aquello que sentían apretar en su interior.

Un beso fiero, un beso intenso... no hubo barreras esta vez, no hubo discusiones, no hubo nada que impidiera que los dos disfrutaran de esas sensaciones que estaban comenzando a conocer y a desear cada vez más.

Terry sintió como Tayyibah subía sus brazos hacia su cuello y comenzaba a corresponder a sus besos, igualándolos quizás en fiereza; se sentía tan llena de sensaciones que no sabía identificar, solo sintió como un dolor subía de su vientre hasta su garganta, arrancándole un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de Terry.

¿Cuándo subieron las manos de Tayyibah al cuello de Terry? ¿Cuándo las manos de Terry llegaron a la piel de la espalda de Tayyibah? No lo sabían, sólo sentían, sentían sus mutuas caricias, querían absorberse uno al otro, querían separarse del mundo físico y llegar a uno que solamente ellos conocían, pero el aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones y a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse unos milímetros, no querían estar tanto tiempo lejos el uno del otro, sólo se tocaban sus labios, sólo sentían sus alientos, se miraban a los ojos.

- Debo… cambiarme… - musitó cerca de sus labios.

- Te esperaré… - contestó sin apartarse de su lado – quiero estar contigo…

- Sí…

Pero era algo difícil estar separados, nuevamente sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un beso desesperado que parecía contener muchas promesas, un beso que parecía que jamás se hubieran dado, querían sentirse, sus bocas parecían disfrutar como nunca.

- Regresaré… - lo empujó con suavidad poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

- No tardes… - le pidió con voz ronca.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de aquel espacio en el que la había atrapado en su camino.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- ¡Es un gusto conocerle, señor Cornwell! - Fátima extendió su mano.

- El gusto es mío, madame… - tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó.

Albert había presentado a Archie con Fátima cuando se dirigían al camerino de Tayyibah y la habían encontrado en el pasillo.

- ¿Cree usted que podríamos ver a Tayyibah? Mi sobrino quisiera conocerla…

- Pues, no lo sé, quizás apenas haya entrado al camerino y se esté cambiando, necesito verla y preguntárselo – respondió mientras iban caminando.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Mientras tanto, Terry estaba parado en el mismo sitio oculto de los demás, tratando de recobrar el aliento que le faltaba por la excitación que había sentido momentos antes con los besos prodigados a aquella mujer que lo volvía loco.

Por un instante, creyó que no llegaría a ver el baile completo gracias a Susana, así que cuando llegó y escuchó la música, sintió un resentimiento hacia la rubia que le había robado el tiempo, pero agradeció a los dioses que apenas hubiera comenzado.

Estaba arreglando la solapa de su chaqueta cuando escuchó voces.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- Le preguntaré a Tayyibah entonces…

- Realmente le estaría muy agradecido – Albert contestó –además, podríamos ver si desea acompañarnos a cenar…

- Pues… ojalá que no tenga ningún compromiso hoy.

- ¿Cree usted que lo tenga?

- Pues… - Fátima recordó que Terry había llegado a tiempo para el baile y seguramente obligaría a Tayyibah a estar con él – no quisiera responder a algo de lo que no estoy segura… - sonrió.

- Bueno, le acompañamos, espero que nos de una respuesta favorable…

Las voces se alejaron por el pasillo y unos ojos azul verdoso salieron de su escondite para mirar a los dueños de las voces que acompañaban a Fátima. Frunció el ceño, por supuesto que no permitiría que Tayyibah lo abandonara, no esa noche

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Tayyibah estaba peinando sus cabellos cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió.

- ¡Fátima, necesito apurarme! - le dijo con entusiasmo – ¡Me esperan!

- Lo sé mi niña, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que verás, está el señor Andrey afuera…

- Albert… - dijo sintiéndose culpable de inmediato.

- Sí… y no viene solo… al parecer trae a uno de sus sobrinos, uno de cabellos marrones, muy apuesto por cierto…

- ¿Archie? – preguntó sonriendo asombrada.

- Sí, ese mismo…

- ¡Oh, qué alegría! ¡Entonces debo apurarme!

- Pero… - Tayyibah la miró con interrogación - ¿Y Terry?

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es verdad!

- Sabes bien que no puedes aceptar la invitación del señor Andrey.

- ¡Lo sé! Pero tengo ganas de ver a Archie… - decía con pesar – trataré de convencerlo de que nos acompañen…

- Recuerda lo que sucedió la vez anterior que hiciste lo mismo…

Y vaya que lo recordaba, sabía que Terry creía que ella sentía alguna atracción hacia Albert, lo cual claro, era una confusión. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Quería ver a Archie, se dijo pensativa.

- Por lo pronto… - dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros – terminaré de arreglarme y después… veré lo que haré – dijo sonriendo con optimismo.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Terry caminaba con desesperación por el pasillo, daba vueltas y más vueltas esperando que la joven de ojos verdes volviera por él para llevarla a cenar, aunque presentía que aquella noche no iba a salir como él esperaba que sucediera.

Sabía que habría problemas con respecto a Albert y lo peor, es que había escuchado la palabra "sobrino", así que sin poder contenerse más, se dirigió al camerino de Tayyibah, dispuesto a no estar esa noche sin ella.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

- Buenas noches, señor Andrey… - Tayyibah se acercó a él con la mano extendida, había cambiado su vestuario habitual por otro occidental.

- Hola, bella dama – tomó la mano de ella depositando con delicadeza un beso en su dorso – quiero felicitarte por semejante espectáculo… ha sido lo más sorprendente que he visto hasta ahora…

- Gracias, Albert… - pero los verdes ojos de la muchacha se deslizaron sin poder evitarlo a otra figura que estaba un poco más atrás del rubio.

- Permíteme presentarte a mi sobrino… Archibald Cornwell… - se hizo a un lado para que Archie se adelantara también.

- Señor Cornwell… - dijo con voz suave – es un gusto conocerle – hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar la emoción que le embargaba al ver a Archie ahí frente a ella.

- A sus pies… - galantemente Archie tomó la mano de la joven e igualmente plantó un leve beso en su dorso – me ha dejado usted completamente impactado con su danza, nunca antes había visto nada igual…

- Me da gusto saberlo… - sonreía, sus ojos brillaban también.

- Sabe, ahora que la miro con más detenimiento, me recuerda a alguien… alguien que es familiar nuestro, aunque hace un buen tiempo que no la vemos… - Tayyibah dejó de sonreír - ¿No es verdad, tío?

- Sí, ya lo había notado antes…

Tayyibah no sabía cómo conducirse ante aquellas palabras que tanto Archie como Albert decían. ¿Acaso se darían cuenta del parecido a pesar de todo?

- ¿Y a quién les recuerda, si no es indiscreción? – una tercera voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

- ¡Grandchester! – Archie fue quien habló de los tres al mirar al dueño de aquella voz.

- Cornwell… - dijo Terry con voz seca, dando a entender que no le agradaba el hecho de verlo ahí – tanto tiempo…

- Lo mismo digo… - contestó de igual forma el muchacho de ojos marrones.

- Hola, Terry… - Albert saludó sonriendo, Terry sólo asintió a manera de contestación.

- Pero bueno, díganme: ¿a quien le encuentran parecido con la señorita? – sonreía al decirlo; Tayyibah frunció levemente el ceño, ya conocía aquellas reacciones de Terry cuando algo no le gustaba.

- Pues… - iba a responder Archie.

- ¿Les gustaría salir a cenar? – se apresuró a decir Tayyibah.

- Era lo que veníamos a proponerte… - dijo Albert sin dejar de sonreír – queríamos invitarte a cenar.

La mirada de Terry se endureció al escuchar aquello, no era posible que todo se fuera al caño, él había pensado en despedir de una manera "amable" a los Andrey, pero ahora, gracias a la intervención de Tayyibah, no iba a ser posible.

Tayyibah sentía la mirada de aquel castaño traspasarle, sabía que lo haría enojar y Terry enojado era de mucho cuidado.

- Me parece… - comenzó a hablar Tayyibah apartando la mirada de Terry – que podríamos cenar los cuatro juntos…

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Albert - ¿Qué dices, Terry?

Un silencio, una tensión se encerraba en aquel hombre de ojos azul verdoso que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no contestar improperios; nuevamente ella volvía a hacerle una mala jugada, pero ésta vez, Tayyibah se las pagaría.

- Que está bien… vayamos a cenar… - en su voz se percibía un tono de amenaza que sólo Tayyibah supo identificar.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Un poco más tarde, tres hombres esperaban a la dama en cuestión, ya que la habían detenido unos reporteros para pedirle una entrevista, la cual, gracias a la intervención de Terry, tuvo que conceder sin poder evitarlo.

El castaño fumaba un cigarrillo como si con ello pudiera comenzar a saborear lo que le esperaba a Tayyibah, sabotearía todo lo que ella quería hacer, no la dejaría divertirse normalmente, tenía que hacerle pagar el haberse burlado nuevamente de él.

- Se te ve muy bien, Grandchester… - habló Archie, tratando de entablar una conversación.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Cornwell? – contestó el aludido.

- A que te has forjado un buen nombre en el teatro, veo que has logrado tener lo que te propusiste… además… - no dejó que Terry comentara nada, interrumpiéndolo – al parecer, al fin has olvidado a Candy…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – no le gustó oír aquello, escuchar el nombre de la rubia de los labios de Archie. Albert prestó atención, no le gustaba la tensión que comenzaba a generarse entre los dos hombres.

- Porque me doy cuenta que has desviado tu mirada hacia otra mujer, además, si mal no recuerdo, tienes una prometida con la que contraerás matrimonio… sabía que no eras alguien adecuado para Candy…

- ¡No creo que eso te concierne! – cerró sus manos en un puño.

- ¡Claro que me concierne! – Archie no se amilanó.

- ¡Quieren calmarse! – Albert se puso en medio de los dos – Archie, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para que le digas estas cosas a Terry… ni tú ni yo tenemos el derecho de juzgar sus acciones…

- ¡Tú no sabes nada, Cornwell! – Terry se había molestado con todo aquello y no hizo caso de las palabras de Albert, contestando a lo que decía Archie.

- ¡Claro que lo sé, hiciste sufrir tanto a Candy que prefirió irse lejos para olvidarlo todo!

- ¡Archie! – Albert trató de hacerse escuchar y se puso frente a su sobrino - ¡Escucha bien! No quiero oírte decir eso… Terry…

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – la voz de Tayyibah los interrumpió, venía acompañada de Fátima, quien sólo observaba al trío. En su boca se dibujaba una sonrisa, como si estuviera divirtiéndose - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al notar el enojo en los dos más jóvenes y a Albert en medio de los dos.

- Nada… - contestó sonriendo Albert – creo que estábamos hablando de algunas cosas.

- ¿Está todo bien? – su voz se escuchaba preocupada al mirar a Archie y luego a Terry.

- Sí… - sonrió contestando Archie – no se apure, todo está bien… -

Tayyibah volteó a mirar a Terry, quien permanecía con el ceño fruncido y se le notaba más enojado que los otros.

- Todo está bien… - contestó mirándola significativamente. Tayyibah sólo atinó a tragar saliva – vayamos a cenar…

- Sí… - sonrió la bailarina.

Así los cuatro subieron al auto de Terry después de ponerse de acuerdo sólo los tres, ya que el castaño sólo contestó con un gruñido.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Más tarde, los cuatro fueron a cenar sin Fátima, ya que ésta volvió a declinar la invitación acusando cansancio, pero lo cierto era que prefería estar apartada de lo que posiblemente sería una cena llena de tensión entre Tayyibah y Terry, ya que nuevamente había vuelto a evitar salir solos.

- Realmente me ha dejado completamente impactado con su espectáculo… - comenzó la charla Archie después de que el mesero se alejara de la mesa con el pedido.

- Gracias… - contestó sonriente Tayyibah – celebro que le haya gustado…

- Te dije que era algo único… - comentó Albert.

- Pero platícanos, Cornwell – terció Terry - ¿Qué te trae ahora a Nueva York? – sonreía.

- Vine a tratar unos asuntos del corporativo con mi tío… y aproveché a acompañarlo unos días…

- ¡Ah! ¿Quiere decir que estarás sólo unos días? ¡Qué bien! – continuaba sonriente, siendo imposible identificar que tipo de sonrisa era.

- Señor Cornwell… - dijo Tayyibah.

- Archie, por favor, llámeme Archie… - pidió éste.

- Archie... ¿usted trabaja en el negocio familiar?

- Sí, así es…

- ¿Y al fin te has comprometido en matrimonio con la tímida? – se escuchó decir a Terry.

- ¿La tímida? – preguntó Tayyibah.

- ¡No la llames así, Terry! – contestó enojado Archie – se llama Annie…

- ¿Se ha comprometido? – preguntó Tayyibah sonriente.

- Pues… aún no hemos hecho nada oficialmente…

- Están esperando a que Archie tenga un trabajo estable… - explicó Albert – además de poder tener una casa que pueda ofrecer a Annie…

- ¡Oh, qué romántico! – dijo Tayyibah con expresión soñadora.

- Además también, Annie quiere esperar a que su mejor amiga regrese para que esté presente en su boda… - la mirada de Tayyibah se congeló al oír aquello.

- ¡Vaya, eso sí es una noticia! – dijo con sarcasmo Terry.

- ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? – contestó Archie.

- Porque no creo que Candy vaya a volver aún… - su boca sonreía de medio lado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Archie - ¿Acaso te ha escrito o algo? – pero Terry sólo sonreía y miraba de reojo a Tayyibah.

- Ojalá vuelva pronto esa amiga de ella… - dijo suavemente.

La plática fue interrumpida por el mesero quien ya traía las órdenes que habían pedido. Comenzaron a cenar tratando de disfrutar la comida.

Tayyibah a pesar de todo, no estaba disfrutando de la velada, ya que estaba latente ante ella la mirada que Terry le echaba de vez en cuando. Además, la manera en cómo también Archie la observaba la ponía un poco nerviosa, no sabía que estaba pensando éste, sólo Albert parecía estar más relajado que todos los demás.

- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué me resultas tan familiar! – dijo de pronto Archie.

- ¡Vaya, Cornwell! Al parecer la cena ha hecho algún bien en ti… - dijo sarcástico Terry. Archie sólo lo miró un tanto enojado.

- ¿Qué dices, Archie? – preguntó Albert sonriendo - ¿A quién te recuerda Tayyibah?

- Sí, Cornwell, dinos tu descubrimiento… - Terry se recargó en la silla con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, realmente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- ¿Acaso no lo habían notado? – preguntó de nuevo Archie.

Y sin saber cómo, sin darse cuenta ninguno de cómo sucedió, una copa fue volcada en la mesa.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – Tayyibah se hizo hacia atrás con la silla, evitando sin mucha suerte mojar su vestido.

- ¡Mesero! – llamó rápidamente Albert.

Mientras el camarero limpiaba el mantel del desastre, Terry permanecía en su lugar sin apenas moverse. En sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa… _"ingenioso"_, pensó.

- Iré al baño a limpiarme… - dijo levantándose.

- Creo que yo haré lo mismo… - dijo Terry mostrando una mancha en su blanca camisa, al parecer algo lo había salpicado también; se paró y fue detrás de Tayyibah.

Desaparecieron los dos por un pasillo que llevaba a la sección de tocadores para los comensales. Ahí, sin siquiera cuidarse de ser vistos por alguien, Terry la detuvo.

- ¿Continúas jugando conmigo? – preguntó mientras la tomaba de un brazo.

- No te entiendo… - contestó ella mirándolo.

- Yo quería estar a solas contigo y no se te ocurre más que invitar también a estos dos…

- Yo… tenía ganas de ver a Archie…

- ¿Ah sí? – enarcó las cejas Terry – no era lo que me dijiste hace un rato… - acercó su rostro al de ella – si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que deseabas también estar solamente conmigo…

- Sí… - susurró.

- Entonces, dime… ¿Qué quieres? – su aliento le quemaba la piel, se recargó contra la pared.

- Yo…

- Yo si sé que es lo que quiero…

Pero entonces escucharon voces y tuvieron que separarse, dos hombres venían por el pasillo, cosa que aprovechó la bailarina para entrar en el tocador de damas. Abrió la llave del agua y mojó un pañuelo para poder lavar su mancha de vino, sabía que no iba a salir con facilidad. Algo tenía que hacer para detener las palabras que Archie había comenzado a decir, pero no era eso lo que la mantenía en aquel estado de agitación, sino que nuevamente había estado a punto de volver a caer en el embrujo al cual la sometía Terry, al grado de que en esos momentos, con el puro roce de sus labios habría estado dispuesta a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Se sostuvo del mueble donde estaba el lavabo e inhaló profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse. Un rato después salió del tocador un tanto atemorizada de encontrar a alguien esperándola, pero no encontró a nadie, así que se dirigió a la mesa donde vio que estaban los tres hombres platicando tan tranquilos. La mesa ya había sido dispuesta otra vez y ya no quedaba ni rastro del incidente anterior. Al verla llegar, los tres hombres interrumpieron su conversación y se levantaron para recibirla. Albert galantemente se apresuró a abrirle la silla para que se sentara.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo? – preguntó ella sonriendo.

- Sí… mucho – contestó Terry entornando los ojos.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Estábamos hablando de alguien que conocemos… - contestó Albert. Tayyibah a duras penas pudo controlar su sonrisa y no borrarla del todo.

- Sí, recordábamos los viejos tiempos transcurridos en el colegio, cuando estudiábamos… - dijo Terry.

- ¡Pero si tú no estudiabas nunca, Grandchester! – intervino Archie.

- Cornwell, creo que eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo… - contestó sarcástico Terry.

- Sí, Archie, estábamos hablando de cuando a Candy la encerraron en el cuarto de castigo…

- Sí, realmente fueron buenos momentos… - dijo Archie. De pronto, no pudieron evitar sentir todos un atisbo de nostalgia al recordar aquellos sucesos. Terry no dijo nada, sólo lo volteó a mirar.

¡SUFICIENTE! Se dijo Tayyibah para sus adentros mientras apretaba las manos bajo su regazo.

- Creo que me siento un poco cansada… - soltó de repente.

- Pero que desconsideración… - respondió Archie – después de haber bailado como lo hizo hace un rato, nosotros la hemos traído sin pensar en que debe descansar…

- Tienes razón, Archie… - Albert continuó – la señorita Tayyibah merecía descansar después de semejante interpretación, y nosotros casi la hemos obligado a acompañarnos… - nuevamente Terry, sólo sonreía como si se burlara.

- No, no se preocupen… - comenzó a decir Tayyibah – sólo estoy un poco cansada, nada más…

- Entonces… - ahora habló Terry – creo que debemos irnos…

Así pues, Albert pagó la cuenta sin permitir que Terry lo hiciera, a pesar de que éste ya había sacado su cartera.

Los cuatro subieron al auto de Terry y éste fue a dejar de nuevo a los Andrey cerca del centro nocturno donde Tayyibah bailaba, ya que ahí habían dejado su auto en un lugar cercano. Despidiéndose después de ellos, se dispuso a llevar a Tayyibah con él.

Archie iba a objetar el por qué él tenía que llevársela, pero Terry le recordó que había sido él quien prometió a Fátima llevar a la muchacha de vuelta a su departamento, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar tal cosa.

Tayyibah se despidió de ellos prometiendo una salida a almorzar unos días después, acción que claro no le gustó a Terry.

Los dos iban en el auto en silencio, extrañamente Tayyibah miraba hacia el frente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó de repente Terry.

- Sí… - contestó ella en voz baja.

- Pues no se nota, parece que algo te ha afectado...

- Yo… - su voz sonaba casi quebrada por la emoción, bajó sus ojos mientras empuñaba las manos.

Terry detuvo el auto, no la miraba, dirigió la vista también al frente mientras ella respiraba como si se estuviera conteniendo.

- Te ha afectado que hablaran de Candy… - dijo él de pronto, no como una pregunta, sino sonando a una afirmación; ella no contestó – creo que los entiendo... – ella lo miró – es lógico que lo hagan, hace tanto tiempo que no la ven… ¿Acaso no lo sientes también tú? ¿No extrañas nada de lo que tenías antes?

Claro que lo extrañaba, Candy extrañaba todo aquello que la rodeaba antes, extrañaba poder estar en paz con ella misma, en paz con todo mundo, no esconderse detrás de una máscara como la que había creado en aquel momento. Claro que extrañaba no poder pasear con Albert, no poder bromear con Archie, divertirse con ellos dos, volver a visitar la Mansión de las Rosas, lo cual siempre pensó, sería lo primero que haría al regresar a América… pero…

Prefirió ésta nueva personalidad que había escogido, la cual le estaba trayendo miles de dificultades internamente, pero la había elegido por una razón, la cual hasta ahora no había podido cumplir.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó de repente la joven de ojos verdes color esmeralda - ¿Tú extrañas a Candy?

Esa pregunta inundó el ambiente de algo indescifrable, Terry sintió una opresión en su pecho y sin darse cuenta, apretó más el volante.

- No estamos hablando de mí… - contestó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

- Pero… ¿La extrañaste alguna vez? – Volvió a preguntar - ¿Extrañaste alguna vez a Candy? ¿La olvidaste?

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – la miró, había algo extraño en sus ojos. - ¿Por qué quieres saber si la olvidé, porque quieres saber si la extrañé?

- Realmente me gustaría saberlo…

- No creo que en estos momentos signifique algo… - contestó con frialdad – Candy pertenece a mi pasado… - una mano fría estrujó el corazón de la bailarina.

- Entiendo… - no iba a continuar hablando de eso – imagino que Susana ha logrado hacer que la ames… era algo que tenía que suceder, ha pasado tanto tiempo… - Terry no contestaba - yo… quiero preguntarte algo…

- Dime…

- ¿Harás las paces con tu madre? – la miró extrañado como consecuencia de la pregunta que ella le había hecho – es algo que me gustaría saber… - ella trataba de sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban: ¿tristes?

- He pensado en ello…

- Ella no tiene ninguna culpa de esto, en todo caso, cúlpame a mí, yo fui quien le pidió que no dijera nada, y ella fue muy amable al presentarme al señor Roul… sólo eso, ella es muy buena y… te ama mucho… por favor – puso su mano en uno de sus brazos y lo miró con ansiedad.

- ¿Es tan importante para ti eso?

- Sí… muy importante…

- Bien, te prometo que mañana hablaré con mi madre y arreglaré las cosas con ella…

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió ella - ¿Podría acompañarte?

- ¿No confías en mí? – preguntó irónico.

- Sí lo hago, pero me gustaría acompañarte…

- De acuerdo, yo jamás incumplo una promesa… - sin saber por qué, aquellas palabras volvieron a ensombrecer el ambiente que habían creado los dos en la cabina del auto.

- ¿Y…? – titubeaba - ¿Pronto te casarás?

- Creo que ese no es un tema que me interese tratar en estos momentos…

- Entiendo… de cualquier forma, quizás no esté para entonces…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo único que me retenía aún en Nueva York, era este problema con tu madre… me has prometido que te reconciliarás con ella, incluso te acompañaré para verlo… sólo me falta una semana más de representación y terminará mi contrato… no lo renovaré, no me interesa seguir en ese ambiente, tú lo sabes…

- Pero… ¿Te irás entonces?

- Sí…

- ¿Adónde?

- Volveré con Fátima un tiempo a Qatar, hasta que el tinte de mi cabello se caiga y vuelva a ser yo misma… quizás vuelva, quizás me quede con Fátima haciéndole compañía, no lo sé aún, lo que sí sé es que volveré a ser yo misma, Tayyibah tiene que desaparecer… - la muchacha sonreía, a pesar de todo no había dolor en su voz, aunque conociéndola como la conocía Terry, sabía que había algo que le estaba haciendo mucho daño – así que nuestro trato termina… - Terry la miró sin entender.

- Pero nunca ha comenzado…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – lo miró desconcertada.

- Que nuestro trato no ha comenzado siquiera, no le has dado aún oportunidad de que se lleve a cabo… – sonreía con cinismo.

- Pero…

- Aún te queda una semana más – dijo interrumpiéndola – pues bien, a partir de mañana y hasta que tu contrato termine… Tayyibah, es mía… recuérdalo…

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar nada más, la tomó de los hombros y la acercó a él, logrando con ello acortar la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de ella. Terry no pudo aguantar más las ganas y la besó apasionadamente. Había estado esperando toda la velada para tenerla entre sus brazos y no soltarla más, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de ella.

Los labios de Tayyibah se abrieron sin oponer resistencia alguna, quería sentirlo también, probar su sabor, aspirar su aroma a hombre. Ahora ella fue quien correspondió de la misma manera en cómo él la estaba besando, quería quizás entregar con aquel beso, todos sus temores, todas sus tristezas, quizás con ello también comenzar a despedirse de él nuevamente, ya que se daba cuenta que Terry ya no la extrañaba; la había olvidado completamente y estaba deslumbrado por una sombra que ella misma había creado, una máscara que solamente le atraía, ya que le había dado a entender que se había enamorado al fin de Susana Marlowe y ella, Candy, sólo era un recuerdo.

Subió sus brazos hacía el cuello de Terry. ¿Qué diablos importaba si él pensaba mal de ella por ese atrevimiento? Le traía sin cuidado ahora, sus dedos entrelazaban el cabello castaño de aquel hombre al que tanto seguía amando y por el momento, no le importaba nada más, aprovecharía al máximo aquellos últimos días que le quedaban. De cualquier forma, logró que él prometiera reconciliarse con su madre, y eso era lo que ella había esperado, se lo había dicho a Fátima. Después de eso, Tayyibah se iría.

De repente, un sabor salado se sintió en aquel beso. Él quiso separarse pero la muchacha lo impidió abrazándose más a él, no iba a permitir que viera una lágrima salir de sus ojos rodando hasta llegar a sus labios, no quería que aquel momento se interrumpiera por eso. Sentía que iba a desmayarse si la soltaba. Necesitaba fundirse con él, ser uno solo. Se acercó lo más que pudo a aquel hombre, su cuerpo rozó el de él, las manos del joven actor fueron hasta su espalda acercándola más.

Marcador… Tayyibah 3, Terry 3

**_Continuará… _**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, quizás el marcador solo lo he empatado, pero creo que en este momento Candy/Tayyibah, se ha dejado empatar, quizás el estar tan cerca de su familia la ha hecho entrar en una especie de nostalgia que parece no aceptar muy bien, porque se ha dado cuenta quizás que realmente si extrañan a Candy, pero lo que creo fue la que la terminó realmente de entristecer, fueron las palabras de Terry al decirle que ella formaba parte de su pasado… (snif… sniff…)

En uno de los comentarios que me hacen amablemente llegar, mencionan que este fic ya lo había publicado y está terminado y así es, yo lo había mencionado ya, incluso en el primer capítulo pongo la fecha en que fue escrito, lo cual fue hace muchos ayeres, este fic lo había yo quitado de los grupos por cuestiones personales, hace poco decidí de nuevo volver a publicarlos, quizás varias chicas lo han leído ya, lo diferente es que ahora me han hecho el favor de editarlo y corregirlo, ya que a mi nunca me habían editado ninguno de mis fics, por lo que han sido publicados con varias faltas de ortografía y de errores, así que espero que les esté gustando esta edición. Por lo que vuelvo a comentarles, este fic está terminado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, estoy re subiéndolo con ediciones en ortografía y redacción.

AGRADECIMIENTOS…

Agradezco enormemente y creo que no me cansaré de decirlo, a todas y cada una de las chicas que amablemente me leen, algunas de forma anónima, y otras me envían sus comentarios, gracias, muchas gracias por continuar este viaje a través de la imaginación.

Lizette.

p.d.- Como extra, les pongo aquí la dirección del video que me inspiró para poder recrear la Danza de la Serpiente, la chica que lo baila, realmente mis respetos, por lo que quiero compartirlo con ustedes para que se den una idea de lo que es esa danza www (punto) youtube (punto) com (slash) watch?v=AoarXuaYjGI.


End file.
